Tea and Sympathy
by Jocemum
Summary: HPB Spoiler Warning! Hermione is helping remove traces of the Order from the compromised Headquarters when the traitor returns. At long last: COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_ Like so many, I've been inspired to write by the events of Half-Blood Prince. So here's my first effort solo!_

**Tea And Sympathy**

A quick final swish through the air, and the last of the files and papers placed themselves neatly in the box on the table, which sealed itself and obligingly shrank to the size of a matchbox.

"Here," Hermione Granger said, picking it up and depositing it in the full basket held by the house elf. "That's the last of the lot, Dobby. Go ahead and Floo back to Hogwarts. I'll follow in a few minutes."

Dobby's eyes were widening with apprehension, and his ears twitched. "Oh, no! Dobby should not be leaving Miss alone."

A voice bellowed from somewhere in the building, startling them both. "That's enough! Everyone out of here now!" The cracks of multiple wizards apparating out followed immediately.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at the nervous elf. "See, Dobby? Moody's clearing everyone out. I'll be right behind you."

The house elf gave a faint squeak of protest, but stepped into the fireplace and threw down a handful of Floo powder. "Hogwarts!" Green flame erupted, and Dobby disappeared, his frightened eyes fixed on her to the last second.

Hermione paused in the act of reaching for the Floo powder and turned away to let her eyes move around the kitchen one last time. For a moment, she could see Molly Weasley passing out helpings of Shepherd's pie, the clattering of cutlery accompanying the voices of the twins, Ron, and Harry as they loudly debated the latest Quidditch results, while a tired-looking Remus Lupin smiled indulgently at them. And she would have been sitting there...right there...next to Ginny, watching everyone and cringing a little at the noise. This place, like Hogwarts, had been home to her. A place where she had felt truly comfortable. And now...gone. All traces of the Order of the Phoenix removed, vanished. For the man who had murdered Albus Dumbledore, her Potions teacher and respected member of the Order, would no doubt arrive here shortly with his fellow Death Eaters to search out the place. The security of Grimmauld Place had been permanently breeched.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione turned back towards the fireplace – and the hearth sealed itself shut in front of her. All of her D.A. training took hold, and she had her wand out at ready before she started to turn.

Too late! "_Expelliarmus!_" and she was slammed into the wall to watch helplessly as her wand flew through the air and into the hands of Severus Snape.

Hermione went completely still, her hands, her back pressed into the wall. It was hard to take a breath in her panic. Would he _Crucio_ her before he killed her...or just give her to the others and let them do it? The man who had killed the Headmaster so coldly could have no qualms about killing a Mudblood student.

"Miss Granger."

_Here it comes. Oh hell, here it comes._

He brought up his wand and moved it negligently. Dishes flew out of the cupboard and the pot on the stove began to boil. Raising an eyebrow, he eyed her sardonically. "I would like a cup of tea."

She knew her mouth had fallen open, and she wondered if she was crazy...or if he was. _Tea?_

"Close your mouth – you look like a simpleton. This is not NEWT-level potions, Miss Granger, just a simple cup of tea." His tone was sarcastic, his arms folded, sneer in place. Somehow, it was all so familiar. "You _can_ manage it?"

"Yes, sir." The response was, after six years as his student, automatic. She moved to the counter, gathered the requisite items on a tray, and carried them over to the table. Snape seated himself, without ever taking his wand off her. He indicated the seat across from him. "You will join me."

The fear and panic of the last few minutes seemed to disappear in an overwhelming surge of outraged Gryffindor sensibility, and she turned on him. "What? You think that I'd just sit down and have tea with you?...a traitor?...a...a murderer?"

"Enough," he spat at her, and belatedly Hermione remembered that she wasn't exactly in the best position to be speaking her mind. "That was not a request. Sit DOWN!"

She sat. He glowered at her. With panic once again gnawing at her inside, she concentrated on pouring a cup of tea, passing it to him, the cup rattling in the saucer, wishing her hands weren't so obviously trembling.

He picked up the cup and took a sip, eyes and wand never leaving her direction. "So, Potter has told his story."

_Story?_ Was he even hinting that Harry hadn't told the truth, that there was some other version of the events in the tower? Startled by the thought, she met his gaze directly. "Are you denying that you killed Professor Dumbledore?"

His response was quiet, resigned. "I deny nothing."

She took a mouthful of tea, swallowed convulsively. The man across from her watched her impassively, saying nothing, his face empty of expression. It was so reminiscent of how he'd appeared so often at Order meetings. And he killed him. His eyes...so empty. Was he grieving at all for the man who had befriended him so long ago? Without warning, a wave of sadness for Snape swept over her.

"Professor," he looked at her inquiringly, "you served two masters for so long. Is it easier to serve only one?"

Surprising her, he laughed – a low, harsh sound. "You are wrong, Miss Granger. I serve two masters – now more than ever."

He rose suddenly, and she came to her feet in a frightened response. "Come with me."

Instead of leading her out of the room as she'd expected, he simply walked over to the fireplace, and with a wave of his wand, the hearth opened.

Hermione's thoughts were racing. He didn't deny the killing, but...still serves two masters...still serves?

"Get the Floo powder, Miss Granger. It is time for you to leave."

Obediently she took a handful, but stopped suddenly in the act of entering the fireplace. He scowled at her. "What _is_ it?"

"Professor, you came here alone...to make sure we'd all escaped before you revealed this place to the others...didn't you?" She couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

"You'd better leave before I lose my patience, Miss Granger." The voice was cold.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace. Snape handed her back her wand and she knew she was staring at him open-mouthed again. "Now!" he snapped.

She threw down the powder and cried out, "Hogwarts," then as the flames erupted around her and she began to spin away, she heard as from a distance, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ Due to the amount of interest expressed in this story, I've decided to continue with it. Here then is Chapter Two, from Snape's point of view._

**Chapter Two**

Snape had been in the house for some time now, his presence carefully hidden by an extensive disillusionment charm. Taking care to avoid Mad-Eye Moody who was the one person who might have pierced his cover, he stealthily moved from room to room. The witches and wizards scouring through the building worked rapidly to remove all evidence that the Order of the Phoenix had ever resided there. No one had become aware of him.

All of the faces were familiar to him. He'd worked with these people since the night of the Tournament, when the Dark Lord had finally summoned him back. Many he could count as comrades; none he would count as friend. None to whom he'd care to speak – even if he could. Exposing himself to any of them would mean his death...here...in this rotting mausoleum to a dead mongrel and his diseased family.

Footsteps sounded in the hall behind him, and Snape drew aside, into the curtains that covered the portrait wall. He experienced the familiar shiver of revulsion that occurred whenever he was in the presence of the werewolf. Lupin passed him, then made his way to the top of the stairs and called down to the basement kitchen.

"Hermione! How close are you to finishing?"

Snape stared over the werewolf's shoulders and watched for the witch that appeared in the doorway below them – Granger, the insufferable know-it-all, her wild hair restrained with a ribbon, a smile on her face for the man above her.

"I'm done now, Remus, and I'm getting ready to leave."

Remus nodded to her. "All right, then. Don't delay." She gave a quick wave of her hand and disappeared from view. Lupin headed back upstairs.

Perhaps there was someone he wished to speak to after all. Snape made his way down into the kitchen, staying well away from any mischance of physical contact, and watched the girl. Focused on her purpose, her movements efficient, so like the overachieving student in Potions class. He smirked unseen, as she completed her task and gently instructed the assisting house elf to leave.

The elf he vaguely recognized as the one sickeningly devoted to Harry Potter. It scanned the room with anxious eyes, ears twitching. It obviously couldn't see him, but something in the atmosphere of the room had changed and the nervous elf didn't want to leave Hermione behind. Snape listened as she calmed the elf and persuaded it to leave.

As Hermione turned towards the fireplace, he eased his wand out of his robe. Then she paused. Her eyes looked around the room and settled on the table. For a moment she was oblivious, deep in her memories. There was such a look of longing and loss on her face. With a heavy sigh, she turned to go.

His wand slashed through the air and the hearth sealed itself, while at the same time the disillusionment charm around him dissolved. The girl whirled around, her gasp of fear lost in his cry of "_Expelliarmus_!" and her wand was in his hand.

He took a moment to observe her before speaking. She was pressed back into the wall as if she could will herself through it. Her chest was heaving with the force of her panicked breathing. Her eyes, wide and full of dread, were fixed on his face. Trembling, she was like a frantic bird cornered by a snake.

An apt description. He hesitated, unsure what to say, what would calm her. It was not in his nature to be soothing. Any attempt on his part to be so would no doubt send her into complete hysterics. He contemplated her again. She was getting paler by the second. He took a breath, schooling his features into impassivity, and spoke.

"Miss Granger."

The effect was instantaneous. A look of stark terror appeared on her features as he raised his wand. Clearly she expected to die now...and at his hand.

Movement on the stove and kitchen counter distracted her. She hazarded a quick sideways glance before looking back at him. He observed the conflicting emotions play across her features. He made his request. "I would like a cup of tea," and watched as her mouth fell open. Was she more or less frightened of him now that she thought him mad?

Suddenly impatient, he snapped, "Close your mouth – you look like a simpleton. This is not Newt-level potions, Miss Granger, just a simple cup of tea." He folded his arms and scowled down at her. "You _can_ manage it?"

She fell into the role, addressing him as "Sir" and gathering the tea items on a tray, setting in on the table, waiting for further instructions. He was gratified that she still responded to him as an authority figure. Taking a seat, he gestured to the chair across from him. "You will join me."

He'd overestimated the extent of her fear. She flared up in front of him, an outraged Gryffindor lioness, her words heaping scorn, spitting her disgust at him...traitor...murderer.

"Enough!" It stung. He'd expected it, of course, from all of them. But coming from her, the one person he'd thought might look beyond what had happened, what appeared on the surface. Stupid of him to expect that she wouldn't accept Potter's version. He turned on her in his disappointment and snarled out a command. "Sit down."

The color drained from her face, and she sat silently. When she couldn't bear his scowl any longer, she dropped her eyes. Still furious, he watched as she poured a cup and extended her arm over the table to pass it. Her hand was shaking visibly, the cup rattling against the saucer.

As suddenly as it had come, his anger vanished. Her intellect, her grasp of ideas so beyond her peers, made him sometimes forget her age. She was a girl still...no, looking at her, he could not call her a girl anymore...a young woman, overwhelmed with her fear and grief. He'd expected too much.

They sat without words, drinking the tea. So they'd sat on many nights, when he'd come in late on Order business, and she'd been up. She'd never failed to offer him tea...and to sit with him for a time. There was never much said then, either. Just a feeling that he'd found strangely comfortable, being with her. All gone now.

He kept his eyes and his wand on her. Hermione Granger was a formidable witch, and he preferred to exercise caution, even with her being unarmed. Finally, he spoke. "So Potter has told his story."

That brought her eyes back up to his face, wide, the lashes wet. He saw her face change, and knew what she would ask before she answered him. "Do you deny killing Professor Dumbledore?" How her emotions showed in her face – disbelief, hope, sorrow. How could he answer her? Denial was not possible. His reasons not believable. She would not understand, could never forgive what he'd done.

"I deny nothing."

The silence stretched between them again. He kept watching her face. Something, some thought was moving through her mind. She looked at him suddenly with such compassion in her eyes, that he felt as if she'd burned him. And then – "Professor, you've served two masters for so long. Is it easier to serve only one?"

This, then, the opening he'd been wanting, waiting for. Could he make her understand, spark the flame that would inspire her to investigate further? This remarkable woman would stand against opposing opinions if she felt her cause was right. He'd seen her do it, again and again.

He laughed. How ironic that he should choose the student who had been the bane of his existence for nearly seven years to act as his champion. His laugh had startled her. His answer surprised her even more. "You are wrong, Miss Granger. I serve two masters...now more than ever."

He forgot to watch her as the ramifications of his own statement ate at the gaping wound inside him. He was still bound, by promises made against his will. Two masters – both had demanded the ultimate expression of his loyalty. One who commanded that no effort be spared to keep him alive. The other – that the lives of everyone else, even a troubled student, be saved, to the extent of sacrificing his own life. And now, the one constant in his miserable life, the one person to whom he could go – for anything – was gone. And he had been the instrument of his destruction. The ache threatened to overwhelm him, and he thrust himself away from the table violently, coming to his feet. Across from him, Hermione stood up in response, obviously frightened by his sudden move.

"Come with me." He wanted her gone, before she could see how close he was to breaking down. A quick movement of his wand, and the hearth opened to her. "Get the floo powder, Miss Granger. It is time for you to leave."

She reached for the powder, took a handful, and still she hesitated. He wanted her gone...now...right now. He scowled at her, "What _is_ it?"

"Professor, you came here alone...to make sure we'd all escaped before you revealed this place to the others...didn't you?"

Sweet gods, she knew, she understood. He was sorely tempted to pull her into his arms and hold her, tell her that she was right, that he hadn't turned his back on the light as everyone believed. Everyone but her, now. Only his years of experience as a spy enabled him to keep his face impassive, his voice dry. "You'd better leave before I lose my patience, Miss Granger."

She stepped into the fireplace, and turned to look at him. He handed her back her wand, and found himself holding the hand he pressed it into for just a moment longer than necessary. She was staring up at him; it was more than he could bear.

"Now!" he snapped.

The powder was dropped, her voice rang out clearly, "Hogwarts!" He stared into the flames that erupted around her, and found himself calling after her vanishing form, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

The empty hearth mocked him. A futile gesture – she couldn't have heard him. He turned away, but paused next to the table and allowed himself to take in the two settings. A wave of his wand and everything disappeared. He squared his shoulders, and moved from the room, mentally rehearsing how he'd present Grimmauld Place to the Dark Lord, for it was now just an empty building.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Coming Soon: _**_Reaction in the Order to Hermione's reappearance._

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello readers – Here is my next chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and comments you've been sending me.

**Chapter Three**

The office of the Headmistress of Hogwarts was a scene of total chaos. People were shouting, some in anger, some in panic. The sound of sobbing could be heard. As Hermione neared her destination, the clamor split into recognizable phrases.

"Someone's got to go back after her!"

"Mr. Weasley – calm down!"

"It's sealed on their end. There's no way in."

"I should have stayed with her until she was out."

"Remus! It's not your fault."

"Then get a force together and attack the house!"

"No use, Potter. They'll have taken her by now if she isn't dead already."

At that moment, the hearth flared up, and Hermione stumbled out into the room, sinking to her knees on the carpet, eyes closed against the momentary surge of nausea that was always a part of floo travel for her. Drawing a deep breath, she opened her eyes and froze, uncertain what to do. Everyone there had reacted to the sound of the floo activating, and she found herself facing a phalanx of drawn wands. No one spoke as they stared at her in disbelief. Then they all began shouting at her at once. Ron and Harry started forward, when Mad-Eye Moody's bellow froze everyone.

"Stay away until we're sure it's really her!"

"Oh for...of course it's her!" Harry yelled.

Moody wasn't about to back down. One eye stayed fixed on her, while the other rolled in the direction of the boys. "Ask her a question!"

"What's the name of that half-kneazle beast of yours?" Ron demanded.

Hermione glared at him. "Crookshanks is a cat, Ronald."

"It's her!" and she found herself grabbed and hugged firmly by Harry and Ron.

The shouting began again. This time it was the Headmistress's cry of "Silence!" that stilled the noise.

"Now, Miss Granger," Headmistress McGonagall's eyes were full of concern, "can you tell us what happened to you?"

For a moment, she could only cling to Ron and Harry, staring at the others with wide eyes. How was she to explain what had taken place in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place? And how much should she tell of her conversation with Snape?

"You were leaving when I spoke to you," Remus urged her gently. Beside him, Tonks was wiping her eyes.

"Yes I was," Hermione replied. "Dobby left through the Floo – he was carrying all the papers - but when I tried to follow, the hearth was sealed."

She felt both Ron and Harry's grips on her arms tighten.

"What happened then?" Moody growled the question.

"I turned around..." Hermione paled, reliving the moment, "and Professor Snape was there."

"What! Snape?" Ron yelled. The room erupted around her again.

"Hermione, did he hurt you?" Harry asked, panic in his voice.

"No, no, he..." Everyone was yelling at once, questions being fired at her from all sides, and all she could think of was the moment of stark terror when she knew that he was going to kill her. Pulling her arms away from Harry and Ron and covering her face, Hermione burst into tears.

"I knew it!" Ron howled. "I knew he hurt her!" Next to him, Harry was white-faced, shaking with rage.

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably. An arm came around her shoulders. "That is enough," the Headmistress commanded. "I want all of you out of here now. No, the two of you as well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." She overrode the worried protests of Harry and Ron, and even Moody backed down before the determined Headmistress.

Hermione had never been so grateful for the quiet strength of the Headmistress. She did not press her for details but waited patiently for her to regain her composure. As soon as Hermione was somewhat recovered and sipping a cup of tea, she went over to the floo and summoned Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, as you can see, Miss Granger has returned. I would like you to ascertain whether or not she has been injured."

Hermione sat quietly while the healer ran her wand over her in a series of diagnostic spells. After several minutes, Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand and turned to Professor McGonagall.

"She does not appear to have any injuries, Minerva, nor do I find any signs that she has been Obliviated."

The Professor nodded, then turned to Hermione. "I must ask you, Miss Granger. Did Professor Snape molest you in any way?"

At the shocked expression on Hermione's face, Madam Pomfrey said, "Ah, I wouldn't have thought so."

"No," Hermione said. "I thought he would at first. I was really frightened. But he only talked to me. We had tea together and then he let me go."

"You drank something he gave you?" Madam Pomfrey was horrified. "It could have contained anything!"

Hermione smiled. "Of course not. I made the tea."

Professor McGongall interrupted. "Did he speak of the Headmaster's death?"

Her smile faded. "I asked him about it. He didn't deny killing him."

Without speaking, the Headmistress turned and walked into an adjoining room. Madam Pomfrey looked after her, a troubled expression on her face. "Miss Granger," she said. "Would you wait for us here in the office?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied. Madam Pomfrey followed the Headmistress into the other room. Soft murmurs could be heard, and Hermione moved farther away to keep from eavesdropping inadvertently. She settled herself in a chair on the far side of the room, and closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion sweep over her.

"Miss Granger." Her eyes snapped open in astonishment. The voice was so very familiar. Had she been dreaming?

"Up here, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at the portrait above her head, and found herself staring into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "I'd like a word before the others return."

It was the first time Hermione had seen the portrait, and she found it rather disconcerting to be conversing with Dumbledore. She scrambled to her feet. "Headmaster," she began, only to be stopped as Dumbledore held up his hand.

"We must talk quickly, Miss Granger. I am relying on the fact that you are a very sensible young woman." His sense of urgency communicated itself to her, and Hermione gave him her full attention. "You talked to Professor Snape."

"Y-yes," she stammered. "How did you know?"

"I have no time for explanations right now. Miss Granger, do you remember the hall behind the locked door in the third floor wing, where you found the trap door guarded by Hagrid's dog when you were searching for the Sorcerer's Stone with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir. I remember."

"Good." He nodded at her. "There is a portrait at the end of the hall. I shall wait there for you this evening. We should be able to talk there without being overheard." Behind them, the door to the anteroom opened. "I know I can count on you."

"Yes," Hermione spoke softly. "I'll be there."

Having regained her composure, the Headmistress took a full statement from Hermione concerning the events in Grimmauld Place. Snape's comment that he still served two masters brought her quill to a full stop. "Are you sure that is how he phrased it?"

"Quite sure, Headmistress. I couldn't take it in at first. I was quite astonished."

She nodded. "As I am. How he could make such a statement in view of the fact that he murdered the Headmaster..." Shaking her head, she directed the quill to make multiple copies of the report. "Miss Granger, you have had a most distressing experience. I suggest that you return to your room and get some rest. We will discuss this tomorrow, after I have had a chance to reflect on it."

Hermione wondered if her reflection would include discussing it with Dumbledore's portrait. She stood up. "Thank you, Professor. I am very tired."

The Headmistress smiled at her. "I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are waiting outside to escort you. Don't let their curiousity overwhelm you."

Hermione smiled back. "No, I won't. Good night, Headmistress."

* * *

Harry and Ron were absolutely determined not to be separated from her. Seeing how white and exhausted she looked, they held back their questions until they reached the head girl's room. She curled up on the sofa, and the boys settled themselves at her feet.

"Hermione," Harry began tentatively, "if you're up to it, can you tell us what happened to you?"

She sighed. They were not going to react well to what she had to say, she was sure. Harry's hatred of the former Potions Master had been uncontained since Dumbledore's death. And Ron was already beside himself that she'd been in jeopardy.

"All right. But you have to promise not to interrupt me until I finish telling you the entire story." The two boys looked at each other, then back at her.

"Okay." Harry's face was set. "Go ahead, and we'll hear you out."

Hermione took a deep breath and began. Several times during her narrative, Harry started to react, but a quick gesture from Ron shushed him.

"And then he gave me back my wand and I Flooed back here." Hermione knew what would follow her next statement, but she had to say it. "I believe him. I think he's still working for us."

Harry was on his feet, livid. "How could you ever think that? He's a filthy murderer, Hermione. I saw him kill Dumbledore with my own eyes!"

Ron hadn't exploded, as she'd expected. He reached out and shook Harry's arm to get his attention. His eyes didn't leave Hermione. "Harry, he did something to her. I know he did."

"No, Ron, listen to me," Hermione pleaded. "Madam Pomfrey checked me out. I haven't been Confunded or Obliviated or anything like that. I really think that there is more to this that we know right now."

Harry was still furious. "I don't believe you! How can you sit there and tell us that you'd accept anything that bastard would say! Ron's right – either there's something wrong with you, or you're a lot stupider than I ever thought!" Without giving her a chance to reply, he stormed from the room.

She began to cry quietly. Ron sat down on the sofa beside her and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. "S'okay. S'gonna be okay. Harry's upset, but he'll come around. We'll get you past this."

Hermione was sorely tempted to shove him off the sofa and scream at him. He was being so painfully understanding. Too exhausted to argue her case any further, she gently disengaged herself from him.

"I want to sleep, Ron. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow."

Ron hesitated. "If you're scared, Hermione, I could sleep out here so you, y'know, won't be alone tonight."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. His concern for her was touching, but she needed him gone if she was to keep her appointment with Dumbledore. "I'm not frightened anymore. I'll be fine. Go after Harry and see if you can calm him down."

Ron nodded. "Okay. We'll meet you at breakfast." He gave her a quick kiss and got up to leave. "You're sure..."

"Yes, yes, Ron." Hermione followed him to the door, and closed it firmly behind him. Leaning against it, she listened until she could no longer hear footsteps in the hall outside her room. Slowly, she opened the door and peered out. The hall was empty in both directions. Quietly she slipped out, and headed off in the direction of the third floor hallway.

Several times she found herself wishing for an invisibility cloak as she dodged into corridors and empty rooms to escape the notice of various ghosts and Filch. At one point, she flattened herself on the stairs as she heard him on the stairway directly above her. Fortunately, in the dimly lit halls, he failed to notice her. After what seemed an eternity, she arrived at the entrance to the third floor hallway. The door was no longer locked. She lifted the latch and as she eased it open, it gave a groan that seemed to echo through the castle. Shrinking into the shadows, she waited for several moments in panic for the alarm that must be raised. When no one appeared, she slipped inside. At the far end of the hall, a large portrait hung in an arched recess. Next to it, a single torch burned.

"I'm here, Miss Granger." She hurried down the hall to stand in front of the portrait. A rather austere-looking study with a single desk and chair graced the portrait, and Dumbledore was seated there. "I'm so very glad that you were able to find me."

Hermione glanced around. "Why is this portrait here by itself?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "It belongs to one of the early Hogwarts patrons, Murphy the Muddlesome. He never did like crowds, so this is the perfect location for him. He's graciously allowed me to use it for the evening."

Hermione waited impatiently as he explained, and blurted out as soon as he'd finished. "Headmaster, how did you know that I'd been talking to Professor Snape?"

"Why, he told me about it." At her look of astonishment, he nodded. "We are in communication with each other, but I shall not give you details of how that is effected. However, he indicated to me that you seemed to understand the circumstances in which he finds himself, and that you would be willing to help him. Is he correct in that assumption?"

"Help him? What does he expect me to do? I can't prove his innocence, because he admits to...well, killing you, sir."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Miss Granger, Severus killed me because I commanded him to do it. It was absolutely necessary to save a life and to prevent his cover as my spy from being exposed."

"But, sir..." Hermione protested, "wasn't there another way to do it? I mean...to let him kill you, when we need you so much..."

"My dear, you must believe me when I tell you this. There was no other way. And the truth of the matter is, I was already dying." Over her exclamation of distress, he continued. "I was being slowly killed by the curse I released when I destroyed the horcrux present in Salazar Slytherin's ring. There was no way to stop it. That is why I drank the poison to obtain the locket, and that is why I demanded that Severus kill me. Rather than a slow and useless death, we succeeded in solidifying his position within Voldemort's ranks. He is now in an even more efficacious position to help our cause than ever before. Can you understand this?"

Hermione's mind was reeling, but one thought stood out. _He's on our side._ The feeling of relief that coursed through her almost made her weak.

"Then are you willing to help us?" Dumbledore recaptured her attention.

"Yes. Yes, I am. What do you need me to do?" she asked eagerly.

"The destruction of the remaining horcruxes is of paramount importance. We cannot conquer Voldemort if any of them remain intact. Severus will be working to discover the objects and their locations. Any information that he obtains must be passed on to Harry. That is where you come in."

"But," Hermione could picture Harry's livid face in her mind," Harry is not going to believe anything that comes from Professor Snape."

"Exactly," said Dumbledore. "You will have to present this information as your own work...and keep your source from any of the others."

Hermione nodded. "I can do that. But how will Professor Snape contact me?"

"I don't wish to say at this time. Trust me that he will have ways to reach you."

"How much of what we've discussed can I tell Harry and Ron?"

"This will be very difficult for you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's look was compassionate. "You can tell them nothing. If the Order knows that Severus is still in contact with me, or with you, they will no doubt try to trap him. And we must not forget that any knowledge that Harry possesses can be accessed by Voldemort. You will have to be very careful."

Hermione stared out into the dark hallway. "I guess I'm going to get an idea of what Professor Snape has been experiencing as a double-agent all these years."

"Indeed. It will have some considerable element of risk."

Hermione considered the problem. "I think I'll talk to Harry first and get all the information he has so far about the horcruxes. Then I'll start to research."

"Excellent. I knew we could count on you. I wish you great good luck in this."

For a long moment, Hermione mulled over ways to approach Harry in the morning. Finally, she turned back to the portrait. A hugely obese wizard, in a robe that must have been created by Omar-the-tentmaker, stared back at her. He was sitting in the chair that had previously been occupied by Dumbledore, and the legs bent alarmingly under his weight.

"Well, Missy? What are you waiting around here for?" The fat wizard had an annoyingly nasal voice.

"Nothing. Sorry to disturb you."

"Be off with you then." Murphy the Muddlesome flapped his fat hands at her, and Hermione hurriedly left.

**To be continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your support and encouragement. I love hearing from all of you!**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione woke with a heavy head after a night of tossing and turning. Dumbledore's explanation of the events of his death, coupled with the awareness of what she had agreed to do kept her mind busy into the early hours of the morning. Now she felt like nothing more than curling back up under the covers and spending the rest of the day in bed. Sadly, that was not an option. She was going to have to meet the boys at breakfast and convince Harry that she'd abandoned her sympathetic stance concerning Snape. Hermione sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Somehow, she'd have to not only make both boys believe that she'd changed her mind, but try to keep them unaware of her contact with Snape - whenever and wherever that happened.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a soft red pullover, she stepped in front of the mirror and tried to tame her unruly mass of hair. After several minutes of brushing and pulling it this way and that, she gave it up as a bad effort, and twisted it up, muttering a terse spell to hold it in place. The mirror reflected her white face and bags under her eyes that seemed to reach to her knees. She sighed again, and the mirror responded, "Buck up, love – things can't be all that bad. You'll work it out."

Heading off down the halls to breakfast, Hermione's mind worked fast and furiously. These were the boys, for heaven's sake. She'd always been able to manipulate them when she needed to. Was she or wasn't she the most brilliant witch of her age? And face it, even though she loved them both and admired their courage and determination, neither one of the boys was _that_ bright. She paused at the doors of the Great Hall and took a deep breath. It was showtime.

On this particular morning, it appeared their entire group of friends had decided to come to breakfast at the same time. Hermione was gratified to see that Ron had saved her a seat between himself and Ginny. Harry, Neville, and Luna were sitting across from them. She slid into the seat, gave Ron a tired smile, and sighed into her glass of juice.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You look awful this morning," Ron blurted out. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

"No, I had a pretty bad night." She waited a moment for the attention of the others to settle on her, then smiled at him slyly. "Guess I should have had you stay last night."

Across from her, Harry spewed pumpkin juice over his plate, and Neville choked on a mouthful of eggs. Luna widened her eyes at the both of them, and while pounding Neville on the back, stated, "How nice. I didn't know your relationship had progressed that far.

Ginny leaned across Hermione to hiss at the now bright red Ron. "Ronald Bilious Weasley, if Mom knew that you..."

Hermione started giggling, but managed to gasp out, "No, it's not like that. Ron just offered to sleep on the sofa last night so I wouldn't be scared."

The ice was well and truly broken. Harry grinned at them both, wiping juice off his chin. "Lucky for you, Ron. I would have had to kill you."

The group dissolved into laughter, and the rest of breakfast passed with a great deal of joking and ribbing Ron. With no classes to attend, they made their way back to the common room.

Once everyone had settled down, Hermione approached Harry. "Could we talk for a minute, Harry? Alone?" He had that set look to his face, but he nodded, and they moved into an empty corner.

"Please don't be angry with me about last night. I know I upset you and I know I really sounded crazy. I was scared and confused and..." Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and she found herself crying. "I was just so scared...it was so scary...I thought he'd kill me..."

Harry's expression didn't change, but he took her hand and held it while he rubbed her back. "Sure. I know you weren't thinking straight. I'm just glad the bastard didn't hurt you. It's really okay."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron watching the two of them. Hermione sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "You know I want to help you, Harry. I think if we work on it together, we can figure out where Voldemort hid the Horcruxes. I can research it in the library. There's bound to be something about it, maybe in the Restricted Section."

Harry leaned back and smiled at her. "You think every answer is in the library. Still, I guess it's as good a place to start as anywhere else. If we could find out who R.A.B. is..."

Hermione nodded. "Nothing's come up yet, but there's bound to be someone somewhere in the old school roles with those initials. I'll keep looking."

Ron and Ginny joined them. "Making plans without us?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

Harry shrugged. "It's hard to know what kind of plans to make until we find out what's happening with the school. I know that I'll be going back to the Dursley's at some point, but a lot of the students won't have anywhere to go."

"Well, we'll be going to the Dursley's with you. Gin'll be going back to the Burrow. Hermione?" Ron asked, when she gave a slight shake of her head.

"I...I don't know. I think I'll wait until we hear from the Headmistress about closing the school. There's a lot I could do here, and I could join you after you leave the Dursley's."

Ron looked at her in a curious manner, as if he was assessing her statement for something else. Harry merely nodded in agreement.

"There's no way that Mum is going to want me to travel around the country with you," Ginny declared. "She'll be watching me like a hawk. _You_ know what she's like."

The others nodded their understanding, all of them having been at the receiving end of Mrs. Weasley's attentions.

"Maybe you could do something closer to home," Hermione suggested.

"Like what?" Ginny demanded. "I want to be able to help, too."

"Maybe like working for George and Fred so that you could keep an eye on who's buying things like the Instant Darkness Powder," Harry responded.

"You know, that's an idea to consider." Ginny looked thoughtful. "Someone should be watching those two."

"In the meantime," Harry continued, "we need to work on figuring out what these Horcruxes are and where I can find them."

"How many are we looking for?" Ron asked.

"Four," Hermione answered. "Harry, you said that the first one is the locket. We should concentrate on that."

"It's all tied up with the fake locket," he explained. "Someone with the initials R.A.B. either has the real locket or knows where it is. We've got to find that person."

For the rest of the morning, they traded ideas, making and discarding various plans. A loud growl from Ron's stomach finally reminded them of the time.

"Hungry, Ron?" Hermione teased.

"We'd better get some lunch before Ron eats one of us," Ginny added.

In the Great Hall, they had barely time to take their seats before Headmistress McGonagall rose and called for their attention.

"I have an announcement to make." Her voice was shaking slightly, and this, from the usually imperturbable Professor, raised the anxiety level in the room considerably. "I have received the decision of the Board of Governors concerning the future of this school." She paused, and Hermione held her breath. "Hogwarts will be closed.

* * *

The school had been a scene of non-stop activity after the Headmistress's announcement. The Hogwarts express would leave the following day, and students were packing up and preparing to go. To many of them, the school had been a place of refuge and the world outside Hogwarts' walls was unsure and frightening. There were tears from most of them, saying good-bye to classmates that they feared they might never see again.

Headmistress McGonagall had made it clear, as she'd addressed her stunned audience in the Great Hall, that Hogwarts would continue to be a place of refuge for any student who could not leave, whatever the reason. Throughout the afternoon, students met with her to present their case for asylum. Among those staying behind were Luna Lovegood, whose father was receiving death threats for his editorials in "The Quibbler," Neville Longbottom, whose grandmother felt she could not protect him at home, and Hermione Granger, who was considered a Death Eater target, and would be at too great a risk living with her Muggle parents.

The following morning, Professor McGonagall, as well as the other teachers, were at the station to ensure that the exodus of students went without mishap. She'd allowed Hermione to accompany Harry, Ron, and Ginny to the station, and now Hermione stood crying quietly as the train pulled out. It was beginning to sink in that she'd taken on a task that could end in the destruction of her relationship with the three people that she cared about the most.

Back at the school, the remaining students and teachers were once again assembled in the Great Hall. The Headmistress's remarks addressed the fact that, though the school was officially closed, independent instruction would be available to those students wishing to continue classwork. In addition, there would be tasks available to all of them as they worked together to repair damages to the castle and attend to its day-to-day running. As she finished, a house elf appeared next to Hermione and handed her a note, which requested that she meet with the Headmistress in her office. The others were gathering in groups to talk or to confer with teachers as Hermione rose and made her way out of the Great Hall and to the familiar circular staircase.

Using the password "determination" which had been given to her in the note, she made her way up into Professor McGonagall's office. She noticed immediately that the room had been rearranged somewhat. The Headmistress's desk had been repositioned so that it was directly across from a particular portrait. As she took in this fact, the Headmistress entered. Noticing the direction of Hermione's stare, she remarked with dry amusement, "It was easier this way as he wants to confer with me on every decision I make."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at them both. "It saves you having to ask for my opinion if I offer it first, Minerva."

The Professor gave an amused "Hmph!" and regarded the portrait with a fond smile for a moment, then gestured for Hermione to take a seat across from her. The desk was piled high with lists, planning sheets, blueprints of the castle, and folders and scrolls of every description. With absolute efficiency, Professor McGonagall pulled a list from within the pile and perused it for a moment. Raising her eyes, she regarded Hermione gravely.

"Miss Granger, may I say that any of the Professors here would be happy to continue to instruct you independently. However, I am not exaggerating when I say that is hardly necessary. You could take your NEWT's today and undoubtedly pass them." She took off her glasses and scrubbed at them with the sleeve of her robe, before replacing them on her nose. "I would like you to take a more active role at this stage."

"I do like to keep busy," Hermione replied. "What would you like me to do?"

"As you are aware, we have a number of students staying on with us. In addition, since this was the end of the school year, supplies in the Infirmary have run low. And," she paused, "as we do not currently have a Potions Master to assist us, we must make other arrangements. Now, I've consulted with Madam Pomfrey on this, and we both agree that you have the necessary expertise to make the basic potions that are required in the Infirmary. Would you be willing to accept this task?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I love making potions and I'd be happy to work with Madam Pomfrey on this."

The Headmistress nodded to her. "Good. Professor Flitwick has managed to remove the protective wards from...Pro...Severus Snape's potions lab and you will be able to work there. I must remind you that there are a great number of dangerous substances as well as texts that we would not wish you to access in that lab. I must have your word that you will use extreme care and _only_ make use of those items that are necessary to make the potions that Madam Pomfrey requests of you."

"Of course, Headmistress," Hermione replied.

"I know of your insatiable curiosity, Miss Granger, so for your own sake as well as the welfare of those residing here in the castle, I shall have certain limitation charms put on the lab by Professor Flitwick to prevent you from obtaining anything questionable." She went on. "In addition, for your own safety, you must let Madam Pomfrey know when you plan to work in the lab, and while you are working, someone will check on you at least once every hour. I would not want to leave you unattended in the dungeons for any length of time. Are these arrangements satisfactory to you?"

"Very much so. I'll meet with Madam Pomfrey right away, so that I can get started this afternoon."

"Excellent. We will all be very appreciate of your efforts."

That afternoon, with a list of needs from Madam Pomfrey, Hermione descended into the dungeons accompanied by Professor Flitwick. With his assistance, she set up a password that would admit only her to the lab, and he double-checked that the charms in place would keep her from accessing any item of concern. Once satisfied with arrangements, he left her alone.

The silence was a welcome relief from the constant chatter of the voluble professor. Hermione spent some time wandering around the lab, acquainting herself with the location of supplies and ingredients. She couldn't help but be filled with admiration for the man who had set up this lab so efficiently. Obviously an adherent of order and method, he'd made it easy for her to find everything she needed. On impulse, she went over and tried the door that led into his personal quarters. The door refused to open; Professor Flitwick had mentioned that the only wards he'd been able to overcome were those to the laboratory.

After a few hours, she was well on her way to having several potions completed. The few that required less time were finished, bottled, and labeled, and others were simmering away. She would need to return and tend to them over the next few days. Feeling a distinct kink in her back, Hermione yawned and stretched. She was surprised at how very comfortable she was, working in this room, considering that it carried so much of the personality of the man who had made use of it.

Resetting her wards with a word, Hermione went to dinner, where she compared notes with Luna and Neville on how they'd spent their day. Neville was helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses. Luna had been gathering up the spilled Gryffindor rubies and assisting Professor McGonagall with the restoration of the shattered hourglass.

"It's been repaired, but it appears to be confused," Luna said.

"Confused? How can an hourglass be confused?" Neville asked her.

"Well," Luna replied. "No matter how many times Professor McGonagall resets it, it insists on giving Gryffindor ten extra points. She can't figure it out."

_Ten points to Gryffindor..._So she really had heard those words from him. Hermione said nothing, but smiled into her glass of pumpkin juice.

After dinner, she headed for the library still accompanied by Luna and Neville. They were working on the slow task of hunting year by year through Hogwarts' roles of students, looking for anyone with the initials R.A.B. After two hours of diligent searching, they'd come up with only three names: Robert Adam Boorkman, Regina Annette Brown, and Reginald Aloysius Brevingham. Luna was falling asleep over her files, and Neville and Hermione were both rubbing their eyes.

"Hermione, let's call it an evening. We're not going to get this done tonight," said Neville.

"I know," sighed Hermione. "And we've only gone back four years. I think I'm ready to quit."

Rousing the sleeping Luna, they made their way out of the library to Gryffindor tower. Luna had moved in, along with several other students, as there weren't enough Ravenclaws left to keep their dorm rooms open. Hermione was grateful to be able to go to the solitude of the Head Girl's room. She had much to think about. Laying in her bed, she tried to keep her mind on the problem of the Horcruxes, but her thoughts kept turning to the man in whose laboratory she'd spent the afternoon. Thinking about that, and ten rubies in the hourglass, kept her mind occupied until she fell asleep.

At breakfast the next morning, a mere handful of owls swooped in to deliver mail. Hermione was delighted to see Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and Errol fly towards her table, and managed to remove a dish of eggs seconds before Errol slammed into the table. Gathering up her letters, she fed them bits of toast and sausage until they were satisfied and watched them fly away. As it was a fine morning, she decided to go outside to read her mail. Settling herself onto a bench in the rose garden, she opened the first envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are things? I wish I was there with you. My Mum is driving me a little crazy, as you might expect. There was a meeting last night and it was decided that I could go and work with Fred and George three days a week. I'll be doing inventory on their stock, and reporting back on anything that might be considered...well, anything that we might want to remove from public access. I'll also be looking at previous sales records to double check who bought what since they opened. It's going to be a big job._

_I'm a little worried about what might happen to me in that shop, but Remus took the twins aside and threatened them with Merlin-knows-what if they experiment on me, so I think I'm safe._

_I'm sure that you must be really bored without us. I want to come for a visit if I can persuade Mum to let me._

_See you soon, I hope._

_Ginny_

The next letter was from Ron. Eager to find out what had happened since the boys left, she tore it open.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Harry and I just got to Godric's Hollow last night. We're staying in a small cottage on his parents' property. Harry's been real quiet. I think being here and seeing his parents' graves has gotten to him._

_Staying at the Dursleys' was a nightmare. They have to be the worst excuse for Muggles in the world. They didn't speak to us if they could avoid it and when they did, they were rude. I really wanted to do some creative hexing, but Harry wouldn't let me._

_The way they acted when we left, I don't think they care one bit for Harry, if they ever did._

_Are you missing me? Cheer up, you may see us sooner than you think!_

_Ron_

Those Dursleys! How could they be so uncaring to Harry. What was Dumbledore thinking when he decided to leave Harry with them, blood magic or no blood magic. Hermione fumed for a moment, then opened her third letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ron and I are in Godric's Hollow. Everything is fine. Have you had any luck looking for a certain person?_

_Talk to you soon._

_Harry_

Well, that was certainly cut and dried. Reading between the lines, she'd say that Ginny was bored, Ron was worried about Harry, and Harry was...what? It was hard to figure him out at the best of times, and he'd been even less communicative than usual since Dumbledore's death. Something was bothering him. She wished she knew what it was.

Back inside, she ran into the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall smiled and invited her to take a cup of tea, before she went to the dungeons. Hermione accepted, and the two of them drank tea and discussed potions inventory. A mention of the letters she'd received that morning caught the Headmistress's interest.

"And how is Mr. Potter?" she inquired.

"He didn't have much to say," Hermione replied. "I try to read between the lines, and he didn't seem happy."

"I imagine it might have to do with a request made to him by the Order yesterday," the Headmistress stated.

"What do they want?"

"It was decided that there is too much risk with Mr. Potter being in Godric's Hollow. We don't have enough personnel to adequately guard the premises while he is there, let alone accompany him on any travels he may choose to make. To alleviate this, we have asked him to make Hogwarts his headquarters. We've assured him that we will not treat him as a student, and that he will have full rights to come and go as he pleases...that is, as long as he keeps the Order informed of his activities."

"I see," said Hermione. "How did he react to that?"

The Headmistress smiled ruefully. "Mr. Potter is not happy about having constraints of any kind, but he is willing to consider it."

"Harry will no doubt do what is best for the Order, as well as himself." Dumbledore had joined the conversation from his portrait. "We can count on him to respond appropriately."

Hermione laughed. "What Harry thinks is appropriate, may not be what the rest of us have in mind."

"True, Miss Granger, true." Dumbledore was amused by her statement. "And I'm sure you would not mind having him and Mr. Weasley back here."

"I'd like it very much," she replied.

"Now, Albus," the Headmistress broke in. "Miss Granger has work to do, and we must let her return to it. My dear, is everything to your satisfaction in the dungeons?"

"Oh, yes. It's all working out fine." Hermione got up from her chair. "Thank you for the tea. It was nice talking to you, Headmaster." Realizing what she'd called him, Hermione blushed, but both Dumbledore and the Headmistress laughed.

"Old habits are hard to break. I find myself addressing him the same way," Professor McGonagall said.

"But never so respectfully, Minerva," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

In the potions laboratory, Hermione got down to work, stirring the brews that needed it, adding ingredients, adjusting temperatures higher and lower as required. Pausing to survey the cauldrons in front of her, she felt a faint prickle of unease, as if someone was watching her. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes darting around the room. She was alone. For a few moments, she stayed still, her heart pounding, when the sudden chime of a cauldron timer made her gasp. Quickly she lowered the temperature under a batch of Fever-Reducing Potion, and added a handful of carefully cut up ingredients. Once she was satisfied that the appearance of the liquid was the correct color, she turned to survey the room again. Nothing had changed, but to ease her mind, she picked up a candle and walked the perimeter of the room, looking around as she went to see if anything caught her eye. As nothing seemed out of place, she dismissed her anxiety as fatigue-induced imaginings, and slid into the bench of a nearby table. She had forty-five minutes before she had to stir anything, and resting her eyes for a few moments might be just what she needed. Cradling her head in her arms, she closed her eyes.

_A door opened in the opposite wall and he entered without making a sound. Walking over to the potions table, he first surveyed the cauldrons there, assessing their appearance and, after a moment, giving a nod of approval. Pausing by the table where she dozed, he produced a piece of paper from his robe and placed it in front of her. Then, softly, very softly, he reached over and touched her hair..._

With a startled gasp, Hermione came upright, and whirled around in her seat. Nobody was standing there. The room was empty. A dream then...just a dream. Waiting for her breathing to return to normal, she tried to understand what had just happened. It seemed so very real. His manner as he looked at the potions...his eyes when he looked at her. But he would never, ever have touched her, certainly not in so gentle a manner. It must have been a dream.

Almost unsteadily, she came to her feet and reached over to push the bench back in...and froze. A piece of paper lay in the center of the table. She stared at it in disbelief, then slowly reached over and picked it up. Parchment, folded in half, nothing written on the outside. Hands trembling, she unfolded it and read the three words written there: _Regulus Arcturus Black._

_To be continued:_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many thanks to Jocelyn for using her editing skills on my behalf. Also, thanks to Dr. Seuss for having written "Hop on Pop," the children's book from which I borrowed a favorite line.**

**Chapter Five:**

_"Regulus Arcturus Black"_

Hermione moved quickly across the room and stopped in front of the door leading to Snape's quarters. If the note was real, then so had his presence in the room been real. She stood quietly for a moment, listening. No sound came from behind the heavy oaken door. Hesitating, she took a deep breath, reached out and gave the knob a determined twist. The door remained closed, locked, warded. She knocked, and waited. No response...still no sound of any activity from behind the door. Apparently, if he was in there, he wasn't going to show himself to her. With a sigh, she leaned into the door and called out, "Thank you!"

Returning to her work table, she hastened to bottle up the finished Potion, her mind working furiously. Who would know about Black? Probably her best source of information would be Remus Lupin. Surely Sirius would have had some awareness of what had happened to his brother and would have shared what he knew with his best friend. And Remus had returned from an Order mission only this morning. He should still be in the castle. Packing the filled and sealed bottles in a carrying basket, Hermione headed to the Infirmary, determined to see Remus as soon as possible.

Madam Pomfrey was in the process of treating Professor Sprout, who had been bitten by the Venomous Tentaculum. She responded to Hermione's expression of concern with exasperation.

"First time I've been bitten in years! I was watching Mr. Longbottom wrestling with a Rampaging Hun Vine and got so interested that I didn't realize how close I was. That beastly Tentaculum had my wrist before I knew it. It's teething right now and in a dreadful temper."

Hermione sighed sympathetically, deliberately avoiding the eyes of Madam Pomfrey who was trying hard not to burst out laughing. They both gave in when the Professor began to describe Neville's predicament.

"He had the vine by the roots; it had him by the ankles. They were rolling all over the shed."

"Who won?" Madam Pomfrey inquired with a smile.

Professor Sprout snorted. "The vine. I had to cut Longbottom loose with a pair of shears before I could come up here!" This time, she joined in the laughter.

Hermione giggled as she finished storing the Potion bottles. Calling good-bye to the others, she left the Infirmary and set out for the Library. She was going to have to be very careful to present the information as her own find. The table where she'd been doing her research with Neville and Luna was untouched, the Hogwarts rolls still in neat piles by year. It took almost an hour of searching through them, but she finally found the right one and confirmed the name of Sirius's brother. She considered, and discarded several explanations for her knowledge of the name. Her story would have to be believable, not only to Remus, but to Harry when she told him about Black. An idea presented itself, and she smiled with satisfaction. It would suffice. Eagerly, she headed off to Remus's quarters.

Worried at first that she might be waking an exhausted Remus from sleep, Hermione was pleased to hear voices in his quarters. She knocked, and gave a shriek of delight when the door was opened by Ron.

"You're here! I'm so glad...I knew you were coming back but I didn't expect you so soon." Hermione shrieked again as Ron grabbed her and twirled her around.

Behind them, an amused voice inquired, "Are you going to invite her in or just keep her in the doorway?" Remus was lounging on the sofa, and Harry was sprawled out in a chair next to him. Ron set her back on her feet, and she rushed in to hug Harry.

"Did you just get back this morning," she asked.

"Actually, we came in last night," he replied. "Aurors spotted a group of Death Eaters near Godric's Hollow, so they asked us to leave early. Wanted to take them out without any interference, I guess." He shrugged. Worriedly, Hermione noted that his eyes still had the same hard look that had been there ever since Dumbledore's death. She settled herself on the arm on his chair, while Ron took a seat on the floor in front of them.

"So, what brings you to my quarters?" Remus asked.

"I've come across some information, and I wanted to ask you some questions."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

"It's about the initials on the note in the locket. You know...R.A.B."

Harry sat up. "What have you found out?"

"I was looking through the Hogwarts roles with Neville and Luna the other night. We only found a few names, but one was a witch from four years ago by the name of Regina Annette Brown." She explained.

"Who's Regina Brown?" Ron asked.

"No one important." Hermione continued. "But I was thinking about her name...Brown. And that led me to think of another color name...Black. I was wondering if the _"B"_ could be Black. Maybe Sirius might have known something about the Horcruxes during the first war."

Now Remus and Harry were both sitting up, focused on her.

"Go on," Remus urged.

"It didn't make sense at first, because I thought that the knowledge about the Horcruxes must have been pretty closely guarded. Not many people outside of Voldemort's inner circle would have known about them. But then I thought...Sirius had a brother."

"Regulus," Remus replied. "He was a Death Eater. But I'm not sure of his middle name."

"I've found it in the Hogwarts roles," Hermione replied. "His middle name was _Arcturus...R.A.B._"

"Sirius had broken off from his family, and didn't have any contact with his brother," said Remus. "But when we heard he'd been killed, Sirius's reaction was strange. He didn't seem to be surprised. It was almost as if he'd expected it."

"If Regulus was loyal to Voldemort, then why did he kill him?" Harry asked.

"And you think that Sirius knew something about his death?" said Ron.

"To answer both your questions, Voldemort would have killed Regulus if he'd failed in a task, or if he suspected him of disloyalty. And I've always suspected that Sirius had been in contact with his brother shortly before Regulus was killed."

"What if Regulus was the one who took the locket, and Voldemort found out?" asked Hermione. "Wouldn't that have been reason enough to kill him?"

"It's a good theory," Remus replied.

"But we don't know whether Voldemort recovered the locket before he killed Regulus or if it's still hidden," said Harry. "And if he did hide it, where is it?"

Ron grimaced. "That's the question, isn't it?"

Remus rose from the sofa and began to pace back and forth across the room, deep in thought. Looking at him, Hermione was struck by how truly wolf-like his mannerisms were. Eyes narrowed, he resembled nothing so much as a creature intent on his prey. The others seemed to recognize this as well, and they all kept a respectful silence while they watched. Suddenly, he stopped in mid stride.

"Sirius hadn't been in the Black mansion in years, but Regulus was in good standing with his family _because_ of his service to Voldemort. I think the there is a good possibility that he would have secreted the locket somewhere in Grimmauld Place."

* * *

Hermione arranged to have the boys meet her in Snape's laboratory, and returned there to check her brewing schedule. She needed to start a batch of Headache Potion. It would have to simmer for a full twenty-four hours before it could be bottled. And every six hours it would have to be stirred. She went over the process in her head as she began to assemble ingredients. Clockwise times three full stirs, then one minute of mild agitation in the center of the cauldron, then anti-clockwise for seven full stirs. She reached up to an adjacent shelf to pull down a smooth wooden spoon, made of oak. Certain potions could only be touched by specific elements, and the shelf held a variety of stirring instruments in glass, different woods, and a number of metals.

Chopping up a ginger root into minute slivers, Hermione pondered the puzzle of the locket. It seemed highly likely that Voldemort would have killed Regulus Black for the removal of the locket. Looking for it in Grimmauld Place certainly seemed a logical place to start. They would have to get back in there somehow and hunt for it. The vast mansion with its innumerable nooks and crannies would take a considerable amount of time to search. Not to mention that it was in the hands of the Death Eaters, who might not be inclined to stand aside while the Order searched the place.

A commotion in the hall heralded the arrival of Harry and Ron. They came in and settled themselves at a nearby table. For several minutes nothing was said, both boys knowing better than to interrupt her concentration. She added a small amount of water and the last of her assembled ingredients, then lowered the flame to a simmer.

"There, that's it for at least another six hours." Joining the boys at the table, she noticed that Ron had that peculiar look on his face again as he observed her. "All right, Ronald, what is it?"

Ron shrugged. "I was just wondering what it was that made you hook up 'Brown' with 'Black.' Funny that - it has to be more than just coincidence."

Harry shot her an inquiring look, and in spite of having mentally rehearsed the explanation, she blushed. "I'll tell you, but you can't laugh at me."

"Laugh at you? Why?" Harry asked.

"It came to me from a book my Mum used to read to me when I was small. The book talks about Mr. Brown and Mr. Black. I still remember the line, "Brown came back with Mr. Black."

Now both Ron and Harry were looking at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that. It's a very popular children's' book. Most Muggle children grew up knowing that book."

Ron considered it, his expression skeptical. "Makes sense in a weird way, I suppose."

Harry slid off the table. "If you don't have to do anything else here for awhile, let's go to Hogsmeade and get some lunch at The Three Broomsticks." Without waiting for them, he headed out the door.

Hermione turned to Ron. "He's not doing well being back here, is he?"

Ron shook his head. "He hates it. He doesn't say much, but I know he's angry at the Order for insisting he leave Godric's Hollow."

"Surely he understands that for security reasons..."

Ron snorted. "Understands, sure. But he doesn't like it." They hurried out the door after him.

The trip to Hogsmeade was uncomfortable, as Harry wasn't talking. But once they got to the village, they ran into Fred and George, who accompanied by Ginny, were making a business call on Mr. Zonko. They were making arrangements for a new line of Wheezes to be carried by his shop. Since Ginny's presence wasn't necessary to the negotiations, they were able to pull her away to join them for lunch. Harry began to relax as they placed their food orders with Madam Rosmerta. The tavern mistress seemed ill at ease, and Hermione wondered if she was blaming herself for having nearly caused Ron's death by delivering the poisoned mead to Hogwarts while under the Imperius Curse.

Ginny soon had them all laughing with her stories about the twins' latest escapades. "And George bounced, literally bounced, everywhere he went for a day and a half before Fred figured out what antidote to use."

"How's the inventory going?" Harry asked. "Pulled anything off the shelves yet?"

Ginny sobered. "As a matter of fact, yes. The twins had a number of items that could easily be used to create diversions during an attack. They've been removed and turned over to the...you know."

Harry nodded. "We have a lead on R.A.B. We think it was Sirius's brother, Regulus, and that he may have hidden the original locket in Grimmauld Place."

Ron shook his head. "Then don't you think we would have run across it? Mum had us cleaning from top to bottom in there for days. Surely we would have seen something."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Don't you remember? The cabinets next to the fireplace in the drawing room. They were full of all sorts of junk and there was a locket – a heavy old thing, and I tried to open it, and it wouldn't...open that is."

Madam Rosmerta approached the table and set down their food. Hermione gave her a smile, and she returned it with a wan smile of her own. As she turned away, Hermione leaned in to the group and continued, her voice lowered.

"But what happened to it? We threw away a lot of what we cleared out. Does anyone remember what was done with the locket?"

Around the table, they looked at each other and shook their heads.

Harry grimaced. "If it was disposed of, it could have ended up anywhere. But would your Mum have thrown away anything that looked to be of some value?"

Ron suddenly attempted to speak, choked on his mouthful of sandwich, and they had to pound on his back before he recovered. He swallowed, drank some butterbear, then managed to talk. "Bloody hell, Harry! Mundungus Fletcher was in here with a load of stuff he'd taken from the house. He's been stealing from Grimmauld Place; he might have the locket or know what happened to it!"

"Brilliant, Ron." Ginny exclaimed. "There's a real lead for you. If 'Dung' doesn't have it, or know about it, then it's likely to still be in Grimmauld Place."

"But how will you get to 'Dung'?" Hermione asked. "He's in Azkaban for burglary, isn't he?"

"Easy," Harry wrapped his sandwich in a napkin and stood up. "Remus can talk to Tonks, and she'll arrange to see him. Let's get back to Hogwarts."

The others followed suit, picking up the remainder of their lunches, and following Harry out the door. Ron and Hermione walked on ahead to give him time to say good-bye to Ginny. He caught up with them a short time later, and they all Apparated back to the edge of the Hogwarts' grounds.

* * *

It was another three days before Tonks came to Hogwarts to meet with them. Curled up on the couch with Remus, his arm wrapped around her, she wrinkled her nose in distaste as she described her interrogation of Mundungus Fletcher.

"He tried to deny having stolen anything from Grimmauld Place. I reminded him that he was seen with the goods by Harry, and he _still_ tried to deny it. I had to threaten him before he'd cooperate."

"Threaten him with what?" Harry asked.

Tonks laughed. "He's fairly comfortable right now, in the section of Azkaban reserved for lesser offenses, like burglary. He's got plenty of comforts, food, and the occasional bottle. I told him that if I added obstruction of an investigation to his other offenses, he'd be moved to the next level. Nothing allowed in from the outside. He caved in pretty fast after that."

"Is that legal?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares!" Ron replied. "It worked."

"So, what did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Only that Dung doesn't seem to recollect having pinched a locket." She shook her head. "He keeps a pretty good record in his mind of what he's taking and selling, and he was clearly puzzled when I asked about it. So if he hasn't taken it..."

"Then it's still in Grimmauld Place." Harry said. "We've got to get in their and find it."

"That may not be possible," Remus reminded him. "Grimmauld Place is in Death Eater hands now, and the Order may not be willing to risk anybody going in."

Harry turned, a furious expression on his face. "I'm done waiting for decisions to be made for me. I'm going in there. Whether the Order decides to back me or not is up to them."

"You're not going alone, mate," Ron stated. "I'm going with you."

"Nobody's going anywhere yet," Remus was adamant. "Harry, you have to at least try to work with us. Let me address the matter with the Order," Harry's expression turned rebellious, and Remus held up a hand, "and I promise you that if they won't back you up, I'll go with you myself."

"That goes for me, too," Tonks replied.

For a moment Harry didn't respond, and Hermione reached over and squeezed his arm. "Please, Harry, give them some time. We can use it to draw up plans of Grimmauld Place and how we want to search it." She held her breath and watched him. Finally, he nodded, and she sighed with relief.

* * *

The next morning, having had breakfast and pocketed her morning post, Hermione met with the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall was looking tired, her features sharper than ever. Obviously, the running of Hogwarts as a shelter and makeshift school was wearing on her. She invited Hermione to sit and sank into the chair across from her.

"I think this is the first time I've taken a moment to sit in days," she said. "There's always something happening."

"If there's more I can do to help..." Hermione started, but the Headmistress stopped her.

"I appreciate what you have done so far, and I know that I can continue to call on you. What do you have to report to me this morning?"

"I've completed stocking the Potions that Madam Pomfrey requested, and we're acquiring stocks of bandage materials and the like to be stored until we need them. But I'd like your permission to work on a special project." Hermione hesitated, unsure how the Headmistress would react. "I've never done it alone, but I've assisted Pro...I've assisted with it in the past. It's the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. I don't want to wait until the end of the month for my first attempt at it, in case something goes wrong. I know the ingredients are expensive, but I really think I'd like to try it now and make sure that I will be successful at it."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips while she considered the request. "Do you have enough of the ingredients at present to make two batches this month?"

"Not quite. I'll have to make a trip to the Apothecary in Hogsmeade to purchase some items before I can start," Hermione replied.

"Then it must be done. We have no one else who can even attempt it, so I'm inclined to accede to your request. Charge the items to Hogwarts and keep me informed as to your results."

"Thank you, Professor. I will." Hermione rose from her chair, and as she prepared to leave the office, stopped in front of Dumbledore's portrait. He regarded her gravely.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. You are certainly performing a service for everyone here at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled, and glanced back over her shoulder. The Headmistress was already back at her desk, busily writing and not paying any more attention to her. "I'm happy to help out." She leaned in a little closer to the figure in the portrait and said quietly, "I need to speak to you."

He nodded. "Perhaps you might consider calling on our mutual friend, Murphy, this evening. He's always glad of company."

"I'll be there," and slightly louder, "Good-bye, Professor." The Headmistress gave her an absent-minded wave, and Hermione left the room.

* * *

Trying hard to suppress her anxiety over the upcoming meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione decided to concentrate on getting the ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion. She prepared a list for the Apothecary in Hogsmeade and sent it off by Owl. If they had everything on hand, she would be able to pick the items up within the week. The two things remaining on her list, she felt sure were available from the Hogwarts greenhouses. With that objective in mind, she made a side trip to the Gryffindor common room and sought out Neville Longbottom. He was slouched in a chair in front of the fireplace, a Herbology book opened on his lap. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how absorbed he was in the subject. She walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder, and seated herself on the arm of the chair.

"Hey, Neville. I'm hoping that you can help me out with something."

Neville smiled. "Sure. What do you want?"

Hermione produced the list and the two looked it over together. "I need these two plants, roots and all, for a potion. I know that Professor Sprout grows the Perfidiorum Sporum, but what about this one?"

"Echinacea? That's pretty common around here. Are you coming down with a cold?" Neville asked.

"No," Hermione laughed. "I'm going to try and make Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. So I can't just take any plant from the roadside. I need to make sure its this exact species, and that it has been cultivated under specific conditions. I'm assuming that it's been grown in the greenhouses here, since Professor Snape must have had access to it when he was making the Wolfsbane."

"Yes, we've got it." Neville closed his book and looked at her earnestly. "I never got the chance to say how glad I was that you were okay after what happened at Grimmauld Place."

Hermione wondered, not for the first time, why Neville hadn't been sorted into Hufflepuff. He was such a good and loyal friend. She smiled at him. "Thanks. I really appreciate you having worried about me."

Neville blushed slightly. "Um, if you just let me know when you need the plants, I'll harvest them for you and bring them to the laboratory."

"That would be great. I..."

The door to the common room opened and Harry and Ron came through. Harry raised his eyebrows, seeing her perched on Neville's chair. Hermione flushed, in spite of herself, and started to greet them self-consciously. Ron cut her off before she could speak.

"What's this, Hermione?" His face was red and he glared at her and Neville as if they'd been caught openly snogging.

"I-I was asking Neville to help me with something, and..." Hermione stammered.

"And _asking Neville_ meant you had to drape yourself all over him?" Ron snapped.

The injustice of his remark started her temper boiling. "And since when do I have to explain my actions to _you_, Ron Weasley?" Hermione yelled.

"You don't explain much of anything anymore," Ron was losing his own temper now. "You're all over the castle and we never know what you're doing. You've got real good at keeping secrets!"

"Ron!" Harry tried to head him off, but it was too late.

Hermione was on her feet, outraged to the point of tears. "How dare you say that!"

Neville had stood up as well. Though not as tall as Ron, he faced him and stated in a firm voice. "You're acting like an idiot. Don't talk about her like that."

Ron looked from Neville to Hermione and said nothing, his face still furious. Unwilling for him to see her cry, Hermione ran from the room. As the door shut behind her, she heard Harry say, "That was really stupid, Ron."

Reaching the Head Girl's room, Hermione flung herself on the bed and cried. She'd been so sure after Ron broke up with Lavender that he'd finally realized how she felt about him. Instead, he been acting like a suspicious prat ever since she'd returned from Grimmauld Place. She slammed her hand into her pillow. It wasn't as if she'd wanted to be caught by Snape and terrified out of her wits. She hadn't _asked_ Professor Dumbledore to involve her in an undercover operation that prevented her from being totally honest with Harry and Ron.

Hermione rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. How could things have changed so much in just a few weeks? Dumbledore dead, Snape gone, the school closed, Harry acting so closed up and remote, and Ron acting like a child. Yes, a child! She sniffled. If he weren't such an immature...always jumping to conclusions and getting mad...honestly, he was so juvenile sometimes! Sighing, she pulled her pillow into a ball against her chest. Maybe he wasn't the one for her after all. Maybe she'd believed he was, just because he was always around and no one else had seemed interested. She sighed again, and tossed the pillow to the end of the bed. Come on, Hermione! Do you really need this from him? No way! Hermione sat up, having come to a decision. No more romantic ideas about _anyone_ until this whole mess was over. Better to leave her mind clear and uncluttered. And as for Ronald Weasley...well, he could just hope that she'd be willing to take another look at him in a year or two, when he'd grown up!

* * *

Hermione took a roundabout way to the third floor corridor this time to make sure that she wasn't being followed. At least twice, she stepped into alcoves and watched the way from which she'd come, looking for anyone who might be tailing her. The castle was quiet, and she saw no one.

When she reached the door that led into the hallway, she braced herself for the screech of hinges that had so startled her the last time. To her amazement, the door swung open silently. Taking a moment to ponder the situation and examine the hinges closely, she realized that someone had cast a Silencing Spell on the hinges of the door.

Obviously, it couldn't have been done by Dumbledore from his portrait, so someone else had to know that she was coming up here. The thought made her skin prickle with uneasiness, and she cast another long wary look around before slipping inside and closing the now-silent door behind her.

Dumbledore was waiting in the portrait. He beckoned her closer, and spoke urgently. "What do you have to tell me?"

For a moment Hermione hesitated. This was it. If she told what she knew, then that information would go to Snape. She would be betraying people who trusted her, giving aid to a man that they perceived as one of their greatest enemies. Stomach churning, she considered running back out of the hallway.

Dumbledore spoke softly. "I can see that you are frightened. Believe me when I assure you again, that both Professor Snape and I are doing what must be done to destroy Voldemort. We need your help."

Hermione nodded. She did believe him. Forcing herself to speak over the sick feeling in her stomach, she began, "I received a note with the name Regulus Arcturus Black on it.

Dumbledore's nod indicated he understood the significance of the name. "Go on."

"We think the Horcrux is still in Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin is meeting with the Order to request backup for us so that we can search the building. If the Order won't agree, we're going in anyway with Remus and Tonks to back us up."

"Perhaps it can be arranged that the Death Eaters are gone from Grimmauld Place when you make your search."

"I was hoping something for something like that. Can you get word to Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I can. When do you plan to enter Grimmauld Place?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. The Order is meeting tonight, so we'll probably have an answer tomorrow. Do you want me to come back here when I know?"

Dumbledore frowned in thought. "No, my dear. Wait to be contacted."

Hermione nodded, then as the thought occurred to her, "The door at the end of the hallway doesn't squeak anymore. How..."

He chuckled. "It was taken care of, that's all you need to know. Now you'd better go before someone chances on you here."

"Good night, Professor. Oh, and thank Murphy for me." Hermione turned to leave, then stopped. "Is...is Professor Snape doing all right?"

"As well as can be expected. Good night, Miss Granger." And Dumbledore was gone from the portrait.

* * *

The following afternoon, they met again in Remus's quarters. Ron was coldly ignoring her, and Hermione refused to be the one to speak first. Harry glanced at them both, then shrugged. Obviously, he had other concerns at the moment.

Remus cast a silencing spell on his quarters, and they gathered round him.

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently. "Are they backing us up or not?"

"Yes, they are," Remus replied. "Tonks and I have been able to convince them of the importance of finding these Horcruxes if we're to have any chance of permanently defeating Voldemort. The Order will guard the building itself, while we search the place for the locket."

"I've drawn up a search plan," Hermione stated. "We can go through the place a lot faster if we're not covering ground that someone else has already searched."

"That makes a lot of sense," Remus agreed. "Once the locket is located, _if _we locate it, it will be turned over to the Order to be disposed of."

"No," Harry stated.

"Harry," Remus spoke sternly. "This is an item of powerful and terrible magic we're talking about. You saw what happened to Dumbledore after he destroyed the Horcrux in the ring. This is not something to be handled by a group of kids."

"I don't trust anyone enough to just give up the locket. If I find it, I'll destroy it myself."

"Harry," Hermione shuddered. "Something awful could happen to you if you try to do that on your own. It almost killed Dumbledore."

Harry snarled at her. "_Snape_ killed Dumbledore. I'm not giving the locket away to just anybody."

"Then give it to me," said Remus. "I'll personally oversee its destruction."

Ron spoke up for the first time. "You can trust Remus. We'll give it to him."

Harry and Remus gave each other a long look, and Harry finally nodded. "Okay. You'll get the locket, but I want to be there when it's destroyed."  
"Agreed," Remus didn't appear entirely satisfied, but had apparently decided that Harry wasn't going to back down any further. "We'll go into Grimmauld Place just after dawn tomorrow morning."

"Wouldn't it be better to be there after dark?" Hermione asked. "Less chance of being seen, I mean."

Tonks shook her head. "We'd have to use light, and that could be seen from the outside. If we go in the early morning, it won't be quite so obvious that someone's inside."

Remus continued. "We'll Floo from the Headmistress's office as soon as I receive the word that the surrounding area is secure."

"Wasn't the connection between Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place sealed after Hermione got back?" asked Harry.

"It's still open on their end," Tonks replied. "We've checked. So once we open the seal from the office, we can Floo right back into the kitchen."

Hermione had gone a little pale, and Remus observed it. "Okay there, Hermione? Sure you want to do this?"

She nodded.

"All right, then. We'll meet in Professor McGonagall's office at five a.m. tomorrow morning." Tonks said. "Be sure to cast Silencing Charms on your clothes and shoes so they won't make any noise as you move through the building."

As they headed towards the door, Remus stopped Harry. "Listen, don't be too disappointed if we don't find it. It could be long gone."

Harry shook his head. "It's there. I'm sure of it."

* * *

The evening came on with a brilliant sunset, and Hermione left the castle to go outside and watch it. She found a seat on a low stone wall some distance from the building and settled there. Reds, corals, and golds seemed to have been splashed haphazardly across the sky, and as the sun sank, the colors deepened and blended into a dark purple. She sat quietly and watched until the last of the gold was gone. With a satisfied sigh, she headed back towards the building. The wall meandered around the grounds and the small entryway she chose was fairly dark as she entered. The long hallway stretched ahead of her, poorly lit by a small number of sconces on the walls. The absence of portraits in this area of the castle made it seem deserted.

Beginning to feel a little nervous, Hermione picked up her pace, anxious to get into the better lighted areas of the building. Something creaked behind her, and she glanced around. The sound wasn't repeated, but it was enough to start her running. Rounding a corner, she raced down an adjacent hallway past a row of deserted classrooms. Ahead of her, she could see the stairway that would take her up into the center of the castle, where light and activity could be found. With the stairway in view, she slowed her pace and tried to catch her breath. As she passed the last classroom, she was almost pulled off her feet by the hand that yanked her inside. Another hand was firmly clamped over her mouth before she could scream. The classroom door slammed shut.

Whoever had her was holding her in a grip from which she couldn't break free. Desperate, Hermione slammed the heel of her shoe back into the leg of the person holding her, and almost pulled away. With a muffled oath, the grip restrained her again, and a deep voice spoke into her ear. "Do not make such a nuisance of yourself, Miss Granger!" The hand moved from her mouth, and a deep voice commanded, "_Lumos!_"

Squinting her eyes against the sudden glare, Hermione looked over her shoulder and into the face of Severus Snape.

* * *

**Coming Next: Grimmauld Place – and frightening consequences...**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always, thanks to my beta, Jocelyn – love you bunches. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter Six **

Severus Snape – in Hogwarts, despite all the wards and protections that should have kept him out. Yet here he was. Hermione felt her heart beating so wildly that she was surprised the sound of it wasn't audible to Snape. She stopped struggling against him and stood still. He waited another long moment until her breathing had slowed down somewhat before finally releasing her.

"Are you well over your panic, Miss Granger?" He said, with a definite tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir." It was all she could manage, as her breathing was still not back to normal.

"That was incredibly stupid, even for you." Snape's expression made her cringe. "Running down the hall like a frightened first year. What did you think you were doing?"

"I...the hall was so dark...I heard a noise," Hermione stopped, realizing that her explanation sounded rather lame even to her.

"Have you learned nothing in your DADA classes about self-defense, then?" He snorted. "Not that I'd expect anything less, considering the quality of the teachers you've had. If you feel threatened, _first_ you get your wand out, then you evaluate the situation. You don't run away blindly."

"No, sir," Hermione agreed, chagrined.

"Not exactly a shining example of Gryffindor courage, are you?" He smirked.

_That_ remark was one too many. Embarrassed enough to have been caught this way, she had no intention of standing there while he admonished her any further. Facing him stiffly, she inquired, "Did you come here to give a defense lecture, Professor, or was there perhaps some other reason?"

He turned on his heel and began to walk across the deserted classroom. "Follow me." Hermione started after him, only to pause in astonishment when he simply walked on through the wall. It took her a moment to realize that this had to be the same procedure as that used at Platform 9 and 3/4s at King's Cross. Quickly, she darted through the wall after him, and found herself in a long stone passage. Snape was a ways ahead of her, and she picked up her pace, feeling rather like Alice racing after the White Rabbit. The thought amused her, and she wondered if he would suddenly pull a watch out of his coat and intone, "I'm late! I'm late!"

The corridor took a sharp turn that ended at a heavy wooden door. Snape had stopped in front of it, and taking out his wand, muttered a sequence of words, and the door swung open silently. He stood aside and let Hermione precede him into the room. It was a library, lined with floor to ceiling shelves, books of every subject and description stacked there. A large oaken table with four carved chairs was in the center of the room. The table was empty, save for an elaborate covered crystal case in the center. Snape motioned her towards one of the chairs, and took another one himself.

Hermione was staring around her, enraptured by the sight of so many books, when her attention was drawn back to Snape. He was watching her, and his expression could only be described as amused. "Before you even ask...no, Miss Granger, you may not look at the books. We have business to discuss that can hardly wait for the lifetime it would take to satisfy your curiosity in here."

"Where is here?" Hermione asked him. "Is this your library?"

He shook his head. "This was the personal library of Salazar Slytherin. As I am the only person able to access it, this makes it the perfect location for a secret meeting."

"_Why_ are you the only person? How did you find it? How did you get into the castle without anyone knowing about you? How..."

"Miss Granger!" he barked. "Curb your infernal inquisitiveness for the time being."

Hermione subsided, but her mind was racing. Were there other libraries of this scale undiscovered in the castle? And other walls that Snape could just walk through to gain entrance to Hogwarts? Did the Headmistress know that this place existed?

"Dumbledore told you to expect to be contacted. I am aware that you are going into Grimmauld Place to search for the locket. When are you going?" Snape inquired.

Once again, faced with actually having to give information about Order activities, information that could be used against them, Hermione felt her stomach clench. Stalling for time, she asked, "Could you possibly create some kind of diversion to give us a chance to search the place?"

Snape arched an eyebrow, and she realized that she wasn't fooling him. Obviously, he realized that she was nervous about divulging Order information, especially to him. Expecting that he would react angrily, she was surprised when he responded calmly and persuasively. "I realize that I am not someone you would prefer to deal with on this. I am, however, the only person who can help you. Grimmauld Place was thoroughly searched after we took it. Nothing was found of any consequence. Since then, it has mostly been ignored, but if it becomes known that a large number of Aurors has suddenly show up and invaded the place, there will be an immediate response by Death Eaters." He paused to weigh her reaction to his statements. When she nodded, he continued. "I can keep attention focused elsewhere, and that would enable enough time for a search. So, I ask you again, when are you going?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Just before dawn, tomorrow morning. We have Order backup and we plan to search the place and get out again, as quickly as possible."

"That would be wise. I will arrange the diversion."

"Thank you." Unable to resist, Hermione pleaded, "Now please, may I ask some questions?"

"Would it stop you if I refused?" Snape retorted. He gave a sigh of resignation. "Go ahead."

"How did you know about this library, and how are you getting in here?"

"I have been getting into the castle in the same way that I got in while I was acting as an agent for Albus. He arranged my access to this library. Beyond that, you do not need to know."

"Why don't the protective wards around Hogwarts recognize you as an enemy and keep you out?" she continued.

"The castle is somewhat of a sentient being in its own right. I don't know if its consciousness is still tied to Albus's in some way, but Hogwarts continues to perceive me as one of its own."

Hermione was silent while she mulled over this startling fact. The castle itself having a consciousness. That must be why... "Oh!"

Snape stared at her. "What is it?"

"The Gryffindor hourglass...that's why it continues to award me ten points...because _you_ gave them to me." She laughed. "It's driving the Headmistress crazy trying to figure it out."

Snape's lips twitched in what Hermione could almost swear was a smile. "Well worth the effort then." He rose to his feet, and in a show of courtesy that she would never have expected, he moved to take hold of her chair and assist her to rise. "It would be best if you return to your quarters. Too long an absence would be marked."

"Of course." Hermione prepared to follow him out but paused as she noticed again the crystal case in the center of the table. "What a beautiful thing this is. What does it contain?"

Snape reached past her, and lifted the lid. Inside was a scroll, tied with a green ribbon, to which was attached an elaborate seal. It was a heavy thing, of beaten silver inscribed with intertwining snakes, so lifelike that they almost seemed to move.

She stared at it in awe. "What is it?"

"That, Miss Granger, is the scroll containing the original Slytherin directives by which we run our house. Inscribed by the hand of Salazar Slytherin himself and kept here in his library." He replaced the lid carefully. "Now, as I said, you should be gone from here."

He led her out another door, and through a maze of hallways, until Hermione was so confused that she knew she'd never be able to retrace her steps to the library. She suspected that to be his purpose in taking her this way. Finally, he stopped at an arched opening.

"Do not take any unnecessary chances tomorrow. You will be of little use to me if you are incapacitated." He did not meet her eyes as he motioned her through the opening.

"I'll be careful," she replied. "Thank you for showing me the library and the scroll." He nodded, and she stepped through the archway and into the main entrance hall of Hogwarts. Turning back in surprise, she found herself standing in front of a solid stone wall. Slowly, she reached out and ran her hand over the surface, but could find no sign of any opening. Stepping back away from the wall, she stared at it intently, but could see nothing that indicated a doorway. Shaking her head in astonishment, she turned to leave and caught a glimpse of the hourglasses out of the corner of her eye. With a smile, she observed that the Gryffindor glass still had the ten extra rubies in it. Satisfied, she headed off in the direction of her room.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Hermione joined the others assembling in the Headmistress's office. Remus and Tonks provided them with copies of the schedule – who would be searching which rooms. Everyone was quiet and attentive. There was a big risk with this undertaking, and they were all aware of it. 

"At the first sign of trouble," Tonks explained to them, "everyone is to try for the Floo in the kitchen. If you can't get there, if you're blocked by anything or anyone, get out of the building. Use a door, window, or whatever, but get outside and Order backup will get you out of the area."

"And if anyone locates the locket," Remus said, "it will be turned over to me immediately, and we'll get out of there. Any questions?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron. No one said anything. Headmistress McGonagall was waiting by the fireplace, and as the clock struck five, she performed the necessary spells to open the Floo and reconnect it with Grimmauld Place. Completing the incantation, she turned to Remus.

"It's open and will remain so until you have returned. I shall remain here in case of a problem, but will only close the Floo connection if it becomes necessary to prevent Death Eaters from gaining access to Hogwarts."

Remus nodded. "All right. I'll go through first, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Tonks will bring up the rear. Remember, keep voices down, and be as quiet as possible while working. We don't want to bring anyone's attention to the fact that we're in there."

He turned and stepped into the fireplace. Throwing down a handful of Floo powder and stating "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," he disappeared from view. In rapid succession, Harry and Ron followed him. Hermione closed her hand around the Floo powder and stepped inside nervously. With a dry throat, she croaked out her destination, and spun away in the slightly nauseating whirl of Floo travel. Within only seconds, she was stumbling forward into the basement kitchen. Ron reached out to catch her and keep her from falling. She gave him a grateful smile, and was relieved to receive a grin back. They both turned to catch Tonks as she fell out of the fireplace.

"Right!" she whispered. "Let's get to it."

Harry set off for the third floor, Ron for the second. Tonks was beginning her search of the kitchen, and Hermione went with Remus to look through the rooms on the main floor.

Grimmauld Place had been searched and thoroughly. The Death Eaters who had taken part had trashed everything in their attempt to find anything of import. Furniture had been slashed and the stuffing pulled out of it. Cabinet doors had been broken off their hinges; wallpaper peeled off in great hanging strands. Curtains hung shredded at the windows. Any books left behind had been destroyed and pieces of pages and covers littered the floors in every room.

Hermione stared aghast at the damage, and behind her, Remus swore softly, "Bastards!" He gave her a small nudge in the direction of the front parlor and indicated that he would be in the dining room. She nodded and set off to begin her search.

Determined to go over the room completely, Hermione started at the far end. She put her hand in the torn upholstery of the chairs, sifted carefully through the rubble on the floor, and ran her hands over the surfaces of the walls to check for any hidden cavities. She crawled along the floorboards looking for any cracks or crevices into which the locket might have fallen, but all she encountered was a myriad of dust bunnies and several spiders of an intimidating size. She shuddered, and wondered if Ron was experiencing the same thing on the second floor.

From the parlor, she went to the entrance hall and stairway. There, too, debris was scattered. Each step had a large hole midcenter, where the Death Eaters had doubtlessly been looking for hiding places. The banister had been broken off in several pieces. Once again, Hermione made a complete search of the area but found nothing.

Remus had finished the dining room and gone on to the large living room. She joined him there, and together they completely scoured the area. Still, when finished, they had nothing to show for it. Remus, speaking quietly, directed her to assist Ron on the second floor, while he joined Harry on the third.

Ron was working on the third bedroom of that floor, so Hermione searched the bathroom. The floor was covered with broken glass from the shattered mirror and light fixtures. Broken pipes protruded from the toilet and tub where they'd been smashed and a continuous rivulet of water ran across the tiles. Picking her way through the shards, she still came up with nothing but a nasty gash across her right hand that required a quick flick of her wand and a healing spell to stop the bleeding.

Tonks came up from the kitchen and shook her head. "No luck." She went on up the stairs to the third floor. Ron and Hermione headed down to the kitchen to wait for the others.

"They've made a fair mess of this place," Ron said, dispiritedly. "Course it wasn't much to begin with, but we had some good times here." He kicked aside a large piece of broken platter. "And it belongs to Harry."

"Not much left of his inheritance now," Hermione agreed.

"Nothing but a houseful of trash and a crazy house elf," Ron remarked.

"Poor Kreacher," Hermione added. "He'd be so upset if he saw the house this way. All he ever wanted was to serve his mistress and have his head hung on the wall after he died."

Ron shrugged. "Useless, filthy old bat."

"Ron!" Hermione protested. "He can't help the way he is. Serving the Black family all those years completely warped his mind. He was totally devoted to them. Remember how he fought us when we were trying to clean this place? He kept trying to squirrel things away."

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "It was a real challenge getting rid of anything when he was around."

"Remember when I gave him the blanket at Christmas? He lived under the boiler in that filthy nest of his, and he...he..." Hermione stammered, and stood frozen with shock as a thought occurred to her.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Ron!" Hermione clutched his arm. "You've got to go upstairs and get Harry down here. Without letting the others know." She gave him a shove. "Hurry!"

"But what...?"

"_GO!"_

Ron took off at a run, and Hermione paced anxiously until he reappeared in the door, with Harry right behind him. Hermione pulled them both towards the pantry. "I think I know where it is. And I don't think the Death Eaters would have paid any attention."

Harry looked at her as if she were crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry! Kreacher's nest! He put all sorts of things in there while we were cleaning. I remember when I put the blanket on the nest. I saw a glint – there was something metal down in his nest."

Harry dove for the small dingy door opposite the pantry. It was stuck, and it took Ron's help to pull it open. The big, old-fashioned boiler was still there, and in the small space underneath the pipes was what looked like a pile of old rags. Hermione held her breath as the two boys began to carefully pull them apart. After several seconds, they heard the distinct clink of metal falling on a concrete floor. Ron lifted the remnants of the quilt that Hermione had made for Kreacher, and which he had obviously taken great pleasure in reducing to a rag. Underneath it lay a dirty metal chain to which was attached...

"That's it!" Harry clutched it in his hand.

"Great!" Ron echoed. "Let's turn it over to Remus and get out of here."

The three of them headed up the stairs, but instead of continuing on to the other floors where Remus and Tonks were working, Harry made a detour into the parlor. They followed him inside the room.

"Harry, why are you coming in here? You have to give the locket to Remus." Hermione was extremely worried by the look on his face. "Harry?"

He turned and faced them. "I'm not giving it to Remus or anybody. I'm destroying it right here, right now."

Ron's face went white. "I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what happened to Dumbledore. You could really be hurt."

Harry's face was set. "I'll take my chances. If you don't want to be part of it, then Floo back now."

Ron shook his head. "I'm staying with you. Maybe I can shield you or something."

Hermione was shaking. "This is too dangerous. I'm going to call Remus." She turned towards the door, but Harry sprang forward and caught her arm.

"Don't! I mean it, Hermione. You can either leave and let me do this or stay and watch, but you're not going for Remus."

She'd never felt the power around Harry as she did right now. Thoroughly frightened, she knew that he'd stop her if she tried to go for Remus. Ron was watching them, and he looked as scared as she was. Harry was still gripping her arm and staring her in the face. "All right. I'll stay and help you."

He dropped her arm and raised his wand. Behind them, the door closed softly. She heard a sharp click as the lock slid into place. Harry stepped into the middle of the room and placed the locket in the center of the floor. Moving some distance away, he aimed his wand at it, then looked at them. "Raise a shield in front of us, and I'll hit it."

Both Ron and Hermione pulled their wands, and raised the shield to cover themselves and Harry. He raised his wand and pointed at the locket.

"_Destructio!"_ A blast from the wand hit the locket, and the room around them shuddered. The locket lay in the center of the floor, totally untouched. Ron scratched his head, while Harry walked over and stared down at it.

Someone tried the door. "What the hell's going on? Open up in there!" Remus's voice. Almost negligently, Harry cast a _Silencio! _at the door and continued to stare down at the locket.

"Uh...don't you think we'd better let them in?" Ron suggested. Harry shot him a look that shut him up and made Hermione take a reflexive step backwards.

Stepping away from the locket, Harry stated, "I'm going to try it again."

"Wait," Hermione urged. "Maybe you need to try another spell."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe _Demolirus _or _Annihilatus? _You know, maybe you need to demolish or annihilate the Horcrux."

Harry thought about it for a second. "Or maybe all three. You two join me. I'll cast _Destructio_ again, and the two of you cast the others at the same time."

"But...what about the shields?" Hermione protested weakly.

"We'll raise them at the same time." Harry said.

"All right, but if it doesn't work, will you turn it over to Remus?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked at her coldly. "Ask me after we try."

The three of them lined up so that they were at equal distance from each other and equal distance from the locket. Wands were readied and Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "Okay, on my signal...raise shields, then cast your spell. Ready?"

They nodded.

"Raise shields! Now...!" Harry yelled.

_"Destructio!"_

_"Demolirus!"_

_"Annihilatus!"_

The three spells hit the locket, which seemed to leap off the floor, and then shattered into minute fragments that sprayed around the room. Simultaneously, an enormous green fireball exploded in the center of the room. The force of it threw Hermione into the wall, and, stunned, she slumped to the floor. It was several seconds before her mind cleared, and she realized with horror what was taking place around her.

Green flames were spreading throughout the room, burning greedily in the piles of debris scattered there. Noxious, greasy black smoke was pouring out of the flames, and a whiff of it caused her throat to seize up. Coughing, she frantically searched through the rapidly thickening haze for the others.

Crawling across the floor, she found Ron, lying dazed in a heap. She shook him, then slapped his face lightly.  
"Wake up, Ron! Come on, we're going to die in here. Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What happened? Where's Harry?"

"He's in here somewhere. Come on! We've got to find him and get out of here."

Crawling towards the back of the room, they found Harry lying unconscious on the floor. Not taking the time to try and rouse him, they grabbed his legs and dragged him to the door. It hung off its hinges from the force of the explosion, and from their position crouched on the floor, they couldn't swing it open.

"Hang on," Ron said. He stood up and slammed full force into the door. It opened, and he fell to his hands and knees gasping and coughing. Hermione grabbed Harry's legs again and attempted to pull him through the door, but his weight was holding her back. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Voices...and hands...someone had Ron and was helping him away from the door. Someone else joined her on the floor and together they pulled Harry out. The smoke was blinding, filling the entryway, while eerie tongues of green flame licked across the ceiling and up the ruined staircase. The crackling of the fire was so loud now, that Hermione could scarcely hear the _pop_ of Apparition as Ron and Harry were taken out.  
She'd lost hold of the person who had helped her with Harry. The smoke was so thick that she couldn't see anything. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know where to crawl. Sinking down, Hermione realized that she was going to die...

Hands again...then nothing...

* * *

Someone was putting something cool on her face. She didn't want to wake up. Her chest burned with every breath she took, and her entire body ached. A moaning sound...and she realized she'd made it. 

"Hermione. Wake up."

Unwillingly, she tried to open her eyes. The lids were swollen, which made it difficult, and she was barely able to make out someone standing over her. She closed her eyes and moaned again.

"Poppy, are you sure...?"

"Please, Remus. Try to relax. They're going to be fine."

Hermione made an effort. Slitting open her eyes again, she whispered, "Remus?"

"Right here."

She coughed, and gasped at the pain in her chest. Trying again... "Remus?"

"I'm here, Hermione."

"Harry..." It took a great effort to speak. "Ron."

"They're both here, and awake, and worried about you. You've been out for almost three days." Remus removed the cold cloth from her forehead and replaced it with another. It felt good.

"Remus...sorry...I..." Hermione felt that they'd let him down badly.

"Later, Hermione. We'll discuss it later. Just get well." Remus's voice was very gentle, and Hermione closed her eyes.

Several days passed, most of them uncomfortably, but finally Hermione could draw a breath without pain, and sit up for long periods of time. She was astonished to find that most of her hair was gone, singed off as she lay in the burning building. A number of burned areas on her back and legs were healing, thanks to a burn salve. The formula for it had been developed by Snape, Madam Pomfrey had informed her in an undertone, so that no one around them could hear her mention the name.

Both Harry and Ron spent most of their time by her bed. Ron was as attentive to her as he'd been before they had their argument, and Hermione was grateful to have his friendship again.

Harry was quietly miserable. Appalled by the results of his action, he was having a hard time dealing with the injuries of his friends. The fact that Hermione had stayed in spite of her better judgment, and then had nearly died in the building, was causing him sleepless nights. He'd apologized to Ron and to her, and while she knew he'd talked at length with Remus, it was going to take more than an apology to repair the rift there.

Hermione had also talked to Remus. She'd been honest with him, and told him that Harry's intensity had frightened her, and that she'd been afraid to leave him. While assuring her that he understood, there was still a depth of hurt in his eyes that didn't go away.

Tonks had been much more voluble. She ranted at the three of them, together and separately, and then she cried. And Hermione had cried. Once they all calmed down, Tonks filled them in on what happened after the explosion.

"Remus was pounding on the door, when all at once, we were thrown clear across the entrance hall. I cracked my head pretty good, and he Apparated me out of there. Then he rounded up the others, and Apparated back in to get the three of you. So, there we were – someone got Ron and took him out, Remus got Harry, and then we couldn't find you. Remus and some of the others went in again – seemed like forever, but they found you. You were in pretty bad shape. One of the Order members with us is an apprentice healer, and he was able to cast some spells to stabilize you so that we could get you out of there. In the meantime, the whole building went up in green flame. It was a sight, believe me."

She looked them over, and shook her head. "Remember what we said about not drawing attention to the fact that we were in Grimmauld Place. Well, burning the place down is a sure way to get attention!"

"I wish I'd been awake to watch the place burn down. Sirius hated it. I'm glad it's gone," Harry confided.

Tonks stood up to leave and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before walking away.

"Harry," Hermione asked softly. "Are things going to be all right between you and Remus?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry responded, his face troubled. "I told him that it wasn't that I didn't trust him. I wanted to destroy the Horcrux myself, to hit back at Voldemort...for Dumbledore."

"How'd he take it?" said Ron.

Harry smiled wryly. "You know Remus. He listened, and then he chewed me up one side and down the other." He stared down at his hands for a moment, before he spoke again. "I'm still going after the other Horcruxes, but I understand if you don't want to... I mean, if you're not..."

"You're not leaving me out," Ron asserted.

The two of them looked at Hermione, and she smiled. "I'm not giving up on you, Harry. You're stuck with both of us."

A look of relief passed over his face, and Harry grinned. "Great. Where do we go next?"

"The Burrow," Ron replied. At their looks of puzzlement, he explained, "We've got a wedding to attend."

* * *

**Coming Next: A break from suspense as the Weasleys pull out all the stops for a memorable wizard wedding!**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. And thanks to Jocelyn, who proofreads my stories and keeps me from running mad with commas!**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, then shook her head in disgust. Even with judicious application of Hair-Restorer Potion, she still had nothing that even remotely resembled normal hair. Oh, it had grown back in, but at different lengths, and looking dry and frizzy.

She had been released from the Hospital Wing the previous evening, leaving with a number of dire threats pronounced upon her by Madam Pomfrey, should she ever get herself in such a predicament again. Her burns were completely healed, leaving no evidence behind, thanks to the quickness of the Order members who got her out, and the effectiveness of Snape's burn salve. Hermione was all too aware of how lucky she was to have survived. Still, she couldn't help but wish that her hair had come through the ordeal a little better. With a sigh, she tied a silk scarf around her head and turned to leave, only to hear the mirror give an audible snicker as she went.

It was early morning and many in the castle were still asleep. Making her way towards the dungeons, Hermione murmured a soft "Good Morning" as she passed the Grey Lady in the hallway. Further along, she chanced upon Sir Nicholas.

"Miss Granger, I say, you're looking much improved."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas. I do feel better."

He performed a courtly bow. "I trust you will have a pleasant day, now that you are out and about again."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Yes, I intend to. Good day." The ghost drifted off, and she hurried down a nearby staircase that would provide her access to the area of Snape's laboratory.

The early morning light that had begun to filter into the castle had not made it's way into the dungeons, and the hallway was dark and cold. Hermione quickly spoke the words that would admit her to the lab, and shivered in spite of the heavy sweater that she wore under her robes. Once inside, she lit all the candles and started a fire in the hearth to take the chill off the room. Later, it would become too warm, but for now, it made the room a comfortable temperature in which to work.

Today, she intended to make the Wolfsbane Potion. The ingredients requested from the Hogsmeade Apothecary had been delivered while she was in the Hospital Wing. The package itself sat on a nearby table, and she opened it carefully, taking inventory of the contents as she did so. If all went well, as she hoped it would, this first batch of the Potion would be acceptable, and she could deliver it to Remus. If not, she now had supplies enough to make a second batch and rectify any previous errors.

Time was growing short. Bill and Fleur's wedding was in three days, and the full moon would be the night after the wedding. Remus would need a supply to take with him, so that he would have the required doses ahead of time, and still be able to take the last dose when he returned to Hogwarts. Hermione felt a twinge of anxiety, but refused to consider that she might fail at making the complicated Potion.

Laid out carefully on a counter was a supply of Echinacea flowers, delivered as promised by Neville. She smiled as she gathered them up, and prepared to shred the petals and leaves. Setting her cauldron over a low flame, she poured in a cup of water and added a dollop of honey. Allowing the mixture to simmer, she deftly sliced and diced a variety of ingredients into neat piles. Referring constantly to the recipe for the Potion, she checked and double-checked herself as she added them to the mixture. Raising it to a boil, she began stirring it with the required glass spoon, muttering under her breath as she did so. "Clockwise, one-two-three-four...hold for six seconds...anti-clockwise, one-two...hold for three seconds...repeat four times." She let out a sigh of relief as it began to steam and turn a putrid shade of yellow. It smelled right, and it looked right. Reducing the flames underneath the cauldron to restore it to a simmer, she set a timer for thirty minutes and stepped back to admire her work.

"An acceptable performance, Miss Granger."

Hermione spun around. Snape was leaning against the wall, his arms folded, smirking, having obviously watched her through the Potions process. Annoyed, she folded her arms in an unconscious imitation of him.

"Do you enjoy frightening me every time we meet?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That is not my primary intention, but it _is_ a gratifying response." He walked over to join her at the counter, checking the cauldron carefully. "It appears you have successfully prepared the Wolfsbane Potion. Certainly a very advanced formula, but I expected no less from you."

Hermione stared. A compliment? From him? "Th-thank you," she stammered.

"Do not thank me. I am merely stating a fact. You are intelligent and capable, Miss Granger." His eyes flashed, angrily. "So enlighten me as to why you didn't have the sense to leave when Potter decided to destroy the Horcrux himself. You knew the risks!"

"I couldn't leave Harry. He..."

"Potter," he spat the name out, "will rush blindly into death itself without once considering the danger to those he takes with him! And Weasley will blunder in right behind him. But _you_ should have the common sense to get out of the way of Potter's stupidity!"

"You're wrong!" she snapped. "It's the fact that he cares so much about his friends that drives him to take the risks he does. And I _will_ be with him, and support him...no matter what!"

"What a loyal little Gryffindor you are," he sneered. "Next time, you may not be so lucky to escape with only a few burns."

"I'll take my chances!" she retorted.

They glared at each other, and only the chiming of the cauldron timer interrupted them. Snape muttered an oath under his breath, and whirled back to the counter, continuing the preparation of the Potion. Hermione watched him work, admiring the unerring way he went about it, his movements all efficiency. She might be competent – he was an artist. The time required for him to finish and remove the cauldron from the fire, setting it aside to cool, allowed her to regain her composure. It appeared to have done the same for him, for when he turned back to her, his face was calm again.

He spoke quietly but intensely. "You are too important to the Order to be wasted on one of Potter's schemes."

She chose not to address his slight to Harry. Instead she replied, "The burns didn't even scar. I'm very glad the burn salve was available. Madam Pomfrey told me it was your creation." She pulled up the sleeve of her sweater, and held out her arm, so that he could see the unmarked skin. To her surprise, he stepped over to her, took her wrist with one hand, and ran the fingers of his other hand over the unblemished skin of her arm.

"It's healed well," he said. His fingers were cool and dry, and meeting his eyes, she suddenly felt rather breathless.

He dropped her arm. "Attend to bottling the Potion, Miss Granger."

Hermione stepped over to the counter and silently poured the mixture into the prepared bottles. She didn't turn around, but knew that when she did, he would be gone.

* * *

The next day, a contingent left from Hogwarts to take up residence in the Burrow in preparation for the wedding. Along with Harry and Hermione were Neville and Luna. Knowing they were at Hogwarts, and as friends of the younger Weasleys, Molly had made sure that they were invited to come. The group piled their belongings into the bedrooms they'd been assigned, and then joined in with the rest of the family to clean, cook, and perform a number of tasks. Ginny was going to have her hair done, along with Fleur and her sister Gabrielle. She persuaded Hermione to accompany them.

The appointments had been made at the exclusive salon of Madam Zuliovska, the premiere hairdresser in wizarding London. It was going to be costly, but Fleur had insisted on the best, and her doting parents had obliged her.

Ginny snorted. "Of course, _she_ has to have only the best." Although Ginny had warmed somewhat to the marriage of her brother, she still didn't care for Fleur and was having a hard time concealing it.

"Maybe," Hermione said softly, "she wants to be the best for Bill."

Ginny nodded. "I really think she does love him, and I'm glad for his sake that she stood by him after he was injured." She grimaced. "But she still drives me mad most of the time."

Hermione laughed, and the girls followed Fleur and Gabrielle into the salon. Madam Zuliovska was not at all what she had expected. She'd thought the woman would appear foreign and exotic and have a heavy accent. Instead, she was tall, thin, and spoke perfect English, sounding like any other British pureblood. She greeted Fleur's mother, and then turned to the girls, looking at them appraisingly. Apparently, both Fleur and Gabrielle easily passed muster. She took a little bit longer in her evaluation of Ginny's hair, but finally nodded. Ginny let her breath out in a sigh. Then, to Hermione's consternation, Madam Zuliovska turned to her and visibly recoiled.

"This is horrendous. How could you let your hair become so...so..." she flailed her hands in the air, unable to come up with a description.

"_She _ees not a membare of zee wedding partee," Mrs. Delacour assured the horrified woman. "She eez just a friend of zee groom's familee."

Fleur hastened to add her assurances. "She eez of no importance."

Madam Zuliovska continued to stare at her. "But what have you done to your hair?"

Hermione flushed. "I was in a fire. My hair was burned, and this is how it grew back in."

Ginny had been standing in the background, and now stepped forward with a look on her face that told Hermione she was up to something. "She's not a member of the wedding party," she agreed, "just a close friend of my family. No doubt she will appear in many of the wedding pictures."

This time it was Fleur and her mother who blanched. "Non!" exclaimed Fleur. "Eet would ruin zee photographs! Maman!" she wailed.

Mrs. Delacour did not hesitate. "We must do sometheeng. Madame, could one of zee othair ladies attend to her 'air?"

Hermione objected. "Madame Delacour, I don't think I can afford this salon."

She looked at Hermione. "Mais bien sur, but of course you could not afford eet. I shall have eet added to zee othairs. I will not have zee photographs ruined."

Ginny giggled behind her, as Madam Zuliovska imperiously summoned another beautician and instructed her to take Hermione in tow.

The process ended up taking most of the afternoon. When they were all finished, Hermione couldn't help but think that Fleur truly was as beautiful as a goddess. Surely, Bill wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. Both Ginny and Gabrielle had their hair up with a few soft ringlets hanging down their backs and pearls strewn throughout the style. The proper spells had been applied so that the hair would remain perfect for the duration of the wedding.

Ginny was admiring herself in a long mirror when Hermione came up to her. She turned, and her eyes went wide. "Wow! They did a great job on you!"

Hermione's hair was pulled up in a knot of French braids, with smaller braids looped underneath. Flowers had been added, in a soft shade of blue that would match her gown for the wedding. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that it looked very good indeed.

The group was gathered up by Mrs. Delacour, and they hurried to return to the Burrow, where the groom's family was holding a dinner that night. The girls went to Ginny's room, where they were joined by Luna, and they proceeded to dress for dinner.

The number of people crammed into the Burrow for the occasion and the noise level made conversation difficult. Many of them spent the evening outside, as the weather was cool and comfortable. Hermione drifted from one group to another, and the time passed pleasantly. At one point, she noticed that Harry seemed to have forgotten that he had made the decision to keep away from Ginny, and the two seemed inseparable. Wandering around the yard, Hermione decided to look for Ron. It took quite awhile to find him, and it was finally his laughter that led her to him. She found him sitting beneath a tree with Luna, and he was obviously enjoying whatever it was she was telling him.

Hermione decided not to interrupt and made her way back to the house. It occurred to her that Ron seldom laughed when they were together. Maybe he needed someone less serious – someone like Luna.

* * *

The next evening, the members of the wedding and the guests gathered in the grounds of Circe Castle. The ancient estate had been willed to the Ministry and the beautiful gardens were a favorite spot for wizard weddings. The immense back lawn of the estate had a large wedding circle inscribed in it, and everyone crowded to the edges without entering the circle itself. Unsure of what was to happen, having never attended such a wedding before, Harry and Hermione stayed with Neville and Luna, and Hermione asked them to explain the ceremony as it progressed. 

A lone wizard stood in the center of the circle. An elderly man in a flowing golden robe, covered with symbols and letters, he held a staff of wood that had been encircled with ivy and flowers. He made several passes around the edge of the circle and everyone remained silent. It seemed to Hermione that she could almost feel the magic gathering in the circle as he passed. Finally, he stopped in front of Fleur and her parents.

"Who brings a woman to this binding?" he intoned.

"We, who love her, bring her here," Fleur's parents and sister responded.

"And does this woman enter into this binding of her own free will?"

"I do," Fleur's voice answer was clear.

"Then enter into the circle," he instructed them. Ginny entered first, followed by Gabrielle, then Fleur's mother and father. They walked to the center of the circle and waited. The wizard held out his arm and Fleur took it, allowing him to lead her in. Her gown was white and silver, and her feet bare. Slowly, they progressed into the center, and Fleur joined the others waiting.

The wizard made another series of passes around the circle, stopping where Bill stood with the other Weasleys. His robe was dark blue, edged with silver, and even with the scarring of his face, he was handsome.

"Who brings a man to this binding?"

"We, who love him, bring him here." Hermione noted that Molly Weasley was already wiping her eyes, as she, her husband, and Bill's brothers gave the ritual response.

"And does this man enter into this binding of his own free will?"

"I do." Bill's voice rang out, and Hermione felt tears in her own eyes. Ron and the twins entered the circle, followed by Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione felt a stab of sadness that Percy had chosen not to take part in his brother's wedding.

The wizard extended the staff to Bill who took hold of it, and the two of them made their way to the center of the circle. There, Bill and Fleur stood side by side, but did not touch.

The wizard stood in front of the couple, and the other family members joined hands, making a circle around them. Waiting until all movement had stopped, the wizard then continued the ceremony.

"Is it your wish, and your consent, to be bound for eternity?" he asked.

"It is," Fleur and Bill responded.

"Bring forth the symbols of eternal binding."

Gabrielle stepped forward to Fleur's side and held out her hand. Charlie did the same next to Bill.

Hermione leaned towards Luna and whispered, "What are they holding?"

"Rings," Luna whispered back. "Plain bands. They will be embellished as the ceremony progresses."

As Hermione watched, Bill took the ring from Charlie and slid it onto Fleur's finger. Fleur took the ring held by Gabrielle and placed it on Bill's finger.

"Join hands and be bound," the wizard commanded.

As they did so, Ginny stepped forward and held out a number of ribbons. Gabrielle took the first one from her and tied it around the joined hands of Bill and Fleur. As she placed the ribbon, a murmur of approval came up from the guests.

The ribbon was blue. Luna leaned towards Hermione. "Blue represents peace and devotion."

A second ribbon was added. The ribbon was white. "Truth, purity, and protection," Luna explained.

The third ribbon was placed. The ribbon was rose, and Hermione saw many of the guests wiping their eyes. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means unconditional love," Luna's eyes were dreamy.

The wizard turned to Bill. "Do you accept this binding from this woman?"

"I do," Bill responded, "with my entire heart and soul."

A blaze of light flared around the couple and seemed to draw into the ring on Bill's hand. From where she stood, Hermione could see that the ribbons were gone, and that the ring had changed and now had a number of gems in it. She turned to Luna for an explanation.

"The gemstones correspond to the ribbons, and each gem carries an additional meaning," said Luna. "Sapphire - which denotes faithfulness, ruby - which denotes nobility, and diamond – which denotes eternal love." She sighed. "She must love him very much."

"I think she does," Hermione agreed.

Ginny and Gabrielle returned to their places, and now Fred, George, and Ron joined Charlie, each of them holding a ribbon. Charlie took the first one from Fred and tied it around the joined hands of the wedding couple. The ribbon was green.

Without waiting to be asked, Luna whispered the meaning to Hermione. "Luck, prosperity, and fertility."

The second ribbon was taken from George and tied with the others. The ribbon was red. A murmur rose again from the guests.

"Passion, strength, courage, and security," Luna explained.

Ron held out the last ribbon to Charlie. The ribbon was yellow.

"Oh...happiness," Luna breathed. Again, Hermione felt tears in her own eyes. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Bill. He'd been injured so horribly, nearly killed, but there he stood with Fleur, and his joy was evident for everyone to see.

The wizard now addressed Fleur. "Do you accept this binding from this man?"

Fleur looked at Bill, and there was no mistaking the love in her face. "I do, weeth my entire 'eart and soul."

Again, the light flashed and settled into the ring on her hand, and the gemstones appeared.

Luna was wiping her eyes, and it was Neville who continued the explanation.

"Wow. Garnet – for love and devotion, Emerald – it's known as the stone of successful love and marriage, and Topaz – true love."

The wizard turned to the assembled guests. "Do you now join hands with each other and this couple and their families. Let our strength become theirs and their love touch all of us."

Hermione took Neville's hand in her right hand and Luna's hand in her left. She saw Harry join hands with Luna and Tonks, and Tonks with Remus and another guest. And so it continued until a great circle had formed, which was completed when the bride and groom stepped into it and joined their hands with the others. Golden light seemed to encompass the entire group and Hermione felt a surge of power enter through her hands, leaving a feeling of joy and contentment.

The wizard in the center of the circle lifted his staff towards the sky. "This binding is now completed, and shall be for all eternity. Let all here depart now in love and joy."

The light faded around them, the circle broke up, and everyone moved forward to congratulate the bride and groom.

* * *

The wedding celebration lasted until morning. Long tables appeared, laden with food and drink, and the guests exchanged hugs and kisses with the newly married couple and the members of their families. After being the recipient of several kisses, Hermione decided that there were definitely too many Weasley brothers. Fred came up to her, and she held out her hands to fend him off. 

"Honestly, Fred," she exclaimed. "This is your third time."

Fred tried his best to look innocent. "Really, Hermione, I haven't had a kiss from you yet. It must have been George the other three times."

In spite of herself, Hermione had to laugh. "Well, then Fred, I suggest you go get one of the kisses back from George!" Fred laughed with her, and together they headed for a nearby table. He provided her with a glass of punch, then walked off to look for a more obliging victim. Hermione waited until he was out of sight, and carefully poured the punch on the ground. Rule number one, she knew well – never accept anything to eat or drink from one of the twins.

As she circulated among the guests, Hermione noted a number who stayed on the outskirts of the gathering, watching their surroundings tensely. Aurors and Ministry security, she realized, and with a sudden pang remembered that this wedding was taking place in the middle of a war.

Music drifted over the assembly, and Hermione watched the couples dancing to it in the moonlight. She saw Tonks dancing with Charlie Weasley, and realized that Remus must have returned to Hogwarts. This close to the full moon, he would be totally exhausted. Ron was dancing with Gabrielle, and Luna with Neville. Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny dancing with her father, and Molly Weasley with her son George. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Hermione turned to see Harry grinning at her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not much for dancing, Harry. But I'd love to sit this one out with you."

The two of them found a bench beneath a flowering tree, and watched as the petals drifted down around them. Harry seemed more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Hermione smiled.

"You seem really happy tonight. Is it because of Ginny?"

"Yeah," Harry blushed. "We're not...I mean...together, but for tonight at least, we're just having a good time."

"I'm glad," said Hermione. "The wedding ceremony was really beautiful. Maybe someday..." She stopped. Was there going to be a someday for any of them?

Harry nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

The song ended, and Ginny waved at them. Harry rose to his feet. "She really likes to dance. I'd better get over there." Hermione watched him walk away and take Ginny's hand as the music started up again.

Sitting alone on the bench, she pondered the ceremony she'd witnessed. What would it be like to bind for all eternity to the one you love? She looked at her wrist, and imagined colored ribbons intertwined there. But try as she might, she couldn't picture the man who would stand there with her. Not Harry – she loved him, but not like that. Or Ron. A feeling of melancholy washed over her. All she'd wanted for the past year was to be with him, but it wasn't working out the way she'd expected. Their personalities were too different. They didn't share the same interests. And although she really felt that he cared for her, he didn't care about the things that were important to her.

The breeze picked up, and petals swirled down around her. Hermione watched them fall while she mused on the type of man she wanted - someone more serious, certainly more level-headed. Someone intellectual, who would care about learning as much as she did. And suddenly, she could feel fingers on her arm, cool and dry, and was surprised at the thought that came unbidden to her mind. _Maybe..._

* * *

**Please don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long - the muse left me bereft for awhile, and a bout of the flu didn't help matters. I appreciate your patience. As always - thanks to Jocelyn, my beta.**

**Chapter Eight**

Things were relatively quiet in the weeks after the wedding. Summer was drawing to a close, and the approach of winter was already being heralded by the turning of the leaves, and a sharp coolness to the air that became evident as the sun went down each day. Normally, this would have brought thoughts of another school year starting, but this year no students would board the Hogwarts Express, the Sorting Hat would add no new faces to the Houses, and there would be no Dumbledore to greet new and returning students at a feast that would not take place.

Hermione and Harry walked the Hogwarts grounds in the waning sunlight of late afternoon. Recently returned from following up an unsubstantiated lead on the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Harry was dispirited, shuffling his feet through the leaves that had gathered at the edges of the path. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye. He'd changed so much in the past year. In her estimation, he appeared older, cynical, and hardened. There seemed little left of the boy she'd met years before, with the wondering green eyes, and the easy smile. Oh, he still smiled, but it never seemed to reach his eyes anymore. Without realizing it, Hermione sighed out loud.

"Hey," Harry said. "What's bothering you?"

"Everything," she replied. "It seems so wrong that the only students here are the ones that are hiding out. We're all Death Eater targets for one reason or another, either because of the wizard family we belong to or," she paused, "because we're not...part of a wizard family. Who would have thought it would come to this?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Yeah. And I don't think it's going to get better any time soon. Not if we can't find the Horcruxes."

"There have to be clues of some kind in the castle," Hermione insisted. "Anything that belonged to the Four Founders must be linked to Hogwarts in some manner. We'll find something here. I know we will."

"Maybe." Harry seemed unconvinced.

They walked on, and silence stretched between them, until Hermione began to feel uncomfortable. Casting about in her mind for another subject, she inquired, "Where's Ron? Didn't he want to come out and walk?"

Harry seemed reluctant to meet her eyes. "He's...he wanted to stay inside...had something to do, I guess."

"Oh," Hermione replied. She was fairly certain from Harry's reaction, exactly what Ron's "something to do" involved. "I suppose he's spending time with Luna."

He looked at her in surprise. "You aren't upset?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I've been thinking for awhile that Ron needed someone a little less serious than me. We really don't have much in common."

Harry looked skeptical. She shrugged, then a thought occurred to her. "Speaking of Luna, do you realize that she's the only Ravenclaw who remained behind when the school closed?"

When he nodded, she continued. "We ought to ask her what her house is taught about Rowena Ravenclaw. She might know of an artifact that's gone missing, significant enough to be used for a Horcrux."

"Good idea," Harry replied. "And let's go talk to McGonagall. She should be able to answer the same questions about Gryffindor."

"Or the Headmaster...I mean, his portrait. He seems to have retained a great deal of Dumbledore's knowledge."

"It's worth a try," Harry agreed.

They turned back towards the castle, following the low wall that skirted the west edge of the grounds. As they came around toward the front entrance, Hermione gasped and Harry stopped cold.

"Who are they, and what are they here for?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry stared at the large group of robed individuals approaching the entrance. "Ministry officials and Aurors. Look – there's Percy Weasley." They hurried towards the doors for a better look, and Hermione gave a groan.

"I don't believe it! It's Fudge in the lead. What can they possibly want?"

"This way," Harry said urgently, pulling at her hand and leading her to a small side entrance. "We'll get there before them and be able to see what happens when they get in."

They ran through the side passage and came out in the large entrance hall. The Headmistress, with Professor Flitwick and Remus Lupin beside her, was waiting. Hermione and Harry joined the small group of students gathered behind her.

The former Minister of Magic advanced pompously into the entrance hall with his entourage close behind. Percy Weasley was at his elbow, and on his face was the same look of superiority that Fudge displayed.

Headmistress McGonagall greeted them coldly. "I assume you have a reason for arriving here in force..._Mr. _Fudge."

He flushed, and there was no facade of friendship in his voice. "I am here as the representative of Minister Scrimgeour, acting with his full authority."

"Acting to what purpose, may I inquire?"

"This school was closed per the instruction of its Board of Governors, Madam. Yet you continue to maintain students here. May _I _inquire as to your purpose?" Fudge sneered.

"The students who remain here are pursuing their education independently, and with the full knowledge and agreement of their families," she answered him.

"The Ministry does not recognize this purpose as falling within the guidelines for a wizard education. Furthermore, as there is a war on..."

Harry snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes. Fudge sputtered for a moment.

"As I said, as there is a war on, the Ministry feels that these students belong with their families. We are here to expedite their return."

Professor Flitwick took a step forward, his squeaky voice shaking with outrage. "We have the permission of their families to have these children here. They won't be safe outside..."

Percy Weasley cut him off. "With all due respect, Professor, the Ministry does not agree that Hogwarts presents a haven for these children. They will be safer in the arms of their families."

Hermione felt someone reach over and take her hand. Next to her, Luna was shaking. "Don't worry," she whispered. "They can't make us leave."

Remus Lupin took a step forward. "We don't recognize the Ministry's authority in this matter. This school, as you said, is run by a Board of Governors, and we've received no word from them that would require us to release these students to you."

Fudge glared at him. "You are not a professor at this school, and you are not involved in this in any way. The fact that the Headmistress of Hogwarts permits you to remain on the grounds is testament to her lack of judgment...werewolf!"

Lupin stiffened; the students behind him hissed. The Aurors flanking Fudge already had their wands out and aimed at him.

Harry started forward, and Hermione grabbed his arm to restrain him. On the other side, Ron appeared and did the same. "Wait!" she hissed at him. "Let McGonagall handle this."

The Headmistress stepped to Lupin's side and placed a warning hand on his arm. He looked directly at her for a second, then moved back to stand with Professor Flitwick.

Percy Weasley produced a document, which he handed to her. "I think this should convince you that the Board of Governors agrees with us on this matter."

The Headmistress read over the document quickly, and her lips compressed into a tight line. She turned to the two men beside her. "They have conceded to the Ministry and are directing that all underage students be removed."

Behind her, Hermione could hear some of the students whispering among themselves, and a few began to cry. Under the direction of Percy Weasley, the Aurors stepped over to the students, taking names, and directing them to the door. A particularly burly Auror confronted the group standing around Hermione.

"What's your name, girl?" He pointed at Luna. Hermione squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and I am seventeen." Luna's lie sounded entirely convincing. The Auror simply made a notation on his paper and then pointed at Neville. "And you?"

Neville's voice was surprisingly steady. "Neville Longbottom, and I'm of age."

Once again, the Auror paid scant attention to the answer. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Hermione realized that this action had to be aimed at one specific student.

The Auror had moved on to Ron. "You're a Weasley, with that head of red hair. Which one are you?"

Ron stared at the man and didn't answer. The Auror turned and hollered, "Hey, Weasley! This one of your brothers?"

Percy walked over and looked at Ron. His eyes flickered towards Hermione and Harry, then back to his brother. "This is my youngest brother, Ron," he replied, and then with a voice so cold that Hermione couldn't believe it, "and he's underage. Take him out of here."

"No!" Ron yelled. Two other Aurors had joined the first and they leveled wands at the furious boy. "That's a lie! He has no right to decide for me! I'm staying!" At his side, Harry began yelling as well, and Hermione stood stunned, fearful that one of the boys would pull a wand and be injured. Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin, attracted by the commotion, hurried over.

"Ronald Weasley is of age. We have his records in my office." McGonagall insisted.

"Sorry, Madam," one of the Aurors replied. "But we'll have to follow Mr. Weasley's instructions."

The Headmistress turned to Ron. "Go with them, and I'll contact your parents. This will be straightened out quickly."

Ron's furious face was as red as his hair, but he nodded to her. Refusing to acknowledge his brother, he walked off, closely shadowed by one of the Aurors. The focus turned to Harry.

"No need to ask _your_ name," the burly Auror stated. "Come with me."

Lupin stepped between them. "This boy is of legal age. He turned seventeen in July."

The Auror grimaced. "I don't intend to take _your_ word for it. He'll have to accompany us to the Ministry, and we'll decide whether or not he can remain."

Lupin stayed where he was. "I'm also the boy's guardian, and I have documentation to prove it. I say he stays."

Professor McGonagall had joined them. "We have the papers representing Mr. Lupin's authority in this and I would be happy to produce them for you."

The Auror remained silent, staring at Lupin. It was obvious that he wanted to take Harry, but was unsure of his grounds in the face of the declarations by Lupin and the Headmistress. Hermione was watching nervously, when someone touched her arm. She turned and found herself looking at Percy Weasley.

"Hermione, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

She wondered that he could be so collected, after witnessing his brother's fury. He indicated a small alcove and Hermione followed him, away from the others.

"That was a horrid thing you just did!" Hermione stated. "Ron is not going to forgive that."

"I'm not here to discuss my brother with you," Percy replied. "I'd like to offer you some advice."

"Really," Hermione snapped. "And why would you want to advise me?"

"Only because you're a friend of the family and I know how they feel about you," Percy answered stiffly. "You'd be wise to take a different tone with me. You could use a friend in the Ministry."

"_Friend?_" The word dripped with sarcasm, and Hermione had to fight the urge to slap his face.

"All right...that's enough. Listen to me, Hermione, because this is for your own good." His face was red and angry. "Get out of here. Go back to your parents and be a Muggle. You've no place here. Go back to them and be safe."

"You forget," Hermione responded acidly, "as Fudge informed us...there's a war on, and as you are well aware, Muggles aren't safe anywhere!

"You're a target," Percy declared. "Potter has made you one, just as he's done to Ron and the rest of my family! Wise up and get out of here." He paused and looked at her with disgust. "You have no place in our world."

Hermione took a step backwards, shocked by the look of loathing on his face. She'd known that Percy was angry with his family, but she hadn't realized that he'd included her with them. For one terrible moment, she thought he meant to strike her, but he turned away.

"You've been warned." He walked off, and she stayed where she was, shaking.

"Hermione?" Lupin came up to her, and looked at her with concern. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important. What about Harry?" Her voice shook in spite of her effort to control it, and Lupin gave her another long look.

"They're leaving him here. I don't think they expected a challenge. I'm sure they never considered the possibility that Harry would have a guardian present to back him up."

Hermione nodded. "And Ron. What..."

He interrupted her. "Already done. Professor Flitwick flooed a message to Arthur, and he's meeting Ron at the Ministry. I think it's likely that Ron will be back here before the end of the day."

"But the others..."

Lupin shook his head grimly. "I imagine that their families will be subject to retaliation for trying to hide them here. Voldemort has someone pulling strings at the Ministry to arrange this, I've no doubt." He put a reassuring arm around her. "But they didn't get Harry, and they didn't get you, or Luna, or Neville. And Ron will be back."

She nodded and tried to smile, but found herself crying instead.

* * *

The next day, Hermione paced nervously in the Headmistress's office. Luna and Neville had joined her there, and together with Professor McGonagall, they waited for word from the Burrow. Harry and Remus had gone there the previous evening to wait for Ron, and they'd not yet heard from them.

Professor McGonagall had dark shadows under her eyes, marking the results of a sleepless night. The Order had been in emergency session, trying to follow up on as many of the removed students and their families as possible. Some had been assisted to go into hiding at other locations, but for two of the families it had been too late. The Dark Mark had appeared over their homes, and both families had been wiped out.

Luna's father and Neville's grandmother had been contacted, and documentation obtained by the Headmistress to prevent their being taken from Hogwarts, although another such action was not expected. It had been a particularly clumsy attempt to get at Harry, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder who had conceived the idea in the first place. Nagging in the back of her mind was the thought that it could have been Percy Weasley, but in spite of his words to her, she couldn't fathom the possibility that Percy could be in league with the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore attempted to lighten the tense atmosphere. "You are all so grave and quiet! Minerva, don't you have that container of sherbet lemons in the top right hand drawer? Offer them around, why don't you – or call the house elves for a spread. I warrant none of these children has eaten this morning."

The Headmistress looked up from the stack of papers in front of her, and put down her quill. "A good idea, Albus." She summoned an elf, and a breakfast tray appeared on a corner table. "Help yourselves to anything. Miss Granger, if you would be so kind, I would like a cup of tea."

Hermione froze for a moment. _I would like a cup of tea._ As she complied with the request, her mind raced. _Where is he now? Does he know about what's happened here? _She set a cup down on the desk, and returned to the tray to set up her own plate. She'd been down in the dungeons a few times in the last weeks preparing potions, but he'd not put in an appearance. She wished now that there was some way to talk to him. Surely he would know who had set up the attempt to take Harry. And if Percy was working against the Order, he'd undoubtedly know about that as well.

Neville suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "I wish I could be sure that my Gran was safe. Maybe I should go home."

Luna shook her head. "If there's trouble, she'll be better off for not having to worry about you. I think she'd like you to stay here."

Hermione thought it strange to hear such a common sense statement coming from Luna. The girl seemed focused on stirring a smear on jam on her plate with her fingernail. She'd been so calm when she responded to the Auror's confrontation that Hermione had been impressed. Luna had certain aspects of her character that seemed to appear at the oddest times. She certainly didn't fit the image of a typical Ravenclaw. _Ravenclaw..._

"Luna," Hermione asked, "have you ever heard of a library or personal study here in the castle that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Without raising her eyes from her plate, Luna responded, "Yes, she had a study where she did all her work and kept her books."

Dumbledore straightened up in his chair and leaned forward in the portrait. "An interesting question – what brought it to mind?"

"I've heard rumors that each of the Founders had private libraries that are located somewhere in the castle. Do you know where they are?" Hermione watched him as he considered her question.

"Well, my dear, I am aware of their existence. I have actually only been in two of them, but not Ravenclaw's."

Professor McGonagall set aside her cup of tea. "I've been told of them, but I haven't had the chance to research their whereabouts."

"As Headmistress, Minerva, you would be able to enter any of them, but for anyone else, it's more difficult," explained Dumbledore.

"Difficult in what way?" Hermione noticed that both Luna and Neville were following the conversation.

"You would be able to enter Gryffindor's study, if you located it, but not any of the other three. Only a member of their house can be admitted; anyone else would have to accompany that member."

Luna paused from sucking on a jam-covered finger. "I've been in Ravenclaw's study."

Neville spun around. "Really! How'd you find it?"

"I asked."

Hermione felt a momentary urge to throttle the dreamy girl. "_Who_ did you ask?"

Luna cocked her head to one side and stared at the ceiling. "Did you know that Hogwarts feels things? Like feeling your thoughts?"

The Headmistress was staring at the girl in perplexity. "Feels things – do you mean the building itself?"

"Not just the building. Hogwarts – the castle and all the magic inside it. I've spoken to it."

Neville looked at Luna as if he wished there were more than just a couple of chairs between them. Hermione suddenly thought about the ten rubies in the hourglass. Hogwarts as a sentient being – Snape believed in it. "How did you speak to it, and did it respond to you?"

"I was wondering about Rowena Ravenclaw's room, and the fifth floor staircase took me there. I could show you the way if you'd like." The others in the room stared at her in amazement.

"Go ahead. Let me know what you find," Professor McGonagall instructed.

Hermione and Neville followed Luna out of the office and they headed to the center of the building. On the first stairway, Luna paused for a moment, and then it swung over and connected them with the next floor.

"Just follow me, and let the staircases take us there," Luna told them. The next staircase and the next swung them in different directions, and Hermione realized they were heading towards an area of the castle she hadn't explored before. Finally, they reached the fifth floor. Luna glanced around uncertainly, then simply requested, "Direct me." Long unused sconces flared to light in a dim, empty hall that stretched away from them. Luna led the way, and the others followed behind her. In the light, Hermione could see that they were approaching a curved archway, upon which was carved the relief of an eagle in flight. Ravenclaw!

Luna stepped forward and placed her hand on the eagle. Hermione and Neville held their breaths. A slow rumbling began, and the center of the archway slid back to reveal an opening. The three of them slipped through and the archway rumbled again as it closed behind them. The darkness was absolute, then Luna simply clapped her hands, and candles lit themselves throughout the room. They were standing in a small study, with a polished oak desk in front of them, and bookshelves lined up behind it. The room was cold and had the faint, unpleasant smell of an ancient chamber, long locked away. Portraits hung along the side walls, most of them empty.

"This was her personal study," Luna explained. "Why did you want to see it?"

Hermione glanced around. "I wanted to see if anything was missing. We've told you about the Horcruxes. We think that Voldemort might have taken something from each of the Four Founders." She ticked the items off on her fingers. "We know he used a ring and a locket belonging to Slytherin. He's also got a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. It stands to reason that he would have something of Ravenclaw's as well."

Neville turned around from the shelves he was examining. "There aren't any knickknacks in here, or anything that looks personal. What could he have taken?"

Hermione looked over the desk. A bronze inkwell, with a number of quills in a wooden holder beside it, was the only large item there. She scanned the room for something resembling the crystal case of Slytherin, but there didn't appear to be anything like it.

Luna was watching her. "Does it have to have been something of hers, or just something tied to Ravenclaw house?"

"I think we should consider any possibility." Hermione said.

"Well, then, what about the seal?"

Hermione suppressed a sigh of exasperation. "_What _seal, Luna?"

"It would have been right there." She indicated an empty frame on the wall between two bookshelves, located directly behind Ravenclaw's desk. "But it's been gone for a long time."

"Luna," Neville said carefully, "what kind of seal was it and how long has it been gone?"

"Oh," Luna wrinkled up her face while she thought, "It's been gone since the 1940s. It was a bronze seal that Rowena Ravenclaw had cast for her house. About this big," she rounded her hands to show the size, "and the Ravenclaw eagle was pressed into it. There's a copy of it above the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room, but the original is gone."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "That has to be it – what Tom Riddle would have taken. The question is: who did he kill to make the Horcrux and where did he hide the seal?"

The three of them returned to the Headmistress's office and made their report. Professor McGonagall turned to the portrait. "What do you think, Albus?"

"I think they're on the right track. Tom Riddle would have wanted to make a trial of the Horcrux spell, and he may have come up with his idea of using items from the Founders early on." He paused, then continued. "He may have moved the item later, but it's equally probable that it is somewhere here at Hogwarts still."

"What about the Sword of Gryffindor?" Neville asked. "Is there any way that it could have been used?"

"It's highly unlikely," Dumbledore said. "It would never have worked against the basilisk if Voldemort had infected it."

Professor McGonagall walked over to the wall and took down the sword, the large ruby in the hilt flashing brightly. She laid the sword on the desk and the others came over for a closer look. Passing her wand over it, she chanted a series of spells, but no change in the sword became evident.

"Apparently you are right, Albus. The sword appears unaffected." Replacing it on the wall, she turned to the others and remarked dryly, "I would certainly hope that Gryffindor would be more resistant to the machinations of Voldemort than the other houses."

Hermione and Neville laughed in agreement, then the Floo suddenly roared to life. Everyone in the room turned eagerly to greet the returnees. As they arrived, it took only a glance to see that something was terribly wrong. Remus stepped through first, his face grim. Harry and Ron followed in quick succession, their faces white and Harry practically supporting his friend.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione cried out in fear.

Another burst of flame from the hearth, and Arthur Weasley stepped through, carrying in his arms the limp form of Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Many thanks for all the great reviews I received for Chapter 8. Here, for your reading pleasure, is the solution to the cliffhanger - Chapter 9!**

**Chapter Nine**

Madam Pomfrey straightened up from her position over the bed of Ginny Weasley. With a sober look on her face, she addressed the group that had gathered in the hospital wing. "This is extremely serious. I must know exactly what happened to her before you brought her here."

Fred and George exchanged glances, and as if by silent understanding, George spoke first. "She's been working with us at the shop. We were planning to make a long day of it, so we sent her out," he choked for a moment, then continued, "to the Leaky Cauldron to bring us back some lunch."

Fred picked up the story. "When she didn't come back, we went out to look for her. We found her...we found her lying in an alley behind the Apothecary. She was moaning and crying out." He looked desperately at Madam Pomfrey. "There wasn't a mark on her. We decided to get her home to Mum right away."

Mrs. Weasley, her face swollen and tear-streaked, continued. "I tried everything as the day went on. She's been running fevers and crying out constantly. It's as if she's terrified." Her eyes went to the Headmistress, who stood beside Arthur's chair, her hand on his shoulder. "We didn't dare take her to St. Mungo's. It's not safe. We had to..." Her voice trailed off as she dissolved in tears again.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "You did the right thing, bringing her here. I agree that St. Mungo's is unsafe for any Order member. Poppy, what do you think?"

Madam Pomfrey did not hesitate in her diagnosis. "She's been cursed...and if we don't figure out what it is and how to counteract it, we'll lose her." Her own eyes were bright with unshed tears as she spoke. "There isn't much time."

The figure on the bed began to thrash and moan. "No...stop! NO! Don't take me...!"

Madam Pomfrey turned back to the bed, trying to sooth the terrified girl.

"There has to be something we can do." Mrs. Weasley's sobbing increased. "It's so hard to see her like this."

Professor McGonagall stood. "I shall confer with the other professors. Perhaps one of them might have an idea." She hurried out the door.

"I'll go with her. She might need messages sent or errands..." Neville followed her out, accompanied by Luna.

"What could it possibly be?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, the three of them sitting a short distance from the bed, afraid to be too far away.

Harry answered, his voice low and furious. "It's Voldemort. He waited until she was outside Hogwarts' wards where he could get to her." He slammed his fist into his leg. "I thought she'd be safer away from me. I told her to leave. I told her..."

Ron shook his head. "It's not your fault. I'll bet he's been planning to get her ever since he failed to kill her in the Chamber of Secrets. He did it like this so that we would have to watch...to see her..." The words wouldn't come.

Hermione put her arms around Ron. "Hang on. Maybe the professors will come up with something. We can't give up hope." A whimper came from the bed and the three of them froze for a moment, watching Ginny's parents and Madam Pomfrey as they bent over the bed. Suddenly, an idea occurred to Hermione, almost too horrible to contemplate. She gasped out loud, and for a moment thought she might faint. Harry seized her arm tightly.

"What is it?" He shook her arm.

She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. When she spoke, she could only whisper in dread. "He knows...about the locket...that we destroyed it. What if he's using Ginny to create another Horcrux?"

Ron's voice cracked as he whispered. "Bloody hell!"

The day wore on, and the girl in the bed continued her moans and cries. The Mediwitch dosed her with any remedy that could possibly help, but her condition continued to worsen. As evening came, she stopped crying out, her face gray, her breathing shallow. Madam Pomfrey turned to the distraught parents. "I think you'd better send for anyone else that you would want to have here."

Mrs. Weasley gave a wail of anguish and started to collapse. Her husband took her in his arms, and with Madam Pomfrey's help, got her over to another bed. He turned to the group with a look of despair. "Fred, George...send for Bill and Fleur to come back, and get word to Charlie to get here as soon as he can." He bowed his head, his shoulders shaking.

Fred and George got up wordlessly and left the room. The minutes stretched on, the only sounds in the room the agonized wailing of Mrs. Weasley, and the soft murmuring of her husband.

Suddenly Harry came to his feet so quickly that his chair fell over behind him. Hermione grabbed for him. "What...?" He shook her off and ran from the room.

Ron dashed a hand across his eyes and said, "I'd better go after him."

Feeling helpless, Hermione watched him leave, then went to sit beside Ginny's bed. She reached over and took the girl's hand in her own, dismayed at how cold Ginny's fingers felt. Her eyes brimmed with tears that overflowed and ran unchecked down her face.

"Ginny...Ginny...please don't go. I don't want to be without you. You're the only sister I've ever had." The tears were blinding her. "Oh God, Ginny...please don't die. Ginny...please, please don't die."

Footsteps sounded behind her. One pair of arms lifted her and pulled her into them, and another pair of arms came around her. Two heads bent down to her own, and Hermione and the twins wept helplessly together.

* * *

Evening turned into night, and the hours of darkness crawled by. People came and went in the room. The Hogwarts professors entered at intervals, conferred with Madam Pomfrey and left again. Harry and Ron returned, both ashen-faced, taking places at the foot of Ginny's bed and absolutely refusing to be moved by anyone. A message came from Charlie; he'd left Romania and would be there by dawn. 

A sudden flurry at the door caused everyone to start. Bill and Fleur, hand in hand, hurried into the room, and Fleur went immediately to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione noted distractedly that Fleur was even beautiful when she was crying. Throwing her arms around her mother-in-law, Fleur assured her, "As soon as zee word came, we were on our way to you. We weel stay 'ere now, Bill and I."

Bill had gone to Ginny's bedside, and now he knelt there, his hand against her cheek, and tears running over the scars on his face. The sight was almost more than she could bear, so when Professor Flitwick came in to speak to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione got up and followed him. The little professor looked up at her kindly.

"Ah, Miss Granger, a terrible night for everyone." He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "I've cast charms to reinforce the wards around the hospital wing. I believe we've effectively blocked any further outside influence reaching Miss Weasley." He shook his head sadly. "I wish we could stop the effects of the curse as easily." He hesitated, then said in a quiet voice. "A pity that Severus is no longer here."

"Professor Snape?" Hearing him speak the name shocked her. "Why?"

"This is Dark Magic at its worst. Only he might know of a potion that could save her at this point." He sighed. "Perhaps it would be too late even for that."

Hermione stared at him, then shook her head. "No, it can't be too late. I...I think I'll go to the Headmistress." Her mind felt fogged as she walked out into the hall, the hospital wing doors swinging quietly shut behind her. _Only he might know... _She broke into a run. _Perhaps...too late..._ She raced through the corridors, and reaching the staircase silently begged, _Please! I need to get to the Headmistress's office!_ Staircases swung in every direction, and a direct route lined up for her. Gasping for breath, she continued her race down the obliging stairs and finally down an adjacent hallway, stopping in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to McGonagall's office. Too winded to speak, she watched in amazement as the gargoyle spun aside, leaving access to the entrance open to her. She jumped to the spiral staircase, and sent off a silent _Thank you!_ as it swirled her up to the office door.

Stepping into the office, Hermione found it empty. Quickly, she moved across the room to Dumbledore's portrait, and almost wept. The portrait was black and quiet and the Headmaster was nowhere to be seen. Retracing her steps back down and past the gargoyle, she headed for the third floor hallway.

Sconces flared to life as she made her way down the hall, one hand pressed to the aching stitch in her side. The portrait at the end of the hall was occupied, but not by the Headmaster as she'd hoped. Murphy the Muddlesome sprawled over the edges of his chair and regarded her with distaste.

"Oh, not _you_ again! I'm beginning to regret every having loaned my frame to Albus. It's one disruption after another." His high-pitched voice whined at her.

Still trying to catch her breath, Hermione nodded to him and gasped out, "You've been so patient. I really do appreciate it." He eyed her dubiously. "But I need to reach the Headmaster. It's urgent, sir...truly a matter of life and death."

He shook his head. "I haven't spoken to him in days. Who knows where he might be?"

"Please, could you try and find him for me?" An expression of surprised outrage crossed the face of the fat wizard. "I wouldn't ask, but a student is dying and we need him now!" In spite of her attempt to stay calm, frightened tears started again.

"Oh bother!" Murphy the Muddlesome hefted his bulk out of the chair and started towards the edge of the portrait. "I'll look for him, but you'll owe me for it, young lady!"

"Yes, thank you!" Hermione called after him as he began to disappear. "I'll stay away...I promise!"

Unwilling to waste time waiting in the lonely hallway, Hermione searched her mind frantically. An antidote for a Dark Spell...where to look? The number of volumes in the library dealing with Dark Magic was minimal, even in the Restricted Section. A vision of the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves in Slytherin's library appeared in her mind. Hogwarts had responded to her plea for assistance in getting to the Headmistress's office. If she could find her way back to that library, might she not be allowed in under the circumstances? If she could find something to help Ginny...

As quickly as she could, fighting her fatigue, she made her way down to the lonely corridor where she'd encountered Snape before. Entering the empty classroom near the bottom of the staircase, she moved without hesitation to the opposite wall. The entrance had been here...somewhere. She closed her eyes and hurled herself at the wall, only to find herself sprawled on the floor with an aching shoulder. With a huff of frustration, she stood up to try again. Raising her fist, she began to pound it along the wall, her anxiety increasing as no opening became evident. Fighting a rising sense of panic, she turned, pounding her way down the wall again, a little slower this time. Midway she stopped, leaning on the wall, looking to both sides where unbroken stone stretched to the opposite walls. Still unwilling to give up, she'd raised herself to restart the search when a hand shot through the wall, grabbed her wrist and pulled. With a startled cry, she was yanked through the stone wall in front of her.

"Perhaps you should have tried to breach the wall with your head, rather than your shoulder, Miss Granger. It's much the harder object, I believe." The welcome sight of Severus Snape standing over her was enough to make the tears well up again. Grasping both her arms, he gave her an angry shake. "Enough of that!" Releasing her, he started down the hallway. "Come. There is no time to waste."

* * *

Hermione followed Snape into the Slytherin library, and found a number of books spread out over a nearby table. Her eyes went to his face, and he answered her unspoken question. "I have been here all day, searching for some way to counteract the Dark Lord's curse. It is an extremely powerful spell, but that is hardly surprising. The Dark Lord is nothing, if not vindictive." Hermione shivered, and he nodded in agreement. "Yes, his hatred is something to fear, and you and your friends have earned it several times over." 

Looking at the pile of books in front of her, and at the drawn face of her former professor, Hermione said softly, "This is good of you, to risk so much to save Ginny."

His face hardened. "Don't fool yourself, Miss Granger, that my motives are altruistic. I care little who the victim is. My intention is to block the Dark Lord from creating another Horcrux."

Stung, Hermione snapped back at him. "No, you wouldn't care, would you? None of us mean anything, just pawns...pawns in your game!" She stared at him in disappointment. "How you despise us."

A strange look came over his face, but she didn't stop to analyze it. "Tell me what you want me to do, where you want me to look." Her voice cracked. "As you said, there is no time to waste."

Joining her at the table, he placed a stack of books in front of her. "Start here. Anything that appears to be a possible antidote for a wasting illness caused by a Dark Curse should be brought to my attention."

Hermione took a seat, and opened the first book. Across from her, Snape did the same. An hour passed, and she'd gone through her pile of books without results. Snape was absorbed in a heavy tome, paying no attention to her. Reaching over, she pulled another book from in front of him, and opened it. Almost simultaneously, realizing her intention, he came to his feet.

"Don't touch...!"

Too late – a jolt of power surged through her arms, knocking her out of the chair and onto the floor. Sparks danced in front of her eyes and her head spun. Her fingers had curled up in pain, throbbing and burning. She was vaguely aware of being picked up off the floor and settled in a nearby chair. Slowly, her vision cleared, and she watched as Snape bent over her and gently picked up her right hand in his. Passing his wand over it, the ache disappeared and her fingers eased out of their cramped position. Setting her hand back in her lap, he picked up her other hand, and began the same treatment. Hermione bowed her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He finished treating her, but did not relinquish her hand, seating himself on the arm of the chair. She looked up at him, bewildered.

"Miss Granger, I do not wish you to think that I am unaware of the suffering of Miss Weasley, much less the grief of her family and friends. But my purpose, first and foremost, has to be to stop the creation of another Horcrux." His eyes were dark and intent as they met hers. "If he succeeds with this one, then he will have another and another and all will be lost."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. I shouldn't have been so angry."

"Did it not occur to you that I had a reason for keeping certain of those books for my use only?"

"I didn't think..."

"No," he responded sardonically. "You did not." He stood up and drew her to her feet. "You do tend to cause an inordinate amount of trouble, Miss Granger." His lips twitched slightly, and she had the distinct impression that he was laughing at her. "Let us continue the search, and _I_ will provide you with the books."

A short time later, he looked up from the volume that lay open in front of him. "This is it." Hermione's head snapped up; he was already getting to his feet. "We must make the potion without delay." He was heading towards the door in a swirl of robes. She jumped up and ran after him.

He led her through a series of corridors, twisting and seemingly turning back on themselves, that finally ended at a heavy wooden door at the end of a hallway. Motioning to her to get behind him. Snape opened the door slowly and peered through. There was no sound or motion from the other side. He walked through the door, indicating that she should follow. She stepped quietly behind him, and found herself in a small bedchamber

The room was comfortably appointed with rich wine-colored coverings on the double bed and the mound of pillows. A marble table flanked by two chairs, upholstered in a cream brocade, created a small sitting area on one side of the room. On the other side was a heavy mahogany wardrobe, and a skirted vanity with a large ornate mirror. The room appeared not to have been touched in a long time. A layer of dust covered all the furniture, and the bed was piled with books.

Snape appeared to take no notice of the room but moved across it to another door. Again, pausing to ascertain that no one was in the room beyond, he ushered her through. Another bedchamber – this one currently in use, decorated in tones of green and silver. Hermione's eyes widened. This was his room, no doubt. They were in Snape's quarters.

He allowed no time for her to look around, but continued on. They passed through a large sitting room with two leather chairs positioned in front of a hearth, and a massive desk, over the surface of which were strewn books and papers. Reaching the opposite door, Snape spent an even longer time checking for any possible intruders in the room beyond before entering it. Hermione followed dutifully. They were in his Potions lab. He crossed over to the main door that led out into the hallway. Closing and locking it, he then proceeded to ward the door against intrusion. Clearly, he did not intend to be taken by surprise.

Hermione took a moment to close the door behind her, and turned back to see Snape smirking at her with amusement from across the room. She flushed. Something told her that he was aware of the fact that whenever she entered the Potions lab, the first thing she did was to stand in front of his door and listen for him. Refusing to allow him to embarrass her, she headed over to the Potions table. "What ingredients do you require?"

Immediately, he reverted to Potions Master, reeling off the list of ingredients and utensils required, while she scrambled to keep up with him. It took several trips from the storeroom to the table before everything was assembled and they could begin. He snapped out instructions, and she began the painstaking preparation of roots and herbs, while he heated the base in a cauldron over a low flame.

"We are in luck that this particular potion requires little simmering time. If all goes well, it should be finished in less than two hours."

Hermione couldn't help the thought that flashed through her mind. _If she can last that long._

The two worked efficiently together, Hermione adding the ingredients as directed while Snape stirred the smelly concoction. He brought the mixture to a rolling boil, and the brew went through several color changes. Finally, he reduced the heat and stepped back.

"Ten minutes to simmer, then thirty minutes to cool, and it shall be done." He paused. "It almost seems too simple a potion to act against such a powerful curse."

"How do we test it?" Hermione asked.

"We don't," Snape said. Before she could utter a protest, he went on. "If it doesn't work, it will be too late to attempt anything else." He shook his head. "No, this is the one chance and we'll have to take it." He leaned back against the Potions table and regarded her solemnly. "I trust that I do not need to remind you that any mention of your every having been in my quarters will raise awkward questions."

"To say the least," Hermione said. "Since they are supposedly warded shut, it would be assumed that I had visited them _before _you left Hogwarts."

Snape gave a snort of amusement. "Merlin forefend."

For a moment Hermione just watched his face, pleased at the reaction she'd gotten out of him. Then a hiss from the rapidly cooling cauldron brought her back to their task, and she was ashamed to realize that she'd forgotten about Ginny for even a moment. Alarmed by how much time had passed since she'd left the others in the Hospital Wing, she began to pace nervously.

"It will not cool any faster because of your activity, Miss Granger," Snape said.

"How did you find out that Vol...the Dark Lord was making a new Horcrux?" Hermione asked him.

"I do not know that for certain, but he was extremely pleased to have found the opportunity to curse Miss Weasley. It may be simply revenge – against Potter for having saved her before, or because he knows what she means to the boy." He paused to consider. "But I do not believe that he would forego the chance to replace the Horcrux that was destroyed in Grimmauld Place."

She nodded. "I think..."

"Hermione?" Ron's voice accompanied a knocking at the door.

She'd swung around to call a reply, when Snape crossed to her and covered her mouth with his hand. She looked at him, eyes wide, and he shook his head.

"Hermione!" Ron persisted. "Why is this door locked? Open up!"

A chime sounded behind them. The potion was ready. Snape released her and pointed to the table, and Hermione stepped over to begin the task of filling a small crystal flask with the mixture. She started and almost dropped it when the pounding at the door increased in intensity.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is going on in there? Open the door!"

With hands that were trembling slightly, she completed the task and stoppered the flask. Placing it in a pocket of her robe, she looked at Snape, silently asking for instructions. He regarded her gravely, then held out his hand. Without hesitation, she placed her hand in his, and he led her over to the door that led to his quarters. For a moment he stood just looking at her. Hermione found it difficult to believe that a pair of eyes could be so dark and so deep, and make her feel so warm.

The pounding at the door began again. In one swift motion, Snape brought her hand to his lips, and then he was gone, the door closing behind him without a sound.

* * *

Ron's face was livid when she finally opened the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing, closing yourself up in there like that? I've been hunting all over for you!" 

A stab of fear went through her. "Oh Ron! Ginny isn't..." She stopped cold, afraid to voice it.

He shook his head. "She's holding her own. But we don't know how much longer she'll last. Why didn't you open the door when I knocked?"

"I was working on a potion, and it was important that I finish it right away."

"You could have answered me at least," Ron said angrily.

"No, I couldn't. I needed to concentrate. It's for Ginny. And I need to get back to the Hospital Wing right now and talk to Madam Pomfrey!" She started running down the hall, and Ron quickly fell into place beside here. "It's a chance...it could help."

"Where did it come from? I mean...where'd you find out about it?"

"In one of the Dark Arts books in the Potions Lab...the books that belonged to Professor Snape. It's supposed to be an antidote for an illness brought on by a Dark curse." They rounded a corner and headed up a stairway.

"How do you know it won't kill her?"

"I don't," Hermione replied, beginning to gasp a little as they ascended yet another stairway. "But we know the curse _will._"

Down another corridor, and finally the double doors of the Hospital Wing were in sight. Hermione was falling behind Ron, and so short of breath that she wasn't sure she'd be able to talk once they got inside. When she faltered, he grabbed her by the arm and almost dragged her the remaining distance. Once through the door, the sight of Ron half-supporting an exhausted Hermione, brought the others to their feet.

"Good heavens, Miss Granger. What...?"

Hermione pulled the crystal flask out of her pocket and held it out to Madam Pomfrey. "Potion...for Ginny...found it in a book."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the others crowded around to look at the object she held so carefully. "How can you be sure it's the right potion?" Mr. Weasley asked desperately.

"It's supposed to treat a wasting sickness brought on by a Dark Curse," Hermione replied. "The symptoms they described are identical to what has happened to Ginny."

"But should we treat with a potion that came from the Dark Arts?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It has a basic healing potion for a base," Hermione explained to her. "I think it might work."

"If it's the only chance," Harry said, "we've got to take it."

"I don't think we should try it unless we're sure it won't hurt her," Ron said.

"If it hasn't been tested..." said George.

"It might make things worse," Fred finished.

"How could things _be_ any worse?" Bill cast a worried glance at the small figure in the bed.

Mrs. Weasley stood quietly, listening to them argue. She exchanged looks with her husband. "Madam Pomfrey, do we have any alternative at this point?" she asked.

"No, Molly. I'm afraid we don't."

"Well, then..." Mrs. Weasley's face was very white, "we'll try Hermione's potion."

Madam Pomfrey took the flask, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed her to Ginny's bed. Between the three of them, they lifted her into position, and dosed her with the potion. Nothing happened. For five...ten...fifteen minutes, they all stood around the bed and watched, but there was no discernable change. Mrs. Weasley gulped back a sob, and her husband put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Hermione felt a stab of disappointment. She'd been so sure. Harry reached over and took her hand. "It's not your fault it didn't work. It was worth a try."

Ron sat down in a nearby chair and dropped his face into his hands. Harry walked back over to Ginny's bed, and Hermione began to cry. The vigil continued.

Early sunlight began to penetrate the windows, and still Ginny held on. Hermione was sleeping on another bed, when she heard a cry. Leaping out of the bed, she saw Charlie running towards his parents, immediately being surrounded by his siblings. Mrs. Weasley was weeping again, as he went to the bedside and reached down to gather his little sister into his arms.

She dozed again. Some time later, she was roused by another commotion in the room. She got up and hurried over to the bed, where the entire family was gathered. Madam Pomfrey was running her wand over Ginny. She looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with astonishment on her face. "Her heartbeat...her respirations...all her vital signs are normal. She's...she's sleeping."

* * *

Hermione sat out by the lake, letting the warmth of the sunshine play over her, dispelling the chill of the early morning. Ginny hadn't awakened yet, and Madam Pomfrey insisted that all but her parents leave so that the room would stay quiet. They'd all complied, except for Harry. He'd stayed, and Hermione smiled, thinking that no one would be able to move him until Ginny opened her eyes again. 

While she sat there, she thought about Snape. And considered the fact that her vow not to get involved with anyone until after the war was over hadn't lasted very long. Maybe _involved_ wasn't exactly the word she should use. But something was happening between them. She pictured his eyes, exactly the way they'd looked at her before he'd kissed her hand. The same warm feeling came over her, and she wondered what might have happened if there had been more time to say goodbye.

With a sigh, she considered all the complications of her situation. She was ..._what_...infatuated with...captivated by...beginning to be obsessed with...a man who was a wanted murderer, a known Death Eater, despised by everyone else she cared about. Not that what everyone else thought would matter much, as realistically, he was likely to be killed before anyone found out. No matter how the war ended, whether it was won by the Dark or the Light, there would be those out there intent on his death. It was really an impossible situation.

She got to her feet and walked back to the castle. Entering the building, she was met by one of the house elves. "Miss is being asked to see the Headmistress."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I'll go right away."

She made her way to the office, and was surprised and a little worried to see that both the Headmistress and Professor Flitwick were there waiting for her. She took a seat when it was offered, and waited.

"Miss Granger," the Headmistress asked. "Where did you obtain the information on the potion you created for Miss Weasley."

"In one of Professor Snape's books on the Dark Arts."

"But I warded that section of his books to keep you away from them, as you recall," Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione flushed. Even though the book they'd used had come from Slytherin's library, it could have come from Snape's Dark Arts Potion books, for she had gained access to those as well. "I...I took down the wards."

The Headmistress exchanged a look with Professor Flitwick. "And exactly when did you overcome those wards?"

"The second day I was in the dungeons," Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall's lips frowned at that, but Professor Flitwick burst out laughing. "You owe me ten galleons, Minerva. It _did_ take her more than one day!"

* * *

**Please remember - I love reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. This chapter was especially fun to write, since I was able to bounce ideas off of Jocelyn. There will be more Snape to come in later chapters. Remember, he's serving Voldemort, and can't appear at Hogwarts all that often. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Ten**

Ginny healed slowly. Weak, tired, and inclined to nightmares, she seldom rested unless someone was with her. Hermione took turns sitting at her bedside, along with Ron, her parents, and, of course, Harry. If truth be told, Harry spent more time with Ginny than the rest of them combined, and frequently had to be ordered away by Madam Pomfrey to get his own rest. Somewhere in the midst of the panic over her illness, Harry seemed to have come to a decision, and Hermione felt with confidence, he did not intend to be separated from Ginny again.

Ginny was reluctant to talk about what had happened, but any attempt to get her to describe her ordeal seemed to increase her nightmares. Friends and family came to a tacit agreement not to question her. The time it gave her to reconcile her fears finally bore fruit, and late one night, as Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat with her in the quiet of the Hospital Wing, she opened up.

"I know the twins told you that I'd gone out to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up lunch. I heard someone call me, just as I passed the Apothecary. It sounded as if it was coming from behind the building, so I stepped into the alleyway to look." She shuddered. "Oh, I was so _stupid_!"

Harry squeezed her hand, and Hermione leaned forward. "It's all right, Gin. I'd have done the same thing."

Ginny shot her a grateful smile, and continued. "There was someone standing there, beckoning to me. I'd gone a little closer, and then I realized...I...I..."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to talk about it."

"But I need to tell you. It was...It was Tom." Hermione gasped. "He looked just as he did my first year at Hogwarts. Young...handsome...he called to me and I couldn't keep myself from going to him. I couldn't." She began to cry, and Hermione shoved Ron aside so that she could sit next to her and put her arms around her. "He wanted me to go with him, back into the Chamber..." She was crying harder. "I tried to run away, but I couldn't move, so I just kept saying, 'No...No!' and he started getting angry."

Hermione watched Harry as he and Ron exchanged looks. She hadn't been part of their experience in the Chamber of Secrets, having been petrified at the time, but their retelling of the tale had been horrific. How much worse could the memory of the place be for Ginny, who'd nearly lost her life there?

Hermione kept her arms around her friend, feeling her shaking. "Take your time, Ginny," she said.

"I...I want to get it over with." She took a deep breath and continued. "He came up to me and grabbed my arms, and his face was right there in front of mine. And it was Tom...but it wasn't. He was horrible...and his eyes were _red_. And...and he called me "Stupid little girl," and then all I could feel was pain...and the fear."

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione breathed.

Under his breath, she heard Harry hiss, "Voldemort."

Ron's face had taken on an expression of near panic. "What do we do now? This is the second time he's tried for her. How are we going to keep her safe?"

"She'll need to stay here with us, at Hogwarts," Harry said. "It's the safest place for her. Let's just make sure that all the proper paperwork is done, so Percy and the Ministry can't try to remove her."

"Percy?" Ginny asked. "Why would he do anything?"

"That's right," Ron replied. "I guess you haven't heard about what happened with him. He arrived here with Ministry Aurors and forcibly removed all the underage students against their will. They tried to get Harry, but Lupin was here to stop them."

"Percy," Ginny said, in a voice weighted with disappointment. "I can't believe him. Why?"

"Because he's a right prat and a shame to the name of Weasley – that's why." Ron responded. "And if I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he knows it."

"Enough, Ron," Hermione chided. "This goes way beyond your feud with your brother. We need to think things out."

Harry looked at her speculatively. "What's going through your mind?"

"Just this. We've destroyed one Horcrux and we know that Dumbledore destroyed another." She paused to get her thoughts in order. "Can he...I mean, would it benefit Voldemort to make more Horcruxes? In fact, wasn't the portion of his soul in the Horcrux destroyed along with it each time? He'd have to divide his soul again to make another, right?"

Harry nodded, "Right." Ron and Ginny were listening intently.

"How many times can one split a soul before there's not enough left _in_ you to survive?"

"Good question," said Ron.

"Maybe he can't make any more without weakening himself to that point," his sister suggested.

"Then _what_ did he want with Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Why go after her, especially after so long a time?"

There was silence as they considered the question. Ron turned to his sister. "Gin, is there anything else that you can remember...anything else he said or did to you?"

She shook her head. "I get images during the nightmares, but nothing that means anything. I don't remember much of anything after he..."

They sat silent again, and then Harry spoke, addressing Ginny directly. "Ginny, do you trust me?"

Hermione stared at him, and Ron frowned. Ignoring them both, he waited for the answer.

"Of course, I do. I always have."

Something stirred in her mind, and Hermione caught her breath. "You don't mean..."

At the same time, Ron straightened up. "Harry, there's no way..."

"Quiet!" Ginny snapped. "Let him talk."

"But he's talking about..." Hermione tried again.

"Legilimency," Harry finished for her. "I can do it. And if you're willing, I can look for the memory of what happened."

"You don't know what might happen to her if you do that. You can't risk it!" Ron protested.

"The decision is mine," Ginny answered him. She was still holding Harry's hand, and she didn't relinquish it as she gave him her answer. "I do trust you. You know that. But I'm not ready to do this. Not just yet." She looked at him anxiously. "I need some time."

"I won't push you," Harry answered her. "Seeing that we're all stuck here, time is something we have plenty of."

* * *

The fall seemed to be foreshortened that year, and the brisk, cool days disappeared, to be replaced with cold and damp, and a sky covered with heavy gray clouds. Hermione spent a great deal of time in the library, usually accompanied by Neville and Luna, continuing the research into the Horcruxes. Frequently, Harry, Ginny, and Ron joined the group, and their discussions sometimes became rather boisterous. Madam Pince appeared to have been keenly affected by the absence of the students this year, and as a result, tended to overlook it.

Hermione kept a notebook of ideas, clues, anything that she thought might come into play in their hunt. If truth be told, there wasn't much in it. Information on Horcruxes was not readily available, and the Hogwarts library held few references on the subject.

Harry became increasingly tense as their efforts seemed more and more futile. He spent his time with Ginny, or more worrisome, by himself. He was talking again about leaving Hogwarts to continue the search on his own. Efforts to point out to him that he had no clues to go on, only resulted in angry responses and periods of sullen silence.

The twins made frequent visits to check on their sister, and their presence always seemed to lighten the atmosphere. On one particular day, they entered the library, brushing at their coats. George sneaked up behind Madam Pince and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which caused her to blush and push him away from her desk with a half-hearted, "Really! Mr. Weasley!" Fred marched over to the table, put his hands on his hips, and began to berate Hermione.

"You are a bad influence on your peers, Miss Granger," he announced. "What are you doing keeping everyone in here, slaving over dusty books, on such a beautiful day?"

"Beautiful?" she replied. "We haven't had beautiful weather in weeks!"

George joined them. "Excuse me, but if you'd been paying attention to what's going on around you, you might haven noticed."

"Noticed what?" Ginny asked with a laugh. Even Harry was grinning.

With a dramatic sweep of their hands, the twins pointed simultaneously to the big window in the back of the library. "It's _snowing!" _

Hermione jumped from her seat and ran to the window. The others followed. The air was full of white lace, dropping silently over the grounds, and the previously gray and depressing landscape was quickly turning into a winter fairyland.

"Oh, let's go outside," Ginny cried. "I want to see it."

"It's going to be cold," Luna said. "You'll have to bundle up."

"We'll see to that!" the twins responded, and together, they caught up their sister and charged out of the room.

Harry ran out after them, and Hermione laughed, relieved to see him smiling.

Once the proper cold weather coverings had been obtained, they met at the entrance and descended the steps onto the snowy grounds. Fred and George had Ginny wrapped up in a blanket, and found a relatively sheltered bench where she could sit. Hermione joined her.

"Honestly," Ginny complained. "You'd think I was made of glass, the way they're treating me. I'm not that _delicate_!"

"No," Hermione agreed. "But they're still feeling guilty about what happened. Give them some time."

A shout interrupted her. A barrage of snowballs arced through the air and slammed into Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna, courtesy of the twins. A short fight ensued, breaking up only long enough to establish teams, and quickly a couple of snow forts appeared. Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny (over the protests of her brothers) took their places in one fort, while the twins, Ron, and Luna took the second. Hermione quickly assumed command of their fort and assigned positions. Ginny was to keep the ammunition coming. Neville would join Hermione in attacking, while Harry was to create diversions. There was a quick scramble to prepare, then a shouted challenge from the other fort was answered in the affirmative, and the battle was on.

Ginny used her wand to keep a supply of snowballs to hand for Hermione and Neville. They bombarded the other fort while trying to avoid the snowballs headed their way. The three Weasley boys, plus Luna, were proving to be heavy competitors, and it looked for a short time as if Hermione's team would get beaten down.

"Harry," she cried. "Do something!"

Harry had been biding his time. He'd waited for the snow to accumulate on a nearby roof, and now, with a wave of his wand, he moved the entire amount over the other fort, and dropped it. Sputters and yells erupted from the others, and seizing the opportunity, he led Hermione, Neville, and Ginny in a rush to take the enemy fort. The free-for-all that resulted left everyone snow-coated, wet, and hysterical with laughter.

Ron recovered first. "Oh m'gosh!" he yelled. "Where's Ginny?"

"Right here," she responded between giggles. Ginny had overcome her brother Fred by the simple expediency of sitting on him and using both hands to push his face into the snow.

"Mfffryphggllbdth!" Fred said.

"Do you concede?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't do it, Fr...!" Ron's protest was cut off when Harry stuffed a handful of snow into his face.

"Finnygerroffmph!" Fred replied.

"I'd take that as a 'yes,'" Neville stated, and Ginny jumped off Fred's back to give a whoop of victory.

"To the common room," Hermione yelled, "and hot cocoa for everybody!"

The group piled in front of the fire, still laughing and debating the finer points of the battle. House elves appeared, removing the pile of wet outer clothes, and providing them with sandwiches and cocoa. After all that exercise in the cold, the heat of the fire was soporific, and gradually they all slumped and curled up on chairs and cushions, enjoying their hot drinks.

Hermione found a comfortable cushion and stretched out on the floor. Feeling sleepy, she was half watching, half listening, when she heard Ginny and Harry talking behind her. She shifted slightly so that she could see them. They were curled up together on a chair behind her, both absorbed in what the other was saying.

"I like how you've been today, Harry," Ginny was saying. "Not angry or upset...just having a good time."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "That was fun." He paused, then continued quietly. "I don't know how to _not_ get angry anymore, Gin. I get so tired of just waiting around for things to happen. I hate it...having everything on hold...having my life on hold..."

Ginny nodded.

"Staying here and not able to do anything...it's like being cooped up with the Dursley's again...the same feeling."

"You're right," Ginny said. "We're not accomplishing anything. That's why...Harry, that's why I want you to go ahead and do it...the Legilimency, I mean."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want you to do it until you're ready."

"But that's what I'm saying. I trust you, and I'm ready to do it now. We don't know whether or not there'll be any answers inside my head..." She chuckled, "Hell, we don't know if there is _anything _inside my head. You can answer that question, at least."

Harry pulled Ginny closer, and looked down at Hermione. He'd obviously been aware that she was listening. "Later," he said quietly. "After the twins leave."

She nodded. Getting up, she went over to watch the card game being played by the others, giving Harry and Ginny time alone. Ron flipped a card, and Luna chuckled as she reached over to pick up the pot. Everyone was quiet and content, yet Hermione couldn't prevent a small shiver from escaping. _What would Harry find?_

* * *

Dinner took place, as usual, in the Great Hall that night. What was unusual was the fact that the staff and the few remaining students ate together. A large table had been placed in the center of the Hall, and all of the other tables removed. The Headmistress sat at the head of the table and surveyed all of them as they ate.

Apprehensive about the coming evening had Ginny looking pale and she picked at her plate without enthusiasm. Professor McGonagall eyed her with concern.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Weasley?" she asked. "You do not seem to have much of an appetite."

Beside her, Hermione felt Harry tense as they waited for Ginny to reply.

"I'm fine, Headmistress. Just tired, I think," she answered. "We were out in the snow for quite awhile this afternoon. Perhaps I overdid it a little."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Quite likely. I witnessed your snowball fight. In fact, I was rather tempted to come out and join you myself."

Everyone at the table laughed, but Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Don't be fooled. She's deadly with a snowball. Mean right hook."

A lively conversation continued through the rest of the meal, with tales told of previous snow fights, and strategies for overrunning snow forts discussed. Hermione felt they'd done a good job of covering up their anxiety, as no further questions came their way. After polishing off a dish of apple crumble with custard, they excused themselves from the table, bid good-night to the professors, and made their way back to the common room.

Ginny had decided that she wanted the others in the room with her. Ron, at any rate, absolutely refused to even consider not being present. While he trusted Harry, he was concerned about how his sister would be affected by revisiting such traumatic memories. Hermione felt that she should be there to keep track of anything that was said, and Neville and Luna just wanted to be there to support Ginny. They all sat together while Harry explained briefly what he was going to do, and what Ginny might feel, drawing on his own experiences with Snape.

"It was unpleasant for me, _because_ it was Snape," Harry explained. "He wanted to cause me discomfort from the beginning. That won't happen to you," he assured Ginny.

Hermione flinched, but had to admit that she wasn't surprised by Harry's revelations. That Snape detested Harry had been obvious from their first meeting. Still, it disturbed her that he should have carried his intense dislike to the extent of sabotaging the lessons that had been considered so important by Dumbledore.

Ginny spoke up from her seat. "I think I'm ready. Let's get on with it." Harry positioned himself on the divan so that he was sitting across from her and could look directly into her eyes. He pulled out his wand and had it ready in his right hand; with his left, he reached over and took her hand in his. Around them, the others waited tensely. Hermione had her notebook opened and quill in hand.

"Okay," Harry said. He raised his wand, met Ginny's eyes, and whispered, "_Legilimens!"_

Ginny stiffened noticeably. Harry immediately dropped his wand hand and broke eye contact. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Ginny assured him. "I thought it was going to hurt, but it didn't. She took a deep breath. "I'll know what to expect this time. Let's try it again."

Harry made eye contact and started to raise his wand, when Ginny started giggling. He rolled his eyes, and settled back on the divan. Ginny kept giggling, which started Hermione giggling, then Ron and Neville started laughing.

Ron muttered, "Girls!"

Looking around at everyone, Luna inquired, "Did Harry do something funny?"

Between giggles, Hermione responded, "No, it's just nerves...sorry!"

It was several minutes before they were able to sober up again. "Okay, okay!" Ginny said. "I'm over it now; I'm ready."

Harry took her hand again, and looked at her. She met his eyes steadily, and he raised his wand_, "Legilimens."_

Hermione watched carefully. Ginny seemed relaxed, and Harry was keeping unbroken eye contact, so she assumed that it was working. For a short time, nothing happened, then Ginny began to shift nervously. Hermione felt her own anxiety increasing; Ginny was breathing rapidly now. Her eyes had widened, and suddenly she whimpered.

Harry broke eye contact, and Ginny dropped her head into her hands. Hermione jumped up and put an arm around her. "Are you all right?"

"I think we'd better stop," Ron said. "It's too upsetting for her."

Ginny lifted her head and reached for Harry's hand. "No, I...I don't want to stop. You were right there, Harry. I want to keep going."

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you?" Hermione asked her.

"I'd rather see it all now, than in bits and pieces in nightmares every night," Ginny insisted. "Please, Harry...just go ahead, and this time, don't stop even if I get upset. Not until we've seen everything."

Harry hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"It's not nearly as bad as being possessed was," Ginny answered. "So, yes...I'm sure."

Once again_... "Legilimens!" _

Almost immediately, Ginny stiffened. She began to whimper, and tears started from her eyes. His face pale and his jaw set, Harry maintained the contact. Ginny was fidgeting; It would almost appear that she was trying to break the connection, if she wasn't keeping such tight hold of Harry's hand. She began to moan, and beg, "No...no!"

Hermione heard a strangled noise behind her. The others were supporting Ron who was bent over and turning rather green. Neville gave Hermione a look, and, with Luna's assistance, he helped Ron out of the room. Hermione shuddered in sympathy. She could scarcely stand to hear Ginny's cries. How much harder could it be for Ron to hear his sister reliving her moments of torture?

Ginny was still gasping and crying, when Harry lowered his wand and broke eye contact. "That's it!" She slumped forward, and Harry caught her in his arms and held her while she cried. Hermione could see that he was shaking, and that his jaw was clenched in anger. She started forward, but Harry stopped her with a look, and nodded in the direction of the door. Recognizing that he wanted to be alone with Ginny, she quietly walked out of the common room.

She found the others sitting on the stairs. Ron was pale, and Luna had a cloth pressed to his forehead. They all looked up as she approached.

"How's Ginny?" Neville asked.

"She's crying, but she'll be okay. Harry's got her," she responded.

"I'd better get in there," Ron said, starting to rise.

Luna forestalled him. "It's best to leave them alone together for awhile."

"I'm her brother; I should be there."

"But you haven't been possessed, and you haven't been tortured by Voldemort," Luna told him. "They understand each other in a way you can't."

Ron frowned, but made no further effort to get up. Once again, Hermione found herself surprised by Luna's insight.

"You're right. I guess none of the rest of us _can_ really understand what they've gone through." She said thoughtfully. "How do you know so much about people?"

"Oh, I watch them, and I listen to what they say," Luna said quietly. "You learn things that way."

The door to the common room opened, and Ginny appeared. "C'mon back," she said. "We're ready to talk about it now."

Ron reached the door first, putting his arm around his sister as they went back into the room. Hermione smiled, thinking that it was a good thing they'd waited until after the twins left before starting the Legilimency. Dealing with one over-protective Weasley big brother was enough.

Ginny settled herself next to Harry, and the others pulled up chairs around them. Hermione picked up her quill and notepad. "Shall I take notes?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think you need to. We found out what we wanted to know."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"It's what we thought," said Ginny. "I remembered nothing after he called me 'stupid little girl.'"

"Once I found that memory, we went back through it." Harry looked haunted. "He tortured her...with _Crucio_...but first he silenced her. That's why nobody heard her scream."

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed. "We shouldn't have done this."

"No, it's all right," Ginny hastened to assure him. "Now I remember what happened, and it's awful...but I can deal with it. It's not some horrible _something_ in the back of my mind making me afraid all of the time."

"Ginny," Hermione asked. "Did he say anything that explains why he attacked you?"

"He did. He said that Harry could watch me die...and that I wouldn't be able to tell him anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber?"

"Yes. What he said exactly was 'You won't be saying a word to your _precious Potter_ about the Chamber of Secrets. Everything you know will die with you.'"

"What's in the Chamber that he doesn't want you to talk about?" her brother asked. "All I remember is a dirty great bunch of bones and Lockhart talking out of his head."

"That's what's strange," Ginny said, with a shake of her head. "I don't remember much of anything about it. Harry looked, but he didn't find anything in my memories either. So I don't really know what Tom wanted to stop me from telling."

Harry looked at Ron. "We're going to have to go down there and search the place."

"Wait, Harry. Are you sure there aren't anymore Basilisks or other monsters that you might release by opening the Chamber?" asked Hermione, with a shudder.

"I don't think so. At least, I never saw anything else down there. Riddle and the Basilisk were monsters enough." said Harry.

"Gin doesn't go down there," Ron stated. "It's a dodgy enough kind of place for the two of us."

"Don't worry, I don't want to go," Ginny told him. "Once was enough."

"That's settled then. When do we go?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at nine o'clock."

* * *

Hermione arrived first the next morning, dressed in an old jumper, her Muggle jeans, and boots. From the description of the Chamber, she anticipated a dirty time of it.She called a greeting to Myrtle, who seemed to be in a particularly depressed state. She wailed and cried her response to Hermione, and then quickly disappeared down the commode with a splash that sent water dripping down the cubicle walls. Dodging the spray, Hermione bumped up against the sinks. Turning to examine them, she quickly singled out the one that had been described to her: middle sink, non-working tap, small image of a snake etched into the copper fixture. She ran her finger over it, wondering if Harry would still be able to open it after all this time.

The bathroom door opened with a loud creak, and she jumped. The boys entered the room, stopping for just a second until they realized who was waiting for them. Ron grinned at her, "You look nervous, Hermione. Expecting a troll?"

Harry wasn't smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed last night that Ron and I were going alone."

She shook her head. "Not a chance. I'm going with you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Harry started to argue, but she cut him off.

"If you recall, the _only_ reason I wasn't with you the first time you went down there was because I was petrified. There's nothing to stop me this time."

"But we don't know what might be down there!" said Ron.

"No," she agreed. "But we didn't know what we'd find when we went through the trap door to get the Sorcerer's Stone, did we?"

"But..."

"And we certainly didn't know what was waiting for us in the Shrieking Shack either," she continued.

"Well, no..."

Harry grinned ruefully. "Give it up, Ron."

Hermione smiled, pleased to have won her point. "Let's do it, then."

"Right." Harry stepped in front of the sink that bore the image of the snake. He hesitated for a moment, then hissed softly. Nothing happened.

Ron reached over and pulled Hermione back slightly. "Try again, Harry. Maybe a little louder."

Harry hissed again, the Parseltongue syllables sounding eerie and distorted to Hermione. Suddenly, the tap began to glow white, and the wall behind the sink seemed to shudder. She backed up hurriedly, along with Ron. The tap had begun to spin, and with a loud rumble, the sink slowly disappeared into the floor, the wall behind it slid back, and a huge pipe yawned open in front of them.

"That...that's really amazing," she stammered. Stepping forward, she peered into the opening - it dropped away into the darkness and nothing was visible from where they stood. She glanced up to see Harry watching her with a faintly amused expression on his face.

"That's it. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," he said. "Still want to go?"

She nodded quickly, before she could change her mind.

"Okay," Harry motioned them closer. "I'll go first, then Ron. If there's any problem, we'll send up red sparks."

She nodded again, her throat dry. Harry stepped to the edge of the pipe, then simply dropped into it. Ron waited for another moment. When no signal appeared, he stepped to the edge, gave Hermione a "thumbs up" and dropped out of sight.

Her heart felt as if it would pound right out of her chest. Confronting her were two things she'd always be afraid of...falling from high places and the dark. Breathing rapidly, she stepped to the edge and watched for a signal. Suddenly, a voice rang in her head, so clearly that she glanced uncertainly behind her to make sure she was alone.

"_Potter will rush blindly into death itself without once considering the danger to those he takes with him! And Weasley will blunder in right behind him. But you should have the common sense to get out of the way of Potter's stupidity."_

"_You're wrong," _she answered him in her head. "_It's the fact that he cares so much about his friends that drives him to take the risks he does. And I will be with him, and support him..."_

Hermione smiled and finished the statement aloud. "...no matter what." Closing her eyes, she slid into the pipe.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for continuing to follow the story. Please don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your encouragement and support.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ewwwww!" Hermione couldn't help the groan of disgust that escaped her. Sliding down an old sewer pipe was bad enough, but when she reached bottom, she'd attempted to land on her feet, only to tip forward, ending up on her hands and knees in the rank slime that coated the stone floor.

The tunnel was illuminated by the wands held upright by Harry and Ron, the latter stepping forward to perform a quick "_Scourgify" _on her.

"Thanks," she said, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her wand. "_Lumos,"_ and her wand added its glow to the others. "That was really revolting."

Harry laughed. "From what I remember, it doesn't get any better." He indicated the tunnel ahead of them. "It'll be partially blocked about halfway down. Lockhart caused part of the roof to cave in when he tried to Obliviate us."

With the three wands, the area immediately around them was well lit, but just beyond, the tunnel appeared to be an impenetrable black mass.

"It's like...walking into a black hole," Hermione said apprehensively.

"Yeah," agreed Harry.

"A black hole...?"

"Astronomy, Ronald. Didn't you pay attention to anything?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, right. Stars, black holes, comets...I remember now." Ron gave her a cheeky grin.

"Here!" Harry pointed with the wand, exposing a pile of rock that stretched from floor to ceiling, practically blocking the entire tunnel.

"That all fell when Lockhart...? You're lucky he didn't kill the lot of you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Lucky he got my wand instead of Harry's," said Ron. "He meant to leave us in here."

"That rotten..."

"Seems you didn't feel that way about him back then," Harry teased.

Hermione huffed. "Look, could we please forget about my silly crush on Lockhart, and get to work on figuring out how we're going to get past all this?" From what she could see, the wall of rock was fairly solid, but the boys must have gotten through it before to bring Ginny out.

"There should be a decent-sized hole in the pile," Ron said. "I had plenty of time to move stone while I was waiting for Harry." He shuddered in remembrance. "It was a long wait."

The three of them spread out and focused the light upon the rock pile. The glow bounced off the irregular surface of the pile and cast shadows that moved and flickered. In Hermione's nervous imagination, they were the shadows of snakes that crawled along the walls and undulated across the floor. Not wanting to betray her anxiety to the boys, she kept her eyes on the rocks, resolutely refusing to look behind her.

"I found it," Ron called, and with a sigh of relief, she hurried over to join him.

Harry came up beside them and examined the opening with a critical eye. "It's small, but I think we can still get through it. So long as the rocks don't shift while we're climbing through."

Hermione aimed her wand and cast "_Stabilis"_ at the base of the opening, and Ron and Harry repeated the motions, casting it at the sides. Satisfied that the pile would hold, they prepared to climb through.

"You first, Hermione," Harry ordered. "Ron and I will boost you up."

The two boys supported her until she was able to grasp the rocks at the opening itself. "I'm here," she called down to them. "Going through!" With a twist and drag, she pulled herself up and through, dropping her legs down on the other side, hanging on until she found purchase for her feet. Refusing to look down, _Why does everything we do have to involve heights?_ she slowly moved over the rocky face until her feet touched solid ground. "Made it!" she called. Above her, she could see Ron's long legs hanging out of the hole.

He was almost through, when she chanced to look behind her, and in the light of the wand, she could barely make out the figure of an enormous snake lying coiled in the recesses of the tunnel. Sheer panic struck her, and she shrieked and inadvertently doused the light. Blundering backwards, she slipped on the loose rocks and fell with a painful yelp. She curled up and covered her eyes, hearing shouts and the sound of sliding rock around her.

"_Lumos!"_ The area around her lit up again. "Bloody hell! What happened?"

"Hermione! Are you all right?"

She kept her face covered. "Oooh, don't look! There's a Basilisk right over there. I saw it. I..."

"We should have warned her," Harry said. "It's a skin. The Basilisk shed it. It was here when we came through before."

"A...a skin?" She kept her eyes tightly covered.

"Scared the hell out of us first time we saw it too." Ron was laughing. "Uncover your eyes. It's safe."

Hermione peeked through her fingers, then lowered her hands, chagrinned. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

"No harm done," Harry said, rubbing his backside. "We just made the descent a little faster than last time." He walked over to stare down at the snakeskin. "I'd forgotten how big that thing was..." He stopped speaking, lost in thought, a strange look on his face. Next to him, Ron shifted uneasily.

Hermione watched the play of thoughts across Harry's face. He'd taken on the monster at an age when most boys faced nothing more serious than the occasional hexing match with House rivals. He'd been thrust into the unimaginable, facing Voldemort for the second time in the persona of Tom Riddle, and nearly losing his life. The specter of another, and final confrontation with the Dark Lord, was hanging over his every thought and action, the inevitability of it staring him in the face. She reached over and touched his arm.

"We should go on. We've got a lot of ground to cover, if the Chamber is as large as you say."

Harry blinked, seeming to come back to himself from a long distance, then nodded. With a sigh of relief, Ron raised his wand and started forward. They fell into place beside him, moving cautiously, examining the walls of the tunnel as they passed. Nothing remarkable appeared. The walls themselves were of a light stone, discolored with streaks of mold and dampness. At the base of the walls, thin rivulets of water pooled and ran across the floor. The entire tunnel smelled of mildew and neglect, of age and ill use. Hermione shuddered and moved closer to the boys.

They came to a halt at the end of the tunnel, facing what appeared to be a solid wall. Carved into it were two large, intertwining snakes. The detail of the carving was meticulous – each scale on the serpents appeared to stand out individually, their open mouths sported elongated fangs that seemed to glisten with the moisture of their venom, the eyes of each huge emeralds that glittered in the light of the wands, casting malevolent looks upon the three humans who confronted them.

Ron gulped and gestured to Harry. "Your move, mate."

Harry stepped directly in front of the snakes, and Hermione could have sworn that in the flickering light of the wands, the snakes moved as if to get a better look at him. When Harry spoke, the hissing of his words echoed around them, as if answered by other, unseen snakes hidden in the long corridor. A sharp _CRACK!_ rang through the wall, making them all gasp, and this time the snakes actually did move, slowly separating themselves and drawing to opposite sides of the wall. A large fissure appeared from floor to ceiling, and with a slight groan, the two sides of the wall slid apart.

Ahead of them stretched an elongated chamber, lined with towering stone pillars, each in the shape of a serpent. The tops of the pillars were lost in the dark ceiling of the immense chamber, but the serpents coiled back down so that their open mouths, fangs extended, presented a sort of reptilian honor guard for those who entered in.

Following Harry down the avenue of snakes, Hermione noticed that something was starting to take shape in the dim light ahead of them. Something huge. As they drew closer, the object began to assume features. They stumbled to a stop, staring up at the statue before them. An aged wizard, his long beard hanging almost to the foot of his robe, his eyes hooded, and his mouth twisted in a sneer. Hermione jumped as Harry spoke.

"That's it," he pointed to a spot at the base of the statue where the wizard's feet protruded from the folds of his stone robe. "That's where I found Ginny, lying right there." He paused. "I thought she was dead."

"That's Slytherin, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Who else would be down here?" said Harry.

The features of the statue seemed to look down on her with disgust, and Hermione wondered if he somehow knew that a Muggleborn had invaded his sanctuary. She tore her eyes away and turned to examine the area around them. Several dark openings appeared in the walls, indicative of passages or doorways. Drawing the attention of the boys to the openings, Hermione suggested, "We could split up to cover the ground a little faster."

"Good idea," said Harry. "We can..."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "No way. This is Slytherin's Chamber. There might be traps here, and they'd be set up to get any Muggleborn who came in here. It's too dangerous for Hermione to be alone."

Before she could argue the point, Harry had agreed. "We all stay together." He indicated an opening located slightly behind the base of the statue. "Let's start there."

It proved to be an alcove with a set of shelves located on one wall, empty except for a pair of old lanterns with rusted bases and cracked glass. A close examination of the others walls gave no indication of other doors or passages. Exiting, and passing behind the statue of Slytherin, they took the time to look among the folds of his robe, but the stone was solid.

The next opening led them into a short tunnel that ended against a solid wall. This wall, however, had another serpent carved into it. At Harry's terse command, it curled into a circle, and a round door opened back into the rest of the tunnel. Ron stepped through, and made a quick survey.

"There's a stairway in here. Leads up. Probably the way Riddle came in and out of the Chamber when he was here," Ron called to them.

"That's our way out, then," Harry responded. "Come on back. We've got more to look at before we leave."

Ron rejoined them, and they headed for a small alcove on the far side of the Chamber. Hermione stared uncertainly at Harry. "You _did_ have a plan for getting us out of here, didn't you? I mean, if we hadn't found the stairway?"

Harry looked sheepish, and Ron laughed behind them. "I don't believe this," Hermione said. "You actually brought us down here with no way to get us back!"

"I knew something would come up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As the Headmistress would say, 'Sheer dumb luck!'"

Ron snickered again, and she turned back to glare at him, only to collide with Harry, who had come to a complete stop at the entrance to the alcove.

"I think," he said quietly, "that we've found what we were looking for."

* * *

Inside was an immense chamber, giving the impression of having been created out of the solid rock. At one end was a desk made out of stone and still attached to the wall from where it had been carved. A throne-like chair of the same stone, with elaborately carved back and arms, was placed directly in front of the desk. The chair was cushioned in green and silver brocade.

"Oh, my," Hermione breathed. "Slytherin liked the dramatic, didn't he?"

"You could say that," Ron answered. "Look over here."

On the opposite side of the room, separated by a partial wall, was a bedchamber. The bed itself was a copy of the desk, elaborately carved, a great stone platform on which was placed a huge mattress covered with green and silver brocade linens and piled with brocade cushions. Heavy fringed curtains hung from the ceiling to the floor at the four corners. Next to the bed was a stone table topped by a cloth in the same shades. But what drew their attention was the silver casket on top of the table. In contrast to the ostentatious decor of the room itself, the casket was fairly plain, its only ornamentation the silver snake with ruby eyes coiled upon the lid.

Harry walked over and peered closely at the casket. "Do you think this is big enough to hold the Ravenclaw seal?"

Hermione joined him. "I looked at the replica in the Ravenclaw common room, and I think it would fit in here. But would Tom Riddle have left it out exposed like this?"

"Who would have come down here to look for it?" Ron asked. "No one knew about the Horcruxes back then, and Riddle had this chamber to himself."

"True," said Hermione. "Well, there's one way to find out." She reached over and took hold of the silver latch. Instantly, the snake struck, sinking its silver fangs into her hand. Hermione cried out and pulled back, cold pain like a shock shooting up her arm, and the snake returned to its coiled position.

Ron grabbed her. "Let me see!" She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as he examined the bleeding punctures in her rapidly swelling hand.

"It hurts, and it's...so cold," Hermione moaned. Ron produced a handkerchief and wrapped it tightly, attempting to stop the bleeding. He assisted her to the side of the bed, where she sat shaking.

Harry turned away from the snake, and looked at her with anxious eyes. "Y,okay?"

"My hand is throbbing, but otherwise I'm all right. Just cold." She stared at her wrapped hand. "I should have realized that a Muggleborn wouldn't be able to open Riddle's box."

"Maybe a pureblood," Ron suggested. He cautiously reached towards the casket. The snake reared up and prepared to strike, and Ron withdrew his hand. "Guess it will have to be you, Harry."

He nodded, then walked back over to the table. Stopping in front of the casket, he faced the snake and hissed out a command. The snake lifted its head, ruby eyes glittering, and hissed in reply. Harry spoke again, hissing at the snake in strange syllables. Hermione stared as her friend conversed with the silver snake. This was an aspect of Harry's character that always made her uncomfortable. His ability to speak Parseltongue seemed unnatural and dark. It made her wonder what other parts of him might be touched by dark magic. As she watched, Harry stretched out his hand, and the snake again made ready to strike. Dropping his hand back to his side, he turned to them and explained.

"Apparently, the casket can only be opened by a Slytherin. The snake is just the first line of defense. It's telling me that anyone other than a Slytherin could lose their life attempting to open it."

"Oh, fine," Hermione spoke with exasperation. "Now we just have to find the odd Slytherin hanging around, drag them down here, and force them to open the casket for us. Isn't there any other way?"

"You've seen the effects of dealing with the Horcruxes. No doubt about it; this thing is booby-trapped," Harry replied.

"Can we carry it out of here?" Ron asked.

"Not without getting bitten. How's the hand?"

"Pretty painful," she admitted. "Since this appears to be where Riddle secreted the Horcrux, I vote we get out of here. We can't open it or carry it away. There's no point in staying."

"Right," Harry agreed. "Let's see where that stairway'll take us."

They returned to the tunnel and Harry demanded that the snake move. The round opening was large enough for easy access, and shortly they were climbing the stone steps. Sconces on the walls lit themselves, making the passage ahead of them clear for some way.

The stairs went on and on, and Hermione tried hard to ignore the pain in her hand and the feeling of cold that seemed to be moving up her arm from the snake bite. "Do you suppose that this actually leads anywhere, or is this just another Slytherin trick?"

Ron looked at her, a worried expression on his face. "We've come up quite a ways. I think we should be finding some kind of an exit along here pretty soon."

She shivered. "Can't be soon enough for me." Her legs ached with the effort of climbing, and even Ron and Harry had gotten quiet, when a pair of sconces exploded into life, clearly outlining a doorway. They opened it carefully, and found themselves facing the back of what appeared to be an enormous tapestry.

Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at the heavy cloth blocking their way.

"_Ascencio!_" and the tapestry lifted. Passing underneath it, they entered a hallway, clearly a part of the castle that they hadn't seen before.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Ron asked. "I don't recognize this area at all."

Shivering a little more, Hermione answered, "Let's start walking. We're sure to come upon a portrait, and we can ask directions."

One hallway led into another. They came across no portraits, no stairways, no rooms. Hermione felt as if her arm was encased in ice, and her face, neck, and shoulders were as cold as if she were facing into a frigid wind. She was beginning to shake uncontrollably. "I think...I think the bite..."

The boys looked at her in horror. "Bloody hell! We've got to get someplace where we can warm her up," Ron said to Harry.

Harry put his arms around her. "The castle. Luna said...we need a place to get warm...right now!"

Rounding a curve in the corridor, they came upon a door. Ron ran ahead and pulled on the handle, and the door swung open silently. "These look like living quarters."

_Snape!_ thought Hermione frantically, and she tried to pull away from Harry. "No...no...we don't know what's in there..."

"There's bound to be a fireplace, and we can Floo you to the infirmary. Come on."

In spite of her resistance, they pulled her into the room. It proved to be a large study, with a couch and a pair of heavy, upholstered chairs grouped around a large hearth.

Harry guided Hermione into the closest chair, while Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at the hearth. "_Incen..."_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ron's wand flew through the air, and Harry's followed immediately after. A figure approached them from the far side of the room. "How the hell did you find me?"

Neither of the boys moved. Hermione stared as the figure came closer, certain that she was hallucinating. "Malfoy?"

* * *

Ron had moved back to flank Harry, and the two of them were blocking Malfoy's view of Hermione. Harry's face was a mask of fury. "Are you here to let more Death Eaters into the castle, you bastard!"

"Anyone in Hogwarts would kill you on sight, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Malfoy regarded them with an inscrutable expression on his face. "I bet you'd like to see that, Weasley, but the fact is...McGonagall hid me here."

"You're lying," Harry hissed at him.

"Not so, Potter." Malfoy kept his wand trained on them. "I'm a dead man, as far as the Dark Lord is concerned. I disobeyed a direct command." Just for a moment, something lost and frightened flashed across his face. "I couldn't kill Dumbledore, and he doesn't accept excuses for failure. Your Order hid me here."

"It's a trick," Ron said. "McGonagall would have to know you were here. And so would others; somebody'd have told us."

"I suppose you mean Lupin," Malfoy said. "He knows, and you're right, McGonagall knows."

"Why would they agree to shelter you after what you did?" Harry spat at him.

Malfoy looked stricken. "Because...because my mother asked them to." He dropped his wand hand and sat down heavily in a chair. "They left her body in front of the manor yesterday...I suppose because she wouldn't tell them where I was."

Hermione knew her own face was as white as those of her friends. Narcissa Malfoy had come to McGonagall to beg for sanctuary for Draco and had paid for it with her life. Whatever his father was, his mother had loved him and proved it with the ultimate sacrifice. He and Harry had something in common now.

"Malfoy..." Harry started to speak.

"Save it!" Malfoy cut him off. He tossed their wands back, and as the boys caught them, turned to leave the room.

"No! D-don't l-leave!" Hermione attempted to come to her feet, but her legs, cold and stiff, buckled beneath her and she sank to her knees with a moan. Her teeth were chattering, and every muscle ached with her shivering.

"Bloody hell! _Incendio!_" Ron lit the fire, and together he and Harry pulled her closer to the warmth.

"What's happened to her?" Malfoy demanded.

"Snakebite," Harry responded tersely. "Get a blanket!"

Moments later, Malfoy was draping a blanket around her shoulders, but in spite of the covering and the heat from the fire, she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Can we Floo to the Infirmary from here?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so." Malfoy was still trying to hold the blanket around her. "I've only spoken to McGonagall, so I think the only connection is to the Headmistress's office."

"Talk to her, then," Ron insisted. "We've got to get her to Madam Pomfrey."

Malfoy stepped over to the hearth and threw in a handful of Floo powder. "Headmistress McGonagall," he requested.

A moment passed, and then the Headmistress appeared in the flames. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter found me," he said flatly. "He's here right now with Weasley and Granger."

"Oh dear," she replied. "That is most unfortunate."

"Granger's hurt," he continued.

"Step back, Mr. Malfoy. I'm coming through."

A quick assessment of the situation, a few sharp commands, and Hermione was in a bed in the hospital wing,U1 wrapped in heavy coverings, while Madam Pomfrey bustled about furiously.

"Really, Miss Granger," she sputtered. "You are getting quite as bad as Mr. Potter. I shall have to name the wing after both of you." She gestured to Harry and Ron, who assisted Hermione to sit up, then she handed her a vial. "Drink it down..._all of it!_"

Hermione gagged at the bitter taste, and debated whether or not to vomit. She felt the potion burn its way down, and warmth seemed to spread out and fill her. Slowly, the shaking eased, but as the cold receded, the pain in her hand increased.

Apparently, Madam Pomfrey expected that reaction, for a Pain-Reducing Potion quickly followed the first, and a potion-soaked dressing was wrapped around her hand.

"That should take care of it. Consider yourself lucky that the potion on the teeth of that snake was an old one, and easily reversed."

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "_Sheer dumb luck?_"

Hermione gave him a playful glare. Madam Pomfrey passed her wand over the arm, and the extremity was wrapped in a soft sling. "That should do it. You'll stay here tonight, and if there are no complications, you'll be out tomorrow." Picking up the empty vials, she shook her head at them and walked off.

"McGonagall's going to be in here shortly, demanding an explanation," Ron told them. "How much are we telling them?"

"Everything," Hermione said. "We need their help if we're going to destroy that Horcrux."

"Destroy it!" Ron exclaimed. "We have to find it first, and we don't know for sure that it's in there if the casket won't open."

"We'll get it open," Harry insisted. "The Horcrux has to be in there. Why else would Voldemort have practically killed Ginny to keep everyone away from the Chamber?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "You realize that we'll have to bring Draco Malfoy into this, don't you?"

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Simple," She told him. "He's our Slytherin."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. This chapter has been giving me fits, but luckily I have had the assistance of Jocelyn, beta and daughter extraodinaire. I'm pleased to give co-author credit to Jocelyn, who joined me in writing Chapter Twelve. (Mum loves her baby girl!)**

**Chapter Twelve**

"You have got to be kidding me." Draco Malfoy looked at the others in the room, as if waiting for the punch line of the joke. "Bits of soul spread all over the place, and they've all got to be destroyed _before_ Potter can take out the Dark Lord?"

"That's a rather simplistic way of putting it, but yes," the Headmistress answered him.

Hermione watched the play of emotions across Malfoy's face. Apparently, he hadn't known about the Horcruxes, and she wondered if this meant that his father was unaware of them as well. It seemed certain that Voldemort didn't want their existence to be common knowledge; there was too much risk to him in that. But if the attack on Ginny was any indication, he knew the Order was hunting for them and that they'd succeeded in destroying one already. If the casket in the chamber contained another Horcrux, how soon would he know that they'd gained access to it, and how would he attempt to stop them?

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be agreeable to attempting to open the casket?" Headmistress McGonagall inquired.

For a moment, Draco didn't respond. "Professor, I think I'd agree to doing just about anything to take down the Dark Lord."

"Excellent," she replied. "Remus, will you accompany them to the chamber and witness the opening?"

Remus stood up. "Lead the way back to the staircase, Harry. We've got work to do."

Hermione and Ron rose from their seats as well. "Wait a minute," Draco protested. "I didn't agree to be part of some happy Gryffindor group."

"Believe me, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "If there was any way to keep you out of this, we would."

"Enough," Remus chided. "From this point on, we're in this together. Is that understood?"

Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry stared rebelliously at Remus, then finally lowered his eyes and muttered, "Yeah."

Remus swung around to look at Malfoy, who struggled to regain his look of contempt and failed utterly. "Okay, sure...just lead the way."

Although the trip back down the staircase took significantly longer than her previous trip down, Hermione appreciated having her feet on something solid as she descended, rather than hurtling through a black, slimy pipe, with no idea of where she'd end up. When they reached the bottom, they faced the solid wall with another snake silently regarding them. Hermione watched Malfoy again. As Harry stepped forward and hissed a command, and the snake moved in response, Malfoy went pale. He glanced uncertainly from the snake to Harry, and Hermione was sure that he was remembering similar interactions between Voldemort and Nagini.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron across the chamber, when she realized the others had fallen behind. Stopping to look, she saw Remus and Malfoy staring up at the huge statue. Remus recovered first, and gave Malfoy a nudge to catch his attention. The two hurried across the chamber, and followed Hermione into the room.

"Shite!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"That's one way of putting it," Remus said dryly.

"Over here," Hermione indicated the bedchamber and the table with the casket. "This is where we think Riddle hid the seal."

They gathered around the table, looking closely at the silver casket. The ruby eyes of the guardian snake glittered malevolently, and Hermione kept her distance.

"I think the three of you should step back. Malfoy and I'll deal with the snake." The sibilant rasp of Parseltongue echoed in the room, as Harry spoke and was responded to. The snake reared up, and Hermione took another step backwards, bumping into Remus. He put out a hand to steady her.

Harry turned to Malfoy. "I've told it that you're a Slytherin. Reach for the casket...slowly. If it goes at you, pull back right away. It has one hell of a bite."

"You can say that again," Hermione agreed.

Malfoy extended his hand. The snake opened its mouth wide, fangs extended, with a hiss that resembled a snarl.

"Get back!" Harry exclaimed.

Instead of complying, Malfoy regarded the snake steadily, then slowly reached over with his right hand, and slid the sleeve of his robe up his left arm. There, exposed, black against the white skin of his arm, was the Dark Mark. Hermione gasped, and heard the echoes of indrawn breath from the others around her.

The snake froze, its red eyes scanning the Mark. Giving a series of hisses, it shrank back, and slid off the casket, coiling up on the table. With a look of distaste, Harry turned to Malfoy.

"It says that you can open it...because you bear the mark of its master."

Watching the snake the entire time, Malfoy opened the clasp, and lifted the lid. The others held their breath as he drew out the contents. He turned and extended the bright object toward Hermione.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she replied. "That's the original Ravenclaw Seal."

"And if you're right, this is the fourth Horcrux," Remus said. "Let's get back to the Headmistress's office, and we'll decide on our next step from there."

* * *

The Seal had been encased in a chest in the office, and Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin spent an extended period of time warding it. Watching and listening as they worked, Hermione wondered if the use of such powerful magic would ever be as effortless and natural to her. In spite of her achievements at Hogwarts, she never quite lost the feeling that she was at a disadvantage because of her Muggle heritage. She sighed, and adjusted the sling on her arm absently. The swelling in her hand was nearly gone, but Madam Pomfrey had decided it would be necessary to keep the arm elevated for another couple of days.

"Does it still hurt?"

Hermione turned in surprise at the sound of Malfoy's voice. "Not much."

He turned away with a scowl, and resumed his observation of the ritual. Troubled by the anger in his face, Hermione watched his eyes. He noticed, and turned his back to her deliberately.

There was a rush of sound, a flare of light, and the chest disappeared from view. The two adults straightened up. "That will keep it secure until we can make the arrangements to destroy the Horcrux," the Headmistress said.

Harry glanced from her to Remus. "How?"

Remus slid into the chair next to him. "A ritual designed to destroy a dark object...safely."

Harry winced, caught off guard, and Hermione knew he'd caught the reference to the ill-conceived method by which the locket had been destroyed. He shot Remus a hostile look. "I want to be there when you do it."

"You will," Remus assured him. "As a matter of fact, it's going to take several of us."

"How are you...?" Hermione began eagerly, when Professor McGongall cut her off.

"It will take some time to prepare for the ritual, and in the meantime, we have other things to consider." She addressed the entire group. "Just because the school is not in session, does not mean that we will forego our usual Yule celebration. Merlin knows that there's been little to celebrate lately, so I must insist that we take some time to enjoy ourselves."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she overrode him. "Nothing will lost by taking a few days to relax. The Seal is safe for now, out of reach of the Dark Lord and any of his minions that might know of its existence. And," she said pointedly, "the Yule traditions must be honored. It would be inappropriate to ignore them."

A voice from the wall caught their attention. Albus smiled down. "I agree. It will be good for all of us."

The Headmistress looked pointedly at Malfoy. "We can expect visitors over the holiday, and the fewer people who know that you are hidden here, the better...so I am afraid that you will have to return to your quarters, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to the hearth. Taking a handful of Floo powder, he regarded them with a sneer. "It doesn't matter. I know just how welcome I'd be anyway." He threw the powder, and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Hermione hesitated," Couldn't he..."

"No, I'm afraid not," the Headmistress answered. "For his own safety, he must remain out of sight."

Ron snorted. "That's a good idea...permanently."

"Ron!" Hermione said. "He just helped us."

Harry grimaced. "Only because it fits into his own agenda. He's not doing anything for _us._"

"That will do," the Headmistress said. "Mr. Potter, please round up Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley, and we shall make plans for the Yule celebration." She summoned a house elf, and Hermione joined her in the planning of the dinner menu for Christmas day. With the return of the others, they discussed decorations, music, and the invitation list for the dinner. Dumbledore interrupted frequently with suggestions, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the expression of exasperation that crossed the Headmistress's face as she countered most of them.

* * *

The snow falling against the windows made a thick, white curtain that cast a pearl-like sheen over the Great Hall. Above them, stars twinkled silver and gold, falling and reappearing in a continuous heavenly dance. The tables were covered with a feast, comprised of every traditional Yule favorite. Glasses of Christmas punch refilled themselves automatically, and the celebration became merrier as the evening progressed.

The large portrait above the Hall's fireplace was crowded with those who'd gathered from various portraits throughout the castle. They were enjoying their own Christmas punch, and Hermione was amused to see that the raucous singing of "Good King Wenceslaus" was being led by none other than Murphy the Muddlesome, with his arm thrown around the shoulders of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sat between Fleur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, pushing around the Brussels sprouts on her plate. Even though the Headmistress had assured her that Draco Malfoy would be well fed, it bothered her that he was alone while the rest of them partied. Her musing was interrupted by the twins, who were getting to their feet to propose, what she roughly figured, was their fifteenth toast so far. Next to her, Fleur laughed and leaned in to speak confidentially.

"Ah, 'ermione, there is somezing about these Weasley men, n'èst-ce pas? My Bill, 'e is zee best of them, of course, but 'is brothers, they are très adorable." She gestured slightly in the direction of Ron, who had eyes only for Luna sitting next to him. "I 'ope that you are not too 'eart-broken that Ron 'as fallen for someone else?"

"No, I'm not...really," she insisted in the face of Fleur's doubtful look.

"Zen per'aps there is someone else. I 'ope it is not 'arry, for then I think you will be deezappointed. Ginny will not give 'eem up."

"No, of course not. Harry is like a brother to me. So is Ron. And there's no one else, Fleur." Hermione responded shortly. "Excuse me." She rose from her seat and made her way towards the door. As she passed him, Neville turned in his seat.

"You okay, Hermione?"

"Just desperate for some air. I'll be back in a minute." She closed the doors behind her, intending to go towards the main entryway where the air was cooler. Instead, she jumped and gave a startled squeal at the loud "pop" that sounded behind her. She whirled around.

"Dobby! You really startled me."

"Dobby is sorry, miss. I am having a message for you from the Headmistress."

"Oh," Hermione waited.

"The Headmistress wishes you to go to her office, and Floo to the quarters of...a guest of Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "All right. What am I to do when I get there?"

"I am to meet you there and give you something."

"All right." Hermione changed direction and headed for the spiral staircase that led to Professor McGonagall's office. The gargoyle, sporting a red Father Christmas hat, regarded her silently. "Mistletoe." Springing aside, the stairway was clear for her ascent. Once inside the office, she couldn't resist going to the spot where the chest had been and waving her hands through the air. She encountered nothing, but hadn't expected to. What good was protective warding if you could find the object that easily? At the hearth, she picked a handful of Floo powder, then hesitated, wondering how to state her destination. She finally decided on "the quarters of Hogwart's special guest," threw down the powder, and found herself exiting from the same hearth where she'd sat shivering a couple of days previously.

Malfoy hurried in from another room, his wand at ready. Seeing her, he tucked it into his sleeve. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I'm supposed to meet Dobby."

"Our old house elf? What is...?" Malfoy swung around as Dobby appeared behind him. The elf was carrying a heavy tray, and without speaking to either of them, carried it over and set it on the small table in front of the fireplace. Having completed that task, he disappeared.

Hermione eyed the tray, then reached for the handle with some trepidation. Although it didn't appear to have any snakes or other short-tempered reptiles in view, she still didn't like risking her uninjured hand. She turned to Malfoy. "You open it."

"That's my job now, is it?" He said sarcastically. "To open things for Gryffindors who can't do it themselves." He pulled off the top of the tray to reveal an elaborate collection of pastries and sweets. "Looks like pudding." He picked up a chocolate-covered confection and popped it in his mouth. "G'n, Granger. Help y'self," he mumbled with his mouth full.

She opted for chocolate. "You don't mind sharing it with a Muggleborn?"

Malfoy scowled. "I don't have much choice about who I associate with, do I? Gryffindors, werewolves, Mud...Muggleborns. It's the price of staying alive."

Irked, Hermione dusted crumbs off her robe and turned to leave. "Sorry we make it so difficult for you. In case you haven't thought about it, some of us are up against it too!"

He reacted so fast, jumping in front of her, that Hermione backed up and pulled out her wand. "Up against it? What do you know about it? My mother is _dead_, my father's in prison, and I'm facing either death at the hands of a mad wizard or spending the rest of my life in Azkaban for a crime I didn't want to commit in the first place." He was practically shaking. "It was the only way to keep myself and my parents alive...and I _couldn't do it_! Do you know what that means?"

Dumbly, Hermione shook her head. "It means that the only person I have left is my father, and he'll either be killed for my failure or he'll be commanded to kill me." He spun away from her, and in one angry motion, sent the tray flying off the table, confections splattering against the hearth.

Hermione stayed where she was, watching as he bent over the table, taking deep breaths. She took a step forward, wanting to touch him, but knowing she'd be rebuffed. "Draco," she said softly, "The Order is going to help you. Once Voldemort is defeated, they'll make sure you don't go to prison. Believe me."

He straightened up, but did not turn to look at her. "_If_ he's defeated, you mean...and I'll be dead by then." He walked away from her, and paused at the door of the adjoining room. "Get out, Granger. Go back to your party." The door closed behind him.

* * *

Blinded by tears, Hermione wandered the halls for quite some time before she realized that she was lost. One hallway led to another, and still nothing looked familiar. A request to the castle to show her the way back to the Great Hall met with no results. Instead, it was leading her to the dungeons. She found the hallway that led to the Potions laboratory, stepped inside, and sank down onto the nearest bench. Poor Draco Malfoy – expecting to be killed or imprisoned. The thought came to her, and not for the first time, that she could wind up in Azkaban herself, if her role in helping Snape ever came out. She shivered, wishing heartily that she'd never gotten involved in this deception. Better to have left everything in the hands of the Order, and kept faith with her friends. She sighed. There was so much at stake. _If_ he's defeated, Draco had said. The chance that they could lose never seemed real, but tonight, after seeing the despair in Draco's eyes, it finally struck her as a strong possibility. Standing up, she absently adjusted the sling, and turned to go...and nearly ran into the dark figure standing directly behind her. She gave a yelp of surprise, backed up and sat down hard on the bench. Fate was treating her rather badly, she decided, confronting her with the one man that she did not want to deal with tonight.

"Miss Granger." He stood over her, arms folded.

"Professor." She couldn't keep the distress out of her voice. "Couldn't you find someone else to harass on Christmas?"

"Lest we be interrupted, I suggest this conversation be continued somewhere more secure." He gestured towards the door to his quarters. "Come with me."

Hermione got to her feet and followed him through the door. Without waiting to be invited to take a seat, she curled up in one of the chairs in front of the hearth. Pulling out her wand, she waved it at the fireplace. _"Incendio."_

"Do make yourself at home, Miss Granger," Snape drawled sarcastically, as he took the chair across from her. "I wouldn't want you to be less than comfortable for our little chat."

She refused to look at him. "What do you want?"

"Answers."

His tone brooked no dissension, but for once, she didn't feel like cooperating. She remained silent, and continued to stare into the fire.

"Something has sent the Dark Lord into a fury. As he won't tell us what it is, I am assuming that another Horcrux has been placed in jeopardy."

Hermione didn't respond. She had been reluctant in the past to talk about Order business with Snape, but had done so at his urging, and the urging of the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Now she was more than reluctant, and determined to guard her knowledge carefully.

"You have nothing to tell me?"

"No. Nothing."

"The Dark Lord is venting his anger on his followers...all of us."

That brought her around to look at him closely. His face was etched with fatigue, and something else...the remnants of excruciating pain. He raised a hand to brush back a strand of hair, and she noted a faint trembling.

"He's used Cruciatus on you."

"Among other things." He paused. "Does that make you more inclined to talk?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the Horcrux." She gave a slight shake of her head, and he responded with annoyance. "Don't take me for a fool, Miss Granger. What is it, and where is it right now?"

"Why don't you just ask Dumbledore?" she answered.

"Because," he snapped, "he is inebriated...and singing."

In spite of her annoyance with the situation, Hermione giggled. The playful side of the Headmaster's personality was no doubt enhanced by his drunken state, accounting for the irritation in the Potions Master's voice.

Snape rose from his chair and began to pace in front of the hearth. "The Horcrux," he snarled, impatiently.

Hermione felt her own temper begin to boil. He spoke to her as he would an errant house elf or an inept student. "The Horcrux is in the Seal of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was turned over to the Headmistress, and I don't know where it is now." She stood up and walked past him to the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave."

He stopped pacing. "I don't believe we have finished our conversation."

"Yes, we have," Hermione responded. "I don't have anything else to tell you."

He walked toward her, and it took all her will to stand her ground, and not back up. His voice was silky. "_I_ shall tell you when we are finished, Miss Granger."

She met his look for a long as she could, staring into the blackness of his eyes. His gaze was unrelenting, and she was forced finally to turn her head away. "All right. What else do you want to know?" She could feel his presence, towering over her. His nearness was frightening her in some inexplicable way. Her pulse was pounding, and her mouth felt suddenly dry.

"How did you come to be injured?"

His question caught her unprepared. She moved her left hand to cover the injury, reflexively. "I...it's nothing. I was bitten and my hand swelled. Madam Pomfrey has seen to it."

He moved towards her again, and lifted her injured hand to examine it. He went still as he looked at the two healing punctures surrounded by the darkened and bruised skin.

"Where would you have encountered this particular snake?" he asked. She tried to slide her hand away, but he refused to release it. "Must I repeat the question?"

Resigned now to the fact that she wouldn't escape this particular confrontation, she answered him truthfully. "It was in the Chamber of Secrets, guarding the Horcrux."

She heard him catch his breath, and shook her head. "Please don't..."

He dropped her hand and caught her by the arm. "You stupid girl! You went after Potter again in spite of my warning. You failed to listen to anything I said!"

"That's not quite true," she retorted. "I did think about what you said, but I went anyway."

"Why?" he snapped, his grip tightening painfully. "I told you not to risk yourself!"

"Because Harry needed me! Because finding the Horcruxes takes precedence over _anything_ else!" She tried again to jerk away, furious with him for taking her to task like an unruly child. "And who are you to tell me anything? I'm capable of making my own decisions!"

"And your decision is to continue to trot along behind Potter, basking in his reflected glory, is that it?"

"How dare you!" Hermione was shaking. "Harry values my help, whether you believe it or not!"

"You are of greater value to me alive than dead!"

"You can't order me to stay away from Harry," she snapped

He was just as angry as she was. "Then you are going to get yourself killed!"

She faced him defiantly. "Well, in that case, you'll just have to get yourself another little errand girl, won't you?"

"So you are content to remain Potter's little errand girl, pointing his idiotic little entourage in the right direction, doing their homework for them, taking risks of injury?" Snape derisively indicated her wounded arm. "Do you taste their food and drinks for them as well?"

Hermione wrenched her arm away and shoved him from her as hard as she could. "Don't you talk to me about my relationship with Harry!" she practically screamed. "You're a fine one to judge. Since when have you ever known the value of caring about someone enough to share the risks with them? Harry would do the same for me if I needed it, and I wouldn't have to ask, just like he didn't have to ask me!"

"I put effort and risk where it is worth most in this war!" Snape informed her.

"What's the point of taking risks and effort in a war if we lose what we're fighting for?" Hermione shot back. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're not fighting for anyone or anything other than yourself!"

He closed the space between them so fast, that she could only gasp as he seized her other arm and pulled her to him. His lips came down roughly on hers, cutting off her voice and her breath. It lasted for seconds, it lasted for hours...she couldn't be sure. He released her for a moment, his breath brushing her face, and her knees almost gave way. The eyes staring into hers were intense and impossibly black. His hand came up, and the fingers that caressed her cheek were unexpectedly gentle.

"You little fool..." The words were practically whispered, his voice soft and dark like velvet. Then his fingers moved into her hair, his lips were on hers again, and she was lost.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alas, another vacation time has drawn to a close, and tomorrow Jocelyn will fly back to DC. We've had such fun working on our stories together, and as usual, she has been invaluable in her contributions to my efforts. What would I do without her? My thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. I appreciate it so much. Mum**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Her mind was in a fog, as Hermione slowly made her way back up to the occupied areas of the castle. Her hands kept moving to her face without any conscious thought on her part, fingers touching lips that felt swollen and rather bruised. _He kissed me. Snape kissed me._

Forgetting where she'd intended to go, she leaned into the wall, resting her forehead against the cool stone. _What was I thinking? I let him kiss me. _

Something tightened in her chest as she relived the moments in the Potions Lab. The feeling of his hands on her...the taste of him. _I...I kissed him back..._

_...and I LIKED it!_

It wasn't as if she hadn't been kissed before. She had been, first by Victor, then Ron...but never, never like this. The intensity of her own reaction astonished her. How could she have become so attracted to Snape? She admired him, yes...for his intelligence and bravery when he'd worked for the Order as Dumbledore's spy, respected him as a professor and a master in his field, believed in him when he told her that he was still loyal to Dumbledore, while she stood shaking in the Headquarter's kitchen, but when had all of that turned to more? Because it had. When she considered him now, it was as a man, not a teacher. Someone whose hunger for knowledge was as great as hers, whose intelligence matched her own. She supposed she had always appreciated him for that...that was the reason she'd disagreed so strongly with Harry and Ron whenever they prattled on about how Snape was the bane of the whole human race.

And come to think of it...with a voice like velvet and eyes that burned right through you, he was intellect wrapped up in a very sexy package. She groaned in dismay, and both hands came up to cover her face.

What the hell had happened to her? She would have been content for the kiss to go on forever...she'd never felt that way about any kiss before. It had been Snape who'd ended it, releasing her so abruptly that she'd staggered backwards. She'd stared at him in shock, dismayed by the appalled look on his face. Then he'd turned to the Floo and vanished before she could react.

Why had he kissed her? Surely not...no. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that _he_ wanted her, not _that_ way. Not a young, inexperienced woman who wasn't very attractive. No, there had to be another reason.

Hermione's blood began to boil as the true implications of what _Snape_ must have been thinking sank in. He'd kissed her because he wanted something from her, if not now, then later. He must have actually believed that _kissing_ her would somehow bring her to heel. Maybe it was nothing more than thinking that she'd be more compliant about working with him instead of following Harry, as he demanded.

That...that...manipulative git! Ron and Harry were right. _He uses people. He_ _thinks nothing of other people's feelings_. He expected that she could be controlled after one little (all right, not so little) kiss, did he? He had another thing coming!

Furious, Hermione marched down the hallway, putting as much distance between herself and the dungeons as quickly as she could, determined to avoid any further meetings with Snape. Rounding a corner, she was pleased to see Neville heading in her direction. Snape would never approach her if she was with someone else.

"Hello, Neville. Is the party finally winding down?"

He said nothing for a moment, staring at her with a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Now he looked flustered, as he stammered out an answer. "Your face...i-it's all red. And you look like...I mean, your," he gestured towards her mouth, "I mean..."

Her hand flew to her face as comprehension dawned. She'd been so upset, and intent on returning to her friends, that she'd forgotten that she still looked like a woman who had been rather thoroughly snogged.

"I...I...it's not what you think...really..." She was stammering as badly as Neville.

He flushed, and looked away from her. "It's okay, Hermione. The Headmistress told us...Luna, Ginny, and me...about Malfoy being here in the castle. I figured you'd gone to see him when you left the party."

It took a moment, but then she realized what he was saying.. Neville thought that her appearance was because she'd been with Draco. It was an obvious assumption on his part, and it meant that no one else would be suspected. A feeling of relief washed over her, only to be banished by another horrifying thought. If Harry and Ron thought she'd been with Malfoy, they'd go for his throat.

"Neville, please don't say anything about this," she pleaded. "Harry and Ron will go berserk."

Too late. Voices heralded the approach of their friends, and Hermione stared at Neville with frightened eyes. Harry showed up first with his arm around Ginny, and Ron and Luna were right behind them.

"There you are," Ginny called. "We've been wondering where you got off to and..." Ginny's voice trailed off, and the four of them stared at her. Harry's face went hard and suspicious as Ron stepped up for a closer look.

"Hermione..." Ron's voice was low and angry. "Where have you been?"

She looked from Harry to Ron, unable to answer. Neville reached over and took her hand.

"She's been with me."

Now it was their turn. They looked from Neville to her and back again.

"With _you_, Neville?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Neville replied, defiantly. "Why not?"

She couldn't keep the astonishment off her face, but recovering quickly, Hermione smiled at the others. "Yes," she said. "Why not?"

"No, I mean...that's terrific," Ginny said. "We just didn't expect it."

Ron was grinning at Neville. "We thought we'd close out Christmas by going up to the Astronomy tower and looking at the moon on the snow. Want to come?"

"Sure," Neville put an arm around her waist. She glanced at Harry as the group turned to go. He eyes were on her, and the look on his face was one of disbelief. It didn't bode well for Draco.

* * *

The next few days went by in a haze, as they finished the holiday celebrations and began to prepare for the ritual. Remus and the Headmistress were frequently in conference, and Tonks came in and out of the castle so often, that it was obvious she was running errands and sending messages for the Order.

Harry's anxiety and frustration were almost palpable as he waited to participate in the destruction of the Horcrux. His temper was short, and the others gave him a wider berth than usual. He had almost nothing to say to Hermione. From time to time, she'd feel his eyes on her, and when she looked up, his expression was always angry. She'd refused to discuss the events of the Yule celebration night, only insisting on her story that she'd been with Neville. It wasn't helping the situation, she was sure, that she couldn't help being distracted and preoccupied.

It was Snape and the kiss, over and over again, playing in her mind. Every time she thought of him, she felt the heat creep up into her face, and knew that she was blushing. Reminding herself that he was an opportunistic swine and a manipulative git would enable her to counter her emotional response for awhile, but the slightest memory of how his lips felt on hers, and she was gone again. The question of why he had kissed her was nagging at her and she could come up with no different response than she had before, no matter how many times she considered it. But underlying it all was the realization that no matter his reasons, she really wanted him to kiss her again.

Nearly a week went by, and still they had not been summoned by the Headmistress to participate in the destruction of the Horcrux. The afternoon was particularly quiet, and Harry paced restlessly in the common room while the others played cards in front of the fireplace. It was cold and wet outside, most of the snow having melted into a slushy mess. Hermione threw down her cards in disgust as Luna won the hand for the third time in a row. She rose to stare out a window at the grey sky and the wet stones below.

"Do you suppose it'll snow again?" she asked no one in particular. "The clouds look heavy."

"Probably," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Harry, stop pacing," Ginny called to him. "Come join us in another game."

He shook his head. "I'm not interested in games. There's just one thing I want to do right now."

"They'll send for us when they're ready," Hermione reminded him. "Conditions have to be right. You can't rush this kind of ritual."

"If something doesn't happen soon," Harry spoke moodily, "I'm going to McGongall and make her give me the Horcrux."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said. "She won't do that."

Harry threw himself into a nearby chair. "I can't stand waiting any more."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a worried glance. Harry's state of mind was stressing all of them.

The sound of the common room door opening caught their attention. Remus stepped into the room and smiled at the group of them. "It's pretty quiet in here."

"We've been waiting to hear from you," Hermione told him. "We're getting pretty anxious."

"All right, I guess you're due some answers," Remus said. "Are any of you familiar with Convergence spells?"

The group turned and looked at Hermione. She almost felt as if she were back in class. She frowned, trying to recall what she'd learned on the subject.

"A Convergence spell is where more than one wizard brings their magic to focus on a specific objective. That way, the effect of the spell is enhanced and more effective than if only a single person cast it."

"Very good, Miss Granger," Remus teased her.

"Is that something like what we did when we cast three different spells at the same time to destroy the locket?" Ron asked.

"Similar, but not exactly the same," Remus replied. "In this case, we will use our powers to reinforce the power of the person who casts the single spell."

"When do we start?"Harry was on his feet, and the rest followed suit.

"Right away, if you'd care to join me in the Room of Requirement."

The interior of the Room was empty. At the far end stood a pedestal on which was placed a small glass globe. Remus instructed the group to stand several feet away from the pedestal.

"Harry and Hermione, let's have the two of you up here first." Hermione came forward and stood behind a line that appeared in the floor. Harry joined her.

"You first, Hermione. Cast a destruction spell at the globe."

Hermione drew out her wand, aimed at the globe, and cried out, "_Destructio!_" Immediately, the globe shattered.

"Good." Remus drew his own wand and cast a quick _Reparo_ at the globe, which resumed it place on the pedestal. "Now, do it again."

She repeated her earlier action; the globe didn't budge. Her spell seemed to pass harmlessly around it.

"Now, Harry. I want you to aim your wand at the globe, but concentrate on Hermione. Visualize passing your power into her wand. Don't think about the destroying the globe, just think about reinforcing Hermione."

Harry drew his wand and concentrated as Remus had instructed. Hermione cast the spell again with no effect upon the globe.

"Neville, come and stand beside them. You try to add your power to Hermione's spell along with Harry."

Neville drew his wand. The two of them kept their eyes on Hermione. She thought she could feel, this time, a growing energy within her. She took a deep breath and cast the spell again. The force of the magic from her wand caused the two boys to take a startled step backwards, and the globe exploded.

"Excellent." Remus repaired the globe and cast additional spells on it. "Now you know how it works. I want the six of you to practice Converging your magic against the globe. I've set it so that it will require a different amount of power each time before you can destroy it."

Hermione stepped away and let Luna take the central position. At first, she found it difficult to concentrate her magic on Luna without letting it fly at the globe herself. It was a different experience. When she successfully Converged, she could feel the enhanced magic as it left Luna's wand.

Remus left them to practice, and they worked on the spell for the rest of the day. When they met in the Great Hall for the evening meal, they were able to report to him that they'd been successfully destroying the globe for the last couple of hours.

"So when do we do it?" If anything, Harry seemed even more impatient than he had been in the hours before the practice.

"The ritual must be conducted under a new moon. That will be in two days time," Professor McGonagall answered him.

"Where are we going to do it?" Hermione asked. "These things seem to have a habit of burning down buildings when they go."

Remus laughed. "We've got that covered as well. But the location will have to remain secret until we are ready for the actual ritual."

"We're concerned that Voldemort may make an attempt to stop us. Although the Order will be on hand to guard the location, we still intend to take every precaution," the Headmistress said.

"Two more days to wait," Ron moaned. "I can't stand the suspense."

"I can," Harry said. "That gives me some time to take care of another problem."

Hermione glanced at him questioningly, but he ignored her look. Asking for a large slice of chocolate torte, he engaged in small talk with the others without making any further reference to his plans.

* * *

Continuing their practice the next day, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna met again in the Room of Requirement. Remus had spelled the globe to offer increased resistance as they worked, and it was requiring a great deal more combined concentration to destroy it.

Hermione was growing concerned as time passed and Harry and Ron had not put in an appearance. "They need the practice as much as we do. Where can they be?"

Ginny shrugged, watching Neville and Luna working on the globe. "Harry just told me that they had something they needed to do, and that they'd join us later. I wouldn't worry too much about it. They're both aware of how important this is, especially Harry."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione conceded. "Let's add ourselves into this round. You take the central position."

After three unsuccessful attempts, they made another effort and this time, Hermione felt the surge of energy as her own power Converged with Ginny's and the others'. The globe shattered in a burst of crystal, and Ginny clapped her hands. Luna was staring thoughtfully at the pile of shards.

"Did you see how the colors combined just before it shattered," she asked them.

"What colors? I didn't see any," Neville answered.

"The energies coming from us had the same color as our auras," Luna explained, "and when they combined, the color turned a brilliant blue and the globe exploded."

"I think you're the only one of us who sees the auras," Hermione suggested. "I didn't see any colors either, but that's an interesting fact…the combining, I mean."

"It does take an effort to learn to see them, but it becomes pretty natural after a while," Luna said.

"How do you train yourself to…" Hermione began, when the door of the room opened and Ron and Harry walked in. She stared at them in horror and heard Ginny gasp behind her.

Ron's face had a darkening bruise on the cheek, and the sleeve of his t-shirt was torn. Harry's eye was threatening to turn an incredible shade of black, and he was favoring his right wrist. On both their faces was an expression of smug satisfaction.

"What's going on? You've been fighting," Ginny said, her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like Molly Weasley.

"Nothing to do with you," Ron replied.

"Were you fighting with each other?" Hermione took Harry's hand and examined the scraped knuckles.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Luna came forward and checked the bruise on Ron's face. "I suppose you went after Draco Malfoy."

"What!" Hermione spun around and looked at Ron.

"They've been wanting to ever since Christmas night," Luna continued dreamily.

Ron met Hermione's horrified look with a defiant one of his own. "Let's just say someone needed to be put in his place."

She started to walk away, when Harry caught her arm. "Leave it, Hermione. Just stay away from him."

Wrenching her arm away, she roared, "Don't you dare tell me who I can and can't see, Harry Potter! And you too, Ronald Weasley—I am not your sister, I am not your daughter, and even if I was, it'd still be none of your bloody business! YOU stay away from him from now on, or those bruises will be the LEAST of your injuries!"

Without waiting for their reply, she turned furiously and headed out the door. Returning to the common room, she used the Floo connection that had been set up by the Headmistress to go to Draco's quarters. Stumbling out of the hearth and into his rooms, she found him sprawled on the sofa with an ice pack held to his face.

"Oh, great," Draco drawled, staring at her with his uncovered eye. "Just what I need right now. A visit from the Gryffindor princess herself."

"Draco, I'm sorry…I had no idea…"

"Do me a favor. Leave...before Potter and Weasley decide to come back for another go."

"I never expected that you'd end up involved in this. Everyone just assumed that I was with you Christmas night. I didn't think that Harry and Ron would come and…just what did they do?"

"Accused me of compromising the innocence of their best friend." He pressed a finger gingerly to his jaw, and winced. "Making sure that I'd think twice before trying it again. Honestly, if I'm going to get beaten up for seducing innocent maidens, I should at least get to enjoy the seduction part!"

He sat up and removed the ice pack, exposing the swelling around his eye. Hermione dropped into a chair and groaned.

"So tell me, Granger, just what were you up to that set the two of them off like that?"

"I'd been with Neville and they…"

"Yeah, they mentioned that." He shook his head. "They don't believe it, and neither do I."

"Really, I…"

"Give it up, Granger. You weren't with Longbottom and you certainly weren't with me." He shot her an evil grin. "If I'm going to take the blame for a snog that _I_ never got, you should at least tell me who the lucky man was!"

"No, I didn't…there IS no man!"

His grin widened. "As a matter of fact, Granger, from the way I view this situation, you owe me a snog!"

Hermone stared at him, wondering for a minute if he was truly serious, when he burst out laughing. "Honestly, you should have seen your face!" He grimaced again, and brought his hand up to his jaw. "Ow, hurts when I laugh."

She shook her head, laughing in spite of herself. "Who would have thought it? A Slytherin with a sense of humor."

"So who was it?"

With a sigh, Hermione answered, "I told Harry and Ron it's none of their business, and it's none of yours either."

Draco regarded her for a moment. She could tell from the expression in his eyes, that he was considering her answer. "Well, it obviously wasn't Potter or Weasley. And you admit that it wasn't Longbottom. Hmm…let's see if I can figure this out this little puzzle."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she squeaked.

"There aren't a lot of choices in the castle right now. Lupin has his own woman, so that rules him out. And there's Flitwick or Filch, but I don't think either one is exactly your type. So…"

"Draco, that is just…please, stop!" Hermione pleaded, half-scared, half-revolted.

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "That leaves a member of the Order then, doesn't it?"

Hermione jumped to her feet and made for the fireplace in a panic. "I don't want to talk about this!"

"Wait, I didn't mean to…" Draco caught her arm and stopped her. He stared at her in astonishment. "You're really scared…"

She refused to meet his eyes. Trying, and failing to keep her voice from shaking, she said, "Look, Draco…I'm sorry Harry and Ron brought you into this, and I'll give them what-for about it, I promise. Now I'd appreciate it if you just wouldn't talk about this…at all…to anyone. It's nobody's business but mine."

"This doesn't make any sense. If you're that desperate to keep it from Potter and Weasley…not an Order member…" He went completely still.

The look on his face changed from confusion to shock. "I don't believe it. He told me that he had a contact here in the castle, but I never thought…"

Hermione looked at him, and he saw confirmation in her eyes.

"Merlin, Granger…you're going to have the cell right next to mine!"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy belated birthday to Jocelyn! If anyone hasn't found her stories yet, check them out: Dumbledore's Men, Duel, International Magical Cooperation, and the story we wrote together: Harry Potter and the Battle of Wills. Thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Merlin, Granger…you're going to have the cell right next to mine!" _He stared at her in disbelief.

"I know," Hermione moaned. She dropped into the chair. "I go over this in my mind, around and around, and the situation seems so hopeless. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"I've known for a long time that I was on the wrong side of this fight," Draco said. "But I never expected to find _you_ in the same situation. Still," he shrugged, "can't say I'll mind the company. We can yell to each other through the walls, and…"

"Oh, stop!" Hermione begged. "That's not even funny!"

"Seems to me that both of us better hope that the Order wins this war, and that they're inclined to show mercy to those of us who played both sides."

Hermione looked at him intensely. "Draco, you won't give him away…please."

He didn't answer for a long moment, then shook his head. "Not me. I like old Snape; he's gone to a lot of trouble on my behalf."

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. "Thanks. Now I just have to figure out how to deal with the boys. They think I'm involved with you."

"That should be easy enough. Let 'em go on thinking that. You can use me as a cover for when you're meeting with Snape."

Hermione thought quickly. This could be the solution to the problem of sneaking around the castle without alerting the boys to where she might be going. She could tell them that she was going to see Draco. They'd hate it, but they wouldn't suspect that she was meeting anyone else. _If_ she could trust Draco. She eyed him speculatively. He was a Slytherin, and wouldn't be willing to help someone out unless there was something in it for him. Well, she was a Gryffindor, and sometimes the direct approach was the best.

"You're not doing this out of any fondness for me, Draco. So…out with it! What's in it for you?"

Draco grinned. "I'd enjoy it, especially since it will drive Potter and Weasley mad thinking about it."

Hermione laughed, and kept laughing. Draco joined her, and they laughed until they were exhausted.

Still giggling, Hermione gasped out, "You're awful! But I can just see the boys…" She laughed again.

"I've been sitting in this place bored out of my mind for days now," Draco said. "This could be the most fun I've had in awhile. But," he continued, "if we're going to make this believable, you're going to have to spend time with me. And bring the others with you. _And_ let me touch you when they're around."

Hermione shuddered. "That just might be the most difficult part of it."

"Thanks, Granger. I needed that."

"No…I'm sorry, Draco. That didn't come out quite the way I meant it." She hesitated. "It's just…it's hard enough trying not to let anything slip about Professor Snape without adding another scenario…I just hope that I can keep everything straight."

"And keep the other two members of the trio from killing me on sight."

Hermione huffed. "Don't you worry about that. When I get through with them, they'll be sorry that they ever stuck their noses in my business!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Wish I'd be there to see it. Make it good, Granger."

"I will," she nodded. "Okay, it's settled. From this point on, we're a couple." She slid out of the chair and headed for the hearth. "And stop grimacing…it's not going to be that bad!"

"I'm not grimacing."

"No? What do you call it?" She took a handful of Floo powder and watched his face.

The usual Malfoy smirk was back in place. "Actually, I was hoping that before you go, I might get that snog you owe me."

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione snapped. "Can't you just forget about that?"

"Probably not…" He answered. "And why should I? After all, I'm as Slytherin as the next man…or in your case, as Slytherin as the _previous _one!"

"You…you're impossible!" Hermione threw down the powder and made a hasty departure.

With a _whoosh_, she exited the Floo into the Gryffindor common room. Staggering for just a second, she regained her footing, and turned to glare at the group gathered there. Focusing on Harry and Ron, she moved forward to confront them.

Ron regarded her snidely. "Been to comfort Malfoy, Hermione?"

"He'd better plan to keep away from you." Harry added.

"_You_ had BETTER think twice before interfering in my life again!" Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at them. The others scattered, Ginny diving away from Harry's side with a shriek.

"_Prominensus Proboskis!_" The spell flew from the tip of her wand before either of the boys had a chance to react. They fell back with a cry, hands over their faces. Hermione looked at them and nodded in satisfaction.

"Since you're both so eager to stick your noses into my relationship, you should have the appropriate appendage for it!"

Ginny came up from the floor, and stared at the boys in amazement. She turned to Hermione with a look of admiration on her face. "Nice spell! You'll have to teach me that one. I have other brothers I could use that on."

The boys had uncovered their faces, and both sported elongated, red noses, appearing like nothing so much as small elephant trunks. Harry was feeling it gingerly.

"Thith thing hurths! Thake ith offth!"

Ron attempted to speak, but what came out was an off-key imitation of an elephant's trumpet. With that, the others dissolved in shrieks of laughter, rolling on the floor, and clutching their stomachs. Hermione slid her wand back into her sleeve and crossed her arms.

"Don't you ever even _think_ about harassing Draco again!"

The two boys looked at her entreatingly. She ignored them, and instead, addressed Ginny. "I'll be back later…I have things to do."

As she exited through the common room door, she smiled in satisfaction, hearing the trumpeting brays of protest from Harry and Ron.

* * *

With the intention of avoiding both the boys and Severus Snape, Hermione stayed away from her usual destinations. Obtaining a packed picnic hamper from the house elves, she spent the rest of the day sequestered in the small rustic cottage that had been built to replace Hagrid's hut after the fire. Hagrid himself was away on Order business, so she had the place to herself. She'd brought several books with her, and enjoyed her solitude, snacking on the contents of the hamper while perusing the volumes for further information on the Convergence spell. She returned to the castle at dusk, quietly making her way into her room while the others were at dinner. Carefully warding the hearth and door against entry, she curled up on her bed with Crookshanks on the pillow beside her.

She awoke with a start, realizing she must have dozed off. There was a sound issuing from the Floo, as if someone was trying to get past her wards. _The boys…_she thought, no doubt wanting her to reverse the spell. She picked up her wand, casting a couple of additional wards on the Floo, and turned back over. All in all, it had been a rather satisfactory day.

She skipped breakfast the next morning, wanting to prolong the boys' torment as much as she could. She fed Crookshanks the last of the scraps out of her picnic hamper, and went off to shower and dress. After completing her ablutions, she settled herself at the desk in her sitting room, preparing to write a quick letter to her parents. A soft tapping at the door interrupted her. It was followed by Ginny's voice, asking to enter and assuring Hermione that she was alone. Lifting the wards and opening the door, she invited her in.

"Oh, Hermione! You missed such fun at dinner last night." Ginny's eyes were dancing with merriment. "The boys are beside themselves. They were sure that Remus or McGonagall would be able to reverse the spell. When we got there…"

"What happened?" Hermione giggled.

"Well, Remus was going to reverse it. Only he was laughing so hard that he dropped the wand…twice…before he could even attempt it! And then…it didn't work. So he just sat there and said, "I think you're stuck with them," and…and…Harry and Ron almost choked right there!"

"Did the Headmistress try it?"

"Nope. She picked up right away on the fact that you'd added something to prevent anyone but yourself from reversing the spell. She told the boys that they might get further by apologizing to you. Then she left the room rather quickly. She never cracked a smile, but I swear…her shoulders were shaking so hard as she left. I bet she was screaming laughing as soon as she got out in the hall!"

"That's perfect," Hermione said, between giggles. "Do you think they've learned their lesson?"

"I've no doubt of it." Ginny laughed and wiped her eyes. "You _do_ realize that you're going to be hearing about this from Fred and George. I imagine they'll be ready to promise you anything to get you to teach them how you made that hex irreversible." She paused. "So, how _did _you do it?"

"It's in the hand motion. If you add a certain little jog at a specific point, it identifies the spell with you, and then you're the only one who can reverse it."

"Brilliant…absolutely brilliant."

"I suppose I'll have to…reverse it, that is, before the end of the day. It's the new moon and we should be performing the ritual to destroy the Horcrux tonight."

"That's right. I almost forgot. The Headmistress wants us all in her office by four o'clock, to receive instructions and prepare for the ritual. If you can stay away from the boys between now and then, you can reverse it in the office. The more people there to see it, the better they'll learn their lesson. Don't you agree?"

"A great idea," Hermione agreed. "I'll lay low until then."

They gathered in the Headmistress's office: the students, those teachers who had remained at Hogwarts, and various Order members. The atmosphere was somber when Hermione entered the room. Professor McGonagall turned to her, brusque and impatient.

"Really, Miss Granger, do attend to that…" She made a vague motion in the direction of Ron and Harry, and turned back to her consultation with the Order members.

Hermione pulled her wand and aimed it at the boys, and was gratified to see them both flinch. "_Finite Incantatem!_" Their respective noses shrank back to original size and returned to a normal color. Ron shook his head, while Harry rubbed his nose, letting his breath out in a sigh of relief. From the group around the Headmistress, Remus Lupin gave her a wink.

"All right!" The Headmistress called for attention. "We have no doubt that Voldemort has anticipated that we will attempt the destruction of the Horcrux tonight. He is as aware of the calendar as we are, and we are sure, has prepared plans to disrupt the ritual."

Everyone in the room had gone quiet. Hermione felt her own throat go dry.

"We will keep a large force here on the grounds in case of Death Eater attack. But we expect multiple attacks _outside_ of Hogwarts itself to try to draw out our defense. Steps have been taken to get those who would be likely targets out of harm's way."

_My parents…_Hermione took a step forward in panic.

"Mr. Longbottom, your grandmother has been sent to a safe house, as has your father, Miss Lovegood. The Grangers were sent out of the country some days ago."

She hadn't known. She'd sent off her owl this morning without really thinking about it. She hadn't even considered the danger they might be in.

"What about my family?" Ron demanded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. Your brothers, most of them anyway, are with your father and the other Order members on the grounds. Your mother is in the Infirmary, preparing to assist Madam Pomfrey as needed." She took in their white faces, but allowed no softening of her own features. There was danger for all of them tonight, and she didn't want them to forget that. "Alastor, if you will…"

Moody stepped forward. "At dusk, which should be in about forty-five minutes, all Order members are to be in their assigned places. The students will accompany Lupin to the ritual site. Once everyone is in position and darkness is complete, the Horcrux will be brought to the site, and the ritual will begin. How long it will take will depend on your ability to destroy the Horcrux. The longer it takes, the more risk there is to those of us exposed on the grounds. During this time, we may receive reports of diversionary attacks or Hogwarts itself may fall under attack, but _nothing…_I repeat, nothing must prevent the completion of the ritual. Questions?"

No one spoke, and the Order members began to file out of the room. Hermione felt her panic increasing. "Harry…Ron? If…if anything should happen…"

Without hesitation, they put their arms around her. "It's going to be fine," Harry assured her. "After all, you're on _our_ side."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "One scary witch.

Luna took hold of Ron's arm. Silently, she gestured towards the other end of the room. They watched as Remus and the Headmistress pulled their wands and began chanting softly. A buzz of sound seem to reverberate through the room, and a shimmer of light hovered for a moment, and the chest appeared in the exact spot from which it had vanished before Yule.

Remus turned to the students. "Meet me at the main entrance in thirty minutes. Remove any makeup, perfume, or jewelry, hair unbound, bare feet," he instructed them.

They were there in less than the allotted time, and he was waiting for them. Taking out his wand, he passed it over the head of each one. With a nod of satisfaction, he opened the doors. "Follow me."

To Hermione, it all seemed surreal, walking across the Hogwarts grounds in silence, following Remus in the gathering dark. The very mist in the air around her seemed ominous, carrying its own weight of tension. She pressed in close to the others.

Out beyond the Whomping Willow was a large area of open ground. Remus stopped just out of reach of the tree and raised his wand. He called out, the short phrase in a language that Hermione had never heard before. And so suddenly, that she could not have said when they were there and when they were not, a series of structures stood out in the mist in front of them. Arranged in a circle, evenly spaced, were a series of stark gray stones of varying heights. Some appeared to be five or six feet tall and others towered above them. In the center of the circle was a raised slab, cracked and weatherworn. The entire circle seemed sunken into the ground.

"It's a henge," Hermione breathed. "But we've been out here before, all of us, and there was no sign of it."

Remus spoke quietly. "It's hidden for a very good reason. Magic performed in a henge creates a spell of overwhelming power. It's not something that students would be encouraged to experiment with."

"It looks old," Ginny said.

"It is," Remus explained. "Older than any known henge in the British Isles, and far more ancient than Hogwarts castle."

"The ritual is going to take place here?" Harry said.

Remus nodded. "Let's get you in position. We're using very old magic here, and that means the women will take the central role." They followed him into the henge and, under Remus's instruction, took places between the sentinel stones, on the rim of the circle, but not in it. The space between the stones that stood directly across from the central slab was left vacant. Remus directed Ginny and Luna to take the places directly across from the slab on either side, and Hermione took the position directly across from the vacant space. The boys and Remus filled in the other empty spaces.

The last of the light seemed to suddenly disappear from the sky, and it was dark. It was also cold, and Hermione shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, wishing that she'd been able to wear something on her feet. The others around her appeared to be feeling the same chill, for they shifted uneasily where they stood.

And then again, suddenly, without a sound, a figure was standing at the central slab, laying upon it the bronze seal of Rowena Ravenclaw. It took Hermione a moment to recognize the figure as that of the Headmistress. She was dressed in black, with a tartan shawl hanging over her shoulders that brushed the ground at her feet. Her hair was also unbound as theirs was…black, threaded with silver. _She's a priestess_, Hermione realized, and wondered how many other facets there were of the Headmistress's character of which she was unaware.

Professor McGonagall lifted her hands, and cried out in the same, strange language that Remus had used to reveal the henge. To Hermione's astonishment, she understood what was being said. Almost instinctively, she lifted her own hands in imitation of the Headmistress. Around the circle, she could see that Luna and Ginny had done the same.

"We call upon the Earth to witness what is here before us. We implore the Goddess to expose what is unnatural, what has been twisted and warped, what has assumed the powers of evil!"

The air around her seemed to be humming in response, and Hermione stifled a gasp as she felt the ground heat beneath her bare feet. From somewhere in the distance, she heard voices raised in alarm. Ignoring them, the Headmistress continued the ritual, calling out again.

"We summon the powers of the Earth to our aid and to our service, to strengthen us, to Converge with us. As children of the Goddess, we shall destroy what has been altered for evil, what has been created with hatred and destruction at its core."

The ground beneath Hermione's feet was vibrating, as if it had a pulse. Around the henge, the mist was drawing in, wrapping them in a gray veil that hid the ritual from those without. The Headmistress left the slab, leaving the Horcrux in its center, and took her position between the two stones directly across from it. She drew her wand and directed it at the Ravenclaw seal. Hermione pulled out her own wand and aimed it, but kept her thoughts focused on the Headmistress. Around her, she sensed the movement of the others as they did the same.

"Converge with me, all of you!" The Headmistress's command could not be ignored. "Powers of the Earth, Converge with me! Will of the Goddess, Converge with me!"

The air around them vibrated, the sound of wind rushing between the stones and winding around them. The mist compacted around the henge, completely muffling all sight and sound from without. Hermione could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet; for all she knew, the henge could be suspended in the air. A burst of energy that seemed to emanate from the Headmistress herself engulfed her. She focused on combining her own energies with it, adding to it, increasing its power. Other energies were surging in, combining with hers. She felt the casting of the spell, before she even heard the Headmistress's cry of "_Destructio!"_

The Converged energies slammed into the seal and it leapt off the slab, hovering above it. Hermione could feel power pushing back against the combined energies, trying to force them away. The Horcrux was fighting its own destruction.

She forced herself to concentrate on the energies, trying to submerge her entire will into the Convergence. The spell forced its way back, slamming into the Horcrux's defense, and the seal elongated and flattened from the stress, spinning wildly above the slab. A glow of light surrounded the spinning seal, compressing it still more. Hermione closed her eyes, and emptied her mind of everything except the spell, her breathing shallow, and her chest aching with the effort.

The explosion rocked through the henge, buffeting the stones, the mist shattering around them. Hermione sank to her knees, leaning on the ground for support, trying desperately to catch her breath. She gazed around her, the others were doing the same. The only one still standing was the Headmistress and she was picking up the seal from the center of the slab. Hermione forced herself to her feet and joined her there. The seal was burned black, but the eagle in the center shone through it like gold. Professor McGonagall smiled. "Welcome home, Rowena."

The others joined them. "Let's get back to the castle," Remus instructed. They had taken just a few steps when the Headmistress crumpled to the ground. Quickly, Remus bent over her, checking her pulse and breathing.

"Is she…?" Harry seemed unwilling to finish his question.

"No," Remus said, "just exhausted." He picked up the unconscious woman in his arms. "Hermione, bring the seal." He headed off again, with the others trailing behind him. Hermione looked back and saw the stones of the henge beginning to fade into the mist. Then it was gone. Gone, she supposed, until summoned again.

"That was incredible," Harry said beside her. "I suppose the Headmistress was speaking some form of ancient Gaelic. I wish I'd understood what she was saying."

Luna turned on hearing Harry's statement, and gave Hermione a vague smile. _An ancient rite, a woman's rite…_

In the Hospital Wing, the Headmistress was settled in a bed, and Madam Pomfrey began working on her, while Mrs. Weasley checked over the rest of them. "None of you seems to be injured," she said with relief. "We're expecting casualties from the fighting on the grounds. Go to the dorm and get some sleep, and we'll bring you up to date on things in the morning."

"But how bad is the fighting?" Ron demanded. "They may need us."

"It's just sporadic now. And none of you are going anywhere near it, Ron Weasley."

Remus was sitting next to the bed where the Headmistress lay sleeping. "The Order will handle things tonight. I agree with Molly…to bed with all of you."

No one wanted to be separated after what they'd just gone through, so they _accio'd_ pillows and blankets, and curled up on the floor in the common room. Sheer exhaustion won over, and they were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of the common room door opening. Still half asleep, she sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, and gave Remus and Tonks a sleepy smile as they entered the room. "Shall I wake them up?" 

"Please." Remus nodded an affirmative, and Hermione noticed for the first time that neither he nor Tonks were smiling. In fact, the set look on their faces encouraged her to quickly rouse the rest of the sleeping group.

"What's happened?" Harry was demanding, before the others were fully awake.

"Let's get everyone up and alert so we don't have to repeat things," said Tonks.

In a matter of minutes, they were sitting up, alert and waiting. Remus settled himself in a chair, and Tonks perched on the arm. "We told you that we expected diversionary attacks to disrupt the ritual, didn't we?" They nodded in response, staring at him anxiously. "There was a minor skirmish on the grounds with a few injuries resulting, but nothing major."

"Then…something happened somewhere else?" Hermione asked, nervously.

Tonks nodded. "There were several attacks on Order members and their families, and on Muggle families." Her face was grim. "The Creevey family was one…I'm sorry to say that there were no survivors."

Hermione felt sick. Poor Colin and Dennis…they were so excited about being wizards, about everything to do with magic. How unfair…

Tonks was speaking again. "The Bones family was also targeted. Susan was not at home, so she escaped, but her parents were killed. And with Amelia having been murdered…well, she has no surviving relatives."

"How awful," Ginny said. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Her parents anticipated this possibility, and had previously named the Headmistress as her guardian should anything befall them. She'll be brought here as soon as it's safe."

Harry was watching Remus's face intently. "There's something else…something worse, isn't there?"

Remus grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. The major attack took place at Azkaban. Guards and Order members fought back, but the prison was breached." His hands clenched. "I'm afraid that Lucius Malfoy has been freed."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What can I say? Thanks to all of you who voted for Tea and Sympathy in the OWL Awards. And congratulations to everyone who won an award. As always, thanks to Jocelyn, for her constant support and assistance.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Malfoy out of Azkaban," Harry said. "That means big trouble."

"Yes, it does," Remus replied. "Lucius is going to have to atone for his mistakes at the Ministry. He's going to be desperate to get himself back in Voldemort's good graces. That makes him all the more dangerous to us."

Hermione broke in. "Does Draco know yet?"

Ron scowled at her, receiving a dig in the ribs from Ginny. "He's probably taken off already to join his Death Eater Dad."

Remus responded, before she could berate Ron. "Draco Malfoy is in a great deal of danger from his father. We believe that he's under a death sentence and that Voldemort will require Lucius to carry it out."

"Not ask a father to kill his own child!" Luna protested, appalled.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, as long as Malfoy is safely tucked away in Hogwarts, he can stay clear of Daddy until the war is over. He'll be a lot safer than most of us out there fighting," Harry sneered.

"Don't be too sure." Remus countered. "Death Eaters have gotten into Hogwarts before, and Lucius knows the place well. We're all going to have to increase our precautions."

"Constant vigilance," Ginny said quietly. Beside her, Neville nodded in agreement.

"That's it exactly. Moody knows what he's talking about." Remus eyed them sternly. "No one is to travel around this castle or the grounds unaccompanied. No one leaves the grounds without permission. Is that clear?"

They gave their assent, and Remus and Tonks left. Shaken, Hermione pulled up her legs and rested her forehead against her knees. Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban, hunting for Draco, just as he'd feared. And preparing to do who-knows-what else. She shuddered.

"Okay, Hermione?" Neville touched her shoulder.

"What? Yes, I'm fine." Standing up, she bundled her blanket and pillow into her arms, and started from the room.

"Where are you going?' Ginny asked.

"Back to my room to shower and dress. And then…I'm going to see Draco."

"Not alone, you're not," Harry snapped. "No one goes anywhere alone, remember? I'll go with you."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't need a chaperone. You'll just make a scene, and this isn't the time for that."

"She's right," Luna stated firmly. Hermione looked at her in surprise. "It's time for you to get past your anti-Slytherin bias and show him a little support. I'll go with Hermione."

"So will I," Ginny got to her feet.

"Okay." Ron stood up and stretched. "I guess this is going to be a group effort. We'll meet back here in half an hour, all right?"

The others began gathering up their blankets, and Hermione hurried to her room. In a short time, she was standing under a stream of hot water, and still couldn't stop shivering. She was going to have to play the part of Draco's girlfriend in front of all of them. Draco was going to be upset over this new development. How could she be sure that he'd keep his end of the bargain? If Harry or Ron were to say something to set him off, he might just be inclined to expose her duplicity in front of everyone. Turning off the water and reaching for the towels, she tried to reassure herself. Draco needed the security of Hogwarts, now more than ever. It would be foolhardy for him to jeopardize things by revealing her connection, and his as well, to Snape.

Back in the common room, the group prepared to Floo to Draco's quarters. Hermione went first. Draco was curled up on the divan when she came through, and she hurried to warn him.

"Get ready. The others are right behind me."

He had just a moment to nod his acknowledgement before the Floo activated again, and Harry stepped out. Stepping aside as the rest of the group followed him through, he folded his arms and sneered.

"This isn't a friendly visit, Malfoy. We didn't like the idea of Hermione coming here alone."

Draco leaned back with an unconcerned expression. "Suit yourself, Potter. I'm sure we'll be able to find time alone."

That remark raised the hackles on Ron, who took a step forward, only to be stopped when Luna placed a restraining hand on him.

"Take a seat," Draco drawled. "If you're going to inflict your company on me, we may as well be comfortable."

Hermione started towards a chair, when she caught the look in Draco's eyes. Eyebrows slightly lifted, he was reminding her of the role she was suppose to play.

Changing direction, she slid onto the divan next to Draco, and had to stifle a gasp when he slid his arm around her waist. She turned to smile at him, hiding her glare from the others. He dropped his head to her shoulder and whispered softly into her ear, "Loosen up, Granger."

She forced herself to relax back against him. "Did you hear about the Horcrux?"

He kept his head on her shoulder, his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Yeah. Nice work." He turned his head to kiss her neck, and she giggled nervously.

Harry and Ron were quietly furious. Ginny was staring at them with a very interested look on her face. Anxious to head off any awkward questions, Hermione brought up the subject of Lucius.

"Remus told us that you knew about your father's escape. How are you doing?"

Draco shrugged. "Truthfully? Right now, I'm more scared of him than I am of the Dark Lord."

"Never thought I'd see the day that you'd admit to being scared of anything, Malfoy," Ginny said in surprise.

"Yeah," Ron grinned maliciously. "I can hardly believe it."

"Believe it!" Draco snapped, "And the rest of you had better be as bloody scared of him as I am!"

* * *

Returning to the common room, Hermione was given a note by a house elf. It proved to be from Madam Pomfrey. The recent fighting had depleted their supply of several potions and salves, and she didn't want to be low on anything while the situation was so uncertain. The note directed Hermione to have someone escort her to the Potions lab, and then to ward herself in while she worked. 

Ron volunteered to take her, and the two of them left for the dungeons shortly afterwards. Ron was very quiet, and Hermione suspected that he had something he wanted to discuss with her. And as she expected, it was about Draco.

"Uh, Hermione…can we talk about something?"

"Of course. Anything you'd like."

"I don't like Malfoy; you know that." She started to protest, but he cut her off. "Just listen to what I have to say…please."

"Go ahead."

"Look, I know things didn't work out with us. Probably my fault."

This time, Hermione did interrupt. "Not necessarily. I just think we were meant to be best friends, and I'm glad we are. Your friendship means a lot to me."

"Then let me talk to you as your friend. Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble. Especially now that Lucius is out. Being around him could be really dangerous."

Hermione sighed. "I know you don't like Draco – there's nothing new about that. I wish you'd give him a chance. He's really not a bad guy."

"I'm not willing to give him a chance that could include you getting hurt. Harry agrees with me."

They'd reached the door to the lab. Hermione regarded Ron gravely. "Look, I understand that you and Harry are concerned, but you're just going to have to trust me in this. If I'm worried, I'll come to you. I promise."

"I figured you'd say something like that." Ron shook his head.

Hermione stepped inside the room and pulled out her wand. "I'm going to ward myself in."

"Do you want me to stay while you work?" Ron asked. "You're awfully alone down here."

"You'd be bored to tears. This is going to take well into the afternoon. I'll be fine," she assured him. "Someone can come down and get me before dinner, and we can all meet in the Great Hall."

She placed multiple wards around the door, and watched while Ron made several attempts to get past them – unsuccessfully. Satisfied that she was secure in the lab, Ron left. Hermione shivered as she watched him walk away. She didn't dare ask him to stay in case Snape showed up as she feared he would. Anxiously, she set to work.

The first couple of hour passed quickly as she chopped and prepared ingredients for the required potions and salves. Within a relatively short time, she had cauldrons simmering away, and nothing to do but watch them. She sat at a nearby table, starting with every sound she heard, sure each time that Snape was in the room.

Her thoughts kept traveling around in circles. The way he'd kissed her tangled up with wondering what he'd done on the night of the attacks. He was Voldemort's trusted lieutenant, so he must have been in on the murders. Perhaps even led the attacks himself. The man himself was a conundrum…brilliant, lethal, and so passionate. And she was back at the kiss again. The sudden chime of a timer recalled her to her task, and she stirred, and mixed, and bottled as required. And in between each chime, her thoughts would spin around again. Finally, the last of the potions and salves were bottled and cooling. When the others came back to get her, in an hour or so, they could help her carry everything. In the meantime, she would have to wait there.

Pacing the room, she was counting off the minutes, hoping that this time she'd get out of the dungeons without encountering Snape. A faint hiss, the barely noticeable sound of a door sliding open crushed that notion. As she turned, the door to his quarters swung wide. Bowing to the inevitable, she crossed the room and entered.

Severus Snape was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Hermione was struck by the look of defeat and exhaustion in his face. He barely looked at her, merely motioning towards the chair across from his. Reluctantly, she took a seat.

"So, another Horcrux has been successfully destroyed. Was it worth the cost, I wonder?"

She stared at him in bewilderment. "If we don't destroy them, how will we ever defeat Vol…the Dark Lord? The Order certainly felt it was worth the cost." It occurred to her that there was another reason for the look on his face. Almost afraid to hear the answer, she asked in horror, "What did you have to do?"

He shrugged, still staring into his glass. Hermione got out of her chair and backed away from him. "What did you…Susan's parents?...the Creevey's?"

He was looking at her now, somewhat startled at the way she shrank from him. For a moment he did not respond, then his words lashed out in his usual impatient tone.

"I owe you no explanations."

"Don't you?" As disturbed as she was, Hermione somehow found the courage to confront him. "You've said that you continue to work for the Order, and expect me to accept your explanation for Dumbledore's death. How can you think that I'll go on believing in you if you won't tell me the truth about this?"

He seemed to weigh her argument before replying. "I warned the Bones family that an attack was imminent. They chose to send their daughter away and stay to fight, against my advice. I did not know about the Creeveys."

"And the attack on Azkaban."

"I led it. I personally opened the cell and released Lucius Malfoy, returning him to the service of our master." He sneered. "I was well rewarded for it."

Hermione stood, uncertain if he would be willing to discuss what took place among Voldemort's ranks. "Was…was Lucius Malfoy welcomed back by the Dark Lord?"

"Not entirely. He threw it in Lucius' face that he had failed him in the Department of Mysteries, that his son had failed to carry out his assigned task." He paused. "Then he told Lucius that Narcissa had been executed for allowing his traitorous son to escape."

"What did he…how did he react?"

Snape took a long drink from the glass, which had refilled itself. "I have never seen Lucius Malfoy so beaten down. He loved his wife and son – make no mistake about that. He asked the Dark Lord to kill him right then and there."

"But he didn't kill him."

"No," Snape shook his head. "Lucius has been ordered to prove his loyalty by killing Draco. Then he will be restored to his place in the ranks of Death Eaters."

"But…you said that he loves his son. Will he do it?"

"At this point, I have no idea what Lucius will do. Draco must be warned."

"The Headmistress has already seen to that. We'll all help protect him as best we can." Hermione shifted uneasily. "The others will be coming for me soon. I…I have to go."

"You object to being in the presence of a Death Eater?" He was mocking her, and Hermione stopped in her tracks, turning back to face him. He eyed her speculatively. "Surely you haven't run out of questions yet?"

She took a deep breath, annoyed at how easily he could get to her. "Actually, I have one more."

"Well, then…"

"Why did you kiss me? You never do anything without a reason. Was it supposed to make me more amenable?"

For just a moment, he seemed flustered, obviously not having expected that. "There is no need to discuss it. It is of no consequence. If there is nothing further about the attacks…"

Hermione pushed on. "I assumed that it was your way of attempting to establish control over me. So that I'd listen to you about Harry."

Now he was annoyed. "I do not need to use a kiss to control a _silly little girl_."

"Then why?" Hermione persisted.

"You are to forget about it!"

The faint sound of voices could be heard from out in the dungeons corridor. Someone was approaching the Potions lab.

Hermione walked over to Snape's chair. "I don't intend to _forget it_!" Leaning forward, she kissed him deliberately. He neither pulled back or pushed her away, and she took her time, enjoying the softness of his lips, feeling him respond to her. Breaking it off, she quickly walked to the door, turning to give him a slightly malicious smile. "Because I _liked_ it!"

Closing the door quietly behind her, she met Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the door, removing her wards and enlisting their assistance in carrying off the potions and salves she'd completed. Following them through the halls, she couldn't keep a smile off her face. _Let him think about that for awhile!_

* * *

At lunch the next day, they were joined for the first time by Susan Bones, now the ward of the Headmistress. Their former classmate was pale and quiet, her eyes red-rimmed, and she responded listlessly to their expressions of condolence. Hermione noticed that she pushed her food around on the plate, but ate almost nothing. 

Professor McGonagall was watching anxiously as well. She exchanged looks with Hermione, then sought the other girl's attention.

"Susan, you're going to need some clothes to replace what was lost when your home was destroyed. A trip to Hogsmeade is not possible at this time, so I'm asking the other girls to transfigure some of their things to fit you for the time being."

Susan nodded. A soft, "Yes, Headmistress," was her only response, and she barely looked up.

"Come on, Susan," Ginny urged gently. "We'll get you settled in Gryffindor with the rest of us, since the Hufflepuff rooms are closed. It will be fun fixing up a wardrobe for you."

Susan joined the girls as they made their way to the common room, followed by the boys. Promising to return to them shortly, the girls ushered her up the stairs and into their dormitory. Luna pointed out that her bed was the only one in Ravenclaw colors, and they joked about the invasion of the other houses. Susan made no effort to join in the conversation, and displayed little interest in the bed draped in Hufflepuff colors that had been set up for her by the house elves.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna tried their best to distract her, bringing out clothing and trying to get her to participate in discussions about style and color.

"This dress would look pretty on you, Susan, but I think we should change the color to blue. It will look great with your hair color," Ginny said.

Susan nodded, barely looking at the dress. Hermione held up a couple of nightgowns and changed their length with a wave of her wand, all the time wishing desperately that she could come up with some way to break through to the girl in front of her. Jeans, tops, and underclothes were added to the pile, while the girls chattered constantly, and Susan replied with monosyllables.

"That should do it," Hermione announced. "Let's go join the boys."

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Susan stared down at her hands. "I think I'll just stay here."

Luna shook her head. "That's not a good idea. You need to be around other people right now. It helps; it really does."

Hermione wondered if Luna was drawing on her own experience after her mother's death. "We know that you'll want some time alone, and we'll respect that, but we don't want you to withdraw. Please come downstairs with us."

Susan rose reluctantly, and silently followed them down the stairs. The boys attempted to draw her out. Harry proposed a game of Exploding Snap, while Ron regaled them with stories of the latest inventions of Fred and George. She went through the motions, but it was almost as if she wasn't really there.

The door to the common room opened and Neville came in, bundled up in a heavy jacket, his face reddened by the cold. "It's great out there. Just barely starting to snow and the air feels…great." He looked around at the group. "How about a hike around the grounds?"

The suggestion had them all scrambling up to get jackets and scarves, and when they returned, Neville had seated himself on the sofa next to Susan. He'd been to the greenhouses, and was presenting her with a small bunch of flowers.

"I remember that you like to work with Professor Sprout and that you were interested in plants, so I brought you these."

The small bouquet was made up of pansies, in Hufflepuff colors, the blossoms dark and their centers bright yellow. "We've got them in the colors of all the houses now. I thought you might like them." Blushing furiously, Neville kept talking. "We worked on an herbology project together, remember? A presentation on the old uses for flowers, and their old names and such. And pansies were known as…"

"Heart's ease," Susan said, and holding the flowers in her hands, she burst into tears.

Neville looked around at the others, frantically. Ginny smiled at him and made an encircling motion with her arms. For a moment, he stared at her uncomprehending, then as Ginny repeated the motion, a light came on in his face. Carefully, Neville put his arms around Susan, and held her while she cried.

Watching the two of them, none of the others noticed when Hermione picked up her jacket and slipped out of the room.

* * *

The cold air hit her like a shock, and Hermione braced herself against the wind, pulling her scarf up higher around her neck. The others would be coming behind her shortly, she was sure, but right now she needed a few moments alone. 

The scene with Neville and Susan had bothered her in a way that she couldn't have anticipated. She hoped that Neville's impulsive act of kindness would lead to friendship and, perhaps more, between Susan and him. They would be very well suited.

It was the act itself…so open and sincere. For some reason, it seemed to have laid bare in her own mind the hypocrisy of what she was engaging in.

She was using love and romance as tools for deceit and manipulation. Her supposed involvement with Draco…this strange entanglement with Snape. Neither was a real relationship, just using and being used. What kind of person did that make her? She'd kissed Snape as casually and callously as he'd kissed her. And the play-acting with Draco…using him right now when he was vulnerable. Did the fact that he was participating in the charade make it any less despicable?

Lost in thought, Hermione had come some distance from the castle. Looming ahead of her were the winter-bared branches of the Whomping Willow. Giving the irascible tree a wide berth, she passed it and ventured into the open grounds beyond. This was where the henge had appeared, summoned by Remus Lupin's cry in an ancient language. She walked slowly across the area, eyes to the ground, scanning carefully for any sign that a henge existed. The entire area was uniformly brown with cold-blasted vegetation. No differences appeared to indicate where heavy monoliths were pressing into the ground. There was no sign of a circle at all. She felt no difference in the air around her, no tingle of magic, no hum of powers contained. Nothing but the chill of the icy wind as it cut across the grounds.

Shivering slightly, Hermione turned, intending to head back and meet the others. The hand that grabbed her arm right then nearly pulled her off her feet, and she screamed in utter terror as Lucius Malfoy loomed over her. With her free hand, she pulled her wand, but before she could make a sound, he'd grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully. The wand fell from her fingers and rolled uselessly across the ground.

He was dragging her across the clearing, towards the woods that edged the grounds. The anti-apparition wards…he was trying to get her past them. With that realization, Hermione began fighting him frantically, screaming and twisting, making it impossible for him to keep hold of her and use his wand at the same time. Still he dragged her, closer and closer, ranting at her.

"Silence, Mudblood bitch! I shall give you to the Dark Lord in exchange for my son's life. He will spare Draco when I give you to him. He will spare my son!"

They were nearly there; Hermione kicking and screaming. Lucius had his wand out now, and in desperation, she lunged forward and dug her fingernails as hard as she could into the soft skin of his inner wrist. He dropped the wand with a cry of rage, then struck her across the face violently. Her leg twisting painfully under her, Hermione hit the ground, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

Lucius retrieved his wand and stood over her. "Enough, Mudblood!" He pointed the wand at her, and she closed her eyes in dread.

"_Stupefy!_"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry this update has been so long in coming. I appreciate your patience. Thanks again for all the reviews and comments. And a "Love you!" goes out to Jocelyn for editing the chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"_Stupefy!"_

Something slammed into the ground next to her, and Hermione flung herself away with a scream. Scrambling to her feet, she cried out and almost fell as pain shot through her leg.

"Hermione!" That voice…and the arms that reached out to steady her were haven, and she reacted instinctively, clinging to the black-clad figure, shaking uncontrollably.

"_Hermione!_ _Where are you?"_

"_Hermione!"_

The frantic voices hunting her were still some way off. Disengaging her gently, Snape drew her deeper into the woods, out of sight of the castle. He spoke urgently.

"Listen to me, Hermione. Tell them that you were able to fight off Lucius, that he heard their voices and Apparated out."

"My wand…it's out there in the field somewhere."

"_Accio_ Hermione's wand!" He caught it easily as it sailed towards them through the trees, and handed it to her.

"How did you know that Lucius would be here?" Her speech was slightly slurred, and he looked at her face with concern.

"I've been shadowing Lucius for most of the day. He's desperate; I expected him to make an attempt to get Draco." His hand gently touched the bruised skin on her face, and his jaw tightened. "I arrived too late to keep him from hurting you."

Hermione glanced at the unconscious figure on the ground and shivered. "He'll know it was you, and he'll give you away. He won't hesitate to betray you."

"_Where are you? Hermione!"_

"He never saw me. I will convince him that he was struck down by one of your defenders, and that I was able to Apparate out with him before he could be captured."

They could see figures through the trees now, still some distance away. Hermione clung to his arm. "Please…please say you'll be careful."

He regarded her gravely. "I will. Now go…run!" He moved over to where Lucius lay and in another moment, both men were gone.

Stumbling awkwardly from the pain in her leg, Hermione fled from the woods in the direction of the approaching figures. Out ahead of the others, Harry reached her first. He took one look at her face and yelled, "Ron! Ginny. She's hurt!"

"I…I'm okay, Harry." Her attempt to reassure him was hampered by fact that she couldn't stop shaking, her words slurred from the swelling on her face.

"Bloody hell!" Ron's exclamation was drowned out by Ginny's cry of horror. She threw her arms around Hermione and burst into tears.

Harry and Ron were scanning the area, wands out. "Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey," Harry directed.

"No," Hermione insisted. "I need to talk to the Headmistress _now_, and warn her. It was Lucius Malfoy. He may still be here on the grounds somewhere."

"Malfoy!" Ginny had her wand out now, and she was waving at Luna, Neville, and Susan. "Get back inside! Keep your wands out and ready!"

The three of them stopped in their tracks, drawing their wands, and slowly backing towards the building. Ron and Harry supported Hermione between them, and Ginny followed behind, all of them on the alert for another attack. It seemed to take an age to reach the doors, with Hermione limping on her bad leg, but once inside, Ron swung her up into his arms and the entire group rushed towards the Headmistress's office.

The Headmistress was conferring with Lupin and Moody, and they came to their feet as the door opened and the students rushed in. Everyone was shouting at once, until Moody's bellow arrested them. "Shut your mouths! And you," he pointed his wand at Hermione, "start explaining!"

"I went outside…just ahead of the others and," Hermione was interrupted by Remus Lupin.

"After being told this morning that _no one_ was to go alone? Hermione, what the _bloody hell _were you thinking!"

The Headmistress joined him in letting her displeasure be known. "Really, Miss Granger. An inexcusable lack of judgment on your part!"

"Lupin! Minerva! Could we get back to the business at hand?" An irritated Moody caught their attention. "What _happened,_ girl?"

"I was out in the field where the henge appeared for the ritual, and Lucius Malfoy grabbed me."

"And…?" Moody was sounding more irritated by the minute.

"And I kicked and screamed, and he tried to drag me into the trees. I dug my nails into his wand hand and he dropped his wand. I kept fighting and he couldn't get to it, and then when he heard the others coming, he Apparated out."

Moody had a strange look on his face…stranger than usual, anyway. He walked over to her and fixed both his eyes on her face. "Do you really expect us to believe that Lucius Malfoy could lose a fight with a _schoolgirl_? That he'd give up and leave without taking you with him?"

"He did…he just stopped and he left." Hermione felt panic gripping her as she sought to make them believe her. "He was acting wild…yelling the entire time about how he'd exchange me for his son. He's mad, I'm telling you!"

Moody swung around to look at the rest of the group. "Did you see any of this?"

They shook their heads. Harry spoke up. "We could hear her screaming and crying, but we couldn't see her. Then she came running out of the woods." He glared at Moody. "You can see that she's been beaten."

The Headmistress gestured towards the hearth. "Mr. Potter, please accompany her to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey attend to her injuries." She turned and Hermione quailed inside at the expression on her face. "When she has finished with you, you will return to the dormitory and you will stay there. Since we cannot trust you to act responsibly, we have no choice but to insist that you have someone with you at all times."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but the Headmistress continued. "Not only did you place yourself in peril, but the others who came looking for you as well. Not to mention the horrendous ramifications to the Order had you been taken. I suggest that you ponder these things." The stern look on her face was tinged with acute disappointment. "I would not have expected such carelessness from you, Miss Granger. You may go."

Hermione limped over to the Floo, supported by Harry. Behind her, she heard Moody growl, "We'd best get some Order support in here to search the grounds tonight."

As she reached for the Floo powder, she heard a loud bang and gasps of alarm from some of the others. Turning quickly, she saw that Remus Lupin had slammed his fist onto the desk and that he was watching her leave. As quickly as she could, she dropped the powder and spun away.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey made a quick and thorough job of cleaning up Hermione's injuries. In a very short time, with her ears still ringing from the angry lecture delivered by the exasperated mediwitch, she was able to leave with Harry. He was silent, and Hermione was content not to have to discuss what had happened. She'd started to turn towards the head girl's quarters when Harry stopped her. 

"Your things have been moved into the dorm with the other girls. You're no longer allowed to be alone, remember?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "I didn't mean to…to make such an awful mistake. I just wasn't thinking."

"I know," he assured her. "You'd think we were still students here, the way that they're all acting."

"No, it's not that. I mean, I think I understand. They've taken on the responsibility of protecting us and they expect us to cooperate. Like they said, our actions affect the whole Order. I just didn't think of it that way."

They'd come to Gryffindor tower and were approaching the fat lady's portrait when Harry caught her arm and stopped her. He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to make up his mind about something.

"What is it?

"Tell me the truth, Hermione. What _did _happen out there?" The shock must have shown on her face, for Harry looked immediately contrite. "I believe you about Malfoy attacking you and all that, but there's something else. Something you're not telling us."

Hermione shook her head. "There's nothing else…I swear. I've told you exactly what happened. I…I know it sounds bizarre, but he did leave me there."

She stepped forward and gave the password and walked ahead of him into the common room. The others were gathered there, watching her as she came in. For a moment no one spoke. And suddenly, it was all too much. The tears came, and she fled past them up the stairs and into the girls' dorm. It was easy to spot her bed with Crookshanks curled up on it. She hurled herself onto the bed, buried her head in the pillow, and cried.

It seemed quite a long time later when she finally ran out of tears. Lying on the bed, stroking her cat, Hermione stared out the window. Figures could be seen moving around at the edge of the woods, no doubt Order members securing Hogwarts grounds. She sighed and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and wondering what she was going to do next. Over and over, she saw the disappointment in her favorite teacher's eyes, the fury in Remus's face. She'd never thought to see his anger directed at her. She sighed, and Crookshanks got up and stretched out on the pillow next to her, purring loudly as if to assure her of _his _continued devotion.

"Hermione?" Ginny had come in so quietly that she hadn't even been aware of it. "It's time to go down to dinner."

"No thanks, Gin. I don't really feel like eating tonight."

She could hear Ginny descending the stairs. The idea of going to the Great Hall and facing everyone around the table, everyone who she'd disappointed was unbearable. Footsteps sounded on the stairs again, and Hermione turned toward the door, sure that whoever was entering the room was going to make an attempt to persuade her to come out.

It was Ginny again. She gave a slight smile, walked over to her bed, picked up a book and sat down.

"Ginny? Aren't you going to eat?"

"The others will bring me something back. Right now, I have to stay here with you."

Of course…she wasn't to be alone. It seemed _that_ was going to be carried out to the letter. "I feel like a prisoner."

"You're not. It's for all of our protection. None of us is going anywhere alone, especially after what happened to you today. If Malfoy wants to trade someone for Draco, why not any of us…Harry's best friends or his girlfriend?"

"All right. I can see the reasoning behind this, but it's going to be awkward. I mean, how am I going to go see Draco?"

"Two of us will have to Floo there with you, leave you there with Draco, and Floo back. Then we'll have to Floo back to get you when you're ready to leave."

Hermione looked skeptical. "I don't see Harry complying with any of this when _he_ decides he's ready to do something."

"I can't quite see that either. So Ron is planning on sticking with him wherever he goes."

"When they get back, I want to go see Draco. I need to tell him what happened with his father."

Ginny closed the book and flopped down on her stomach, looking at Hermione over her folded arms. "I figured you'd want to see him, but he already knows about it. They've been interrogating him to find out if he knew what his father was trying to do."

"Of course he didn't know!" She was out of bed and pacing. "How is that going to make him feel? It…he'll think no one trusts him."

"No one does." Ginny stated it as a matter of fact. "And no one will, knowing that he was involved in the attack on the Astronomy tower and involved in Dumbledore's death."

Voices could be heard in the common room. Luna stuck her head in the doorway. "We've brought food for the two of you." She gave Hermione a vague smile. "Don't worry. Everyone is going to get over it."

"C'mon, let's go eat." Ginny smiled as she climbed out of the bed. "Then we'll set up your trip to see Draco."

Hermione hesitated for just a moment, then nodded, and followed the girls out of the room.

* * *

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at Harry. "Okay, you've delivered her safe and sound. Now there's _two of us_ together here, and we _don't_ need you." 

Harry and Ginny had Flooed through first, followed by Hermione. When she arrived in Draco's quarters, he'd come to her immediately, shoving Harry aside and putting his arms around her.

"Are you okay?"

She'd nodded, and Draco turned to face off Harry. The two of them glared at each other.

"I'd like to keep her safe, Malfoy, and I don't think leaving her alone with you is the way to do it."

"Harry…please." Hermione gestured towards the hearth.

"We'll come back for you when you're ready. Just Floo us in the common room." Ginny tugged at Harry's arm, and with one last glare at Draco, he turned and followed her. A few moments and a couple of flares of bright green flame, and Hermione and Draco were alone.

He didn't let go of her right away, as she'd expected. Keeping his arm around her, he led her over to the divan. Once she was seated, he started to speak, then stopped, took a deep breath, and tried again.

"I…my father…I mean, I'm sorry he hurt you." His eyes were full of misery.

"It wasn't your fault. You're not responsible for your father's actions."

"Yeah, right…try telling that to Potter and Weasley or anyone in the Order." He snorted. "See how far that gets you. As soon as they knew who'd attacked you, they were right here. What did I know…? How is my father contacting me…? I guess it never occurred to them that I'm in as much danger from my father as the rest of you."

"Listen to me. I don't think your father wants to hurt you. When he grabbed me, when I was fighting him, he kept ranting that he was going to exchange me for your life. Over and over, the same thing…that he wanted Voldemort to spare you." She watched the conflicting emotions that played across Draco's face: disbelief, anger, grief. Reaching over and taking his hand, she said softly, "I'm sure he really cares about you. I know Professor Snape thinks so too."

He looked at her in surprise. "When did you discuss this with Snape?"

"I saw him after the attack on Azkaban. He was there when your father returned to the Dark Lord, and was told about your mother. He said that your father was devastated, that he asked Voldemort to kill him."

"I wish he had."

"Do you really feel that way? He's your father."

"And he's the reason I'm holed up here, and the reason my mother is dead." Draco pulled his hand away. "There's nothing he can do that can _ever_ make up for that."

There was no response she could make to that. A long silence stretched between them and Hermione began to think about calling for her escort and leaving. He spoke up suddenly, startling her.

"Snape. How are you going to meet him now with people following you all over the castle?"

She hadn't considered that yet. "I don't know. Unless…" A thought struck her, and she said carefully, "Draco…you're in contact with him, too, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Just figuring that out? I don't know if I should give you any details. How do I know I can trust you?"

She sighed. "Please don't play games. You know that I'd never put him in jeopardy…never!"

"Okay, but as long as we're going to be totally honest here…you care for him, don't you?"

She sputtered and started to protest, and Draco folded his arms and leaned back. "Unh-uh, Granger…you get nothing further from me until you answer the question. Come on," he teased, "you know I'm in no position to tell anyone."

She knew she was blushing, and hated it. Draco was smirking at her, but there was something else in his face as well. Something that made her really want to confide in him. "Yes," she said, before she could change her mind.

He sat straight up. "You mean, you and Snape…"

"No, of course not. I imagine he doesn't think of me as anything more than an annoying Gryffindor, one that he's forced to work with. But…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "I wish he did."

"Hell," Draco flopped back in the seat again. "Now I'll never get that snog."

"Oh honestly!" Hermione laughed and the tension in the room cleared. "So tell me how you contact him?

"I don't. He just shows up here." From the look on his face, they'd both had the same idea at the same time. "And _that's_ how you'll meet with him. After your escort leaves, you can meet with him in the other room and I'll guard the Floo. It could work, Granger."

* * *

"Hermione." 

She peered around the pile of books in front of her and smiled at Neville. "I never knew there were so many references to Helga Hufflepuff in the library. Even a copy of her diary is available. I have enough to keep me busy researching for several days."

"Why Hufflepuff?" he asked.

"The cup…it's the next Horcrux we're looking for." At Neville's puzzled look, she explained patiently. "The first one was the diary that Harry destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. Number two was the ring of Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore took care of that one. Number three was the locket. That's gone now…along with Grimmauld Place. The fourth one was the seal of Ravenclaw. And the fifth one, we believe to be the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, described as a gold cup with two ornate handles and an engraved badger."

"If you already know that, then what are you searching for?"

"Something that would give us a clue as to its whereabouts." She sighed. "It's a long shot, really. But it's better than sitting around doing nothing."

"Maybe Susan and I could search the Hufflepuff common room and see if there's anything there that might give us a clue."

"Great idea." She smiled. "You and Susan seem to be getting along well."

"Uh, yeah…" Neville blushed. "She's easy to talk to."

As Neville walked away, Hermione picked up the book and began to read again. Susan was still grieving for her parents. Sometimes in the dorm at night, she could hear her crying quietly. But Neville's attentions seemed to please her, and she was opening up a little bit. A nice pair – Susan and Neville.

"Um, Hermione?"

She looked up to see Neville standing there again, and realized that he'd never told her why he'd interrupted her the first time.

"I forgot…Professor Lupin wants to see you, and I said I'd escort you down to his quarters."

"Oh…okay." Setting the book aside, Hermione rose and wasn't at all surprised to feel her heart settle firmly in the pit of her stomach. She'd been dreading having to talk to Remus since the attack two days ago. Remus never got angry…at least, until then she'd never seen him lose his temper. Harry had mentioned being chewed out by Remus after the incident at Grimmauld Place, but she'd never considered until now what it would be like being on the receiving end of his anger.

The walk took less time than she'd have liked, and it seemed that the door to Remus's quarters was staring her in the face before she was ready. Knocking hesitantly, she was immensely relieved when Tonks swung the door open, a grin on her face and her hair standing up in blonde spikes.

"Wotcher, you two? Come on in."

They followed her inside where Remus was sitting in his favorite chair. He looked up and smiled at them, and she felt immeasurably better. He appeared to be in too good a mood to be set to yell at her.

Neville took a seat on the sofa and Hermione sat next to her. Tonks settled herself on the floor, leaning against Remus's chair, and he dropped his hand down and ran his fingers over her hair. She winked at the two of them and squinted up her eyes and the strands he was touching began to turn blue. They both laughed and he caught on to what she was doing. Grinning, he began to pull at various strands and her hair shortly became a montage of blue and yellow. As Hermione and Neville watched with amusement, a picture began to form.

"Oh how clever…it's a butterfly!"

Tonks conjured a mirror and examined her hair with a critical eye. "Not bad, Lupin. You're getting positively artistic."

With that, she jumped to her feet. "Neville, join me in the study, wont'cha? Remus would like to have a word with Hermione."

He rose and followed her into the other room, and Hermione felt her heart return to that spot in her stomach. He was regarding her with a very serious expression. Wanting to forestall any confrontation, she spoke first.

"Remus, I'm sorry about what happened. I want you to know that I do understand how serious this is. I know I acted stupidly and caused a major problem for everyone, and I'm so, so sorry." She kept her gaze firmly on her feet.

"Actually, I am the one who wanted to apologize to you."

That brought her eyes up to his. "Why?"

He was looking at her with eyes that she recognized – open and honest and always a little troubled. "I seldom lose my temper. In fact, I'm very careful not to, but sometimes it gets away from me."

She smiled. "I know. Harry's told me."

He grinned ruefully. "Yes, Harry has been on the receiving end of it a couple of times."

"It was my fault," she said. "You _did_ tell us not to go out alone."

"I did," he agreed. "But that's not what angered me. It was the fact that it happened so fast, that in that short a time we could have lost you."

"Yes, I know. The Order…"

"Hang the Order," he interrupted. "I'm talking about how it would have affected _me_." She looked at him in surprise, and he continued. "Harry, Ron, you, the others…you've become my family and the thought of something happening to any one of you preys on my mind."

She nodded. "Just like we worry about each other and about you. I guess we all feel like we're a family now, and if something happened…it's terrifying to think about."

Remus smiled. "Then try not to think about it. Just remember to be very careful. You mean a lot to more people than you realize."

Her lashes were wet. "Thank you, Remus," she said softly.

* * *

As they entered the common room, Ginny was conversing with someone in the fireplace. "It's for you, Hermione." 

Draco's face was looking out at her. "How about joining me here? We could have dinner together." He winked.

"Sounds great. I'll be right there." Arrangements were quickly made, and Ginny and Neville agreed to escort her to Draco's quarters. Her heart pounding, Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped forward, knowing that it wouldn't be Draco alone waiting for her.

* * *

**Please review - I _love_ reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: My apologies for being so long in updating this time. Thanks to everyone for your patience and for taking the time to review this story. As always, special thanks to Jocelyn, beta-extrodinaire, for your suggestions on this chapter.**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"They're gone," Draco whispered.

Hermione slid her arms from around his neck. "That was sneaky!"

He grinned at her. "You have to admit, it did make them disappear a lot faster. And… it was fun."

She snorted. "I had to remind myself what this was all about, or else you _might _have found yourself getting slapped."

Draco smirked. "Who knows? I _might_ have enjoyed that, too."

"You're impossible!"

"So…do you want to eat first, or are you ready to face the music?"

She swallowed, and looked around nervously. "You mean he's here… now?"

Draco indicated the short hallway behind them. "First door on your right. Oh, and he doesn't appear to be in the best of moods."

"And that's different from every other time in exactly what way?" She started down the hall, ignoring Draco's laugh behind her. Pausing in front of the door, she turned and looked back at him again. He was watching her with raised eyebrows, and she huffed in exasperation and pushed the door open, stepping into the dimly-lit room. She could just make out the figure sitting in the far corner.

"Do close the door behind you, Miss Granger."

She took her time shutting the door, trying to quell the knots of tension in her stomach. He had his wand out when she turned to face him, and with a negligible movement of his hand, cast a Silencing Charm on the door.

"Don't you trust Draco?" she asked in surprise.

"I have survived as a spy by trusting no one." They were sitting in a small study, and he indicated a nearby hassock. Hermione sat quietly, and waited for the lecture that she was sure was coming. Even in the half-light, she could tell that he was appraising her.

"I trust that Madam Pomfrey took care of your injuries?"

"Yes. I'm fine now."

"Need I go into detail as to the stupidity of your actions?"

She couldn't help the hint of irritation as she responded. "Why not? Everyone else has thoroughly covered the subject." Her voice caught as she finished. "As if I didn't learn my lesson when Lucius Malfoy beat it into me."

For a long moment, he made no response. "Did they accept your story when you returned to the castle?"

"Most of them did. I think Moody and Harry had misgivings. Moody didn't believe that a mere girl could fight off Malfoy, and Harry… he thinks I'm holding things back from him."

"What Mr. Potter thinks is not important," he snapped.

"It is to _me._ This isn't easy, you know!"

"Did you expect it to be?" He spoke sarcastically. "This is war, after all, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed. "Nothing has been as I expected, but then, I've never been in a war before."

"All the more reason for you to act with caution."

Hermione closed her eyes for just a moment. Where was the man who'd held her so gently when she'd clung to him in terror… the man who'd kissed her so thoroughly? Apparently, they were back to _Miss Granger_ and talking to her as the _stupid little girl._ She shouldn't let it hurt her; she _couldn't _let it hurt her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked at him, sitting in the shadows.

"I assume you have another reason for being here, other than berating me, that is. What is it you want, exactly?" She spoke brusquely, trying to keep a disinterested tone.

"The Hufflepuff cup – what progress have you made in the search for it?"

"We don't have much to go on. I'm researching Helga Hufflepuff's papers, on the chance that I might pick up an idea." She paused. "The Order members know what we're hunting for, and are searching through captured Death Eater facilities for any clues to its location."

"Anything else." His words were curt.

"Nothing right now, but I do think you should be observing Vol… the Dark Lord for any sign that he's trying to find or hide something. He must be desperate to protect the remaining Horcruxes."

"Do you really think I need you to tell me my job, Miss Granger?" The words were drawled.

She'd had enough. Rising from her seat, she walked over to the door. "Is there anything else… sir?"

"I will be contacting you again, and I expect to be kept informed of anything pertaining to the Horcruxes."

She nodded.

"And you will refrain from becoming involved emotionally with Draco."

"_Draco_?" She glared at him. "First Harry, now Draco. What gives you the right to tell me who I should associate with?"

"His allegiances are questionable. Until we are sure where his loyalties lie, the situation must be handled carefully. And he is vulnerable right now."

"Well, don't worry. I won't break his heart," she muttered under her breath. "At least he has a heart to be broken!"

"What was that, Miss Granger?"

She stepped back from the door. "Did Lucius Malfoy believe what you told him, about saving him during the attack?"

"That is not your concern," he said flatly.

"It was more than just concern." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I was afraid for you." Abruptly, she stepped through the door, pulling it closed behind her.

* * *

Draco was sitting at the table, his half-eaten dinner in front of him. He took one look at her, and busied himself with his food again. Hermione shot him a grateful glance. By now, Ron and Harry would have been drilling her for details, but recognizing from her face that things had not gone well, Draco kept silent. 

She managed to eat a few bites, then pushed the plate away from her. Getting up and walking around the room, Hermione found herself picking up various objects and putting them down again – statuettes, books, photos. She realized that there were many more personal keepsakes here than she would have expected to find, considering that Draco had been rushed into sanctuary at Hogwarts. She picked up an elaborate inkwell with a gold quill sitting in it.

"You certainly have a lot of, well, stuff, I guess. Surely you didn't have a chance to pack things before you got here." She looked at him, curiously.

Draco rose from the table and joined her. Taking the inkwell from her, he looked at it dispassionately. "This is from my father's study at Malfoy Manor. I guess my mother thought it would remind me of him." He grimaced. "As if I needed to be reminded… ."

"Your mother… she packed all these things for you?"

"Yeah." He replaced the inkwell. "These are all things that she was especially fond of. She wanted me to have them. They were packed and ready for me when she brought me here." He looked away from her. "Of course, I didn't realize that I wouldn't be seeing her again."

"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione said softly. "Do you think that _she_ realized that Vol… ?" She stopped, abashed. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's okay. I've thought about it a lot. Hell, I don't have much else to do _except_ sit around and think. I don't mind talking about it. She thought that she could convince the Dark Lord that my banishment from his circle would be punishment enough. She'd even set up a way that we could communicate."

"Communicate? How?"

"Here, look at this." Draco reached up and removed a small bowl from a nearby shelf. It was made of a glossy black stone, and surrounded with elaborate silverwork. The three elements were represented: earth, air, and fire.

"It's beautiful. But why isn't water represented?" Hermione took the bowl and turned it around in her hands, marveling at the workmanship.

"The water is placed in the bowl, and the elements are then complete," Draco explained.

"You mean it's a scrying bowl?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly, but it's similar. My mother had the match to this bowl. If she wished to contact me, she'd fill the bowl with water. _This_ bowl would glow… the silver around it. I'd fill it with water and then I'd be able to look in the bowl and see her and talk to her." He reclaimed the bowl and set it back on the shelf. "Didn't turn out that way."

Across the room from them, the Floo activated and they both jerked around. "I didn't ask for anyone yet," Hermione said with surprise.

Neville stepped into the room, followed by Luna. Both looked worried, and Neville stuttered out an explanation.

"Hermione, y-you'd better come. It's H-Harry. He says he's going to leave and he's fighting with Ginny and R-Ron. They're screaming, and no one can calm them down."

"Oh no! I've been afraid of this. Draco, I've got to go."

"I'll come with you."

She held up a hand to forestall him. "Not a good idea. That will only make Harry and Ron more unreasonable. I'll let you know what's going on."

She stumbled out of the Floo into a scene of chaos. Harry was yelling, Ron was yelling, and Ginny was between the two of them, yelling so hard she was red-faced.

"_Shut up!_" The others turned and looked at Hermione in astonishment. "All right. _Now_… one at a time. What the _hell_ is this about? Harry?"

"The Order is finally going into the Riddle house… to search it. It might be our only chance to find the Cup or a clue to its whereabouts. They expect that Death Eaters are going to show up, so it's a dangerous mission." He gave Hermione the look that she'd come to think of as the _Don't-debate-this-with-me-I've-made-up-my-mind Look._ "I'm going in with them."

Before she could speak up, Ron added, "And so am I… but Ginny is _not!_"

Ginny turned on him. "Don't you tell me what I will or won't do, Ron Weasley! I have as much at stake in this as you do!"

Harry's expression was set. "You're not going, Gin. You're not going anywhere near it."

Hermione reached over and grabbed Ginny by the shoulder, before she could start shrieking again. "Wait a minute. The Order has agreed to take you with them?"

"Agreed or not… I'm going," Harry said, defiantly.

"That's what I thought," Hermione replied. "You don't _think_ about things before you jump right in. Maybe you should find out a few things _first. _Like whether or not your presence would jeopardize the mission… whether it would bring the Death Eaters out in greater force. _Or_… even bring Voldemort there!"

"And what if it does?" Harry demanded.

"Then you could be putting a lot of people at risk."

"You're a great one to be talking about thinking things out first, Hermione," Ron said loudly.

"Maybe I don't want you to make the same stupid mistake that I did," Hermione retorted. "Did you ever consider that?"

The two boys fell silent. Harry looked from Ginny to Hermione, then shrugged. "I'll talk to Remus. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"But you remember one thing, Harry Potter! I'm not staying behind this time." Ginny had her hands on her hips, reminding Hermione of Molly Weasley in the midst of one of her tirades.

Harry shook his head. "Not _anywhere_ near the place, Ginny. I meant that. Not any place where _he_ might be able to reach you again."

"You left me behind before, and he _still_ got to me. I want to fight back as much as you do!"

"She has a point, Harry. And I can help watch out for her," Hermione said.

"_What_!" Ron sputtered. "You're not thinking that you're going to go?"

"I've gone everywhere else with the two of you. Why not?"

Ron threw up his hands. "Because we know this will be dangerous. Because you're _girls_! You shouldn't be in the middle of fighting."

Hermione laughed. "Tell that to Tonks. I'd love to hear her response."

"She's a trained Auror," Harry said. "I've already gotten you hurt – in the Ministry and in Grimmauld Place. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"It's not your choice. Ginny and I will make our own decisions, _if_ the Order allows us."

Ron snorted. In one swift move, Ginny swung around and belted him, knocking him to the floor. Harry pulled a face.

"I think we're outfought, Ron. Let's go talk to Remus." He held out a hand and pulled Ron from the floor, and the two of them left the room together. Ginny sank into a nearby chair with a small moan.

"I can't bear it. I won't be left behind again, not while Harry puts himself at risk." She cradled her right wrist. "Damn, my hand hurts."

"You gave him quite a wallop," Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and spoke a basic healing spell over Ginny's hand. "I've wanted to do that… quite a few times."

"Do you… do you think they'll let Harry go?" Ginny asked, anxiously.

"If it's a choice between having him in the plan, or having him show up on his own and screw things up, then yes, I think they will. For the rest of us, we're not Order members, so they don't have to include us."

"Then what do we do now?"

Hermione sighed. "We wait."

* * *

The Headmistress's office became the site of furious debate. Harry and Ron were adamant that they would enter the Riddle house with or without the Order's permission. Remus insisted that their presence would make a dangerous situation even worse. Mad-Eye Moody suggested confining them both against their will for the duration of the mission. Ginny became livid again when it became clear that, regardless of the final decision on the boys, she and Hermione would be left behind. Tonks insisted that both girls be included. Kingsley Shacklebolt stated that he would cancel the mission before allowing _any _of the students to go. 

"That's enough!" Minerva McGonagall threw her hands up in the air. "As head of the Order of the Phoenix, I have the final authority in this." She looked around the room. "We will delay the mission for the time being, until all the details have been worked out."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "That will do, Mr. Potter. We have been thorough apprised of your intentions and your opinion. This discussion will continue at a later date."

Harry slammed out of the office, followed by Ron. The Headmistress dismissed the girls. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, please return to your room. And do keep an eye on Mr. Potter. In this mood, I worry that he may do something impulsive."

"Yes, Professor. We'll watch him," Ginny assured her.

They found Harry in the common room, sitting and watching the fire. Hermione glanced around at the others, and Luna gave her a warning shake of the head. Ginny slipped down beside him; he ignored her. Perched on the arm of the sofa, Ron sat, arms folded, and watched Harry. The entire room seemed to breathe tension… all of it centered on Harry. Gradually, he seemed to relax, reaching over and putting his arm around Ginny.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I'll just have to wait and see what they plan to do." His words sounded unconvincing, and Ron narrowed his eyes. Hermione could see that he was thinking the same thing that she was. Harry was going to try something. And, unless she was totally wrong, he was going to do it soon. He stood up, and everyone else in the room rose in response.

"I'm going to bed." Without another word, he headed up the stairs. Hermione watched him go, Ron following right behind him.

"Maybe we'd all better call it a night," Neville said.

The others separated, heading up the stairs to the two dormitories. Hermione kept Ginny behind for just a moment.

"He's going to pull something, maybe even tonight."

"What do you suggest we do?" Ginny asked.

"This." Hermione pulled out her wand and began to chant a spell over the base of the stairway to the boys' dorm. Recognizing the spell, Ginny pulled her wand and added her own wards.

"That should take care of it," Hermione whispered. "If he makes a move tonight, there'll be enough whistles and horns to wake up the entire castle."

"That takes care of tonight. What about tomorrow? He won't fall for the same thing twice." Ginny giggled.

"We'll think of something else by then. Between the two of us, we'll keep him in check."

In the early dawn hours, the peace of Hogwarts was blasted with what sounded like the wails and whistles of a dozen Hogwarts Express engines. Hermione and Ginny, followed by the other girls, raced out of their room. Harry was standing stunned at the foot of the stairs, and Ron was lying curled up at his feet, hands over his ears.

"Very good, Hermione," Harry said with a wry grin. "I don't have to worry about Voldemort. You almost killed me yourself… heart failure!"

The door to the common room slammed open, and the Headmistress ran in, followed by Remus and Tonks.

"What is going on here? An explanation, please, Miss Granger!"

"A practical joke that went off unexpectedly, Professor. I'm sorry." Behind her, Hermione could hear Ginny, Luna, and Susan stifling their giggles.

"This is not in the least amusing. Please, return to your beds at once!" She headed out the door. Remus stood silently, and gave Harry a long look. Then he looked at Hermione and nodded, before following the Headmistress and Tonks.

Hermione sighed. Remus knew why the alarms had been set. He'd be watching Harry closely now as well. The boys headed back up the stairs.

"I think," Hermione said, "that I'd rather sleep down here tonight." She curled up on the sofa, and Ginny settled down on the nearby divan. "They won't get by us."

"No," Ginny agreed. "Not tonight, but eventually… they will."

* * *

Someone was insistently prodding her in the back. Hermione groaned and pushed the hand away. "Go away, or you're dead."

A chuckle, "You're the one who had us all awake at the crack of dawn with your little stunt. Payback is hell."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry bending over her, with a smile on his face. She smiled back. "You're not angry at me?"

"Nah… I was last night, but you blasted some sense into me."

"Via the eardrums, Harry Potter, so don't forget it!" She sat up, and he slid onto the sofa next to her. "So you won't try and get to the Riddle house?"

"Oh, I'm going. But I will wait and hear how the Order intends to handle it."

"Harry… you know what this is all about. If you go out and get yourself killed before you can face him, then we've lost. It's all over for the rest of us." She put her arms around him and hugged tightly.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't let you down."

"Ahem!" Ginny was sitting up and looking over at them. "Count yourself lucky, Hermione. If it was anyone else holding my boyfriend, I'd have hexed them six-ways-to-Sunday by now."

Harry laughed. "I'm apologizing, Gin."

"Really!" She grinned at him. "Come over here and apologize to me."

The others were making their way into the common room, yawning and stretching. Harry looked around at the group. "We're turning into slugs here. How about the Room of Requirement after breakfast, and a review of DA drills?"

"Good idea," said Ginny. "We need to work our way through some of this tension."

"Just one thing," Hermione said. Everyone stopped to look at her. "We're including Draco in this."

"Why?" Ron demanded. "Why teach the little ferret everything we know, just so he can use it against us later?"

"He's on our side now, Ron. He has no choice."

"Bring him, Hermione." Harry silenced the others with his statement.

In their dorm room, Ginny pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "This will be interesting."

"How so?" Hermione pulled her hair back, grateful that it was long enough to braid down her back and be kept out of the way.

"Draco working with us. The boys will probably go out of their way to hex him," Luna said.

"They may find Draco is more than a match for them," Hermione huffed.

"Okay, breakfast. I'm starved." Ginny led the way, and they joined the boys for a noisy breakfast, laughing, and joking. At one point, Remus and Tonks came in and filled their own plates. Hermione watched as Remus caught Harry's eye and raised his eyebrows. Harry grinned in response, and Remus visibly relaxed. She smiled. One thing that was certain in all of this was Remus's absolute devotion to Harry, his best friend's son, and practically his own son in many ways.

The meal concluded, Hermione was able to Floo from the Great Hall to Draco's quarters. Her escort left her there with instructions to join the rest of them in the Room of Requirement as soon as possible.

Draco was dubious when she asked him to go with her. "Are you planning on getting me killed, Granger?"

"Not to worry, Draco. When I decide to kill you, I won't share it with the others. It'll be all for me."

He gave a sharp laugh. "You know, I don't think that Hat sorted you properly. You've got some distinctly Slytherin characteristics."

"You really shouldn't insult me right before you're going to be facing me in a hexing match." Hermione giggled.

Draco brought his fist to his chest in an improvised salute. "Lead on, Empress. We who are about to die salute you!"

Hermione giggled again, and walked over to the hearth. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and turned back to Draco… and froze.

"Draco, the bowl… the scrying bowl… it's glowing!"

He swung around, his face white. The silverwork around the bowl was luminescent, appearing to be almost transparent.

"Who would have the other one now?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know. Anyone could have gotten it, even Vol… the Dark Lord." Draco approached it slowly, touching it tentatively, as if he expected to be burned. He placed it on the table.

"Are you going to fill it?"

"Guess I'd better. Someone knows it's connected to me." He pulled his wand and summoned a pitcher of water. About to pour it in, he turned to Hermione. "Better get out of sight. We may not want whoever has the other bowl to know that you're here."

Hermione nodded, and stepped into an out-of-the-way corner of the room. He looked at her, and she could see the fear in his face. Slowly, he poured the water. Setting the pitcher down, he placed one hand on either side of the bowl, and bent his face over it. As she watched, he went still and his eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Father," he said.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's a faster update than last time! Thanks to everyone who responded with reviews. And thanks to Jocelyn, who took some time out of her horrendously busy schedule to beta this quickly, because I begged. That's my girl!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hello, Father," he said.

Hermione put her fist to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Lucius Malfoy… and now he had access to Draco.

"Draco, my son." Lucius's voice was rough with emotion. "You are all I have left. They have hidden you well, hidden you from me. But now, I am asking you to come out of hiding and join me. Stand at my side again."

Hermione watched the play of emotions across Draco's face and held her breath.

"To what purpose, Father? The Dark Lord has already condemned me. You can't save me from him."

"There is a way. When I stood high in his favor, the Dark Lord honored me with a commission. He gave me an object to secure for him. Now, he wishes it returned, and that is how I intend to obtain a pardon for you. You will bring it back to the Dark Lord and he will reward you."

Draco's head was bowed over the bowl, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. "Where is this object I must find, Father?"

"It is hidden in my special vault within the Manor. You must get it as soon as possible, and then return to me."

"The Manor is under the control of the Or… of our enemies. I won't be able to get in there."

Lucius dropped his voice. "There are ways into the Manor of which they will be unaware. You can easily get in there unseen. Use your head… once you are safely inside, you will know how to hide, how to avoid anyone else."

"They will know that I've gone from here."

"Then come up with a reason. _Manipulate them!_ You are well able to do it."

"And I am to smuggle this object out? How large is it? Can I conceal it on my person?"

"It will fit in a pocket of your cloak. It is a cup… not very large at all."

Hermione had both hands over her mouth now. She saw Draco start to turn in her direction, then catch himself. _Ask him what it is and why Voldemort wants it!_ She concentrated, willing him to catch her thought.

"What could be so important about a cup to the Dark Lord, Father?"

"He never deigned to share that knowledge with me. The cup is from one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Perhaps it holds the key to his taking the castle."

She felt faint. The _Cup!_ They knew where to look for it now. Unless… she watched Draco anxiously. What if he chose to go back to his father? The Order would have to stop him, maybe even kill him. Her heart was pounding so hard that she feared Lucius would hear it.

Draco hadn't said anything for a long moment. "I can't believe that the Dark Lord would let me live for the sake of a cup. Why should I take the chance? Wouldn't it be better for us if I stayed in hiding?"

"Listen to me!" Lucius's voice rose to a snarl. "We must ensure that the Malfoy line survives. That will happen _only_ if you are reconciled to our Master. Believe me when I say this, Draco… he will _not_ be defeated!"

Draco said nothing. Hermione continued to watch him, holding her breath.

"_Draco!"_

"I'll do it tonight, Father. I'll contact you as soon as I've gotten the Cup."

"I knew that you would not fail me, son. You are a true Malfoy."

The glow around the scrying bowl faded away, and the silverwork resumed its normal appearance. With a muttered oath, Draco shoved the bowl across the table, away from him, and dropped his face into his hands.

Hermione hurried over to him. He didn't look at her. She pulled up the chair next to him and sat down, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

He shook his head. He said nothing for a moment. When he did speak, his voice was shaky.

"How can he continue to serve him… after what he did to my mother? And he expects me to… Voldemort will kill us both! Why doesn't he see it?"

Hermione tightened her hold on him. "Maybe he really _is_ mad. But, oh Draco! We know where it is! We can get it and destroy it, and then Voldemort will really be weakened."

"I suppose we'd better tell Potter and Weasley about this. Do you want to bring them here?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll round them up, and we can have a council of war." She stood up, and looked at him with concern. "Are you going to be okay alone for a little bit?"

"Granger… I do not need a Gryffindor minder. Go fetch your friends." He smirked at her, still pale, but looking more like himself.

Impulsively, she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

This time, he grinned and touched his cheek. "You should do that in front of Snape next time."

That brought her up short. "In front of… why, for heaven's sake?"

"Because he told me not to get involved with you."

She practically shrieked it at him. "He told you _what_?"

"Yeah. Warned me off you."

She sat down again with a thump. "Draco, he told me the same thing! Not to get involved with _you_. What is he playing at?"

He gave her a funny look. "Don't you know? He's jealous, Granger."

She flushed. "That… that can't possibly be why."

Draco smiled. "Oh, it's why, all right. Think about it. And go get the others while you're thinking."

Hermione walked over to the Floo and grabbed a handful of powder. _Jealous?_ She realized that her mouth was hanging open, and she shut it with a snap. Behind her, Draco chuckled, and Hermione threw the powder down. "Room of Requirement!"

* * *

They were sitting around the table, Draco having conjured extra chairs. The discussion had been going on for quite some time. Hermione played absently with the quill in her hand, listening as Draco and Harry argued.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter. Malfoy Manor probably has as many traps and as many cursed areas as the Riddle house. I can move through it without any danger to myself, since they're all set to recognize me. You'll be dead if you try it."

"And we get you out of here and off to the Manor by yourself, and just trust that you'll return to us with the Cup, instead of running off to Daddy? We're not that stupid!"

"Harry, please," Hermione begged. "Listen to what he's saying. You can't go in there by yourself. Either Draco goes, or you have to have Order backup!"

"Now _you're _out of your mind!" Harry snapped. "All we got out of trying to work with the Order last time, was them delaying the mission into the Riddle house until they can think of a way to keep us out of it! That's not going to happen this time. We're going to get the Cup, and see that it's destroyed!"

"I think Draco is making sense. He can get the Cup and be back here in the time it would take us to get into the building," Ginny said. "We have to take the plan that involves the least risk."

"We don't _trust_ the ferret, Gin," Ron snapped. "That's what this whole argument is about."

"Stop it!" Hermione slammed her hand down on the table. The sharp burning of her palm just made her angrier. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Look," Draco said. "I'll tell you the same thing I told McGonagall when she asked me to go into the Chamber with you. The Dark Lord killed my mother, and I'll do anything necessary to bring him down. You have my word as a Malfoy and as a Slytherin."

"Like either of those is going to reassure us," Ginny said, sarcastically.

Harry was staring at Draco, seeming to judge his statement. The others quieted down and waited for his reaction.

"Okay. You go in after it, but first, we set up some safeguards."

"What kind of safeguards, Potter?" Draco folded his arms and glared at Harry from across the table.

"First of all, you tell us where the Cup is hidden and how to get to it. Secondly, before you go, we set up a Portkey that will take us into the Manor. Thirdly, we give you a specific amount of time, and if you don't return, we come after you… all of us!"

Draco shook his head. "I'm telling you, a Portkey won't work. The Manor is warded against them."

"Isn't there somewhere in the Manor that a guest could Portkey in? Someone arriving for a visit or a party?" Hermione asked.

Looking bemused, Draco thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. There is. It's a small area of the entryway to the ballroom on the second floor. It's kept warded, but I can drop the wards there once I enter the Manor."

"Here." Ginny reached up and pulled the ponytail elastic out of her hair. "We can use this. Hermione can wear it on her wrist, so it won't get lost."

Hermione took the elastic and held it out. "Draco?"

He took out his wand, and murmured over the elastic for a moment. "_Portus!"_ He touched the wand to the elastic, and recited another spell. "That should do it. You'll be able to activate it when you need it."

Hermione slipped the band onto her wrist and felt an odd tingling to it. _Must be the spell, _she thought.

"What about the time limit?" said Ron.

"Two hours," Draco responded.

"Why so much time?" Harry asked, suspicion in his voice.

"First, I have to get out of Hogwarts without being discovered. Then I have to get into the Manor, which is guarded by Aurors, then make my way to the location of the Cup, while avoiding any patrols within the house. And they'll be there. Probably started patrolling the place right after my Father escaped. I may have to lay low for periods of time to make sure they miss me. _Then_, I have to open the hiding place, get the Cup, and go through it all again to get out of there."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "Two hours. Now… where's the Cup?"

Draco walked over to the desk, picking up a parchment and the inkwell with the gold quill. Returning to the table, he spread out the parchment and began to draw a diagram. "This is the entryway by the ballroom. The hall to the right goes into a series of parlors, small facilities for the guests, a billiard room. To the left, there's a hallway that leads to a large sitting area, for those who need to get out of the crowd in the ballroom. Just beyond that is a stairwell… here." He marked it with an "_X._" "Go down two flights. You'll be below the main area of the house. Exit the stairwell, follow the hall to the right, then take the first left, then a right. There's a small study in there. It was for the estate manager, back when we had one. There's a niche in the wall with a small gold statuette of Apollo in it. Touch your wand to it and say _Desclores._ A portion of the wall opens in. The vault contains some of my father's dearest treasures. _That's_ where the Cup will be."

"Right," said Harry. He rolled up the parchment, shrank it, and placed it in his pocket. "Now, how do we get you out of the building?"

Ginny grinned. "We'll need a diversion, so the Headmistress and Remus don't get wind of our little escapee. I think I know just the thing."

"What's that," Ron asked.

"I go to the Headmistress and ask her to call Remus. I'll make my case again for being included in the Riddle house mission. I'll discuss my concerns about Harry, how I'm sure he's planning on making an attempt to get in on his own. I should be able to keep them tied up for a least thirty minutes."

"Good thinking," Hermione said. "And I'll get Draco out of here, in the meantime."

"You?" Harry asked. "How will you do it?"

"There's an old entryway by some of the unused classrooms at the back of the building. We'll just have to get across the grounds to the Apparition point behind the greenhouses."

"No," Draco protested. "Just get me out the door and let me get myself across the grounds. No need for you to risk being out there."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with him," said Ron. "You stay inside."

"It has to be me," Hermione insisted. "If we run into an Order member patrolling the grounds… well, Draco and I will just be out snogging in the moonlight."

Ron groaned, and Ginny giggled. "Perfect!"

"Then let's get started," Harry commanded. "Gin, Floo back to the common room and then Floo to the Headmistress's office from there. Hermione, you and Draco head for this entryway of yours."

"What do we do?" said Ron.

"Us?" Harry laughed. "We go play chess, completed unaware that my girlfriend is spilling the beans about my plans for the Riddle house."

They lined up at the hearth, taking handfuls of Floo powder. Harry met Draco's gaze squarely.

"Good luck, Malfoy. And remember, two hours or we're in there looking for you."

"Save your threats, Potter. I'll be back."

* * *

Everything had gone smoothly so far. Hermione watched from the old doorway as Draco disappeared in the direction of the greenhouses. She couldn't help feeling a shiver of apprehension. She was _sure_, wasn't she, that Draco wouldn't betray them? So why was she so nervous about this whole thing? Something was nagging in the back of her mind… something that would figure in this whole plan, if she could only remember what it was.

Back in the common room, she waited with Harry, Ron, and the others. After a few minutes, Ginny Flooed in, white-faced. She went immediately to Harry and buried her face in his chest.

"A little too realistic for you, Gin?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I got a little _too_ into the act," she said with a sigh.

Hermione began to pace nervously. "How long has he been gone?"

"Forty minutes," Ron said, checking his watch. "He should be in the Manor by now."

"You must have a lot of faith in him," Neville said, "if you're willing to let him go after the Cup alone."

"What we _don't_ have is a lot of options,' Harry replied. "I don't trust Malfoy any farther than I can throw him." He shot a look at Hermione. "I'm trusting her instincts."

"I really don't think he'll betray us. When he talks about his mother, he… it's hit him hard," she responded. "How long has it… ?"

"Just about an hour," Ginny said. "If you trust him so much, then why are you so anxious?"

She sighed. "Not sure, exactly. There's something nagging at me… can't quite put my finger on it. I think maybe I've missed something in all this."

"Great! Now she tells us," Ron groaned. Luna shushed him.

Susan came in and sat down next to Neville. He reached over and took her hand, without being the least bit self-conscious. She smiled. "I came in just in time to hear that last bit. Maybe if you go over the most recent conversations you had with Draco, you'll remember what it is."

"Well, we talked about his mother and the scrying bowl last time. Before that… I think it was when I got away from Lucius. He was apologizing for his father… and he was upset that the Order had questioned him about it."

"I would think he'd have expected it," Luna said.

Hermione nodded. "He did, but it still bothered him. Especially since he felt that he was… _oh my god!"_

Harry came to his feet, nearly sending Ginny sprawling. "_What is it_?"

"He said… he's just as much at risk from his father as the rest of us!" Her face had gone pale. "Harry, we've sent him into a trap!"

The rest of them were on their feet now.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"We discussed it. He said that Voldemort would demand that his father kill him because he failed to kill Dumbledore. That would be Lucius's price for reinstatement with the Death Eaters." She was almost in tears. "He's probably waiting for Draco in the manor."

To her surprise, it was Ron who spoke up first. "Then we're going after him. We'll get Draco out before Lucius gets to him."

Harry nodded. "Ron and I will… ."

"It will take more than the two of you against Lucius Malfoy, not to mention the traps in the manor. You'll need all of us," Neville said.

The others were nodding, pulling out their wands. Hermione couldn't help but wonder for a moment. Who could have imagined the strange turn of events that would pull together such a diverse group for the purpose of saving their one-time Slytherin adversary.

"Okay," Harry said. "I've got the parchment Draco gave me with directions to the vault. Everyone follows me, we stay quiet, and we stay together! Got it?" There were murmurs of assent. "Hermione, lead us to this back entrance, and we'll Portkey from behind the greenhouses."

Casting a quick spell on their shoes and clothing to prevent any noise, the group headed out of the common room, carefully checking for anyone in the vicinity. In a relatively short time, they were making their way through the unused section of the castle, past the old classrooms, to the back doorway. Harry swung it open, and peered out into the dark grounds.

"Let's go. Keep low and move quickly."

He led the way, crouching and running across the grounds. Once in the shelter of the greenhouses, they straightened up, following him around behind the farthest structure. It was just yards from the edge of the surrounding forest, and they hurried into the shelter of the nearby trees.

"Gather around me," Hermione whispered. She held out her arm, exposing the elastic around her wrist. "This is the Portkey. Everyone get in close and touch it."

They moved in, making a compact group. She glanced around to ensure that everyone was in contact. Suddenly, a figure appeared from around the end of one of the buildings. "Hey! You kids! What are you doing here?"

"Now, Hermione!" Harry commanded.

"_Portus!_" And she felt the familiar tug of activation, as everything whirled around her.

* * *

A jarring stop, everyone taking a second to get their balance and support the person next to them. They all stayed upright. Wands in hands, they turned as a group and surveyed the area around them.

They'd arrived in a large vestibule, directly in front of the huge doors that opened into the ballroom. The floors and walls around them were pale marble, the only light coming from a large stained-glass dome above them. The scattered colors made eerie patterns across the floor. Hermione edged over to the doors and peered into the ballroom. A huge room, the marble continuing, elegant carved chairs and divans around the walls, and a dance floor smooth as glass appeared in front of her, empty and lifeless. She shivered, the room reminding her of nothing so much as a huge mausoleum.

"He must have made it this far, at least," Ron whispered. "He got the wards down."

Harry pulled the parchment from his pocket, and enlarged it. Using his wand to provide a small light, he scanned it briefly.

"Okay. Left and through the sitting area."

The sitting area was huge, stretching out ahead of them. There were clusters of conversation areas, and a number of curtained alcoves. Perhaps that was where lovers met and held their trysts during a ball, Hermione thought. There were several doors at the far end, and the group held up as Harry looked at the parchment again.

"There's nothing here about multiple doors. We'll have to try them and see which one opens into a stairwell."

Neville took a step forward and grasped the handle of the nearest door. There was a flash of light, and he was flung away from it, landing on his back at their feet. Hermione and Susan bent over him; his eyes were open and he just shook his head at them.

"We're not getting through that way!"

Luna tried another door, which opened easily. They followed her inside, and stood gaping. This was the most opulent ladies room that Hermione had ever seen. Chaise lounges were scattered in the room, and a huge mirror ran its length, innumerable bottles of perfume and vials of cosmetics were placed on the vanity in front of it, with a number of brocade stools in place. As they stared, the lights came on throughout the room.

"Ladies, do you wish to freshen up?" the mirror inquired.

"_Bloody hell!"_ Ron whispered.

"_You_, sir, do not belong in here. This facility is for the use of the ladies only."

"Thank you, no," Hermione said. "We're all leaving."

"As you wish, but _none_ of you are presentable enough to grace the ballroom," the mirror informed them.

"Geez," Hermione said, "I'm glad that I don't have to face _that_ mirror every morning!"

The others laughed and agreed with her. There were two doors left.

"One of these is probably the men's," Harry said. "The other had better be the stairwell, or we're back to figuring how to get through the door that attacked Neville."

He looked from one door to the other, and gestured for Hermione to come forward. He indicated the two doors.

"Your pick… which one do we try first?"

"Here." She walked over to the door on the farthest right and pulled at the handle. The door swung open silently, revealing a short hallway that ended at a stairwell. The others followed quickly, and they began the descent. It was a long flight of stairs, ending at a small landing with another door and another descending flight of stairs. Pausing on the landing, they tried to see the bottom of the next flight, but it was too far and the stairs disappeared into darkness.

"That's a long way down," Neville said.

"Draco said that we'd be below the rest of the house. Why do you suppose we haven't run into any traps yet?" Ginny asked.

"I hope that it's because Draco disabled a lot of them as he came through," Hermione answered.

"Just be ready for anything when we exit the stairwell," Harry reminded them.

Again they started down, this descent seeming to take even longer than the first. Reaching the bottom, Harry slowly pushed open the door, and looked out into the hallway.

"Seems clear," he whispered. "Pay attention. If we're going to run into anything, it'll be down here."

They followed Harry, as he directed them, led by the directions on the parchment. Nearing their goal, he suddenly stopped and held up his hand. They'd all heard the reason for his hesitation. Voices… somewhere up ahead of them. Moving carefully, wands at ready, they approached the source of the voices.

"_You_… _the Dark Lord_… _BLOODY_ _Harry Potter!_"

Fragments of the conversation could be heard now. The voices were raised in anger.

"_NO!_... _I… !_"

And suddenly, screams… someone was crying out in agony.

"That's Draco!" Hermione clutched Harry's arm. "Oh gods! Lucius is killing him!"

The office door was just ahead of them, light pouring out. Inside, almost the entire back wall of the room was gone, opening into another larger room, the treasure room of Lucius Malfoy. The room contained large glass cases filled with gems, carved boxes, objets d'art. A great deal of it seemed to be Greek and Roman antiquities. They still couldn't see Lucius or Draco, but the room rang with Draco's cries.

"Spread out," Harry hissed.

Hermione followed him around to the right, and saw Ron and Luna making their way past a large case in the center of the room, while Neville and Susan moved towards the left. They heard Lucius speak.

"_Finite incantatum!_"

Draco stopped screaming, but she could hear him taking harsh, gasping breaths. Lucius spoke again, sounding completely reasonable and persuasive.

"There now, Draco… you don't want to make me do that again. I had hoped you would be more amenable to my instructions. You _shall_ obey me in this, you know. I want Potter for the Dark Lord, and you will bring him to me."

Hermione moved away from Harry, and around another huge case. Lucius Malfoy was standing right there, his back to her, and she quickly crouched down. Draco lay at his feet, his face bloodied and bruised, and trying to pull himself back to his feet. She gasped softly, as she realized that he was clutching a small gold cup. As he regained his feet, his father gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh, well done, Draco. A Malfoy mustn't grovel on the ground, no matter how much he's hurting." He was staring at Draco, his face hard and set, the boy swaying slightly in front of him.

"Now, let's try again. You belong to the Dark Lord, and you _will_ agree to bring Harry Potter to me!"

Draco was trembling from the aftermath of the _Cruciatus _and Hermione was shaking herself, as she watched the scene in front of her. He was gasping still, each breath seeming to hurt him, his head hung down, his hair obscuring his face. It seemed that he might collapse at any moment.

"_Draco!_ Enough! Raise your head and answer me!"

He did just that. Taking a deep breath, he raised his face to his father, and his eyes were cold. His answer was one word, defiantly spoken.

"No."

Lucius raised his wand. "Defy me, and I will kill you where you stand."

Hermione couldn't breathe, watching Draco's face.

"Then that's what you'll have to do, because I defy you _and _that madman you grovel to!"

Lucius pointed his wand at Draco's chest, and Hermione screamed.

* * *

**And the excitement builds! Please review - I _love_ reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews, and your patience. I'm back from DC, and I've brought Jocelyn home with me for the summer. We'll have great fun working on our stories together, and we usually update faster that way, too. In fact, proofreading this chapter was the first chore I gave her when we got home! So, for your reading pleasure, here is Chapter Nineteen. **

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Hermione screamed. Aiming her wand into the space between Draco and his father, she cried out, "_Protego!_" There were answering cries from all sides of the room: "_Expelliarmus!_" "_Stupefy!_"

Curse light streaked from every direction, centering on Lucius Malfoy. Forced off balance by the need to evade the oncoming spells, his own curse went awry, bounced off the shield protecting Draco, and impacted against one of the glass cabinets. It shattered, sending out a lethal rain of shards, the room echoing with the sound of shelves collapsing, spilling the precious contents out onto the floor.

From where she was crouching against a cabinet, Hermione could see Lucius's face, livid with fury. "You _dare_ to attack me!" Aiming his wand at the top of the open entryway, he spat out, "_Securus!_" The wall closed in on itself with a loud slam, and with a second command, "_Nox!_", he plunged them into darkness.

No one moved. The darkness was absolute. Hermione couldn't see her hands, couldn't see the cabinet she leaned on. For a long moment, there was no sound in the room. It was as if she was completely alone. Then, Lucius spoke again.

"I know this chamber as none of you do. I will find it most enjoyable picking you off one-by-one." He laughed. "And when I have finished, I will take my son and the cup, and deliver them both to the Dark Lord."

Someone touched Hermione, and she gasped. Immediately, that person pushed her to the floor, covering her. A curse slammed into the cabinet just over her head, and the short burst of light illuminated Harry's face as he pulled her back out of the way. A trickle of something wet sliding down the side of her face, and a stinging at her hairline, told her that a piece of the glass had given her a nasty cut. Holding her sleeve to her head, she continued to back up, seeking shelter behind a low shelf.

"_Lumos fleare!"_ The flare of light that Ginny sent overhead lit the room long enough for Ron to get a shot at Lucius.

"_Stupefy!_" He sent the curse, then dropped and rolled out of sight, and Lucius's responding curse spent itself uselessly against the floor.

An impact against the entryway sent a shudder through the room, and a momentary dim blue light glowed around it. It didn't provide much light, but enough to discern shapes, and they took advantage of it. Another round of curses was shot off in the direction of Lucius, and Luna took a chance and hurried into the center of the room to where Draco still crouched behind the shield.

"Cup!"

He handed it off to her, and she made a dash for shelter. Realizing what had just taken place, Lucius sent a curse streaking towards her. "_Diffindio!_"

Luna screamed and went down

Impact sounded against the entryway again, and this time voices could be heard.

"Those are Order members, you _bloody bastard_!" Ron shouted. "They're coming in after you!"

"It will take some time," Lucius was unperturbed. "One down, and a few more to go."

"_Stupefy!_" Two voices yelled simultaneously. Two identical streaks of curse light shot from opposite sides of the room. They impacted against each other before they reached Lucius, and combined into a single light that shot off at a wild angle. A startled "Oomph!" was heard, and the sound of someone dropping to the floor.

"Oh, well done," Lucius drawled. "If I wait long enough, you'll do all the work for me."

From where she hid, Hermione could see Draco still crouched behind the shield. She realized suddenly that he didn't have a wand. Lucius had no doubt taken it when he first reached Draco. Casting back to Defense against the Dark Arts lessons, she tried to remember how long the shield would last, but couldn't recall the information. They had to get him out of the line of fire.

Another impact against the door caused the faint blue light to reappear, and she could barely make out Lucius standing a short distance away from her. Aiming her wand at the floor directly beneath his feet, she whispered a Liquefying Charm. The area rippled, and he lost his footing and fell backward. In that instant, Hermione was on her feet. She ran into the center of the room, casting _Protego_ to cover herself, grabbed Draco by the arm, and pulled him back into the shelter of a large chest.

Reacting to Lucius's predicament, Harry had come to his feet, and took aim at him. "_Annihilatus!_" Lucius lunged forward. As Harry's curse sailed over his head, he took aim directly at Harry.

"_Incarcerous!_" Bound from head to foot, Harry hit the floor at Lucius's feet, and Lucius grabbed him by the hair, forcing his wand against Harry's throat.

"Oh, this was all too easy." He called out a terse command, and the lights came on throughout the room.

Hermione came to her feet, Draco next to her, and heard exclamations of horror from the others. She glanced around. Luna lay in a bloody heap on the floor, and behind another cabinet, she could see Neville stretched out unconscious.

The sound of another impact against the entryway barely registered. All that she was aware of was the wand at Harry's throat.

"Draco!" Lucius ordered. "Take Potter's wand, and get the wands from the rest of them. If they resist, kill them. The only one we need is Potter."

She watched with disbelief, as Draco walked away from her, picked up Harry's wand from the floor, and turned to take Ginny's wand. He made a quick trip around the room, gathering the other wands as he went, and finally stood in front of her.

"_No!"_ she whispered.

Standing between Hermione and his father, Draco took her wand, but instead of pocketing it like the others, slipped it from his own hand back up her sleeve. His expression was inscrutable as he turned back to his father.

Lucius rose from his position, leaving Harry trussed and helpless in the middle of the floor. He glanced around, examining the debris on the floor. "Find the cup. We must have it with us when we bring Potter."

Draco deliberately stepped over Harry, placing himself between them. "We're not taking Potter anywhere." He aimed one of the confiscated wands at Lucius.

Whirling around with a snarl, Lucius pointed his own wand at his son. "You stand against me, against everything that is Malfoy, for this _nothing_… this son of a pureblood traitor and a Mudblood mother?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, and sent a cutting hex at the ropes holding Harry down. He scrambled to his feet. Without looking at him, Draco returned his wand.

Draco's voice was cold. "His Mudblood mother gave her life for his, the same way mine did for me! Where is the difference?"

A strange expression crossed Lucius's face. Draco continued. "His father, that pureblood traitor, died trying to save his wife and child! Where were you, father, when they killed my mother?"

Lucius faltered, visibly. Draco was relentless in his condemnation. "You won't stop until I'm dead, until you've destroyed our family." He paused. "So do it… let the Malfoys die out with me."

Another impact, and the entryway bulged inward. No one noticed; all eyes were on Draco and his father.

"You…you are my son!" Lucius hissed.

"Yes," Draco replied. He lowered his wand, leaving himself defenseless against Lucius. "And that is something I regret."

"_This_ is not over." Before anyone else could react, Lucius was gone.

Draco's knees buckled, and he would have fallen if Harry hadn't grabbed him.

"Take it easy, Malfoy."

Ginny and Ron were bending over Luna, and Hermione hurried over to them. Luna's robe was covered with blood, and one arm was bent at an unnatural angle, but her eyes were open, and she responded with a vague smile. They worked over her, using the basic healing skills learned as members of the DA, binding up the arm with a section of her slashed robe.

On the other side of the room, Susan was assisting Neville to his feet. Another impact at the door caught their attention.

"Can you open this place from in here?" Harry asked Draco.

"What?" Draco was still staring dazedly at the spot where his father had stood.

"The door. Can you open it?"

"Yeah." He walked over to the entryway and touched his wand to a spot in the wall. Immediately, the wall reopened, and a number of Order members rushed in, wands drawn.

Mad-eye Moody was leading them. He indicated Draco with his wand. "Take him."

"No!" Hermione yelled. "You don't know what's happened here."

"It's obvious. This one… ," he motioned towards Draco again, "came here to meet up with his father. You lot came after him. We'll get him back to Hogwarts for interrogation, and then I'll deal with the rest of you."

"You'll deal with him the same way you deal with us," Harry demanded. "We're in this together. And we've got the Horcrux."

Moody's entire attention was now focused on Harry. "The Horcrux? The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff? Then where is it?"

A soft voice came from the floor. "Why, it's in my pocket. I didn't think I should lose it."

Ron and Ginny burst out laughing, as Luna dug into the pocket of her robe with her good arm. She pulled out the small gold cup and held it up. Harry and Draco grinned at Moody, and Hermione sat down suddenly, overcome with relief.

* * *

The debate had been going strong for hours. It began the moment they returned to Hogwarts, bruised and bloody, carrying the Horcrux. It raged around them in the Hospital Wing, as Luna's injuries were tended, and Madam Pomfrey checked over the rest of them. It continued in the Headmistress's office, where Harry and the others faced off infuriated Order members.

"This is _completely_ unacceptable! These are students, not Aurors!" Professor McGonagall's accent thickened, the angrier she became.

"When I said I'd come back, you promised we wouldn't be treated like students!" Harry shot back.

"Hell, none of us can be considered students anymore," Ron insisted, "not with the way this war is going!"

"This proposal puts all of you in harm's way. It's _entirely _too risky," Remus was adamant.

"Now, just wait a minute, Remus," Tonks interrupted. "You're forgetting that they've done what the rest of us have failed to do. They've brought us the Horcruxes – three of them!"

"And having them running around, turning up Merlin-knows-where at any time, is a damn sight riskier than having control of their actions," Moody growled.

Hermione shuddered. That word _control_ was the wrong thing to say in front of Harry. He reacted as she'd expected.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about! I don't want the Order in control. I'll make my own decisions about what I'm going to do!"

Ginny tried to calm him. With her entire family, except for Percy, in the Order, she was anxious to join. "Harry, we could cover a lot more ground if we were in the Order. There'd be a lot more resources open to us."

"I still think that they should be kept here for their protection," the Headmistress said. "Hogwarts is the safest… ."

"There is no place that is completely safe." Kingsley had been listening quietly. Now he spoke up for the first time. "It's risky, yes, but I'd say that they've proven themselves. I'd like to present them with a proposition."

It was the respect they had for the Auror that made everyone in the room fall silent and listen.

"I propose that you come into the Order. It's true that you're not Aurors, but with intensive training, I think you'd be an asset to us. It's obvious that you have the basics down already, as a result of your DA training."

"What's the catch?" Harry asked him.

"That you work _with_ us, and by that, I mean keeping us informed of any information you receive, not taking _any_ offensive action without Order backup, being willing to accept that there _will be times_ when we may have to insist that a mission be cancelled if the risk is too great." He paused, and when no one objected, continued. "In return, the information that comes to us will be made available to you at Order meetings, and you'll have input into any action the Order takes. In short, you'll be on equal footing with all the other Order members."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that… ."

"Wait, Harry," Hermione broke in. "Could we have some time to discuss this?"

"Take whatever time you need," Kingsley responded. "Let us know what decision you come to."

Hermione rose and headed for the office door, the others following suit. As they made their way out, they heard Moody growl in the background.

"If you'd listened to me, we'd have them locked up where we could keep an eye on them!"

"Really, Alastor," Remus said, "You can't just… ."

Neville closed the door behind them, and Remus's words were cut off.

No one said anything as they made their way back to the common room. Draco looked around as they entered, grimacing at the sight of the red and gold décor. They took seats and, by unspoken consent, waited for Harry to address them.

"I don't like it," he said. "If we join the Order, I still say that they'll try to keep us out of things."

"Hell if _I'll_ join," Draco drawled. "I don't trust them, and they sure aren't going to trust me."

"It's probably a good idea," Luna said in a dreamy voice. She reached over and adjusted the sling supporting her injured arm. She'd decorated it with a brightly patterned fringe and tied another piece around her hair, giving her the look of a mad gypsy. "We're all working for the same thing, so we're bound to accomplish more if we work together."

"Look," Hermione said. "Kingsley has given us a fair offer. I think he's being honest with us. They'll make it work."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"Because of all the other people they've accommodated. For instance, they've taken in Fred and George. Everyone had them down for just a couple of practical jokers, but the Order has made use of their expertise. And how about Tonks? She's certainly a free spirit. And Remus… he's a werewolf, for heaven's sake!" Harry was looking at her dubiously. "The Order works with all these people and makes use of their strengths, and accepts their individual needs. They'll work with us, Harry. I think it worth taking a chance."

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked. "How accepting of him are they likely to be?"

"He's got _our_ support," Hermione answered. "And after saving Harry's life, he's certainly got Remus's. The others will fall in line… Tonks and the Headmistress and M… okay, maybe not Moody."

"Let's vote on it," said Neville. "I say we join."

Susan spoke up. "I'm the second 'yes' vote."

"I'm a 'yes,' too," Luna sang out.

"I really think it's the right thing to do, Harry," Ginny said, quietly. "I vote 'yes.'"

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. As far as she was concerned, joining the Order would be just the thing to keep Harry from going off on some wild tangent and getting himself injured or worse. The trick was to keep from saying anything that would get his back up and make him refuse.

"One more Horcrux, and then we'll be going after Voldemort. I think it's the right time to join the Order. I vote 'yes.'"

Ron nodded. "I have to agree with Hermione. Let's do it."

Harry narrowed his eyes, and turned towards Draco. "Malfoy?"

"Like I said, I don't trust the Order. But it sure beats going back and hiding in my rooms. So… you join, I'll join."

Harry remained silent, and Hermione held her breath. He looked at each one of them again, then stood up.

"All right. We're agreed. Let's go give them our decision."

In a short time, they were back in the Headmistress's office. The room was now full of Order members, including members of the Weasley family, and a number of Aurors that Hermione didn't recognize. They broke off their discussion when Harry led the group inside.

"Mr. Potter, have you come to a decision?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"We've voted to join the Order," he told her.

"That is very fortunate, as we have just concluded a vote accepting all of you as Order members."

Everyone rose and came forward, and Hermione found herself shaking hands with some members and accepting hugs from others. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Draco was shaking hands with a number of the members, although some were clearly avoiding him. The twins came up and gave her simultaneous kisses on the cheek.

"Smart girl," said Fred.

"We knew you'd convince him," said George.

"Get off," she muttered, shoving them playfully away, but then she dropped her voice. "It wasn't easy."

They laughed and stepped aside, so that Mrs. Weasley could hug her, too.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice called for attention. "Now that you've had the chance to welcome our newest members, I'd like to get started with this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. If you would all take your seats… ."

* * *

Hermione Flooed into Draco's quarters early the next morning. They'd offered to set him up with the others in the boys' dorm room, but he'd refused, insisting that he'd never be able to sleep with all that red and gold glaring at him. She arrived just as a house-elf was setting up breakfast. It gave her a nod, pointing slyly towards Draco's bedroom to let her know that he was still asleep.

"Miss is welcome to eat while she waits for the slug-a-bed to wake up," the house-elf whispered, winking at her mischievously.

"Thanks. I think I will."

The house-elf disappeared with a _pop_. Sitting herself at the table, Hermione had just managed to fill her plate when she heard a noise. She stopped, curious. A creak, and the sound of a footstep… then nothing. She sat waiting for a few moments, wondering if Draco was up and about, but the sounds were not repeated. Concern rose in her for his safety. What if Lucius had come in here? Rising, sliding her chair back carefully, she made her way down the hallway and stopped at Draco's door. She put her ear to the wood, listening, and dropped her hand to the doorknob, preparing to push the door open.

"I would prefer that you allow him to sleep."

The voice was low and quiet, coming from behind her. She whirled around. The door across the hallway was open, and Severus Snape stood outlined in the dim light. He stepped back, widening the opening, and gestured for her to enter. She walked past him into the room, and smiled. He repeated his earlier actions, warding and silencing the door. When he turned back to her,his expression was unreadable. The silence in the room became uncomfortable.

"Did you come to contact me or to see Draco?" she asked.

He folded his arms and stared at her. "I have been with Draco for the last few hours. He has suffered considerable distress over the breach with his father."

"Oh." She regarded him gravely. "It can't be easy for him. I think that he and his father were very close… up until now, that is."

"You think?" he spat at her. "Since when do you _think_? Surely not at the point where you agreed that Draco should go and confront a man believed to be _mad_?"

Hermione was furious with him. "Oh, no… tell me we're not back to where you harangue me for the choices I've made. For your information, we _all_ planned Draco's entry into the Manor to get the Cup, and we _all_ went after him when we realized that he was in danger. It wasn't Harry alone; it wasn't just me; it was _all of us_!"

"You're supposed to be the intelligent one… the one who keeps the others from doing something foolish. Your Gryffindor impulsiveness has apparently become a hindrance to your common sense, you _stupid_ little girl!"

She flushed. "I don't particularly care what you think of me. It was risky, yes, but we accomplished what we set out to do. We came back with the Cup."

"Your little trophy," he sneered. "Where is it?"

"It has already been destroyed. The Headmistress and other Order members took care of it. It turns out that it wasn't booby-trapped as some of the others were. They melted it, and the Horcrux burned out of it while it melted."

"Strange that there should be no trap in it."

"We thought so, too. But Harry reminded us that the Diary wasn't booby-trapped, and he was able to destroy it himself. Perhaps the Diary and the Cup were the earliest Horcruxes made, and only the later ones had the curses built into them."

"Possibly."

"And you needn't be concerned that we'll try anything else on our own. We're Order members now, and we'll be working with Order backup."

His surprise was evident. "The Order has agreed to accept you?"

"Yes," she replied, coolly.

"And Potter has agreed to abide by the Orders restrictions?"

"He didn't want to. _I'm_ the one who convinced him to do it." Hermione smiled slightly.

He rounded on her. "And no doubt you are exceedingly pleased with yourself! You didn't think twice about it, did you?"

"Yes, I… ."

"Joining the Order when you are already working against them in secret, with the man who is wanted for the murder of the Order's leader!"

"No! I just… ."

"You are not bothered in the least by the fact that you've already betrayed the Order to whom you've sworn loyalty!"

"That's not true!"

"You're not only disloyal to the Order, but to all of your friends as well… Potter, Weasley, and Lupin!"

"Stop!"

He was right in front of her. "You little _hypocrite_!"

With a sob, Hermione swung at his face. He caught her by both arms before she could make contact and shook her hard. Her head snapped back, and she cried out. With a muffled oath, he released her. She stumbled back, hitting the door behind her, turning and grasping the knob. It remained unresponsive in her hand. She waited, face pressed against the wood, until she could control her voice.

"Let me out," speaking quietly, keeping her back to him so that he wouldn't see the tears on her face.

Behind her, she heard him sigh heavily. "I am… sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you."

A short, sharp laugh. "Well, maybe not physically. But everything you said was meant to hurt me."

He made no response. She continued.

"_You_ should understand, more than anyone, how hard it is… being torn between my loyalty to my friends," she hesitated, trying to mask her distress, "and my lo… my loyalty to you."

"To me," he repeated.

"Even before Dumbledore's portrait explained, I was _sure_ that there had to be a reason for what you'd done. I believe you, and _yes_, I'm loyal to you. In spite of the fact that you're a _complete bloody ass!_" Her hand was still gripping the doorknob. "Now, let me out!"

"Miss Granger. Turn around."

With a huff of impatience, she did, only to back into the door, startled. He had moved directly behind her, within arms reach, and there was a look on his face that caused her breath to catch.

"Why, you… I… ."

He closed the space between them. "Do shut up."

Very gently, his hand lifted her face to him, as he bent over her. His lips were incredibly soft as they moved across hers, barely touching… awakening a response. It felt warm and wonderful, and she sighed against his mouth. His grip on her tightened, one hand sliding around her waist to pull her closer. He kissed her thoroughly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses just as fervently. Finally, feeling rather desperate for air, she brought her hands to his chest and pushed gently. He pulled away, without actually releasing her. Looking into his face, eyes dark, lips swollen from kissing, she was sure she'd never seen anything quite so sexy.

"Well… maybe not a _complete_ ass."

He laughed at that, and her eyes widened in surprise at the sound.

"Yes… I am," and he pulled her back to him.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who have waited so patiently for this update. Circumstances have conspired to delay me, including a raging case of poison ivy which is causing me no end of itching. Yuck! As always, thanks to Jocelyn for beta-reading and suggesting improvements.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Hermione was unsure exactly when they'd ended up in the armchair, but curled up in Snape's arms, she _was_ sure that she was in no hurry for this to end. They'd said very little, being too occupied with other things. It was the chiming of the mantel clock that caught her attention. The small figure of the goddess Hestia stepped out of its center, hands on hips, and glared down at them.

"For your information, the hour is now nine, and _this_ has been going on for quite long enough!"

Flustered, Hermione began to slide out of the chair. Snape stopped her with one hand, and pulled his wand with the other. A negligent flick, and a burst of light shot out, impacting at Hestia's feet. She gave a squawk of alarm, and ran back into the clock.

Hermione grinned at him. "That's _one_ way to deal with it. But she's right, you know. It's risky for you to stay here this long, and I should go and check on Draco."

He shot her an appraising look, and she shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about Draco and me. Although, I have to admit, he's become a very good friend. I'd never had imagined that from a Slytherin."

He snorted. "You could have imagined _this_?"

She laughed. "Never… never in a million years."

He slipped an arm around her, and she settled back against him.

"I do not want you risking injury to yourself again," he admonished her. "And I do _not_ want you getting yourself killed."

She tilted her head back to look up in his face, and grinned saucily at him.

"What _do_ you want?"

She felt him go still, and when he did not reply, searched his face anxiously.

"Do not ask that question, unless you are absolutely certain that you are prepared for the answer."

Hermione flushed, and dropped her eyes. He was clearly placing the choice upon her, as to how far their relationship was to go. Implicit in his statement was the understanding that he would not push her, but would wait for her to decide. And, while she was unsure of what her ultimate decision would be, she _was_ sure that she was not ready to make it at this moment. Very softly, so that he could barely hear her, she responded.

"I withdraw the question."

"That is wise."

She nodded. "I will have to think about that. In the meantime, I really should go, and so should you."

They rose from the chair, and she was immediately missing the feeling of his arms around her.

"You will be in touch with me?"

"I will not be able to reach Hogwarts as often, as the Dark Lord increasingly requires my presence at his side. But I will have ways of contacting you."

"Would that be through Dumbledore's portrait?"

"Along with other methods. I would like you to make it a habit to walk towards Hagrid's hut as often as possible."

She shot him a puzzled look. "There are always people around the grounds. You might be spotted there."

"I did not say that I would be there. Just that I require you to be."

She sighed. "You're not going to tell me _anything_, are you?"

His lips twitched slightly, in the gesture she had come to recognize as an 'almost smile.'

"You are correct." He bent down again, and gave her a light kiss. "Now go."

The door swung open, and without looking back at him, Hermione left the room. There was a soft _click_ as the door closed again. Crossing the hall, she opened Draco's door, gently. He was still sleeping, tangled among the covers, white-blonde hair tousled around his head. She walked over to the bed, and lightly shook his arm.

"Wake up, Draco. The day has started, and we have a lot to talk about."

Through half-opened eyes, he regarded her, and she knew just when he realized that she was in his bedroom. His eyes opened wide and startled.

"Merlin, Granger… am I dreaming?"

She laughed. "No. But this is a business meeting."

He groaned. "And I thought my dreams were coming true."

"Oh, please. I'll wait in the other room. Put yourself together and come on out."

She rose and walked to the door. Behind her, she heard Draco flop back onto the pillows.

"If you're going to wake me at an ungodly hour, you could at least make it worth my while."

She laughed again. "Truly in your dreams, Draco."

Stepping out of the room, she closed the door and turned towards the other room, and stopped. Facing her was an irate Harry Potter.

"You've got some explaining to do, Hermione."

* * *

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry. I was waking him up."

Harry looked at her dubiously, and Hermione sighed. She'd been terribly frightened for a moment, thinking that he might have caught a glimpse of Snape. That he was just affronted for her honor was almost a relief, even if she had to endure his nosy questions. She thought she was close to convincing him, when Draco swaggered out of the bedroom and joined them.

"Ah… and such a lovely way to wake up, too."

Harry stiffened. "Hermione, what does he mean?"

"He means nothing," she snarled, glaring at Draco, "and he will stop baiting my friends, unless he want his bed transfigured into a Basilisk."

Draco sighed dramatically, and dropped down onto the couch. "Whatever you say, love. You're all business in the morning… not that it makes you unattractive." He leered at her.

Harry looked appalled, and Hermione gritted her teeth. To her relief, the Floo activated, and Ginny came through. The others followed behind her, piling onto available chairs and cushions. The house-elf reappeared, bearing a large tray of pastries and drinks, and no one hesitated. After a few moments of eating and drinking, the tense atmosphere cleared, although Harry kept shooting baleful looks at Draco.

Ron licked the remains of powdered sugar off his fingers, as he polished off the last doughnut. He waved his other hand to catch the attention of the others.

"'m s… 're srrr Kp… " he spluttered, and Ginny gave a groan of disgust.

"Ronald Weasley, how many times has Mum told you not to try and talk with your mouth stuffed full?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron swallowed, choked, then swiped his hand across his mouth.

"Sorry about that. What I was trying to ask was, are we _sure_ that we got the right Cup? Strange that it didn't cause an explosion or anything. The others were all cursed… why not this one?"

"And why would Voldemort have given the Cup to Malfoy? It doesn't make sense," Neville said.

Actually, it does," Draco responded. "My father was one of his earliest and," Draco grimaced," most _devoted_ followers. The Dark Lord needed the Malfoy wealth and influence. I suppose that making him the protector of the Cup was a way of honoring him… or at least, that's the way my father saw it."

"But did he trust your father enough that he didn't think the Cup needed protecting?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think it was a matter of trust," Draco responded. "Maybe he just felt that he had my father so completely in thrall, that he didn't feel there was any danger to the Horcrux."

Harry shrugged. "He didn't have a spell on the Diary either. I doubt he'd ever imagined it being destroyed by a Basilisk tooth."

"We never did find out what happened when Dumbledore destroyed the Horcrux in the ring. All we know is that the curse was powerful enough to nearly kill him. And the curse on the locket almost did in all three of us!" Hermione reminded them.

"Harry, you were with them when McGonagall and the others destroyed the Cup. What did it look like?" Ginny asked.

"They did it in the Great Hall. Cleared everything out of it, and then the Headmistress inscribed a magic circle on the floor. The Cup was placed in the center of it, and we all stood around it and cast shields. She summoned a flame that started at the edges of the circle and burned inward."

Hermione interrupted him. "What color was the flame?"

"Gold. It burned into the center of the circle, and when it reached the Cup, it burned all around it, but didn't actually touch it. The Cup began to melt, and as it melted, flames started burning out of it."

"And what col… ?"

"Green." Harry grinned at her. "And the Cup melted into just a puddle of gold, and the green flame tried to burn upwards, towards the ceiling, but it was hemmed in by the gold flame and couldn't burn through it. It started getting smaller, and smaller, and then it burned out. Seemed to take forever."

"Weird." Ron whistled. "What did they do with the melted gold?"

"The Headmistress cast some sort of spell over it, and then we walked down to the lake, and she threw it in. And that's that."

"And now what?" Ginny inquired.

"Practice," Hermione said. "Remus is meeting with us in the Room of Requirement this afternoon. We're going to start training to go out on mission with the Order. They're starting us off with tracking and surveillance. Should be interesting."

"Right," Harry snorted. "I'm still not convinced that this isn't meant to just keep us busy and out of trouble."

"Look, Harry," she said, "the sooner we show them what we're capable of, the sooner they'll start using us on missions. Remus said… ."

"_Remus said…," _he mimicked her.

Exasperated, Hermione came to her feet. "I _really_ need to get out of here. Anyone for a walk outside?"

She wasn't at all surprised when Neville got to his feet. Susan followed quickly.

"Draco?"

He shook his head, and shot a look at Harry. "Think I'll stay here."

She dashed into the Floo, and emerged in the common room, Neville and Susan on her heels.

"What's all that about?" Susan asked her.

"Oh, Harry's angry. Apparently, he's willing to trust Draco now… with everything but _me_! And Draco loves egging him on. I swear, if there's one black eye between them when I get back… !"

"Whoa, Hermione. Let's go outside." Neville took her arm and Susan's and steered them towards the door. "You need to cool off."

* * *

The weather was crisp and cool, the sky blue. Winter was almost over, and the first signs of spring were appearing, but Hermione was still grateful for the warmth of the muffler around her neck. Neville was keeping up a running commentary about which plants were going to bloom first, and he proposed that they walk down to the greenhouses so that he could show them the latest roses that were blooming.

"Actually, Neville, I'd like to walk down towards Hagrid's hut."

"Well, sure, but why there?"

"Nostalgia, I suppose. I miss him, and I keep hoping that he's going to turn up one of these days."

Susan laughed. "Imagine what might turn up with him! He's bound to run across some curious creatures while he's traveling around."

Neville grimaced. "Please, no more Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Or Hippogriffs!" Susan added.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione grinned. "Hippogriffs aren't so bad. Although, I don't think I'd make that case to Draco!"

Something buzzed past Hermione's head; she ducked so quickly that she only caught a glimpse of it as it disappeared.

"What was that? Did you see it?

Neville nodded. "A hummingbird."

"In Scotland? Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen them before. They fly in and out of the greenhouses."

"But hummingbirds don't live in this climate. How are they surviving?"

Neville shrugged. "Magic, I suppose."

"Nothing that happens around Hogwarts surprises me anymore," Susan added.

They were descending the path that led down to Hagrid's hut, and Hermione saw it first – a plume of smoke drifting out of the chimney. The three of them broke into a run. Ahead of them, the door opened, and the familiar figure of the half-giant appeared.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" Hermione cried, nearly losing her footing in her excitement.

"Whoa, there!" Hagrid caught her before she fell, and enveloped her in a hug. "'ello, Hermione. And Neville and Susan, too. 'at's a nice welcome home."

"When did you get home? How long have you been here? Does anyone else know that you're back?"

"Slow down there, Hermione. Come 'n have a cuppa tea, and I'll tell yeh all about it."

She turned to Neville. "Harry and the others will want to know that he's back. Would you… ?"

He left at a run, and Hermione and Susan followed Hagrid into the hut. It had been built after his original residence burned to the ground, the night that Dumbledore had been killed by Snape. Although Hagrid had seldom been there for any extended period of time, he'd managed to make the place look like home. Drying plants hung from the ceiling beams, and pots and baskets of every description were piled up against the walls. A musky odor permeated the room, and strange rustlings from among the baskets had the girls keeping close to the center of the room.

"Um… Hagrid? Did you bring anything back with you?" Susan asked, nervously.

"Why sure! I brought back the sweetest little Pinesqueezer, an' a Tufted Grabbler, an' a whole colony of Six-legged, Blacknosed Sugarsippers." He waved his hands around the room enthusiastically. "Le'me show yeh."

Susan grabbed Hermione's arm as Hagrid pulled the top off a large basket. The swarm of large cockroach-looking creatures that came pouring out of the basket sent the girls scrambling for the door.

"'ey, wait!" Hagrid cried after them. "They're harmless!"

But another glance behind them was all it took. Harry, Neville, and Remus Lupin were approaching the hut, and at the sight of girls sprinting out the door, shrieking and batting wildly at their clothes, they assumed the worst. They rushed up with wands drawn, ready for whatever monstrous horde had descended on Hagrid's home. Hagrid appeared in the doorway, waving his hands and bellowing at them.

"Don' use your wands on 'em! They stink awful when they're killed."

That was enough. With exclamations of disgust, Hermione and Susan refused to re-enter the hut while the insects were loose and headed back to the castle, leaving Hagrid behind to round up his little offenders. By simply setting out a bowl of sugar water, he was able to gather them up as they returned to feed.

"I think it would be a good idea if you came up to the Headmistress's office and gave us a report," Remus suggested. "I think the Order members would be more comfortable away from your creatures."

"Don' understand it," Hagrid said. "They handled them Skrewts and Hippogriffs an' never even blinked, then run like mad at the sight o' little Sugarsippers."

Harry eyed the basket. "Can't say that I like being around them, either." He poked Hagrid affectionately. "Besides, everyone will want to see you, and we can't all fit in here."

"Right enough," Hagrid agreed. "Though, I think they'll like the Pinesqueezer." He lifted another small basket. "Think I'll bring it with me."

"Uh, Hagrid," Neville asked. "How many legs does it have?"

* * *

Order members were summoned for a special meeting, and all those who could break away from their daily schedules without arousing suspicion were in attendance. Molly Weasley, accompanied by her daughter-in-law, Fleur, greeted Hagrid with a barrage of questions concerning his health, his appetite, and whether he'd had a chance to bathe. He was rescued by Tonks, who interrupted them by leaping into the air to throw her arms around Hagrid's neck and give him a resounding kiss on the cheek. Ron, Ginny, and the others crowded around to greet him just as enthusiastically, and the noise level in the room increased considerably. Professor McGonagall had to use _Sonorous_ to quell the commotion.

"Thank you. Now, if everyone would take a seat… yes, yes, help yourselves to some tea first… but we must get the meeting started. Some of you are on tight schedules."

Another few moments of controlled chaos, and then they were sitting around Hagrid waiting for his report. He described how he and Madam Maxime, accompanied by Grawp, made their way into the mountains to seek out their giant relatives. Although, locating the giants proved to be much easier than actually trying to contact them.

"This won' surprise yeh. You Know Who has 'is people up there, too."

"You saw them, Hagrid?" The Headmistress looked disturbed.

"Three er four o' them. Death Eaters."

"Did you find out what they were offering the giants, and whether or not the giants were receptive?' Remus asked.

"Land o' their own," Hagrid said, "an' the support o' th' Death Eaters to drive out 'r kill the Muggles and magical folk who live there."

There were muffled oaths and exclamations from his listeners. Hermione felt sick. Voldemort held human life cheaply, considering it just another form of collateral to secure allies in his quest for domination. Muggles like her parents, those among the wizard population who refused to support him – these he'd sacrifice without a qualm.

Moody was pacing the floor, and the sound of his uneven footsteps seems to accentuate the tension in the room. He stopped, and Hermione strained to hear what he was saying over the background noise.

"Where'd you get this information, and how sure are you of its accuracy?"

"Giants don' trust anyone, least of all, someone not o' their kind. A few o' 'em might 'ave agreed t' th' Death Eaters' terms, but mos' o' 'em wanted to kill 'em. They wised up an' left a day 'r so after we got there." Hagrid continued. "Some o' th' giants remembered Grawp, 'n they were willin' to talk to us. We weren't askin' fer anything, yeh see."

"Would they consider coming into the fight on the side of the Order?" the Headmistress asked.

Hagrid shook his head. "I don' think so. A few, maybe. But the giants never got fair treatment from wizards in th' past, and they don' expect it now. There's so few of 'em left; they just want t' be left alone."

"That's unfortunate," Remus said. "Still, better to have the giants neutral than coming against us on the side of Voldemort."

"Do you think there would be any benefit to further attempts to persuade them?" Tonks asked.

Hagrid appeared to give the idea some thought. "I don' think we can convince 'em to fight on our side, but if we keep contact with 'em, we might keep 'em from comin' out at all."

The group fell into quiet and sober conversation. It was evident to Hermione that Hagrid's information had come as a great disappointment to the Order. She found her eyes straying to Harry, who was talking to Hagrid and Remus. She could see the strain on his face. With or without allies, it all came down to Harry in the end.

"Here, now!" Hagrid's voice stopped the flow of talk. "I've got somethin' t'show yeh. Somethin' I brought back w' me from th' mountains."

Susan nearly fell out of her chair in her haste to get behind Neville. Hermione backed up so quickly that she nearly knocked over Moody and the Headmistress. Harry and Lupin hurried forward in an attempt to forestall him. Too late – the basket was opened and Hagrid was lifting out… .

There was a second of silence, followed by a long, drawn out "Awwwww."

"Hagrid," Hermione squealed. "What is it?"

"That's a Pinesqueezer," Luna said. "They come from the same area of the mountains where the Long-eared Snookers are found."

Nestled in Hagrid's huge hand was a small bundle of blonde fur. It raised its head, displaying tiny pointed ears topped with gold tufts, and unfurling a long striped tail. At the exclamations from the onlookers, it peered around with large, dark eyes, gripping Hagrid's fingers with tiny paws.

"What a delightful creature." The Headmistress practically purred at it, stroking its head with a gentle finger. The Pinesqueezer responded by rubbing the side of its face against her hand.

"That's a compliment to yeh, Perfessor. Pinesqueezers are timid little things… yeh don' get their trust easily."

The door to the office opened, and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, but I… ."

"What th' hell! What's 'e doing here!" Hagrid's bellow sent the Pinesqueezer climbing onto his shoulder.

"No, Hagrid! It's all right. He's… ." Harry's yell failed to stop him, as a furious Hagrid bore down on Draco.

"He's an Order member! Stop… !" Even the Headmistress's cry didn't sway him.

He'd backed Draco into the wall, fists clenched, as various Order members raced forward to try and keep him from injuring the boy.

"Yeh think a Malfoy can change? Yeh think yeh can trust a Malfoy?" Hagrid bellowed.

At that, the terrified Pinesqueezer leaped through the air, landing on Draco's shoulder, and grabbing him around the neck. The tiny creature was trembling, and the same look of fear was reflected in the eyes of both of them. Hagrid stopped short.

"What th' hell?"

Hermione took the chance to grab Hagrid's hand.

"He's working _with_ us now. He's an Order member."

Hagrid looked around the room, puzzled. "He tried to kill Dumbledore. Harry saw 'im. Tell 'em, Harry."

"It's a long story, Hagrid. Things have happened since then, and we do trust him." Harry shot Draco a look. "Hard as that might be to believe."

"He saved Harry's life," Remus added.

"Yer tryin' to tell me that 'e's not responsible fer what 'e did in the Tower?" Hagrid asked, disbelief evident on his face.

"No," Draco's voice was shaky. "I am responsible, and I can't change what I did… just try and make up for it."

Hagrid thought about it. "Well, I'm not ready to take yer word for it, but I'll take Harry's. That's all yeh can expect."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, as Hagrid's hands relaxed. For the first time since he'd entered the room, Draco took his eyes off Hagrid and looked down at the furry creature clinging to him.

"Would someone like to tell me what this is, exactly?"

"It's a Pinesqueezer, Draco," Hermione giggled, "and it appears to like you. That should count for something, shouldn't it?"

Hagrid held out his hands, but the little creature refused to let go of Draco. In spite of himself, Hagrid's face relaxed in a smile.

"All right, Malfoy… yeh got yerself a second chance."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't forget to review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: If you notice an increase in the quality of the writing in these next chapters, that is because I have Jocelyn here, and she is co-authoring them with me. It's my favorite way to write, and we have a great time doing it – hashing out plots and creating dialogue. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Hermione groaned and stretched, trying to relieve the ache in her shoulders. She felt as if every muscle in her body had been beaten with a rubber mallet. In fact, she was painfully aware of muscles she hadn't even known she had. She groaned again, and someone behind her began rubbing her shoulders. Bending her head, she let him massage her neck.

"Oh, Ron, you're a god. I'm so sore I can hardly move."

He released her and collapsed beside her on the cushions. Staring up at the ceiling of the common room, he nodded in sympathy.

"I know what you mean. If there's a square inch of my body that isn't black and blue… ."

"Do you see the size of that bruise?" Ginny asked, extending her leg in front of them. "And the one on my other leg is even bigger… and more colorful, if you can believe it?"

"Trampled," Luna moaned. "I've been trampled by a Three-horned Snittdoodler, I swear it!"

Neville was half on, half off the sofa, his eyes closed. He'd made an attempt to put his head in Susan's lap, but she'd shoved him off because she was too sore.

Harry was flat on his back on the floor in front of the hearth. He hadn't moved or spoken in the last half hour. Hermione considered crawling over to check on him, but decided that she was too tired to move, and that he'd keep well enough where he was.

"Never expected they'd work us this hard," Ron complained. "I doubt even Auror training is this hard."

"Are you kidding?" Neville spoke for the first time. "This _is_ Auror training, and in a fraction of the usual time."

"True," Hermione agreed. "Remember, Kingsley said they'd bring us up to snuff, and he wasn't kidding."

"How many battles do you think we've been through so far?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno," Hermione sighed. "But this is the third time I've been killed this week."

The common room door opened, and Remus Lupin walked in. He eyed the group for a moment, then grinned.

"Everybody up. Training continues in the Room of Requirement in fifteen minutes."

"Noooooo!" came a groan from the vicinity of the hearth, even though Harry showed no outward sign of movement.

"Please," Hermione begged. "Have mercy."

"Not a chance," Remus laughed. "Up, all of you!"

They staggered to their feet, grousing and grumbling as they headed out the door. Last to leave, Harry stopped and attempted to give Remus an exhausted glare.

"Y'know, you're enjoying this way too much."

"That I am," Remus assured him. He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and they walked out together. "Much more fun than teaching DADA, since I don't have to answer to the Board of Governors for what I do to you."

Harry groaned louder, and Remus laughed.

At the Room of Requirement, a battered-looking Draco Malfoy was leaning against the entryway. He eyed Harry and Remus, shaking his head at them. Remus greeted him, jovially.

"Ah, Draco. Ready for another round of training?"

Draco turned to Harry. "Potter, you told me that he was really a nice guy when you get to know him."

"I know. He sure had _me_ fooled all these years."

Remus laughed harder, and shoved the reluctant boys into the room ahead of him. The others were already sitting on the floor, waiting for instructions.

Hermione watched as a number of adults filed in behind Remus. Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, and Hestia Jones entered the room, and busied themselves placing red bands on their right arms. So, it was going to be another students vs. Death Eater battles again. So far, they'd battled through the grounds of Hogwarts, the castle itself, and the Forbidden Forest – all without leaving the Room of Requirement. They'd done training runs, lifted weights, learned to disguise themselves in a number of different ways, using a myriad of spells and charms, and practiced tracking and following, without getting caught.

Remus had lost his cheery attitude and was entirely serious as he addressed the group.

"We're going to do a battle; the location is a street in Hogsmeade. You'll be divided into groups again, only this time there will be one major difference." He eyed each of them, in turn. "We debated about including this scenario, but, as it's a very real possibility, it was finally decided that it was an unfortunate but absolute necessity that you experience it."

Everyone was sitting up, aches and fatigue forgotten, focused on Remus. Ron exchanged a look with Hermione. She shrugged slightly, having no idea of what was coming.

"In this scenario, one of you," Remus continued, "is a traitor." There was a quick intake of breath from everyone in the room. "I've already arranged it with the person who is taking on that role. Who, I might add, was extremely reluctant to do it."

Now they were eyeing each other, looking for some sign. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. "So, here is the scenario. A group of Death Eaters," he indicated the group of adults, "has attacked a shop in Hogsmeade. Your group of Order members have been called to respond. As I said before, one of your group is a traitor. You know this, but you don't know _who_."

Ron muttered under his breath. "Not hard to figure it out… it's gotta be Malfoy."

Someone smacked him on the back of his head, and Ron yelled, "Hey!"

"Stupid, Weasley. Jumping to conclusions will get you killed! _Constant Vigilance_!" He stumped back to join the others. Ron rubbed the back of his head and looked sheepish.

"All right," Remus said. "Step out of the room, and return in ten minutes."

As a group, they rose and made their way out. The group of adult "Death Eaters" remained behind.

In the hall, Hermione found that she was shaking. She looked over at Harry.

"I hate this. I know there might be a traitor somewhere, but to make us all suspicious of each other like this… ."

Harry nodded. "But like he said… it could happen." He looked around at the others. "Anyone have anything to confess before we go in?"

"Oh right, Harry. Like that would work when it's the real thing," Ginny scoffed.

"I don't think a traitor is going to announce himself," Susan added.

"Who said it's a _himself_?" Luna asked. "Maybe the traitor is a woman."

"That's right!" Susan and Ginny responded.

Hermione felt a sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. It could most definitely be a woman. If anyone knew that she was meeting with Snape, she would be considered the traitor in their midst. She was seized by a sudden desire to get away.

"I… I don't think I can do this. I'm too tired to concentrate."

Harry moved to her side. "It's okay, Hermione. We're all tired." She shook her head at him. "C'mon. I can't go into this without all of you, remember?"

"Gotta hang in there," Ron agreed. "This is the last exercise for the day, and then we can all collapse."

She gave him a weak smile, and the door behind her swung open. Stepping inside, Hermione realized that they were standing on the street in front of the Three Broomsticks. Her mind raced over the plans of the building that they'd had to memorize earlier in the week: the main pub room with the bar, a small dining room off that for private groups, a couple of storage areas behind the bar, and also a stairway that led upstairs. There was a cellar divided into three areas, for storing liquor, food, and general supplies. Upstairs was where Madam Rosmerta had her personal quarters, and there were two additional bedrooms that could be rented out, with a small bathroom at the end of the hall. Another stairway was located at the end of the hall next to the bathroom. It ended with a door that opened to the back of the pub.

"All right." Harry spoke softly. "Luna, you're with Neville. Ginny, team up with Draco. Susan goes with Ron. Hermione, you're with me."

They spread out, the different teams taking separate positions around the building. Harry and Hermione moved around to the back, and took shelter behind a clump of bushes, surveying the area around the stairway door.

"Any overhead windows that look down directly on this exit?" Harry whispered.

Hermione scanned the building. "No. This would seem to be a weak spot."

"Don't count on it. Once we're in the stairwell, they could pick us off one at a time."

The door opened, and Tonks appeared. She scanned the immediate area, then turned, hugging the wall of the building, to make her way around to the other side. Hermione aimed her wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

Without making a sound, Tonks was down. Harry and Hermione eased forward quietly, and with her wand, Hermione made a blue mark on Tonks chest.

"That was too easy," Harry said. "C'mon, we've got to get inside."

They slid inside the door, and hugged the side of the stairwell, pausing for just a moment to cast a Silencing spell on their feet. At the top of the stairs, Harry eased the door open a fraction, and immediately ducked back as a spell impacted against the door.

"Damn!"

"Who's out there?" Hermione hissed. She turned and shot a spell at the exit. There was a quick glow around the door itself.

"It's Remus. What did you just do?"

"I've sealed the door to protect our backs."

"Hermione, you've just sealed our only way out!"

"Oh, yeah. Didn't think of that."

Harry grunted, shoved the door open, and hit the floor in the hallway. Remus sent a hex streaking towards him, but Hermione dashed into the hall and threw a Shield in front of Harry. The hex ricocheted off it, and Harry sent an answering spell at Remus, who dodged into Madam Rosmerta's quarters. At that point, Ginny and Draco emerged from the other stairway.

"We took out Diggle downstairs," Ginny whispered. "Who's up here?"

"So far, we've only exchanged fire with Remus. He's gone into Madam Rosmerta's private quarters."

"Hmm," Ginny said. "Interesting. He knew just where to go. Wonder if he's been there before?"

"Would you keep your mind on the battle!" Hermione snapped. Harry looked appalled.

"We've got two other rooms up here, besides her quarters," Draco reminded her. "If we go in after Remus, they could come in behind us."

"Nice trap," Harry agreed. "We'll have to search out the other rooms first."

"I'll stay here and watch Rosmerta's door," Ginny said, "while you check out the others."

Hermione stepped in front of the first door, and cast a Revelato spell. The door appeared to be as clear as glass, and she peered through it, trying to make out any movement or other sign of habitation. Nothing appeared.

"I think this one might be clear," she told the others.

Harry had cast the same spell on the second bedroom, and was examining it.

"Hey, that closet door moved," he whispered. "Think we've got ourselves a hidden Death Eater."

"Let take this one out, then we'll go after Lupin," Draco said. "Ginny, stay on watch out here and signal us if anyone attempts to come up the stairs."

"Right," Ginny answered. "I'm on it."

The three of them burst through the door, Harry sending a spell crashing into the closet door, Hermione dodging behind the armchair, and Draco hitting the floor beside the bed. The closet door swung open from the force of the hit, and Kingsley Shacklebolt shot a bolt of yellow light at Harry. He dodged it, and Draco came up over the side of the bed, simultaneously shooting at Kingsley. The hex hit him in the chest and threw him back into the closet. Hermione slid out from behind the chair, wand at ready to cover Harry. Slowly and carefully, Harry looked around the edge of the closet door, then he walked in and used his wand to place a blue dot on Kingsley's chest.

"Nice work, but you should have been watching your back."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco swung around. They'd been so intent on their battle with Kingsley, that they'd neglected to watch the door. Remus Lupin was standing there,

with Moody… and Ginny.

"Shit," Harry said.

Ginny had her wand out and aimed at Draco.

"Nice working with you… partner."

She sent _Stupefy_ in his direction, but he dodged it, and sent the same back at her. She hit the floor. At the same time, Harry shot a hex at Moody, but the cunning old Auror easily blocked it. Hermione and Draco both shot hexes at Remus Lupin, but he, too, managed to evade them. Hermione took shelter behind the armchair again, but a blast from Moody's wand sent wood and batting flying in all directions. She tried to evade both the blast and the resulting debris, but only managed to trip over something and land flat on her back on the floor. Remus was coming at her now, apparently thinking Moody's hex had taken her out, and preparing to place a red dot on her. She kept her eyes slitted, and at the last moment, swung up her wand and hit an astonished Remus right in the chest. He crumpled.

"Woo Hoo!... ungh!"

Draco's cry of glee was cut short, and he slid to the floor. That left just Harry and Hermione to face off Moody. He kept moving, but so did they, covering each other and taking every opportunity to hex him. Moody managed to maneuver towards the door, and blasted it open. The fight continued in the hall. Minutes ticked by, or was it hours… either way, Hermione couldn't believe that they could continue to hold their own against the Auror. One spell after another came at them, and they had little time do anything but Shield and shoot.

There was a commotion at the other stairway. Neville and Luna were emerging, and a shout from Neville alerted Moody to their presence. He sent a hex racing towards them, and hit Neville before he could dodge. He wavered at the top of the stairs, then toppled backwards. There was a startled yelp from Luna and the sound of a crash; Neville had landed on her, and they'd fallen back down the stairs.

Harry took advantage of the interruption, and he dodged behind an old bookshelf in the hall. His hex impacted just above Moody and sent the remains of a shattered wall sconce raining down on his head. Moody cursed, and returned fire, just as Harry stepped out of his shelter to finish the job.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. She threw up a Shield and ran directly into Moody's line of fire. The impact was strong, rather than painful, and she had a brief glimpse of a wall covered with an impossibly gaudy rose wallpaper, before she slammed into it, and everything went black.

"_Ennervate!"_

Hermione sat up, looked down at the red dot on her chest, and sighed. They were back in the Room of Requirement, and some of the others were sitting up, blue and red dots marking their robes.

"Gather round," Moody bellowed.

Hermione flinched. Her head was aching, and the talk went on around her for some time before she realized that they were in the middle of a debriefing. Kingsley was winding up his critique of the Aurors' performance. Tonks had come under his wrath for having let herself be surprised outside an entryway. Remus took his share of it as well, along with a considerable amount of teasing, for having fallen for Hermione 'playing possum.' Dedalus Diggle complained about a lack of backup among the "Death Eater" team, and Hestia Jones admitted she'd stayed hidden longer than she should have, before venturing out to help him.

Then it was the students' turn. Ginny was applauded for having kept her 'turncoat' status hidden until the right moment, but the others were reminded that with the knowledge that a traitor was in their group, no single member should have been left alone. Neville had it pointed out to him that letting your opponent know that you're behind him, by yelling at him, was not good strategy. Also, that he should be careful to be clear of his partner before he fell over.

"Blimey," he whispered to Hermione. "I was unconscious at that point. Do you think they're expecting a bit much?" She stifled a giggle.

Kingsley suggested that Moody critique Harry, Hermione, and Draco, since he'd seen them fight, while Kingsley himself had been unconscious in the closet. Moody stood up and stared hard at the three of them, his mad eye still and focused.

"You, Malfoy," he growled. "Good fight, but next time, save your celebrating until all your opponents are down."

Draco nodded. "I will. Stupid of me."

"And you, Granger. How the hell you keep getting yourself killed escapes me! The others tell me you're brilliant. Apparently not in strategy, I'd say. Try keeping yourself alive a little longer next time!"

Hermione sighed. "I probably hold some kind of record."

"And you, Potter. Damn good fight. Keep it up."

Harry had a gratified look on his face. Moody turned away, and Hermione slid over next to him.

"Nice going, Harry. You've really got it. I wish I was less of a klutz."

"You don't have to keep getting yourself killed. Try letting _me_ block the hex next time, instead of doing it with your own body." He smiled at her. "Thanks, though."

* * *

It was the first day that they'd had off from training in nearly two weeks. Most of the others were taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep in, but Hermione had never been able to stay in bed for any extended length of time. Once she was up, she was up. In fact, she'd often been envious of her dorm mates who never seemed to pass up a chance to sleep late. Still, she appreciated the quiet time to get some work done alone.

She was the only one of her group who showed up in the Great Hall for breakfast. The Headmistress, as well as Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick, joined her. Normally, she was a light eater in the mornings, but food seemed uncommonly appealing, and Hermione was eating a second helping of toast and eggs, when Hagrid took notice.

"A healthy appetite, yeh got there, Hermione. Yeh don' usually eat mor'n a bird, but yer tucking in pretty good."

She laughed. "I think it's all the exercise and the training. I don't think I've worked this hard at anything in my life… well, at least physically, I mean."

The Headmistress nodded. "Kingsley Shacklebolt was commenting on the performances all of you have turned in. He's very pleased." She frowned slightly. "Although, I have my reservations about training children as warriors."

"We're not children, Professor," Hermione protested. "We're almost all of age now, and our ability to fight may be the deciding factor in whether or not we _get_ any older."

"Well stated, Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick joined in the conversation. "I don't relish the idea of putting any of us on the front lines of this battle, but as Mr. Potter must be there… ."

"Yes, I know," replied the Headmistress. "He will need his friends and supporters by his side." She sighed. "How much longer before the decisive battle is joined, one wonders?"

And suddenly, the breakfast in front of her was no longer attractive. Hermione shoved the plate away, and turned to address Madam Pomfrey.

"How are supplies holding out? Do you need me to make anything up?"

"No, dear. Even with the amount of bruise salve we've had to use on all of you, our supplies remain well stocked. You'll be able to make another batch of Wolfsbane in about ten days?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. I've enough ingredients for at least six more batches, so I should be able to make it on schedule each month."

The Headmistress addressed her again. "As Madam Pomfrey does not require your assistance this morning, would you be agreeable to doing some work for me? I have a number of proposals to put before the Board of Governors, regarding the maintaining of Hogwarts until the school reopens. I shall need some background for three of them. Are you interested in doing a little research?"

Hermione agreed, and followed the Headmistress to her office. The morning was spent going through old Hogwarts' records, and necessitated some side trips to the library, but she was able to provide the material needed and finished up shortly after noon. A quick trip to the dorm confirmed that no one was up and about yet, so after obtaining a lunch basket from the house-elves, Hermione decided to head down to Hagrid's hut and invite him to share lunch with her.

The sun was bright, and she was enjoying her walk, when something buzzed by her head. Ducking quickly, she spotted a small creature flying past so quickly that she couldn't really identify it. There was an impression of sapphire blue and emerald green, glittering like a jewel, and then it was gone. Hermione stood there and stared around, hoping for another glimpse of it, but it didn't return.

Hagrid was delighted to see her, and obligingly toted the Sugar-sipper basket out to a shed behind his home. Once the creatures had been removed, the two of them spread out the picnic. Hagrid's stories of his adventures with the giants kept her interest through the meal, and it wasn't until she had packed up and prepared to leave, that she remembered she had a question for him.

"Hagrid, I've think I've been seeing a hummingbird around here. Do you know anything about that?"

"Hummers? Why sure, Hermione. There's a big group of 'm that live around here. Dumbledore kept 'm, yeh see."

"Kept them? Where?"

"The greenhouses. They buzz around the place when the weather's good, and stay sheltered in the hothouses when it's not."

"But… Hagrid, now that Dumbledore's gone… I mean, aren't you caring for them?"

Hagrid stroked his beard with his huge fingers while he thought about it. "'e wouldn'a left 'm without _someone_ t' take care of 'm, but it wasn' me. And I would'a been happy t' do it. Pretty little things, but feisty… don't get scared by much, them hummers."

Puzzled, Hermione said good-bye and headed back up to the castle. She hadn't gone far from the hut, when she was buzzed again. She froze, holding her breath, and was delighted when the small blue and green bird, delicate as a fairy, hovered just out of her reach. It moved quickly from side to side, seeming to examine her, before hovering in front of her again. Slowly, oh so slowly, Hermione stretched out an open hand towards the bird, and nearly gasped with excitement when it flew down. It hovered over her fingertips for a moment, then perched on the tip of her index finger. Amazed at the sheen of the beautiful feathers adorning the bird, she didn't notice at first, the tiny scroll clutched in one tiny claw. So suddenly, that she couldn't follow the movement, the bird dropped the scroll into her hand and flew off.

Other ways of communicating with her… wasn't that what Snape had told her? Making sure that she was out of sight of any windows, Hermione pulled her wand and cancelled the Shrinking Charm on the parchment. It enlarged to a small note.

_Meet me in Draco's quarters as soon as possible. Tell no one. Destroy the note._

That was all. No signature. She felt slightly annoyed in response to the peremptory tone of the note. _And_ the fact that he'd felt it necessary to remind her not to speak of meeting with him and to destroy the note. Honestly! Did the man think she had no brains at all? A flick of her wand, the note was gone, and she ran back to the building.

Draco was gone from his quarters when she arrived, apparently having finally regained consciousness and no doubt seeking out food. She went quickly to the door in the hallway, and tapped quietly. The door opened, and she slid in past Snape, while he locked and silenced the door. A feeling of dread washed over her as she saw his face. Whatever he was here for, it wasn't good.

He remained silent for a moment, then indicated that she should seat herself, although he remained standing. She couldn't help but get the impression that the man was stalling. Unable to wait patiently, she spoke first.

"What's all this about?"

Again, he seemed to hesitate before answering her. It seemed to take some act of considerable will before he was able to do so.

"I require your assistance, and I shall have to ask you to do something in opposition to your every instinct." He seemed to have recovered his composure, and now he eyed her appraisingly. "I am trusting in your intelligence and common sense to understand that what I ask you is absolutely necessary."

Now it was her turn to be frightened and nervous. "What is it you want me to do?"

"There is a task that must be carried out before the Order will be able to move directly against the Dark Lord," Severus said quietly. "It is extremely delicate, as well as dangerous, and I will need assistance."

"From me?" She steeled herself for whatever danger she would have to step into. If he asked, she would do it.

But to her surprise, he shook his head, avoiding her eyes. "There is a limited number of persons in the Order capable of aiding me in this… you are not among them. Besides which, I will need you to continue here as we have done until now. When we are ready to move forward again, word must reach the Order."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I understand. Do you know who in the Order could help?"

"I do." He still did not seem willing to look her in the eye. "Whatever the cost, he must accompany me, without the knowledge of the rest of the Order of where we are going or what we are doing, or any possibility of my cover being blown with the Dark Lord."

"Then that's one more person who'll have to understand what you're really doing with us," she concluded, grimacing. "Do you trust him?"

"I don't know," Severus admitted. "Until he is persuaded of my true role, it will be necessary to… secure him. From the others."

Hermione stared at him as the implications of what he meant sank in. "You mean… _kidnap_ a member of the Order? Hold him against his will? How! I mean… a teacher… or an Auror, how can you… you'd have to use force!" Her stomach lurched. "Or a trap or… trick or something… that's what you want me to do?"

Severus nodded, and she understood now why he couldn't seem to look at her. He wanted her to come up with a lie or a story or… good lord, a spell or a Potion, even… to lure one of her teachers or one of the Aurors… didn't he realize she could barely hold her own in defense practice? How could she help him overpower an Order member?

"I understand that this will be difficult for you," he said quietly, and she looked at him in dismay.

"To say the least! You won't… you won't hurt anyone in the Order, will you? You'd never hurt them," she murmured, more to herself than to him.

"I will do all I can to keep him from being harmed, Hermione. But you must help me take him from Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Who, then?"

Severus took a deep breath and finally looked her in the eyes.

"Harry Potter."

**Please don't forget to review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and responses to this story. I really appreciate them. As always, thanks to Jocelyn, who has been helping me through a number of problems. (And I'm _still_ scratching!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hermione supposed she must have stared at Severus Snape for five solid minutes until she found her voice. And even then, she did not believe he had just said what she had just heard. "What?"

Snape closed his eyes and repeated quietly, "I want Harry Potter."

Her blood began to thunder in her ears, and she didn't even realize she was backing away from him. "You…you…"

Severus frowned at her. "You must hear me out, Hermione. I need Potter's help… ."

"No." She shook her head vigorously. "No. I… never. There's no way."

His eyes narrowed. "This is not the time to let sentiment cloud your judgment."

"Sentiment!" she blurted, feeling the first tingle of hot anger rising in her chest. "You talk about sentiment, when you want me to help you do something like _that_ to my best friend! You are _OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND _if you think I'd ever let you do that!"

"Potter is the only one capable of aiding me in this, Hermione!" Severus shouted, grabbing her by the arms. She tried to pull away, feeling furious and used, but he tightened his grip. "_Think_, woman! I wouldn't ask this of you if I were not certain it was the only way to destroy the last Horcrux."

"Only way, my foot!" Hermione snapped, wrenching her arms free and pacing away from him. "We've destroyed the other Horcruxes without his help—get one of the Aurors! Or even Professor McGonagall—she knows more about the things than Harry does! And we need Harry to fight Voldemort—or have you forgotten? We can't risk him that way, and I'm disgusted you'd think I'd even _consider _going along with it!"

"He is the only one in the Order who speaks Parseltongue!" Snape shot back. Hermione froze. He nodded grimly. "That is why I need him. If I go after Nagini alone, I will almost certainly blow my cover. I cannot lure the serpent. She does not understand me. Potter has a chance."

She felt sick. Her heart was pounding, her stomach churning, her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Or she'll do to him what she did to Ron's dad," she choked out furiously. "And we can't afford that. Even if I could ever bring myself to help you… you'd never convince him, Severus! You'd have to…god…" She stumbled over to Draco's sofa and sat down heavily, shaking her head at the enormity of what Snape was suggesting. "You'd have to Stun him or hex him or tie him up just to get him to go with you. Let alone get him to sit still long enough for you to explain everything, and even then he won't believe you!"

"I know."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING!" she screamed, jumping up again. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD, YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I have NOT lied to you!" Severus roared back, starting toward her, but she pointed her wand at him.

"You don't plan to explain anything! Harry still has Voldemort poking around in his head, not to mention that you haven't a _prayer_ of convincing him that you didn't murder Headmaster Dumbledore! You'd have to _Imperio_ him to make him cooperate and drag him along with you to go after Nagini! What do you have in mind? A Potion? A spell, so he can't think for himself? Or just beat it out of him?" She was being vicious and irrational, and she knew it, but she didn't care. "How are you planning to make him go along with you?"

Through clenched teeth, Severus answered, "I will simply refuse him any other option. If you used the wits you were supposedly born with, you would realize there are other ways to accomplish bringing a reluctant party around than brute force."

She was shaking with anger. "You're a liar," she hissed. "Once you take Harry, there won't be time for that… the hue and cry from the Order once he's disappeared will mean you'd have to act fast. You'd have to force him."

"I can _convince_ him," Snape growled.

Hermione shook her head, her mind racing. "You want me to be rational. When have you ever been rational towards Harry? When have you ever shown him any consideration even when there was NOTHING he'd done wrong—I don't believe you!" She moved away from him again. She didn't want him to touch her ever again. "You've NEVER passed up a chance to hurt him, no matter what was at stake!"

"YOU are being hysterical and unreasonable!" Snape shouted, balling his fists.

"Am I? Let's see!" she sneered, raising her hand and counting off the tips of her fingers. "Teaching Defense, teaching Potions, teaching Occlumency: no matter what you taught him you couldn't control yourself from harassing him, fighting him right after he saw you kill Dumbledore, baiting his godfather to his _death… !"_

"Black's death was _not_ my fault!"

"You had a hand in it!" she retorted. "You never really tried to work with Harry or any of his family, so why should I think _for one moment_ that you're willing to do it now when you've got him entirely under your control?"

Breathing heavily, Severus glared at her. "I had _hoped_," he said tightly. "That after our… experiences… you would be willing to take me at my word. And that whatever my dislike of Potter, I would not lightly take any consideration towards you."

"I…" she broke off, confused and frightened. Severus watched her as she resumed pacing Draco's sitting room. "This isn't… this is Harry's life we're talking about. I can't just gamble it. Not by betraying him," she murmured.

"You would be acting in the interests of the Order," Severus pointed out.

"Harry's by far the most important person in the Order, whatever you think about my _sentiments_," she retorted. "He's too important to risk!"

More calmly, Severus told her, "I would not send him after the snake alone."

Hermione looked straight at him. "But you can't promise he won't be hurt or worse." Severus dropped his eyes, and she shook her head. "Severus…I'm sorry." She now regretted the things she'd said. Screaming at him had accomplished nothing, and left her with another ache inside along with the one she felt at the very thought of betraying Harry. "I can't do it," she whispered. "Not to Harry. You'd have to…_we'd _have to attack him. Maybe we could get him to you by some trick, but eventually you'd have to hex him. And I can't."

"A Stunner would not hurt him," Severus muttered, but her scowl warned him not to go down that road. Instead, he informed her, "We have few options open to us. Nagini is the sixth Horcrux. She must be destroyed before the Order… and Potter… can have any chance of defeating the Dark Lord." He regarded Hermione steadily and went on, "I may be able to destroy her without putting Potter in harm's way, but it will almost certainly blow my cover as a spy, making me a fugitive from BOTH sides and eliminating my ability to help the Order… to say nothing of the likelihood of my death." She stiffened, and he nodded curtly. "Or, you can assist me in removing Harry Potter from Hogwarts to a secure location, a safehouse created for me by Dumbledore if that makes you feel any better, where I will be able to lay the situation before him with as little force as possible. And then he and I can pursue the snake together, with far better chance of avoiding detection by the Dark Lord until the task is accomplished, guaranteeing us both far greater chance of survival."

He threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace and looked over his shoulder at her. "I will let you consider it." Then with a flash of green flame, he was gone.

Alone in the room, Hermione sank to the floor, trembling. She was still there when Draco came back two hours later, and gave him quite a scare by sobbing her heart out on his shoulder. But she refused to tell him what was going on, and unlike certain Gryffindor friends of hers, Draco had the sense to realize that ignorance was probably not a bad thing sometimes.

* * *

She was a wreck the next day, although she managed to hide it somewhat. Everyone assumed she was just nervous when they went to the Room of Requirement for more Defense practice, and her dismal-as-usual performance seemed to corroborate that.

"What's got into you?" Draco hissed after her abysmal concentration got them both "killed" five minutes into the drill.

She managed to spare a corner of her distracted mind to worry about whether Draco would let slip the condition she'd been in last night; it didn't seem likely at first, but he was so put-out as he sat sulking on the sidelines beside her that she was a little concerned.

But to her relief, he was distracted when first Ginny, then Neville and Susan joined the ranks of the dead, and the group of them pouted together while they wondered whether Ron and Harry would prevail. Twenty minutes later, a good three hours into the "fight", a shout went up from the "Death Eaters" that the "Order" had lost, and Ron and Harry came staggering out, sporting red spots.

Or rather, Ron was dragging Harry out, who was doubled-over and gasping. "What'd you get hit with?" Ginny demanded, jumping up along with the others.

"My elbow," said Ron apologetically. "Sorry, mate."

"Gonna…sick…" Harry croaked, and Hermione pulled her wits together and Conjured him a bucket before the Room of Requirement even had time to react. Then (since Ron, in true best-friendly fashion, had dropped Harry and jumped out of the way when he started retching), she sat next to him and held him half-upright and Vanished away the results. She was satisfied that Harry had taken no serious hurt by the very cross looks he was giving Ron in between heaves.

"Some Chosen One you are," Draco observed. "Can't even keep the ones on your side from taking you out!"

Harry made an obscene gesture at him. "Knock off, you!" Hermione ordered automatically. Ginny laughed.

"Gyuuuhhh…" Harry finally brought the episode to an end, but remained bent over his knees as he Vanished the bucket. "How's it go? With friends like these, who needs enemies?"

"Hey, I told you to back me, not flank me!" Ron protested, and the others laughed, not noticing that Hermione turned dead white.

"Enough of that chatter, you lot!" Moody ranted. "Keep this up and the first group of Death Eaters we meet'll have you all for lunch!"

Vanishing their practice course, Remus bristled. "Alastor, really."

"No point in mincing words, Lupin!"

"No, but let's not exaggerate. Yes, this was the worst practice we've had thus far, but every one of them is improving at the same pace we'd expect of any Auror trainee."

_With the exception of me,_ Hermione admitted to herself. She gave them a sheepish smile, then a dreadful little thought wriggled its way into her brain: _But what am I training for anyway? An Order fighter or a spy?_

"Granger, are you even listening?"

She blinked at the irate Moody and blushed. "Sorry, what?"

* * *

"Ron thought for sure I'd played traitor again," Ginny told Hermione later while they were in the girls' dormitory bathroom. "Really, he knows his strategy, but he's not very creative! Why would they give me the job twice?"

"But there wasn't one this time, was there?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"Right, but Ron still half-thinks there was. Someday I want to do exactly what he expects just to see if he really does expect it or is just being an obnoxious prat."

Hermione made a face into the mirror as she towel-dried her hair. "Why?"

"You know Ron. Draco's a Death Eater's son, so he must be a traitor. I was the traitor once, so I must be again. He's just… weird that way. And I think it'd be funny."

That dreadful little notion wriggled into her brain again. "What was it like?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Being the traitor?" Ginny pulled a face. "Scared the bloody hell out of me when Remus first broached it. I wouldn't do it at first. He tried to talk me into it, then Moody threatened me, and finally Tonks reminded me to think of practice as a game. An adventure game, I think she said."

"A game?" Hermoine asked doubtfully.

Ginny nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub to do a Hair Removal Charm on her legs. "I hadn't really thought of it this way, but Tonks said a lot of people become Aurors because they want adventure, but in the real world, adventure's dangerous. But in practice, adventure can be fun, so long as you remember the Real World and keep your skills honed." She smiled. "In other words, it's okay to laugh or even cheat. Keeps the others on their toes."

Hermione giggled along with her, but felt cold inside. "So you liked it, in the end?"

Looking sheepish, Ginny nodded. "It was funny, the look on Draco's face. And Harry… ." She grinned wickedly at Hermione. "How many of us can boast we've ever got the jump on the Great Harry Potter?"

Hermione burst into tears.

* * *

Once she'd persuaded Ginny that she was merely overtired and frustrated by her poor performance in practice and anxiety about the war, Hermione decided that there was no way she could carry on like this. And she couldn't exactly confide in anyone in the Order. However enraged she sometimes felt towards Snape for putting this on her shoulders, she knew she couldn't risk telling anyone. Even if she could bring herself to betray his trust in her that way.

_And he wants me to betray Harry's trust in the worst way of all. The only worse thing would be if I handed him over to Voldemort! _

And yet, it wasn't the same, her rational side argued. Severus was _not _on Voldemort's side, even if nobody except Hermione and Draco knew it. He would not harm Harry… not the way Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy would, at any rate. He would explain things to Harry and then, when they went after Nagini, do everything he could to protect him.

_But would he? Really?_

Severus had never cared about Harry. There had been times in the past… the recent past… when she'd even begun to agree with Harry and Ron's muttered suggestions that Snape actively hated him. And for all things had changed between Severus and herself… there was no reason at all for Snape's feelings about Harry Potter to have changed.

Could she trust him with her best friend, knowing their past? Hell, could she trust _Harry _not to try to kill _Severus?_

_If I had seen what Harry saw and been treated the way Harry's been, who's to say I wouldn't grab the first chance I could to do away with him,_ she thought in a rush of horror.

Harry. Severus. Severus and Harry. The boy she'd adored like a little brother (though she doubted he realized the "little" part) for seven years, and the man she…

Hermione shivered. Harry alone with Severus, both of them cut off from the Order and anyone else who even knew what was happening and could help them. Entirely dependent on each other for survival.

That didn't seem like a very good idea. It seemed more like a disaster guaranteed to happen.

Half of the object of her fearful musing stepped out from behind Hagrid's hut as she wandered the grounds, and she jumped. "Should you be so close to the school?" she asked Severus.

"I was not certain you would come if I sent a message," he replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

She sighed. "Let's go somewhere safer."

They wound up in one of the greenhouses, and Hermione noticed there were indeed hummingbirds buzzing among the flowers. "Do they still live here, then?"

"No. Their nesting site was moved after the Headmaster's death so I could make use of them as messengers as I have with you," Severus replied. His stance was carefully neutral.

She looked at him and sighed. "We have to find another way to kill Nagini. I can't turn on Harry."

"Aiding him in destroying the last Horcrux and bringing him one step closer to the destruction of the Dark Lord is not turning on him," Severus replied.

"You know what I mean!" she said, frustrated. "He should choose the risks for himself, not have them forced on him." Desperately, she stepped towards Severus. "Let me talk to him! Let's tell Draco or maybe Professor McGonagall! We could explain the Horcrux first before bringing you into it, then he might be more inclined to listen!"

To her surprise and annoyance, Severus heard her out with calm patience, rather like the parent of a hyper child. "And how do you propose to persuade Minerva without her calling in the entire Order against us both, which would undoubtedly land you and Draco in Azkaban for aiding the enemy, and myself either dead or fully cut off, as well as our best chance to kill the snake lost."

Shivering, she muttered, "She'll listen to reason. She'll have to."

"Why?"

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted, and Severus pursed his lips.

"I am not mocking you."

"You're not succeeding in not mocking me," she retorted, angry and frustrated.

But Severus suddenly seemed just as frustrated. "Do you think I did not anticipate your feelings? Do you think I did not spend days trying to determine a less-frightening, less-dangerous alternative _before _I approached you? Do you think I have so little concern for you that I would put you in this position lightly?" He scowled at her and looked away, "Or perhaps you do. Perhaps you still regard me as incapable of human emotion or consideration for others."

"That's not fair," Hermione said.

"We're at _war,_ woman!" he snapped. "_Nothing _in this filthy, vicious universe is fair! You who shrink at the thought of forcing your friend to accept reality, you know _NOTHING _of unfairness! I _KILLED _my best friend, Hermione! At his orders, at his pleading, I murdered him, the one man I trusted and who truly trusted me. For the sake of ending this war and the threat of the Dark Lord's dominance once and for all, I murdered the one man in the world I have ever truly called a friend."

Her throat tightened, and it was several moments before she could talk. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Severus had swung away from her, keeping her behind him as he trembled in anger and other emotions, but finally, he seemed to deflate. Then he turned back to her. "Forgive me. I should not have told you that."

"It's true? About Dumbledore?"

"You know it is."

"I don't mean the facts," she said quietly, and when she saw the look on his face, she stepped forward and put her arms around him. It wasn't so much passion as consolation. "I am sorry," she told him. "I wish you hadn't had to…"

"But I did. Because there was no other way."

She walked away from him, studying the hummingbirds as they flitted between the flowers and up to a small opening in the greenhouse roof. "I'm not like you," she whispered. "Or Harry and the others. I'm not that strong." She laughed and sobbed at the same time. "I got 'killed' in practice today again. I always get killed. Even Harry 'died' today. I don't know if any of us can get through this! We're just…"

"_You _are not a child. Potter and the others may well be, but you are not."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you so sure or are you just saying that to excuse yourself for kissing me?" she asked snidely. To her astonishment, he colored, and she heard herself laughing.

More astonishing still, he smiled, looking almost sheepish. "It would not be the first time I have made a grievous error in judgment. But you? Do _you _not consider yourself a woman capable of controlling her own destiny?"

"Funny how you turn things back on people."

"You asked for it," he replied without remorse, and she sighed.

"I'm an adult." She looked seriously at him. "But sometimes I don't know whether Harry is or not… and he makes Moody seem rational sometimes."

"You will do it?"

"I don't know!" she burst out. "I don't know if I can! Severus, I… I love him!" He didn't react. They both knew she didn't mean it any way but platonically. "For so long, he and Ron, they've been… everything. More than family." Her fists balled in response to a sickening surge of horror at the thought of losing either of them. "But Harry especially, he's… he's always in so much danger, and he's such a little boy sometimes, he has no idea what he's getting himself into and too ruddy brave for his own good… ." She gulped down a sob. "We're at our best when we're together. If I do this to Harry… " _Everything_ _will change. We'll never get it back. Even if it all works out, nothing will ever be the same after I do this to him._

"It may shock you, but I do understand." She looked at him and decided he was telling the truth. It made her wonder if he'd ever had anyone else he'd called a friend. She wondered a lot of things about him, including whether she'd ever have the leisure to learn more about this strangely magnetic, dark, tortured, courageous man.

She shook her head. _This is NOT the time._ "I have to think," she mumbled.

"We do not have much time."

"I have to think!"

Severus relented. "Walk toward Hagrid's again when you wish to see me. I'll be watching."

"Be careful," she blurted. His black eyes burned into her from the doorway, and then he was gone again.

Despite the steamy heat of the greenhouse, she shivered.

* * *

They had only one practice the next day, since Luna and Neville both got concussions and Harry practically shattered his hip in a fall off a roof.

"What he was doing _on_ the roof in the first place remains to be seen," Ginny groused in the Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey treated them all.

Hermione got killed again, but she was the only one who escaped needing a Healer.

She sat on the bed next to Harry's and stared at him so intently that Ginny started to frown at her. (Ginny had long since dismissed the idea of Hermione as a romantic threat, but the older girl's odd behavior was triggering some basic girlfriend instincts.) For his own part, Harry didn't notice.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he grunted as Madam Pomfrey repaired the various breaks in his leg.

"The _roof_?" Ron was laughing.

"Well, it worked!" Harry protested, grinning weakly.

"Right he is," Moody said, giving them all a cursory check-over. "Got the job done, even if it cost him." (Harry had taken out more than half the Death Eaters before someone spotted him, and it hadn't even been a hex that got him off the roof… he'd lost his balance and fallen. The "Order" team had still won.)

White-faced and sweating, Harry nonetheless managed to grin triumphantly at the others. "See? Worth it… maybe." He hissed again.

"Almost done," Madam Pomfrey said. "I must say, Mr. Potter, you've become a much better patient."

"That's only because he's high on glory," Ginny replied cheerfully, blotting Harry's face.

"Potter'll need to get creative," Moody was saying to a dismayed Remus. "Boy's at the center of this, there's no getting around it. Be glad he's got twice the instincts of the rest of this sorry lot!" With one more rather scathing look at Hermione, he stumped out.

"There," said Madam Pomfrey, patting Harry's hand.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna pass out for a minute," Harry groaned, closing his eyes. The others grinned, and Hermione noticed Ginny looking at her.

"You all right?" she asked, somewhat sternly.

Hermione dropped her eyes, then looked in the direction of Moody. Fortunately, Susan came to her rescue. "Don't mind him. We're not all cut out for it like Harry."

"It's not what he said about me," Hermione mumbled. "It's…" she looked at Harry helplessly.

Ginny blinked, then her face grew comprehending. It wasn't _quite _the right conclusion, that Hermione was worried about Harry being at the center of the war, but Hermione supposed it wasn't that far from the truth. Harry was about to be, a lot sooner than anyone thought.

_What does that mean? You haven't said yes to Severus yet._

Yet.

That afternoon, she walked to Hagrid's hut, feeling stiff and robotic like someone whose movement… and entire life… had gone completely out of her control.

Severus met her behind the little house, looking at her with an expression that might almost be called sympathetic.

She didn't mince words. "Don't hurt him," she whispered. "Don't you dare hurt him."

Snape bristled. "I have no intention of harming him."

"You know that's not what I mean," she snapped, wiping her face. "Don't _hurt _him."

He scowled, but she matched his glare. She was crossing a line in doing this, and there wasn't any point in wavering now. "We will be pressed for time, Hermione. I'll do all I can to protect him from danger, but it may not be possible to wait until Potter 'comes around.'"

"You do what you _have _to do," Hermione hissed, "and no more. I know full well how it's been with you two ever since you met him, no matter what was at stake, and I'm not bringing him to you for you to treat him that way now after kidnapping him. Don't you dare hurt him, Severus! I love him! Don't you _dare_!"

Snape jaw was working, either in indignation at her trying to threaten him or in surprise at her fierceness, but he slowly replied, "I am aware of the position you are putting yourself in, Hermione. If you are trusting me with your friend, I will not abuse it."

She stifled a sob. "What do I do now?"

"Can you persuade him to walk with you to the greenhouse?" he asked quickly.

"I think so," she choked out. "When?"

"Today, if possible," Severus said, so calmly that he might have been discussing an appointment for tea. "The sooner he is with me, the sooner I can explain things to him. Hermione… I will explain to him your involvement. He will know you have not betrayed him."

_I wish I could believe you._ Hermione feared Severus was underestimating just how stubborn her friend was. And what it would take to bring him around.

"Don't hurt him," she whispered again.

Severus sighed, looking like he was trying to keep his patience with her emotions. "I won't."

* * *

Now her only remaining hope was that they'd all be surrounded by the Order for the rest of the day with no chance of escaping on her own, with or without Harry, again, but it was not to be. She returned to Gryffindor Tower to hear the happy news that the students had been given the rest of the day free.

"I say we've earned it," Harry crowed, marching around the common room to test his leg.

"How is it?" she asked numbly, gesturing to his hip.

He shook it experimentally. "Fine. Shaky a bit, but getting better. Luna and Neville are still asleep."

A little prickle of concern wormed its way into her self-pity and horror at what she was about to do. "Are they okay?"

Ginny waved dismissively. "They're fine. Skull-Mending Potion makes you sleepy. It's been a few hours now; they should be up anytime. Susan and Ron're with them."

Harry eyed Hermione then. "Where've you been anyway?"

"Out walking," she managed to say. He frowned; her voice had cracked. "To the greenhouses… they're nice and they have hummingbirds and flowers… nice place to think," she babbled. "Have you ever seen a hummingbird before?"

"A hummingbird? No," Harry said, looking curious. She nearly started to cry right there, seeing him innocently wondering about them… and probably wondering about her too. "In the greenhouses?"

"Yeah, didn't Hagrid tell you? You should come see them. They're pretty," she rambled on. _Say no, please, say no, say nosaynosayno…_

"Sure," Harry said, glancing at Ginny. Whatever misgivings his girlfriend had had this morning, apparently they'd been assuaged and she made no protest or even a request to go with them.

Worse than that, actually. "I'll go check on Neville and Luna," she said.

"Meet us at the greenhouses after?" Harry suggested.

"Sure! I'd love to see the hummingbirds. I didn't think we had them in this country!"

"We don't," Hermione managed to reply. "Dumbledore used to keep them. The greenhouses… warm and all… "

Ginny smiled cheerfully and trotted down the stairs ahead of them, waving over her shoulder as she headed off for the Hospital Wing.

_Oh Ginny…I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…_

Harry ambled along with her, apparently untroubled by anything, until they were outside, then he glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she squeaked. The walk to the greenhouse was taking both too long and not long enough. She wanted to run away screaming.

Harry slowed down a little. "Hey… don't be mad, but Ginny says you're worried about me."

"She does?"

"Hermione," Harry sped up a little to walk in front of her and make her look at him. He couldn't imagine how that tormented her. "You don't… you don't have to be that scared for me. I'm not going to die. Well, not without a fight anyway," he grinned at her, obviously hoping the joke would cheer her up, but it didn't. He looked dismayed when her lip trembled and she started walking faster.

The greenhouse was looming in front of them when he grabbed her arm. She couldn't look at him anymore. "I know, Harry, I do, I just… " _I'm just going to help someone you hate kidnap you and terrify the Order into thinking Voldemort's got you and…_

"You can't protect me," he said seriously, suddenly looking much older than she generally thought of him. He looked like an Auror now, ready for a fight, and that made her stare at him. "I don't want you to. I've seen why you keep getting killed at practice. I'm not going to do anything stupid. You can trust me."

_I can trust you… but you can't trust me._ Hermione shuddered violently and started walking around the greenhouse. One step… another… with Harry innocently trailing after her, probably expecting her to break down and tell him what was really bothering her or maybe start lecturing him about his recklessness, when in reality he was coming one step closer every second to being attacked… _oh god…_

They were there. "Harry," she croaked, forcing herself to meet his concerned green eyes. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!_ "Listen. There's one Horcrux left."

Harry blinked, startled. "I know. Nagini, everyone thinks."

"It is Nagini. I know it," she told him, starting to shake. _Any minute now. _Harry stared at her, wondering how she was so sure, no doubt. "And I… listen. This is important." Her voice was rising in pitch, and Harry was growing alarmed, but she couldn't wait. "You have to trust now, Harry. Trust me. Trust that I'd never, never do anything to hurt you. And…" Footsteps were coming. She was expecting them, and heard them. Harry didn't. "Trust Dumbledore," she gasped out. "Trust the things he told you! Believe him! Believe me!"

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed her shoulders. "What's the matter? What're you saying?"

She sobbed and hugged him, fiercely, feeling him return it in confusion. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged him as hard as she could. _I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!_

When she opened her eyes, looking over Harry's shoulder, Severus was there. She sucked in her breath, and he simply nodded.

_It's time._

She stepped back, her face soaked. "Trust me," she whispered again.

Her best friend was still staring at her in confusion when Severus stepped on a twig. Harry spun around and grabbed for his wand, but Snape was ready for him.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Even though she knew this was inevitable, Hermione screamed. The spell sent Harry's wand flying, and Harry threw an arm out behind him to knock her away, sending her stumbling to the ground a few feet from them. "Hermione, _RUN_!"

"Stay where you are, Potter," Severus ordered.

On her hands and knees, Hermione was frozen, until she looked down and saw Harry's wand, right there in front of her. She heard a noise from up by the castle and saw several figures coming from the door. Seeing what was happening at the greenhouses, they started running.

But Severus was looking at her, and noticing that, Harry looked at her too. And at last, he realized what was going on. The shock on his face cut straight to her heart as his mouth opened and he wavered, unsure of what to do. "Hermione?" he breathed, seeing his wand at her feet.

She picked it up and rose. Standing up to be counted, as it were. Harry went rigid in horror. "Hermione…" he repeated, too shocked to react. "Hermione, no…"

Harry's wand shook in her hand as she held it out… to Severus. Harry was shaking too now, his green eyes burning her with betrayal. "Please," he whispered. "Hermione…"

Voices were yelling now from behind them. Severus pointed his own wand at Harry as Hermione stood by, not raising her own or lifting a finger to stop him.

_"Stupefy."_

Harry was still staring at her in disbelief when his consciousness fled and he dropped limply to the ground.

She'd stopped sobbing, although she still stood there shivering with tears running down her face as Severus hauled Harry over his shoulder. He met her eyes, and she whispered plaintively, once more, "Don't hurt him."

He said nothing, but gripped the Portkey in his hand. She could hear Ron and Luna's voices now, screaming out warnings and pleas as they ran towards the greenhouses, but with a flash of light and color, Severus and Harry were gone.

Alone now with witnesses rushing towards her, Hermione sank to her knees on the grass, wiped her eyes, and waited for the axe to drop.

_I guess that's the fitting thing for a traitor._

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**_Mum's A/N:_** _Thanks to all of you who sent in reviews! However, your complaints about cliffhangers have not prevented me from giving you another one! Mum LOVES cliffhangers!_

**_Joce's A/N:_** _Thanks from me too! Mum has kindly allowed me to all-out collaborate on the climax of this fic. Oh, and…(dun dun DUN!)…I have written a short side story to this masterpiece of Mum's, entitled _Coffee and Enmity_! Anybody care to guess what that little tidbit is about? (I'm a mean, mean girl! I take after my mother—hee hee hee!)_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

They had seen it, but they hadn't believed it. Ron ran past her, yelling frantically.

"Harry! Harry!"

Luna had her wand out, attempting to perform some kind of Apparition-trace spell, without success. Neville dropped to his knees next to Hermione.

"What happened? Where did he come from? Did he hurt you?" He caught her by the shoulders and shook her. "Hermione! Look at me! What happened?" He looked behind her, to where Susan was approaching. "Get help!" Susan turned and started back in the direction of the castle, but several Order members were already running to meet them.

Hagrid had appeared from inside his hut, and was trying to get Ron to calm down and tell him what had happened. Ron continued to shout Harry's name, and attempted to run past him, looking as if he would charge right off the grounds to start searching. Hagrid swung him up over his shoulder, and carried him back to the group.

"What th' devil happened here?" he demanded.

Luna had stopped casting spells, and stood slack-jawed, her wand hanging uselessly in her hand.  
"Snape," she whispered to no one in particular. "Snape took Harry."

"What?" Hagrid bellowed. "Are yeh sure?"

"We saw it," Luna replied. "We saw… Hermione… on the ground… he took Harry."

"Not on the ground, Lovegood," said Moody, from behind them. He pointed his wand at Hermione. "Get away from her, Longbottom."

"Now, just a bloody minute," Hagrid sputtered.

"She gave him Potter's wand," Moody said, as Tonks and several more members of the Order reached them.

"What? No! She wouldn't… she couldn't," Neville insisted.

Ron had stopped trying to run away, but was now pointing hysterically at the Aurors. "_I TOLD YOU!_" he yelled. "I told you Snape did something to her! No one listened to me. Now look what's happened!"

Susan clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh god," she whispered. Both she and Neville made another attempt to reach Hermione, but were stopped by Moody.

"Stay away from her!"

Tonks stepped forward. "We have to be careful." She reached down, and pulled an unresisting Hermione to her feet. "C'mon, let's sort this out back at the castle."

* * *

Hermione didn't speak during the course of Madam Pomfrey's examination. What could she say? For both Severus's and Harry's sake, she had to remain silent. She couldn't deny what she'd done, nor did she dare explain it. The only way to protect them was to let everyone who loved Harry assume the worst.

Madam Pomfrey straightened up, and turned to the others. "She is not under Imperius, or any other curse that I can detect."

The Headmistress looked at Moody. "Are you quite certain of what you saw, Alastor?"

He gestured towards his magical eye. "Even from the Astronomy tower, I had a perfectly good view. I tell you, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She led him right to the greenhouse. Snape came and went with a Portkey. _He_ knew exactly where they would be. And I saw her give Snape Potter's wand." He snarled. "She gave him _Potter_."

Ron was refusing to look at any of them. "That's impossible," he kept muttering.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the Hospital Wing with a grim expression. The Headmistress looked up as he entered.

"Did you bring the Veritaserum?"

He shook his head. "The entire supply is gone. There isn't any."

Madam Pomfrey appeared surprised. "You must be mistaken. There should be at least ten bottles in the dungeon supply room."

"It's been destroyed along with the ingredients needed to make it, and I'd say it was done quite recently."

Ginny, sitting with her arm around Ron, let her breath out in a rush and turned to stare in disbelief at Hermione. Hermione could no longer resist looking at them all and glanced briefly around. One look at the horror on all their faces had her staring at the floor again.

Then there was an unearthly howl of grief and rage, like a mortally wounded animal, and she was knocked over backwards as a pair of hands wrapped around her throat.

"Remus, no!"

"Lupin!"

Hermione choked and struggled instinctively; Remus's frenzied face was inches from hers. "_Where is he? Damn you, WHERE IS HE?"_

"Remus, STOP!" Other hands dragged the enraged werewolf away, leaving Hermione in a heap on the floor. "That won't help!"

"Leave her alone!"

The doors burst open again as Tonks helped Hermione back up to sit on one of the beds. They all turned to see Hagrid hauling Draco into the hospital wing, the little pinesqueezer still on Draco's shoulder, squeaking in alarm. "Maybe now we'll get some answers!" Hagrid snarled.

"Where was he?" Moody asked.

"In the kitchens." Hagrid shoved Draco in front of him so hard that he landed on his hands and knees on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco yelled.

"We're about to ask you the same question," Moody growled. "Who set up this plot?"

"What plot?" Draco demanded.

The Headmistress grabbed Draco by the ear. "I suggest, Mr. Malfoy, that you watch your tongue and answer with _COMPLETE_ honesty, or I promise you, you will wish you were back in You-Know-Who's hands!" Draco stared at her in alarm. "Half an hour ago, Severus Snape appeared on the Hogwarts grounds and kidnapped Mr. Potter, apparently with the assistance of Miss Granger."

Draco's mouth fell open. He looked past McGonagall to where Hermione sat hunched on the hospital bed, one hand massaging her bruised neck. His eyes flicked to Remus, who was still half-restrained by Tonks and Kingsley. He looked as if he was about to say something, but when his lips moved, nothing came out. No one could deny that Draco Malfoy was as disbelieving as the rest of them.

"Bugger," someone muttered. "He didn't know."

"This is making absolutely no bloody sense."

Draco shook McGonagall off. "That's stupid," he said. "She wouldn't… not Potter! She wouldn't!"

Hermione had to look away from him and felt tears sliding down her face again. The rest of the Order was silent for several minutes.

"Well… not willingly, no!" she heard Neville saying. "Snape must've done something to her."

"I detected no signs of coercion spells," Madam Pomfrey began, but Ron suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Then he gave her a Potion… or _SOMETHING_… he's a _POTIONS_ _MASTER_, you bloody incompetent, did you ever think of it?"

"Weasley!" McGonagall yelled.

"I can't believe you'd all be so stupid to pin this on her! I tell you it's _not possible_ and you're wasting time in here while Snape's got Harry god knows where doing god knows what!" Ron shouted.

As Hermione watched him, she noticed Ginny staring at her, looking far less convinced of her innocence than Ron seemed to be. The younger girl's eyes had narrowed, and Hermione could almost see the thoughts running through her mind. No doubt remembering the past day and Hermione's bizarre behavior. She braced herself for Ginny revealing it, but to her surprise, Harry's girlfriend said nothing. She just looked at Hermione.

"Weasley's got a point," Kingsley was saying. "There's any number of things Snape could have done to the girl, and it _is _more important that we find Potter as fast as possible."

"Very well," the Headmistress conceded. "She will remain here under guard so that Madam Pomfrey can continue her tests. The rest of us must begin searching. We'll need to contact the Ministry—_quietly_—and determine You Know Who's last known location. Snape may well take Potter directly to him."

Hermione nearly blurted out that Snape wouldn't, but forced herself not to say anything. She noticed Draco still staring at her, looking completely baffled, but he didn't speak up either. And if Draco was smart, which he was, she knew he wouldn't dare try to approach her to ask what was really going on either, not with her under guard. Not that she'd be able to tell him anything in any case.

The rest of the Order filed out, with the exception of Hestia Jones and Tonks, who stood by while Madam Pomfrey began muttering with them about Voldemort's preferred methods of coercion. Hermione watched the others go. Ron was still growling that it was obvious that Snape had done something to her, with the rest of her friends murmuring varying degrees of agreement with his opinion. Then the door banged shut behind them, leaving Hermione alone.

Which was how she knew it would be, from now on, very possibly until the end of the war. Or until she was dead or in Azkaban, whichever came first.

* * *

The gray light of dawn was just beginning to show through the Hospital Wing windows, and Hermione breathed a silent thanks that the long night was over. She'd slept fitfully, when at all, her dreams a hodgepodge of eyes… Harry's eyes staring at her in horror, Ginny's eyes narrowed with suspicion, werewolf eyes… yellowed with fury and frenzy, and circles of eyes… accusing, condemning. She'd wake and weep, and finally doze again, only to face… eyes.

The sound of footsteps, and Madam Pomfrey approached the bed, bearing a potion that hissed and bubbled faintly and had a musty, moldy spell to it. She held it out, and Hermione drew back.

"What are you giving me?"

Madam Pomfrey was brusque, unwilling to show any sympathy to the girl she'd treated so many times before. Not when she was under suspicion of such a heinous act as the betrayal of the 'Chosen One.'

"Nothing pleasant. It's a purge, Miss Granger. It will draw out any Potion that may be in your system. The effects will last for a couple of hours. I suggest you plan on skipping breakfast."

Hermione glanced around, and noticed that Hestia Jones and Tonks were no longer there. Instead, a pair of Aurors she didn't recognize watched her from two different points in the room. Sighing, she gauged the distance to the bathroom, and downed the cup.

The next few hours were decidedly unpleasant, but Hermione thought that she almost preferred the physical distress to the weight of mental anguish she was bearing. Stretched out on the bed, feeling like a limp dishrag, she waited for the Pepper-up potion she'd been given to take affect. In the background, she could hear Madam Pomfrey reporting to one of the Aurors.

"Nothing… absolutely no trace of a Potion of any kind. I stand by my original findings. She was under no coercion."

Some time later, a house-elf was allowed to bring her a change of clothing, and Hermione received a fresh shock when the house-elf shrank from her in fear, an expression of loathing on its face. This was nothing like their antipathy when she'd tried to get them to accept clothes; this was pure hatred, directed at the woman who'd betrayed Harry Potter.

In spite of the Pepper-Up, she felt listless and headachy. Looking around for distraction, she noticed a stack of books on a nearby desk… Madam Pomfrey's recreational reading. The top volume was the stories and poems of Rudyard Kipling. Picking it up, she asked for, and received, permission to read it.

Curled up on the bed, she sought out "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi." As a child, she'd loved the story of the intrepid little mongoose and his fight against the mighty cobra, Nag. That she chose this story when Harry was going up against Nagini was no coincidence. Turning to the opening poem, she found herself trembling as she read.

**_"Rikki-Tikki-Tavi"_**

_At the hole where he went in  
Red-Eye called to Wrinkle-Skin.  
__Hear what little Red-Eye saith:  
"Nag, come up and dance with death!"_

Her eyes were blurring, and the lines were running together.

"_This shall end when one is dead…"_

Hermione dropped the book, turned her face into the pillow, and wept again. If Harry failed… if Severus couldn't protect him… then she'd sent him to his death. Sent him to his death, and destroyed everyone else around her by her own choice. She might as well have struck the blow herself. _Oh, Harry… be safe, be safe, be safe!_

An argument was taking place, a debate between Madam Pomfrey, the guards, and another person. The guards were insisting that no one was to see the prisoner, while the others maintained that no such restriction had been placed. The guards gave in grudgingly, and someone approached her bed and pulled up a chair. Hermione kept her face turned away into the pillow.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," Ginny said quietly, "So you might as well turn around and look at me."

Hermione sighed and looked up. Ginny frowned. "Are you sick?"

"Purging Potion," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh. Well, glad to see you can, in fact, talk." Hermione winced. She'd never heard Ginny's voice (or any other Weasley's for that matter, even Percy) sound so hard. Ginny scooted her chair up closer to the bed. "I've been thinking," she said in a low voice, so the guards wouldn't hear. "About the way you were acting around Harry all day. The way you kept running off alone. Moody's right; you and Snape had something planned, didn't you?"

Tears slid down the side of Hermione's face into the pillow fabric. "I can't, Ginny," she murmured.

The younger girl's brow furrowed, and she shook her head at Hermione in frustration. "Ron can't believe you'd do this willingly. You know," she sat back heavily in the chair. "If someone had told me about this, I wouldn't either. You love Harry," she insisted, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. "You wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but you did know you were taking him to Snape."

Hermione didn't answer. Ginny went on, talking almost to herself rather than Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey says you weren't forced by a Potion or spell; Ron doesn't believe her, of course, and neither do a lot of the Order." She tilted her head at Hermione. "I've been thinking about other ways to force someone to do something… did Snape threaten you? Threaten your family or something with… some way, something so bad you'd take Harry to him to stop it?"

Startled by the idea, Hermione looked up at her. Ginny's eyes widened hopefully, and she leaned forward, obviously wanting Hermione to say that was it and to tell something, anything, that would lead to answers… and to Harry. Hermione actually toyed with the idea of doing so. Then at least the blame and suspicion would be gone, and she could pretend she'd no idea where he'd taken Harry… .

She turned away again, and gave no answer. Behind her, Ginny let out a furious huff, and Hermione heard her chair scrape abruptly.

"I haven't told Ron about that, you know. He's enough of a wreck as it is, thinking he's lost one best friend. I can't tell him that he's already lost the other!"

Hermione stifled a sob at that, but still refused to answer. She felt Ginny lean over her.

"But he'll have to face it soon enough," Ginny hissed in her ear, "If you don't start explaining things!" The Hospital Wing floor rang with her jarring footsteps as she stalked out.

Hermione couldn't get Ginny's words out of her head. _Ron… if Harry doesn't come back, what will it do to him, knowing what I've done? _For the first time, it occurred to her that the loss of Harry might kill Ron, too. _He'll have lost both of his best friends, and I'll have lost both of mine._

* * *

She still wasn't sleeping, plagued again by fears and frightening dreams. Hermione sat in her bed, wishing the night would pass… wishing she could think of something besides Harry… and Severus. Where were they? What had happened to them? Were they still alive?

The door to the Hospital Wing creaked, and swung open. In the dim light, Hermione could just make out someone entering. The light from the hall shone in behind him for just a second, and glossed over a head of blonde hair. With a start, she realized it was Draco. Coming in to see her would place him under even more suspicion. She was surprised, and worried, that he would chance it.

The closest guard stopped him, and words were spoken that she couldn't make out. Draco nodded in agreement to something that was said, and the guard allowed him to cross the room to her.

He pulled up the same chair that Ginny had occupied earlier, and sat down. Hermione looked at him, and he stared back at her, without a word. She waited, wishing he would say _something_ or take her hand, or make some kind of a gesture to indicate that he understood… that what she'd done, she'd _had_ to do.

He looked away from her, glanced back at the guards, looked back at her again.

"Y'okay, Granger?"

She sighed. "No."

He nodded, and there was silence again that stretched uncomfortably. Draco stood up and shoved the chair aside. He looked around again, stepped closer to the bed, and spoke quietly.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Granger."

She met his eyes, and his look was full of sadness and concern. Draco turned to go, then paused as she replied.

"I hope I do, too."

He bit his lower lip, obviously debating whether to say more, then leaned quickly toward her and began whispering, "What the hell did you… ?"

"No!" she hissed, pushing him away. "You're not part of this. You _can't _be. Go away before they assume you're involved!"

Draco looked plaintively at her. "Am I not?"

She sighed and lay back down again, turning away from him. "No. Go on." Draco hesitated. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was wearing an aggravated, confused look that suddenly reminded her of Harry. "_Go!_" When he had gone, she buried her face in the pillow and sobbed.

* * *

The next two days passed without any news of… anything. Anxiety and boredom chafed at her. No one came in to speak to her, and the guards and Madam Pomfrey interacted with her only when absolutely necessary. If Ron and her other friends remained convinced of her innocence, the older members of the Order were clearly starting to have real doubts. Hermione had a feeling that history was working against her. After all, Remus and Moody had trained them for the possibility of a traitor in their midst.

But that made her think of the beastly Peter Pettigrew and all the damage he had done… and _that _made her think of Harry, his parents, and poor Sirius. It occurred to her then that she probably wasn't the only one thinking of that. _Everyone's probably wondering if history really has repeated itself. _

_Oh Harry…_

When she wasn't thinking of Harry, she was thinking of Severus. Three days ago, she'd been sure she could trust him. Sure enough to bring Harry to him. But the doubts had been creeping up steadily ever since, and now she was suffering from a severe crisis of faith.

Could he have fooled her? Had she been used to get to Harry? What side was Severus really on? Even if he hadn't been lying outright to her, was his word good where Harry was concerned? This was a man who'd been willing to kill the only other man who'd ever trusted him, for the sake of the war. What was to stop him from sacrificing Harry if he deemed it necessary, and by extension, Hermione as well?

_He can't sacrifice me, _she thought bitterly, _I've already sacrificed myself._ A moment later, she berated herself. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself! If Severus is not to be trusted, then Harry is in a much worse situation than you are!_

But none of that made waiting any easier.

* * *

Morning again… and Hermione was heartily sick of looking at the same walls, from the same bed, waiting for the hours to tick by. The guards changed, occasionally someone would stick their head in the door and confer with Madam Pomfrey, but other than those times, there was nothing to interrupt the endless nothingness of her day.

She sat at the nearby table and concentrated on pushing the food around on her breakfast tray. She'd not eaten more than a few bites in the last two days, and now her appetite had finally deserted her completely. Trying to come up with a reason for eating, she reminded herself that she needed to stay physically strong. At some point, Severus and Harry were going to need her… _weren't they?_ When they came back, having destroyed Nagini, they would want her ready and able to fight… _wouldn't they?_ Dropping her fork, and abandoning any pretext of eating, she rose and made her way back to sit on the side of her bed, gloomily staring at the guards, who stared back at her with no facial expression whatsoever.

**_CRASH! _**Both Hospital Wing doors had slammed open, hitting the walls with such force that objects around the room rattled with the vibration. Hermione jumped to her feet, wide-eyed, as Madam Pomfrey ran in from her small office.

"What is it? What's the meaning of this?"

Mad-Eye Moody stumped into the room, gesturing for the guards, his magic eye glaring balefully at Hermione.

"You two – come with me!"

The two men joined Moody as he advanced towards her, and Hermione shrank back against the wall in fear.

"What do you want with her? Alastor! I won't have you threatening her," Madam Pomfrey insisted.

Moody turned and snarled something at her under his breath, and she froze, one hand moving to her throat, and an expression of utter horror on her face as she looked at Hermione. Madam Pomfrey made no further attempt to stop him, and Moody grabbed Hermione's arm in one painful move and dragged her forward.

"If I had my way, Granger… if it was up to _me_… ,"

"What? _Don't_… you're _hurting_ me!" Hermione twisted, trying to break his grip.

"I would have you in Azkaban _right now_… do you _hear_ me?... and give you to the Dementors without trial."

He released her so quickly, that she fell back to the floor, tears of pain and fright on her face. He growled another terse command, and the two guards came forward, one on each side of her, and pulled her to her feet. Moody led the way out, furiously knocking a chair out of his way. It fell over and skidded across the room, and Hermione's guards pulled her along after him.

The procession moved through the empty hallways, and down several stairways, descending into the dimmer, colder areas of the castle. The dungeons then… she tried just once to ask where they were going… what was happening… and Moody turned on her so violently that she remained silent for the rest of the journey.

She'd never realized just how deep the dungeons went. They were well past the Potions classrooms when Moody marched them into a narrow, dark corridor. There were others waiting in front of a heavy wooden door, and Hermione felt a momentary surge of hope. The Headmistress, flanked by Kingsley and Tonks, was standing there, and surely _she _would make some sense of all this.

But one look at their faces, and she knew there was no reprieve for her here. Kingsley opened the door, and Hermione's guards ushered her into the cell. A narrow bench stood against one wall, and she sat, if only because her trembling limbs were refusing to hold her upright.

With one last snarl, "_Should be Azkaban_!", Moody led the way back out of the cell, leaving Hermione alone to face the Headmistress.

"Professor… ," she began weakly.

The Headmistress stared at her, with an expression that could only be described as desperate. She seized Hermione by the shoulders. "Voldemort's forces are massing in Little Hangleton, Hermione. We cannot think what this means but that something has happened to embolden him. We still know nothing of Severus Snape or Harry Potter's whereabouts—you _must _tell me what you know of this! The lives of everyone in the Order depend on it!"

She was pleading, and that shook Hermione badly. She nearly blurted out everything right there, but caught herself by biting her lip. _I can't know what's happened, they can't know, not while Harry and Severus are still out there…_ "I…" McGonagall's eyes widened hopefully. Hermione pulled back and desperately shook her head. The Headmistress's face fell, then hardened, and Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry!"

"There is nothing more for you to say, Miss Granger." Professor McGongall addressed her without emotion. "We are forced to incarcerate you here, as we can no longer spare Order members to guard you. As soon as we have finished securing you, we are leaving for Little Hangleton. All of us."

She couldn't breath, and was suddenly afraid she'd vomit at the Headmistress's feet as nausea swept over her.

"It seems his forces are gathering in their entirety for this battle. The rest of the Order as well as the Ministry are of the opinion that there can be no greater indication than this, that Voldemort no longer has anything to fear. That we must assume, therefore, that Mr. Potter is dead."

"_No_… _please_…"

The Headmistress gave her such a look of disdain and disgust that Hermione shivered.

"By your actions, Miss Granger, you have taken away our greatest chance… our last hope, if you will. In spite of our efforts, Voldemort will prevail, but still… we will fight… and we will die."

She turned away, and left the room without another word. Hermione attempted to get to her feet, to go after her, to beg her not to believe that Harry was dead, that Hermione had destroyed them all… .

The door swung shut. In the darkness, Hermione fell to her knees.

**_To be continued… _**

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: From all the frantic reviews I received, I could almost be convinced that you don't like cliffies! Thanks to everyone who responded – I've gotten more reviews for Chapter Twenty-three, than for any other chapter in the story. Thanks, as usual, to Jocelyn, who contributes her creative genius to this chapter as well.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"_We must assume, therefore, that Harry Potter is dead… "_

Hermione screamed, and kept on screaming…. crawling across the floor to the door, beating her fists against it, scratching and clawing… "NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT DEAD!" She called for the Headmistress, for Tonks… crying out for Ron, Ginny… "_WAIT! LISTEN TO ME! HE'S NOT DEAD!" _She screamed until she had no voice left, no strength left, curling up on the floor and whimpering. _Harry… oh god, Severus, bring Harry back…._

Her own body, through sheer exhaustion, forced her to calm. The stone floor was cool against her face, and she rested on it as her hysteria eased. With calm came a feeling of clarity, and her sluggish mind began working again.

What had actually been said? That the Ministry assumed that Voldemort's move meant he was acting out of new confidence. What if it was exactly the opposite? What if Voldemort was actually making this move out of desperation?

Hermione sat up, and looked around. The room was in total darkness, and she shivered. "I _hate_ the dark!" She hadn't realized that she'd spoken out loud, when a soft luminous glow appeared, coming off the stones of the walls. It created enough light to enable her to see around her cell. Coming to her feet, her mouth dropped open, as she understood that Hogwarts itself was responding to her. She put out a hand and tapped against the heavy door of the cell.

"I need this opened… _please_?"

Nothing happened. She pushed against the door with her hand, and then used her shoulder to put some force behind the move. The door didn't budge; she dropped down on the bench and considered her situation. Obviously, she wasn't getting out of the cell without assistance, and everyone was at Little Hangleton contesting the fate of the wizard world. There wasn't anybody left to come for her. Unless… .

"Can I have something to drink?"

To her disappointment, a glass of pumpkin juice appeared beside her on the bench, without an accompanying house-elf to whom she could appeal. She was on her own. With a sigh of frustration, she began to pace.

Back and forth… thinking furiously, but unable to come up with any way to get out of her predicament. Finally, dropping back onto the bench… she'd just have to wait until Severus and Harry came for her. _And they will… they will!_

There was no way to gauge the passing of time. She slept, for how long she didn't know. A request for food delivered a sandwich and another drink to her bench. She paced again. Staring at her feet, she walked from the wall to the door… from the door to the wall… from the wall to the… !

There was a brighter light coming under the door. The sconces in the hall outside must have lit up with the passing of _someone _out there. Hermione knelt, to be closer to the base of the door. She was about to call out when she heard it.

"Hermione?" Muffled by the door, but still recognizable.

"Neville? Is that you?"

"Yeah. And Susan's here, too."

"Oh, Neville. I'm so glad you're here. Will you talk to me? Do you know what's happening?"

"A big battle… everyone is saying that this is it. That Voldemort's making his final move. And… Hermione… they're saying that Harry is dead."  
She felt sick. "He's not. I'm sure he can't be."

"Then where did he go? Where'd Snape take him? Tell me _something_, Hermione. I don't believe you betrayed him."

"Did you stay behind just to ask me that?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Hermione, I don't understand what you've done, but I don't believe that you'd do something to hurt Harry. There's a reason for it. And there's a battle taking place, and I think you need to be there. So, I've come to get you out."

Hermione rocked back on her heels and stared at the door. Hope surged, so intensely, that tears started down her cheeks and she was scarcely aware of them. "Please, Neville. Do get me out!"

"It's going to take a little time. I can't get the locks open, so I'll have to make an opening in the door itself. There's a fungus… we grow it in the cellar of one of the greenhouses. It excretes an acid that will eat through wood. If I spread it over an area of the door, it'll eat a hole right in it."

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing about two hours."

"That long?"

"Can't be helped, I'm afraid. It's the only way I can get you out."

Hermione sat against the far wall, a little wary of Neville's fungus, especially when she started smelling something… hot, for lack of a better description. She had a feeling she didn't want to get that stuff on her. She tried not to fidget.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Neville paused for a long moment. "You know You-Know-Who's massing all his Death Eaters, right?"

Hermione shivered. "Yes. The Headmistress told me."

"I mean… it must mean something. It's like he knows we're all out of options."

Biting her lip, Hermione nodded, then remembered Neville couldn't see her. "Uh-huh."

Susan put in more softly, "Can't you tell us anything? Anything at all? Anything else that might explain it other than… Harry being gone? I know you're probably… we know you have your reasons, I mean you _must_, but… we're scared. If you know anything, there's no one here but Neville and me, and we're going straight to Little Hangleton afterwards… we wouldn't tell. Not if there was danger to you."

So close. _Just say it!_ a voice in her mind shrieked, wanting all the secrecy to be over and the burden on her soul to be lifted. _We'll go straight to Little Hangleton, nobody's left to find out, Voldemort's already committed himself to a fight—no._ She sighed. _No. _

Not yet. _Not yet. You don't know. It's too dangerous. Your discomfort isn't worth their lives._

"I can't," she murmured aloud. "I… I'm sorry. Not… not now."

"So something's happening," she heard Neville say. "Something that could be at risk if you say anything now?"

"Neville..."

"Shush," Susan surprised her by saying to him. "She has her reasons, and if it's that dangerous, it's better that we don't know until it's safe."

Hermione leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. _At least somebody understands. Then again, they may not be so understanding if Harry is... _She shuddered convulsively and drew her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them. She was still sitting like that when she suddenly became aware of someone in the room with her. There was a gaping hole in the door, and Neville was cautiously approaching.

"Hermione?" He hesitated, then knelt in front of her. "Have you been hurt? Can you tell me that? Is anything wrong with you?"

She swallowed, then shook her head. "No. No, I wasn't hurt." Neville exchanged a hopeful glance with Susan, who had come up behind him, and Hermione added quietly, "That's the truth. I haven't told anything because I _can't._ It's… it would put them in danger."

Susan hissed, but Neville's eyes lit up. "I knew it," he whispered. "I _knew _you'd never hurt Harry."

Hermione scrambled to her feet. "And you're right; if this is a battle, I want to be there, whatever happens."

"Then let's go!" They left her cell at a run.

As they ran up flight after flight of stairs, Neville told her. "They've left no one to guard the place at all! It was easier than we thought it'd be to find you. Dunno why they've abandoned Hogwarts."

"McGonagall told me," Hermione panted. "They think Voldemort's killed Harry and that everyone's going to die." She grimly refused to dwell on that possibility.

"You think she's wrong?" Susan asked hopefully.

"I don't know!" Despite Neville's assurance that no one was left in the castle, Hermione looked around as they went down the corridors. "All they said was that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are massing, like they have nothing left to fear. But we don't know if there could be other reasons."

They hurried out the front entrance into the late afternoon sun. Hermione squinted as she scanned the grounds. Neville was right; Hogwarts was deserted. They headed down the Hogsmeade road. "We don't know much either," Susan admitted. "Reports started coming in of attacks on Muggles at Little Hangleton. A squad of Aurors went… only one made it back, it was awful! He said the Death Eaters were attacking everyone in the area. They razed the buildings to the ground and killed everyone who didn't escape. Muggles, wizards, everyone. They were vicious, out of control, like they weren't afraid of anything anymore."

As they passed outside the anti-Apparition wards, Hermione shivered. She supposed she couldn't blame the Order for fearing the worst. _What COULD the reason be? Well, I'll find out soon enough. _The bitter thought crept into her head that if McGonagall's fear was correct and Severus and Harry were gone, she could still do the Order the favor of killing as many of the bastards as she could before stepping in front of a hex. Not that that would make them forgive her, but at least they wouldn't have to deal with her when it was all over.

Neville paused and looked over his shoulder at the hulk of the castle silhouetted against the sun in the hills behind them. Hermione and Susan joined him silently for a moment. The three of them exchanged an understanding glance, then stepped apart to proper Apparition distance. "We'd better not pop right into the middle of the Order lines; they'll be on edge."

"Where are they meeting?" Hermione asked.

"On the common," Susan said. "We slipped back to get you. We'll take you Side-Along, a hundred meters from their perimeter."

"Right then," said Hermione, and let Susan take her arm. She let her breath out in a rush and exchanged a grim glance with the two of them, wondering what they'd find when they got there.

"I'll go first," said Neville. "In case anyone's right there." With a grimace, he popped out of existence.

Susan and Hermione waited for a few moments, then took a deep breath. "Ready?" Susan said. "One, two, three!"

* * *

The world re-formed with Hermione feeling more breathless than usual. The air was hot and acrid with smoke that billowed from several different directions. She and Susan instinctively covered their mouths, coughing. Neville appeared in front of them, his eyes tearing. "They're moving up toward the cemetery; the Death Eaters are massing on the hill below the Riddle House. I don't think we'd better try coming up behind them. Let's go around. We can meet them in the cemetery."

"And have some cover if they try to hex me," Hermione muttered, but nodded. "Lead the way."

It wasn't an easy run; Hermione could barely see from the smoke, and they had to pass several still-smoldering buildings to get to the cemetery. Even after Conjuring some cloths and soaking them with water to protect their noses and mouths, the stink of smoke and ash still made it hard to breathe.

Finally, they found the cemetery—when Neville tripped over a headstone. Hermione squinted through the smoke to see that the hill below the big old mansion was covered with a seething mass of black robes. "Lord, how many of them are there?"

"Aurors are guessing a few thousand," Susan muttered. She pointed in the opposite direction, and Hermione saw a mass of red robes moving out of the smoke. The Order forces were larger than Hermione had expected, but they were still outnumbered.

Nearly on the steps of the Riddle house was a larger figure, and Hermione could see his red eyes from where she was, even through the smoke. His teeth were bared as if in rage… _That's not what I'd call confidence!_

It must have showed on her face, because Neville and Susan were staring at her. "Hermione?"

"Look at him," she breathed. "He's not happy… and if McGonagall's right, he should be. He's… angry!"

Susan gasped and grabbed her arm. "Do you think that could mean Harry's all right?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"He might have another reason for being here," Neville mused, biting his lip with a hopeful expression. "For throwing everything he's got at us… it could be desperation." He dared a look at Hermione.

"If it worked," she whispered. "If they succeeded… he'd be desperate, all right. Angry at the very least."

"Then it did work!" Susan said happily. "Then they'll be all right?"

Hermione scanned the Order lines again, straining her eyes, and felt Neville and Susan join her, leaning over their shielding gravestone to look for any sign, any sign at all, of black glasses and messy black hair. If Harry and Severus had succeeded in killing Nagini, the last Horcrux, that would certainly have Voldemort up in arms. But surely they'd come straight here if that were true. They'd know Voldemort was attacking… or would they?

_Where ARE you!_

"Hermione?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "I don't see them."

_Maybe they're not coming because… they still killed Nagini but… Harry… or Severus… one of them might have…_

Her stomach lurched, and a massive shudder went up her back. Susan put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know where they are," she whispered.

"You did know what they were going to do," Neville confirmed quietly.

"Yes, but not what happens after! They should be…" she couldn't finish, and despair couldn't be held back anymore. _Where are they where are they where are they!_

If Harry and Severus didn't come back, even if they'd succeeded in killing Nagini, how would she convince the Order she was telling the truth? Would they even give her a chance to explain?

Then there was a buzz near her ear, and she reared back, expecting a bee or a wasp or a mosquito. But Susan and Neville exclaimed in surprise as a small object came to hover directly in front of Hermione, its wings beating so fast that they were nearly invisible, its iridescent blue body, not much larger than a bee, gleaming in the sunlight despite the sense of gloom settling over the Order and Death Eater lines.

For a moment, Hermione couldn't breathe, seeing the tiny roll of parchment clutched in the hummingbird's claws. _Severus…_ She wasn't even aware of the chaos erupting as the Order and Death Eaters descended on each other in an eruption of curse light. "Take it!" Neville hissed at her.

She held out a hand, but then a collective yell from the combatants sent the little bird reeling back in surprise, and the poor thing lost its nerve and zipped out of her reach. She looked out, her hand still extended, to see the Order and the Death Eaters separating fast, and heard Voldemort let out an unearthly shriek of rage.

Between the two lines, almost directly opposite her hiding place, two figures had appeared, their robes hooded, but they weren't Death Eaters. The smaller of the two had something draped over his shoulder. As Hermione, her friends, and the fighters looked on, the smaller figure knocked back the hood of his cloak to reveal messy black hair, bright green eyes, and a fierce expression, and tossed his burden, the carcass of a giant snake, to the ground in front of him.

"That's six, Voldemort. What say we have a go at the seventh?"

Behind Harry, Hermione could see Severus Snape lowering his hood and raising his wand, visibly backing his young partner. No one could mistake that they were here together. A hiss of whispers and gasps went up from the Order members as they processed the new development, but when the first volley of new curses was unleashed by the Death Eaters, it met a solid wall of Shields raised by the Order around Harry.

Neville and Susan let out simultaneous screams of elation, and Hermione didn't even realize she was sobbing as Harry dropped into a dueling stance and Voldemort came charging down the hill towards him.

_Hear what little green eye saith: "Nag, come up and dance with death."_

Harry had always been a fierce fighter, stupidly reckless in her view, but now, frozen by the events unfolding before her eyes, she felt stronger than she'd ever been in her life.

_He's going to win._

Either by mutual consensus or some order of their Master, the Death Eaters left Harry to Voldemort, and the boy and the monster disappeared in the growing chaos. That broke Hermione's paralysis, and she started running, with Neville and Susan at her heels.

There was no time to wonder about Harry and Severus when they hit the battle; she just launched a curse at the first Death Eater she saw. Neville and Susan, either afraid the Order might mistake her for the enemy or remembering her abysmal record in practice, flanked her, and the three of them stayed to the edge of the Death Eater lines. She caught a dizzying glimpse of Ron and Draco, side by side and blazing their way through the sea of black robes as if they'd been fighting together all their lives, and Headmistress McGonagall, throwing some sort of long-distance curse that knocked five Death Eaters clean off their feet, to be finished easily by nearer Aurors.

Someone saw her and shouted, but Neville yelled, "She's fine!" and apparently that was good enough for the Auror, who turned his attention to the more immediate threat of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Spells blazed all around her, some sizzling hot as they came close enough to singe her robes or her hair, and there was little to do but hex and shield as she moved in what she hoped was Harry's general direction. Before long, the fighting was thinning out, but she didn't think it was due to any great losses among the Death Eaters or any winding down of the battle; rather, it seemed to be due to the noise of some _very _loud spells ahead of her, and the hissing roars of a furious dark wizard.

She was right; she burst out of a thick knot of Aurors and Death Eaters who were mostly fighting hand-to-hand to find herself in a space made by the combatants for the tall, red-eyed monster and green-eyed teenager at the center of it all, blasting each other with spells on a power level beyond what any of them were willing to go up against.

Hermione wasn't the only one who had stopped in her tracks to watch, transfixed by the mortal battle taking place.

Harry had once told her about his wand locking with Voldemort's when they hexed each other, and she could see that happening as they fought. One or other of them would have to break the glowing connection before they could continue each time, and despite the intense power of the spells they were using, they weren't doing much damage to each other. At this rate, it would be a matter of one wearing the other down. Harry was younger, of course, but Voldemort… was Voldemort. She didn't want to place bets on their stamina.

Apparently, neither did Voldemort, and several people shouted warnings when the Dark Lord Conjured a knife out of thin air and went for Harry with it. Harry dodged the first swipe and got in a glancing blow with a spell, but Voldemort had the reach of him and then some, and his next attack sent Harry staggering, clutching his bleeding arm.

Hermione screamed, as did several of the other bystanders, and she was starting in to try to help when a spectacular weight slammed into her from behind. Hot, rank breath reached her nostrils, and she was wrenched onto her back as something scrabbled at her face, her arms, her clothes… she screamed harder and fought for all she was worth, kicking and clawing and biting, feeling more that it was an animal on top of her than a person… teeth flashed in front of her eyes, hot, damp breath was all over her face, and she screamed again..

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The rabid creature's dead weight came down on her then, driving the air from her lungs, and all she could do was gasp and shove until she was out from under it, shaking like mad and staring into the lifeless face of Fenrir Greyback.

Panicked, she scrambled to her feet and batted at her skin and clothes, finding herself with several long, bleeding scratches and torn garments, but more or less intact, and she glanced toward her rescuer only to see Remus Lupin gaping at her. "_What_… !"

What Remus would have done then was anybody's guess, had someone not tried to hex him, forcing his attention back to the Death Eaters rather than the girl of uncertain loyalties, and Hermione decided now was not the time to try and explain. Besides, if she was going to be of any more use in this fight, she needed to get her mind _off _the question of just what Greyback had been trying to do. She resumed throwing hexes into the Death Eater lines and narrowly kept one of them from _Incendio'_ing Draco Malfoy, who blinked at her when she pulled him to his feet.

"Granger, what the hell're you... oh, right. Glad you could make it! Duck!" He gave her a quick Shield from another hex and yelled, "Watch yourself!" at her as he ran toward Harry and Voldemort.

Neville and Susan caught up with her, now battered and bloodied from skirmishes, and gaped at Harry and Voldemort. Neither the Dark Lord nor his 'Chosen One' seemed to have made much headway.

"How long's this going to go on?" Neville muttered, glancing around. Hermione did as well and was surprised to see that the fighting had thinned out, judging by the number of prone figures on the ground. She thought, or rather hoped, that she saw more black robes down than red.

"Dunno, their wands keep locking," Hermione said. Harry's eyes were bright, his brow furrowed with concentration, but he looked strained, and she could see that he'd been hit at least a few times. She hoped that Voldemort was growing weary as well, but that reptilian face didn't lend itself to readable expressions.

There was a roar of sound from another direction, and several Death Eaters went down at once, creating a gap in the fighting. Directly in Voldemort's line of vision were Ron and Draco, the two of them pausing to take stock of their efforts. The Dark Lord drew back from his fight with Harry, and in one unbroken motion, sent a hex streaking into the opening. Draco went down.

"No!" Hermione's scream was lost in the cries of the others around her. Susan grabbed her arm, painfully, and Neville started forward. They were intent on reaching him, when everyone in the immediate area went silent. Ron faltered in the act of going to Draco's aid, then stood frozen, staring in horror.

Lucius Malfoy was standing over his son.

Harry, too, had hesitated, breaking off his attack. Both sides seemed transfixed on the tableau in front of them.

Voldemort hissed out a command. "Do as I have _commanded_ you, Lucius. Kill your traitorous son!"

From where she was, Hermione could not see if Draco was conscious. She hoped, desperately, that he wasn't… that he would never have to face the death he had feared, delivered at the hands of his father.

Lucius stood, his wand drawn, and made a low bow towards his master. Then, so quickly that no one realized it was happening, he came up out of the bow, swung his wand, and sent a curse at the Dark Lord, shrieking defiance.

Voldemort was already dodging it, apparently having had no great trust in his follower's loyalty. He returned two Killing Curses in rapid succession, one aimed for his erstwhile servant, the other for the servant's son. The Killing Curse aimed for Lucius missed him. The one that had been aimed for Draco didn't, because Lucius leaped directly in front of his son. The jet of green light lifted him off his feet, slamming him to the ground on top of Draco. From where she stood, Hermione could see Draco's stunned expression as he scrambled free, only to find himself half-holding his father's body, and her insides twisted with pity. Lucius's own hex had impacted on the ground, missing the Dark Lord, but causing enough of an upheaval to knock him off balance, and to the ground on one knee.

The area erupted, as Death Eaters fought to get to the aid of their master, and Order members fought to block them. A dark-robed figure ran forward, wand extended, and sent a bolt of red curse light directly into the Dark Lord.

"Merlin!" Neville exclaimed. "That's Snape!"

With his hood back, the expression of his face was visible to all. Severus Snape was hexing his _master_ with all the hatred and contempt that he'd kept hidden for years. Voldemort managed to disarm his former servant, but then he staggered, putting one hand out to steady himself, and Snape simply lunged forward and kicked him to the ground. The Dark Lord threw out his hands to stop his fall, and the _SNAP_ of his wand breaking was audible to all.

Hermione watched, holding her breath, feeling Neville and Susan on either side of her, knowing they were doing the same. Seconds slowed to infinity as Harry stepped forward, purpose written in his eyes, and all movement stopped. There was no wind, no breath, no sound.

His wand arced, his lips moved, framing the words, but the heavy, smoky, curse-scorched air swallowed them up. Green light burst from his wand, so brilliant in its intensity that Hermione had to shield her eyes. The impact was explosive, sending most of them to their knees. Struggling to regain her footing, Hermione heard Neville gasp.

"He… did it. He… Harry killed him."

Susan gave a cry, mingling joy and grief.

Harry was standing still, staring down at a patch of scorched ground. Severus Snape appeared out of the smoky haze beside him, one hand resting on his shoulder. Hermione thought her heart would burst at the sight.

"He did it! He did it!" Neville was swinging Susan around, and she was crying and laughing. "It's over!"

People were screaming and laughing, crying and cheering, and Hermione took off at a run, needing only to be where Harry was… where Severus was.

And then she heard words amid the shouting.

"_That's Granger!_"

"_STOP_ _her!_"

"_Harry, watch out!_"

She'd always wondered what dying would be like. Time seemed to suspend itself as Harry's head snapped in her direction, and she was horribly aware of the curse lights streaking at her from all around. Throwing up her arms in a vain attempt to protect herself, she heard someone yell,

"_NO!_"

There was no time to wonder who had called out. Burning heat and crushing force slammed into her from all sides, sending pain ripping up and down her body, and she was powerless. It seemed to take forever to fall. Darkness was closing in on her. She was vaguely aware of someone running towards her. And then the smoky darkness swept over, and the ground rose up and struck her.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Mum's A/N:_ **_Sorry about the delay, but I was tied up with keeping Jocelyn sane before she went to take the Bar Exam. The exam is over now, and I think I'll be spending the next several weeks trying to keep her sane while she waits for results! So – thanks for your great patience and for all the comments and reviews_

**_Joce's A/N:_** _Yes, it's true, it was all my fault. On Sunday, our usual update day, I was at T Minus 48 Hours and starting to seriously freak out, so I'm afraid I made Mum vicariously stressed. Thanks to everyone who sent support and encouragement, and hope you like the new chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hermione had always been under the impression that being dead wasn't supposed to hurt.

It certainly wasn't supposed to hurt _this much._

So assuming that being dead was not supposed to hurt, it logically followed that she was not dead.

Although she rather wished she was.

She felt for a long time as though she were slowly drifting up and down in a sea of tar, and anytime she tried to rise out of it, it sucked her back down. She never stopped hurting.

Sometimes she was aware of nothing, nothing at all except darkness and pain, but other times, muffled voices reached her.

"_You DIDN'T have to hex her!"_

"_Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"_

"_Her allegiances were suspect; we had Potter's safety to think about…"_

"…_could have killed her, you bloody fools! Had she meant to harm the Order's paragon, she'd have done it BEFORE he killed the Dark Lord."_

"_Well, we wasn't to know, was we?"_

"_Bloody stupid…"_

"_Well, where the hell were you? D'you have any idea what we went through?"_

"_Don't believe him, Weasley, your boyfriend can't shield her from involvement. He didn't go willingly whatever he says now."_

"_Harry, she had no right—"_

"_Don't talk about her like that! Don't ANY of you talk about her like that!"_

What it meant, she couldn't guess, and she didn't have the energy to really think about it.

Things that had already happened were happening again, and she couldn't stop it.

Cold, damp walls, the solid clang of a door locking her in, rough stone under her fingers…"Come back! Don't leave me here! Please, it's dark!"

"_Hush, Miss Granger…it's all right. You're out of the cell. You're safe now."_

Sometimes she felt something hideous throwing her to the ground, pinning her, hands clawing at her, its fetid, rank breath in her face, slavering fury… it was unfamiliar and vile, and she had no idea what it was going to do to her. "Stop, get it off! HELP ME!" She thrashed and tried to protect her face, expecting her flesh to be ripped from her at any moment.

"_Don't, Hermione. He's dead. He can't hurt you. I've killed him."_

But other times the hands on her neck were familiar, and accusations and demands clattered in her brain. That phantom hurt her more than the monster, for some reason, and she cried as she fought him, babbling, "I can't, I can't tell! Please, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't!" And a soft whimper… "Remus…"

And someone calling a name… frantically… over and over. "Harry! HARRY!"

"_I'm here."_

* * *

After a time she couldn't measure, the blackness surrounding her finally began to ooze away, although she still ached and throbbed everywhere. She rediscovered her various limbs as stabs of burning pain shot through them. That was unpleasant. But some instinct kept urging her to find her way out of the dark sludge that filled her mind, and she fought it now when it tried to suck her down. There was something she needed to know.

Eventually, she was aware of a mattress beneath her back and a pillow under her head. The air was clean, no longer choked with smoke, sweat, and fear, and it was pleasantly warm and dimly lit. Drowsily, not quite sure where she'd been, Hermione turned her head and became aware of something, some presence, only inches from her face. That startled her, and she forced her heavy, aching eyes open.

All she could see was a dark blur, practically filling her vision, but it was disconcerting enough for her to cringe away.

"Hey, she's awake," said a voice.

Hermione turned her head and blinked several times until a rather hazy, floaty image of Headmistress McGonagall came into vague focus. She was too groggy to do more than watch as the witch came to her bedside. "Miss Granger? How are you feeling?"

"Wha' happen…" she mumbled, her tongue feeling very large in her mouth.

"You were hit with several different curses at Little Hangleton. The injuries were substantial, I'm afraid, but Madam Pomfrey pulled you through." The Headmistress frowned, seeing Hermione's confusion. "What do you remember?"

Grimacing, trying to pull her memories out of the soggy mess that was her brain, Hermione murmured, "Smoke. People yelling…Voldemort?"

"He's dead," said a soft voice, and a blurry red-haired figure appeared behind McGonagall. He gave her a weak smile. "It's over, Hermione. We won. It's all over."

The war. That finally made her remember. Panic seized her, clenching her stomach, sending pain shooting through her body. She felt like something was pressing down on her chest and she couldn't breathe and…

"Hermione!" Ron bent over her, grabbing her hand, and she cried out in pain. "Hermione, it's okay, everything's okay! Don't be scared! Harry told us what happened; it'll be okay now!"

"Har-ry… " she croaked. "Where… ?"

Ron blinked. "Harry? Hermione, he's right here."

"Uh?" she squirmed in the bedclothes with a grimace of pain, having trouble making her heavy body move. Ron motioned to the other side of her, and by twisting her neck uncomfortably, she managed to turn her head.

The dark blur on the other side of the bed was a bird's nest of tousled black hair. Only a few inches from her was a pale face bearing a famous scar, and eyes tightly closed, darkly circled with exhaustion. His cheek was resting on the edge of her pillow as he slumped from the chair he'd been sitting in, and one hand, she'd only just notice, was lightly touching hers on top of her blanket.

His name caught in her throat. "Harry?"

"Been worried sick about you," Ron said quietly. "Madam Pomfrey said you'd get better, and McGonagall promised you wouldn't… go anywhere, but he wouldn't leave. Not for a minute. First time he's slept in days."

Harry's face blurred in her vision as tears burned her eyes, but beyond him, further down the hospital wing, she became aware of another presence. A dark figure was standing there, watching her.

_Severus._

He came closer to her bedside once she met his eyes. "I'm pleased to see that you are recovering." Hermione tried to speak, but nothing came out. Snape too looked exhausted and drained, but he, at least, was on his feet. His face was composed in the presence of the others, and Hermione couldn't begin to read what he was thinking. "You should sleep. Your body needs continued rest to fully heal."

She couldn't argue with that. With a bit more squirming and grunting, she managed to get comfortable in the bedclothes again without grievous injury to herself or her half-bedmate, and wound up facing Harry again. Her eyes burned again, and she covered his hand with hers. Harry sighed in his sleep, but otherwise didn't stir. She looked at Ron, who shrugged. "Been a bit of a wreck, that one."

"He…not hurt?"

Ron shook his head. "Few scratches, nothing much." He reached out and patted her shoulder. "Get some sleep."

* * *

When she woke up, Snape and Ron were gone, but Harry was still there. He was still leaning on her bedside, but resting his head on his folded arms this time, and when Hermione stirred, he looked at her. "Hey!"

She smiled, despite the sudden lump in her throat. "Hey. How're you?"

"All right. They said you were getting better."

Hermione nodded. "Feeling better."

He smiled at her then, and she couldn't stop her eyes from filling with tears. "Harry… forgive… ."

"Don't, Hermione… please. I… I'm the one who... I figured out a lot of things while I was with Snape. You… were right, you see." He took a deep breath. "Right to… do what he wanted. I'd never have listened… was always so sure I was right. I never listened to anyone. If you'd tried to explain, I'd have wrecked it." Harry swallowed hard and met her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. It's mine that you're… that the Order's…" he looked down again.

At his words, she stared at him, fearfully. "Will they… ?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"And Severus… will he…?"

Harry shook his head. "There'll be a trial, I guess, because of Dumbledore's death." He paused. "You know, I'll have to say what I saw in the Astronomy Tower." Hermione began to cry again, and he reached over and took her hand. "But I'll also tell about him helping me kill Nagini, and that he protected me."

"He did," Hermione breathed, feeling as though a massive weight had melted off her shoulders. "He did?"

Harry nodded. "And I know you made him promise. He kept it."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her face. "Good," she squeaked. Harry gave her a weary smile. "Tell me… in the fight… I didn't see. Did we… lose anyone?"

Harry winced and looked away. "Yeah. Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. And a bunch of Aurors, but nobody we knew. Would've been worse, but a lot of the Death Eaters took off when Lucius Malfoy and Snape turned on Voldemort."

"Guess they knew a dead man when they saw one," Hermione said, allowing herself a smirk. Then she thought of Lucius Malfoy and gasped, "Draco?"

"He's okay," Harry assured her. "He's at Malfoy Manor, actually… burying Lucius." That thought made Hermione queasy, but her friend continued, "He's already been cleared of anything that'd put him in prison, but the Ministry hit the whole Malfoy family with a ruddy huge fine. Compensation or something because of all the damage they did after taking the Dark Mark; good thing Draco inherited his parents' money. He had to pay off his dad's debt and his mum's before they'd give him his dad's body."

"Does he have any left?" Hermione asked, feeling a bad taste in her mouth despite the fact that she'd no love lost for Lucius Malfoy or his fortune. It would be hard enough for Draco to survive in civilization as their son, still bearing the Dark Mark, without being left destitute by the Ministry.

Harry nodded. "Percy told Ron it's less than half of what they once had, but that's still more than the rest of the Order put together. And Malfoy paid the whole thing without blinking. Just wrote them the bank draft and walked off." His green eyes darkened suddenly, and Hermione remembered what she'd seen during the battle: what Lucius had done. No doubt Harry had a few new nightmares from having witnessed that alone. "Snape's with him… keeping an eye on him, though. He said he would."

"Good," said Hermione, with feeling.

The hospital wing door opened, and Hermione felt Harry tense. She glanced up, expecting to see Snape, but it was Ginny and Remus. They both hesitated on seeing Harry with her, but then first Remus, then Ginny came over. "She's a lot better," Harry told them, and there was an odd edge to his voice.

"Yeah, I see," Ginny remarked, and then Hermione knew the cause of Harry's tension. Ginny's manner was cool and impersonal, and something in her eyes hadn't changed since the last time Hermione had seen her: when Harry was thought to be in Voldemort's hands.

_Well, what did you expect, you stupid twit? That she was just going to forget? You let them all think for three days that Harry'd been captured, killed, or worse. They're not going to just forgive what you put them through._

She was right, not only in Ginny's case, but Remus Lupin's as well. He was a little gentler than Ginny in his inquiries about her recovery, but the affection in his eyes was gone, at least what had once been directed towards her. When he looked at Harry, his expression was pained, which Hermione found odd, to say nothing of the stiffness in Harry's bearing toward the man who was his guardian in all but name.

Ginny excused herself quickly, and Hermione, Harry, and Remus exchanged a few more stilted pleasantries before Remus left as well. As soon as he'd gone, she turned sharply toward Harry. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at her as if she were still slightly addled. "You know what." He scowled.

She bowed her head. "Listen, you don't have to sit with me all the time. I know how you all must feel about what I did…"

"Don't be stupid!" Harry exclaimed. "_You _did the right thing, the only thing you could've done, thanks to me being a bleeding idiot for so long. _They're _the prats for not admitting it!"

Hermione gaped at him. "You mean… you're… mad at _them?_" The dark look he shot at the door was answer enough. "But they were only scared for you… "

"They'd have been a lot more scared for me if you and Snape hadn't taken things into your own hands. They don't get it!" Harry hissed, trembling in frustration. "They're all as bad as I was, wanting to know everything, do everything, control everything, all the time! It wasn't about me and it wasn't about them… it was about the war! I didn't understand that until…" he broke off and turned away. After breathing heavily for a few moments, he whispered, "You did the right thing. If you hadn't, this war would still be going on. Nagini'd still be alive, Voldemort too, at least or at worst I'd be dead and you'd all be… you did what you had to do. Just like Snape. Just like Dumbledore. They have to understand; I'll _make _them understand."

A lump in her throat made it difficult to talk, but she felt that she had to say something to ease all this. It was just another burden of guilt on her. She'd disrupted everything for everyone by helping Severus take Harry, and the ripples in their lives would never stop. Distrust, worry, confusion… it spread out and out, hurt and fear and blame, and she'd been the one to throw the pebble in the pond.

"Try to understand _them,_" she whispered around the tightness in her throat. Harry looked at her. "You… you weren't here, you don't know… what they went through. I couldn't tell them anything, anything at all… and I know it was for the best, that's why I did it, but all that was left was for them to assume the worst!" She grabbed his hand. "I was scared, you know, wondering if you and Severus were safe, if his plan would work, what would happen to me if you never came back. I was more scared than I've ever been in my life. But I wasn't half as scared as they were. Harry, they thought Voldemort had you!"

But Harry, her stubborn, single-minded, headstrong friend, would have none of it. "Then they should blame me, not you. I told you: it wasn't your fault. It was mine." He dropped his forehead onto her pillow. "I've been sitting here two bloody weeks just to make sure they don't get it into their heads to haul you off to Azkaban."

Hermione's stomach lurched. Harry's head shot up. "Oh bugger, I shouldn't've said that."

"Azkaban?" she croaked.

"They're stupid," he said flatly. "Moody and some of the others think you have to have a trial to bloody prove what everyone already knows. You're not a traitor for doing the right thing; nobody got hurt, and the war's over thanks to you and Snape. They can't try you for seeing what I didn't want to; I won't let it happen."

Hermione tried to look as if she believed him.

* * *

For at least a few days after she returned to being consistently awake and coherent, however, Hermione had a legitimate distraction. When she first tried to get up out of bed, she had the acutely embarrassing experience of winding up in a heap on the floor, having not managed even to make her legs hold her weight.

If Madam Pomfrey was among the Order members who still thought Hermione should be punished, she hid it behind her usual Healer sensibilities. "Your system took a severe shock, Miss Granger; you were hit with at least half a dozen hexes, some of them quite powerful. There is no lasting damage to any single part of your body, but you will need to return to normal activity slowly."

Hermione had half-expected that Harry was dissembling when he insisted that he bore Hermione no ill-will for what she'd done to him; surely the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Bear-Legendary-Grudges would remain at least a trifle irked with her for taking his life and his freedom into her own hands… and handing it over to Snape.

But whatever had passed between Harry and Snape… or Harry and Voldemort… had changed her friend quite a bit. He stuck to her side with a determination that was impossible to shake and would hear no ill word against her. Truth be told, that frustrated Hermione a bit because she rather wanted to know what the Order was contemplating… but if anyone wanted to have a little chat with her about her actions, Harry's presence made it nearly impossible.

Then again, maybe he really hadn't changed that much. He still yelled.

One morning a few days later, Hermione scooted herself to the edge of the bed and stared at the floor in trepidation. She had Harry on one side of her, Ron on the other, and Madam Pomfrey was hovering protectively in the background. "Ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Here we go," said Ron, and the two boys hauled her to her feet. Her legs shook something dreadful, and pain in her joints made her hiss, but with them supporting her, she stayed upright.

After they were satisfied that she wasn't going to pitch over, they made their wobbly way out from between the beds, then up and down the hospital wing a few times. Gradually, her shakiness began to subside, and she felt a bit more confident. "There," said Madam Pomfrey with satisfaction. "You're doing very well, Miss Granger. Do not overdo it, however."

Unlike a certain stubborn boy… on either side of her… Hermione was more than willing to heed the Healer's warning. "Right," she grunted. "Let's go down to the doors one more time."

They did, and Harry and Ron's grip on her was fairly perfunctory at this point; she could walk, albeit slowly, entirely on her own. She even managed not to trip herself when the doors opened in front of them.

Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, and when he saw Hermione, he bared his teeth. "Well. Now that you're up and around, Granger, you should be able to answer some questions!"

It was quite obvious that a simple clarifying chat wasn't what he had in mind. Hermione's knees buckled, and she stumbled instinctively back, then fell because the attention of Harry and Ron was on Moody. "Get off it," Harry said tightly. "Your sodding questions are already answered."

Ron glanced sideways at Hermione. He might not be as bitter towards her as Ginny or Professor Lupin, but he'd still been hurt that she'd let him think for all that time that Harry was lost. Unlike Ginny and Lupin, however, he seemed to have forgiven her, if only for Harry's sake. He'd killed two Death Eaters in the heat of the battle, not to mention that his had been one of the curses that collectively almost killed Hermione, and seemed to just want a little peace now that the war was over.

Whatever demons Harry carried from the battle, timidity wasn't one of them. He was face-to-face with Moody, fists clenched with his wand in one of them, but Moody was one of the few not intimidated by the Killer of Voldemort. "Girl's going to answer for what she did, Potter, even you can't protect her forever! You don't just abduct people and get away with it!"

"Harry, no!" Hermione shouted when he would have brought his wand to bear. She tried to get up and grab his arm, but to her intense frustration, her legs wouldn't hold her.

Ron helped her up and began firmly moving her back to her bed. "May as well leave it. You won't distract either of them."

"I can speak up for myself," she muttered.

As Madam Pomfrey was doing some Strengthening Spells on her legs, she said quietly (as Harry and Moody continued bellowing at each other in the doorway), "You will eventually have to, my dear. However successful your gambit, the Order and the Ministry have harsh attitudes toward solitary actors, particularly those who conspire with others of suspect loyalties." She gave Hermione a somewhat reassuring smile. "I do expect you'll be cleared of any wrongdoing in the end, although that may not mollify Alastor and the hardliners. Severus remains under heavy suspicion in their view."

"Will he be tried?" she asked.

"Possibly," said Madam Pomfrey. "Although Albus's portrait now insists, as you and Harry do, that Severus acted on his orders. If further proof can be found… non-testimonial, that is… the Wizengamot will probably dismiss."

Hermione leaned back in her bed and sighed. She hadn't seen Severus since the day she'd first awakened. That was for the best, she told herself; she and he were under enough scrutiny as it was that any conversation between them would probably be grounds for further suspicion.

So it made sense for Severus not to talk to her. Yes, perfect sense. _Everything that man does makes perfect ruddy sense. Kidnapping Harry, spying on Voldemort and doing whatever filthy deeds he wanted, killing Dumbledore, using me as his bloody errand girl—ruthless, bloody, brutal, perfect damned sense!_

Moody had gone, and Harry was stomping away from the doors in obvious pique, but Hermione suddenly didn't feel like talking to anyone. She turned over and tried miserably to get to sleep.

But, typical of him, Severus wouldn't leave her alone even then.

"_Why did you kiss me?"_

"_There is no need to discuss it. It is of no consequence. If there is nothing further about the attacks…"_

"_I assumed that it was your way of attempting to establish control over me. So that I'd listen to you about Harry."_

"_I do not need to use a kiss to control a **silly little girl**."_

_

* * *

_

"_And you will refrain from becoming involved emotionally with Draco."_

"_Draco? First Harry, now Draco. What gives you the right to tell me who I should associate with?"_

"_His allegiances are questionable. Until we are sure where his loyalties lie, the situation must be handled carefully. And he is vulnerable right now."_

"_Well, don't worry. I won't break his heart. At least he has a heart to be broken!"_

_

* * *

_

"_You should do that in front of Snape next time."_

"_In front of… why, for heaven's sake?"_

"_Because he told me not to get involved with you."_

"_He told you what?"_

"_Yeah._ _Warned me off you."_

"_Draco, he told me the same thing! Not to get involved with you. What is he playing at?"_

"_Don't you know? He's jealous, Granger."_

_

* * *

_

"_You didn't think twice about it, did you?"_

"_Yes, I… ."_

"_Joining the Order when you are already working against them in secret, with the man who is wanted for the murder of the Order's leader!"_

"_No! I just… ."_

"_You are not bothered in the least by the fact that you've already betrayed the Order to whom you've sworn loyalty!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_You're not only disloyal to the Order, but to all of your friends as well… Potter, Weasley, and Lupin!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_You little **hypocrite**!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Potter will rush blindly into death itself without once considering the danger to those he takes with him! And Weasley will blunder in right behind him. But you should have the common sense to get out of the way of Potter's stupidity!"_

"_You're wrong! It's the fact that he cares so much about his friends that drives him to take the risks he does. And I will be with him, and support him...no matter what!"_

_

* * *

_

"_**You** are not a child. Potter and the others may well be, but you are not."_

"_Are you so sure or are you just saying that to excuse yourself for kissing me?" _

"_It would not be the first time I have made a grievous error in judgment. But you? Do you not consider yourself a woman capable of controlling her own destiny?"_

"_Funny how you turn things back on people."_

"_You asked for it."_

* * *

A few more days passed, and she still saw no sign of Severus. But truth be told, as her less-than-pleasant exchanges with him continued to echo in her dreams, she found she was glad of that.

_Funny how he turns things back on people. _

Severus Snape was a master manipulator; she supposed she'd always known that, but it hadn't truly struck home until now, when the crush of danger and secrecy was lifted and she could see the past few months with clear sight.

And she didn't like some of what she saw.

_One minute I was a silly little girl, next I was a hypocrite, and then I suddenly wasn't a child._ _You'd think he wouldn't waste time with someone who had as many personalities as I evidently did._ She scowled into her pillow.

_It was for the war, _she told herself furiously. _For the Order._

But then a little voice whispered into her brain, _Not for you. Not one thought for you, even when things got… complicated. Perhaps that did mean something to him, but it was for his own pleasure. Not yours._

He'd been a brilliant, ruthless spy. He'd probably saved all their lives, in the end. He'd certainly saved Draco, and at the very least, his decision to abduct Harry and go rogue after Nagini had brought the war to a quicker end than the Order as a group would have managed. He'd done things that other people couldn't do. Wouldn't do.

So why did she feel so bitter towards him? Why did she feel so… so...

_Used?_

Neither her pillow nor the hospital wing ceiling gave her any answers.

* * *

She was getting stronger each day, although there were residual effects from the malignant magic that had coursed through her body. The most embarrassing was the tendency of her legs to suddenly wobble in different directions, leaving her scrambling to keep her balance. Madam Pomfrey assured her that with continued therapy, her legs would strengthen and the weak spells diminish. Putting her formidable will to the task, Hermione recruited almost everyone who entered the Hospital Wing to walk with her. Harry was always there, and Neville came in frequently, and Ron, providing her with continuous support.

In a few days, Hermione expected to see Draco. The funeral rites for his father had been quietly and quickly done, and he was now settling things at the Manor. A message had come from him that he would be returning to Hogwarts soon, and she was looking forward to seeing the Slytherin boy who had become a steadfast friend. In the meantime… she would walk. With Neville at one side of her, and Harry at the other, she began the familiar trip across the tiled floor.

The door opened, and Ginny Weasley walked in. She gave Harry a brief smile, and with a cool nod at Hermione, went to take a chair next to Susan, and watch their progress. Hermione sighed. Ginny had become no easier to be around as the days passed.

The thought caused a momentary lapse in her concentration, and Hermione's legs shook precariously. She threw her arms out, attempting to maintain her balance, looking like nothing so much as a newborn foal trying to stand. Managing to right herself after several seconds of wobbling, she looked up at her escorts with a grin. Both Harry and Neville burst out laughing, and she joined them, giggling at the ridiculous picture she knew she'd made.

A hiss cut threw their merriment. "Look at her. Giggling like this is all some kind of a game, like _nothing_ she's done has changed anything. It's disgusting!"

Beside her, Susan turned pale. "Ginny, really…"

Harry dropped Hermione's arm so fast that she had to cling to Neville to keep from losing her balance again. He was stalking across the floor towards Ginny, and the expression on his face was unforgiving.

"I told you not to come in here if you're going to treat her like that. _DON'T_ say something like that to her in front of me!"

Ginny was not intimidated. She stood up, so angry she was shaking. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot say, Harry Potter. I'm not the only one saying it!"

"Damn it, Ginny! This was not her fault, and…"

"_STOP _it! How can you keep on defending her, when…"

Hermione put out her hand, as if she could physically separate them. "Harry… Ginny… please don't fight… not because of me."

"It _is _because of you. You betrayed _all of us_…" Ginny's voice broke; she was practically in tears.

"I think you'd better leave." Harry's voice was cold. Hermione winced.

"_FINE_!" Ginny pushed past them to the door. She stopped and looked back at Harry. "If you come to your senses, you know where to find me." The door slammed behind her.

Neville helped Hermione back to the bed. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. Behind her, she could hear Susan crying, and Harry cursing under his breath.

"Hermione?" Neville spoke quietly.

She didn't look up. "Please… I'd like to be left alone."

Footsteps sounded, as they crossed the room, and the door creaked. When she was sure that she was alone, Hermione allowed the tears to come unchecked.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! **

_**Special Note: **And now, dear readers, we present to you _Coffee and Enmity, _Jocelyn's companion piece to_ Tea and Sympathy, _which shall reveal to you just what Snape and Harry were up to while Hermione was in the hot seat at Hogwarts! It is also under Jocemum's username, being posted tonight! _


	26. Chapter 26

**_Mum's A/N:_** _Well, this is it, readers, the final chapter of _Tea and Sympathy. _We'll follow it with an epilogue and one more sidestory courtesy of Jocelyn. Thanks for all the reviews! We have now broken 1000!_

_**Joce's A/N: **Mum and I were afflicted with a joint muse attack last night and plowed through the remainder of this chapter until two in the morning! Hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Ginny was right. She wasn't the only one talking less-than-kindly about Hermione. Over the next few days, Hermione was more conscious than before of the whispers and veiled glances directed her way, of conversations that would break off abruptly when she came near. The mutterings and looks weren't exactly suspicious anymore, but they were resentful. As though Hermione had no right to move freely among the Order anymore.

It confused and frustrated her, alternatingly angered and grieved her. She mourned the friendships that had been sullied; Ginny could still barely bring herself to be civil, and Hermione couldn't help but notice that even Ron was hesitant in some of his interaction with her. In Ron's case, she understood, but she found herself increasingly irritated with Ginny, who seemed determined to single-handedly punish Hermione for crimes real and perceived. Even the more suspicious members of the Order had admitted that Hermione had acted in good conscience, if taking a serious risk and scaring the wits out of everyone. Ginny was half-insinuating that Hermione's motives had been of the more sinister type, a suggestion that was absurd to anyone willing to be rational.

"She's just angry and trying to find a reason for it," Susan told Hermione later.

Hermione sighed. "Well, if my having scared her wasn't reason enough, what does she want from me?"

"Not you. Harry," Susan said knowingly. Hermione frowned. "I don't think she'd be so bitter if he hadn't sided with you."

"There _are _no sides!" Hermione exclaimed. "There never was more than one side!"

"I know that," Susan replied. "And so does almost everyone now, but Ginny won't accept it. She's not being reasonable… she doesn't _want _to be. She's always been a bit… well… a bit jealous of you."

"Of me!" Hermione's mouth fell open. "Of me… of me and Harry? But that's ridiculous!"

"Well, she didn't think you were likely to steal Harry, if that's what you mean, but you two always have terribly close. You, Harry, and Ron; Ginny was never part of that, even after she and Harry started dating. You still have something from him that she doesn't."

Hermione couldn't restrain a huff. "Well. I'm dreadfully sorry, but you'd think someone with six siblings would understand these things; I was always a bit jealous of her for that, but I certainly don't act the prat about it."

Susan said charitably, "Just give her time. She was scared, you know. Not just for Harry, but for Ron too." Hermione winced, and Susan patted her shoulder. "It's all over now. It'll be all right."

* * *

Well, it was… and yet, it wasn't.

Word came to the hospital wing the day before Hermione was to be released that the Wizengamot had cleared Severus Snape of all charges in the death of Albus Dumbledore. No one exactly shouted for joy, but no one shouted in outrage at the injustice either; even Hermione found that she had conflicted feelings about it. A part of her still grieved for the old Headmaster's death and the manner of it, and wanted somebody to answer for it, but on the other hand, she'd never forgotten Snape's furious confession of his own pain at being responsible. It reminded her too much of what she'd had to do to Harry.

_Voldemort didn't suffer nearly enough, _she finally concluded, and even got the courage to voice it to Harry. He and Ron surprised her by emphatically agreeing.

"A lot of people had to do things they should have never had to even think about," Harry said to her quietly, filling her with emotion all at once.

"What does that mean for you now that Snape's been let off?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged helplessly, "No one's told me anything."

"If the Wizengamot were going to charge you, they would need your accomplice," Madam Pomfrey told her. "You cannot be guilty of anything he is not guilty of, therefore I suspect you will not even be called before them."

Startled, Hermione blurted, "Will the Order accept that?"

Madam Pomfrey's mouth twisted slightly. "They will have to. Eventually."

Hermione suspected she knew what the Healer was talking about, and sure enough, Moody happened by later that day, grumbling under his breath. "Justice" this and "laws" that and "Order" this… something in Hermione snapped.

"Did you want to say something?" she asked him coldly.

Ron and Madam Pomfrey stiffened, Harry came out of his chair, and Moody turned slowly towards her. "I want to say a lot of things, Granger. But suffice it that you're bloody lucky that Wizengamot can't be bothered to make you explain yourself, even if it's better than you deserve."

"Explain myself?" Hermione repeated, feeling as though her insides were growing hard. "Is there something in particular you still don't understand?"

Moody blinked, and his magical eye whirled. "What?"

She wished she could stand up with certainty that she wouldn't fall, but instead, she settled for folding her arms and sitting up straight in her hospital bed. "I _said, _is there something you still don't understand?" When Moody hesitated, she growled, "_What… do… you… want?_ What do you want from me? What do you want to know that you're so keen to put me on bloody trial when you know perfectly well _what _I did, _how _I did it, _and _the reason why! Well? Go on, then! I'm not going anywhere! Ask me whatever you bloody want to know, damn it!" She was almost shouting, but she didn't care anymore.

And as she predicted, Moody was unable to come up with any questions for her. Madam Pomfrey and Ron exchanged uncomfortable glances.

Then Harry abruptly spoke up. "Did you ever worry about what Snape would really do to me?" Hermione turned to him in alarm, and he spoke with a casualness that belied the seriousness of the question. "I mean, did you ever worry he might just kill me or give me to Voldemort?"

Indignation disappeared. "Of course, I did," she said in a small voice. "I've… never been so scared. I kept wondering if I might be wrong…"

"Then why'd you help him?" Moody asked curtly.

Determined not to break down like a baby in the face of uncomfortable questions that they did, she had to admit, have a right to ask, she swallowed hard and met his eyes. "By the time he… Snape, I mean… asked, I trusted him. I did. I spent months with him helping me, helping the Order. It went beyond any game he might've been playing for Voldemort; the things he did for us would've got him _Crucio'd _to death." She recalled the time he'd come to her with the aftereffects of the curse still visible in his bearing and struggled to hold back a shudder. A little voice in the back of her mind told her she'd been thinking unfairly about him lately.

She shook her head and went on, "I was scared for Harry, but only that something might go wrong. Every… every… _logical _part of me, every part of me that was my head and not my… my heart," she felt herself blushing. "That part of me knew Snape was telling the truth and that he wouldn't hurt Harry." She turned back to Harry and murmured, "That's why I did it. I didn't want to. I knew how awful it'd be for you, for everyone. I yelled at him, begged him to find another way. We talked about any other ideas, but there was nothing that wouldn't blow his cover and put Voldemort on guard. That's why…" She finally had to break off and look away.

After a long silence, she heard Harry say to Moody, "Are you satisfied now?" Moody must have indicated some reply, because Harry said, "Then leave her alone. She's explained enough."

Hermione managed to look up again as Moody left the hospital wing, and saw that Harry was now looking at Ron. "If they'd told me before… I'd have blown his cover. I wouldn't have listened. None of us would've listened. The war would still be on, and we might all be dead."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, then back to Harry again, and nodded.

* * *

She was very glad to be released from the hospital wing the next day and free to get away from the muttering and staring of the Order. Now that there was no danger of her being charged as a traitor, once she was up and walking, she managed to persuade Harry and Ron that she didn't need them minding her.

Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had warmed to her again, as had Harry and Ron, but the rest of the Order seemed to keep their distance, and in the end, she just wanted to be alone. So she wandered out onto the grounds, and before she knew it, found herself pacing down to the greenhouses. An ironic choice of hideaways, she had to admit.

She saw Neville and Susan with Professor Sprout in Greenhouse One, wrestling some violently-struggling plant, and they waved cheerfully at her. It was a relief to be able to smile and wave back, but she didn't join them (even if she _had _wanted to brawl with that thorny thing they were trying to prune, which she didn't.) She made for the furthest of the greenhouses, found herself a bench, and sat down.

The quiet was pierced by the soft hissing of the irrigation spells, and also by soft buzzing. She put down her book and narrowed her eyes at the thick vegetation; sure enough, there were hummingbirds darting among the plants. It made her smile. Several zipped close to investigate her before buzzing away again, and she sat still, looking into their little faces until they took off. One little emerald-backed creature with a white neck and body landed on a small branch nearby to sip from a blossom, pausing between dipping its beak in and out to glance around. Then it leaned back and simply fell off the branch, its wings buzzing up to full speed and carrying it up and away in the time it took Hermione to blink.

"Hermione?"

She stiffened. She'd known he would come, but couldn't account for the tension she felt now at his presence.

"Severus."

He looked different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it at first, but… he had changed. Something about his bearing was different, as though he were both more and less overshadowed by the war than he had been as a spy. Yes, that was it.

He made no move to approach her; it was rather what she'd expected. He looked as unsure as she felt, but what _he_ was feeling, she couldn't guess. His black eyes burned into her, seeming to see right through her and making her feel like a student again. She dropped her gaze from his, instead watching the hummingbirds as they darted among the leaves.

"Moody said the Wizengamot dropped the charges."

"He is correct," said Snape. His voice was low and even.

"They believed Dumbledore's portrait after all?" she asked.

"Yes, after it was combined with additional evidence."

That made her look at him in surprise. "What new evidence?"

"A memory of Dumbledore's was discovered. It contained all the plans we'd made during the year preceding his death."

Hermione frowned. "But surely they must have considered the possibility that the pensieve might have been tampered with. Why would that be any more reliable than the portrait?"

"I assure you that anyone attempting to tamper with this particular memory would have had a very bad time of it." Snape's lips twitched. "Dumbledore placed the memory into Minerva's mind."

"What? You mean… she's been carrying it all this time? Then why didn't she know that you hadn't murdered Dumbledore?"

"She was aware that she was carrying his memory, but she was not able to experience it. The facts became evident only after it was removed from her mind and placed in a pensieve."

"That's… that's just amazing. Did the Headmistress say what it was like carrying Dumbledore's memory in her brain?"

"Most of his conscious thoughts were repressed, until the memory was removed. But she did note a persistent craving for sherbert lemons."

Hermione laughed, and felt some of the weight of the last several days starting to lift from her. Then she sighed.

"I'm glad he provided for you." Snape nodded in acknowledgement, and she asked, "How is Draco?"

"He returned to Hogwarts with me. Other than that, he is as well as can be expected given the circumstances."

Hermione shivered. "Will he be all right?"

"I believe so. He is a very resilient young man."

"I think you're right," Hermione said. She looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"I once considered Lucius Malfoy a friend, although I harbored no illusions about what he truly was. I am glad of his final decision. If my cause was to succeed, there was never any fate for Lucius except agony and death. I knew that, but I find that I am glad that he defied the Dark Lord in the sight of his son. That fact has been a boon to Draco as well."

"Do you think he would have turned on Voldemort, if he hadn't killed Narcissa and threatened his son?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I do believe that by the time the last lines were drawn, he understood and that put him on the same side as his son."

"What will Draco do now?"

"He has a number of options, more than he expected, I think. The Headmistress wished to speak to him as soon as he arrived. I imagine his future was the subject. Harry Potter was anxious to see him, too, much to my surprise." He shook his head.

"Nothing Harry does surprises me anymore." She hesitated, then looked at him directly. "What will _you_ do?"

"I have a number of options as well, but I have come to no decision as yet."

She was almost afraid to ask the next question. "Is there something stopping you?"

"I wished to wait until I knew what you had planned for yourself." He was the one who hesitated now. "I would have returned to inquire after you sooner, had it not been for the danger of increasing the Wizengamot's attention upon you. Nevertheless, I am… I remain in your debt, for all that you have done for me."

"I see." Hermione felt the weight return, heavy with disappointment. "I am an obligation to you."

"That is not exactly my meaning."

She walked away from him, and fingered the red blossoms of a lush plant. "It doesn't matter. I am not tied to you in any way, and you needn't worry that I expect something from you. You are free to do anything you want now, so please, don't let any thoughts of me hold you back."

"All the same… I should like to know your situation here, before I depart. I am aware of the difficulties that you have had with the Order, and I am responsible for having put you in that position."

Hermione shrugged. "You asked, but I made the choices. And you were right. I don't deny that some of the Order are still a bit cross with me, but I'm not in any danger."

"But your plans after the war…" Snape pressed.

She cut him off. "I haven't made up my mind, either. There are a number of people I need to talk to: Harry, Ron, my family, the Headmistress. People whose opinions I want." It hadn't come out quite the way she meant it. She almost blurted out that she hadn't meant that, but held back.

Snape's face had no expression, but his presence was suddenly making her want to cry… and she was tired of crying, so she turned away altogether.

_Why can't you just go away?_

"Then I will not intrude upon your deliberations, nor upon your privacy, whatever you decide." He made her a slight, stiff bow. "If you require any assistance… "

He was walking towards the entry, quicker than she'd expected.

"Severus…"

He paused. Suddenly, there were a hundred things flitting around in her head like hummingbirds, things she felt she ought to say. But they were moving through her mind so swiftly that she couldn't seem to catch them long enough to speak. Finally, she whispered, "Thank you."

Snape blinked. "For what?"

"For trusting me." Snape frowned and leaned toward her, as if he were wondering if she had been brain-damaged by the curses. Hermione stepped backward reflexively. "For trusting me with your work, for what you did… for letting me help."

This time, it was Snape who dropped her gaze. "I asked nothing of which you were not capable. I have been long aware of the extend of your abilities." Awkwardly, he added, " I find that I do regret the circumstances in which you were placed and what you suffered, and I understand that some actions of mine…"

She might not have understood what he meant, but she had never seen him blush before.

"I don't regret them!" she blurted out. He blinked, and she felt blood rushing to her own face. "I… er… do regret some things, but… um… not that."

Snape muttered. "I needlessly complicated an already dangerous situation. I spoke often to you, and to Potter, about the necessity of maintaining emotional control. I did not expect to lose that control myself."

Hermione huffed. "If you had your way, we would have fought that war without ever knowing what we were fighting for. Harry cares about all of us, and I care about him, and them, and… and…"

There was something new in Snape's eyes as he regarded her. It was as though a curtain had parted. Just as quickly, his expression closed again, and he drew himself up again, as if something in his body pained him.

"You are very young. You have not experienced enough of life and the realities of war, and what choices become necessary."

"I've experienced enough war to know that we should never let go of the people we love!" she snapped.

He did not react, but she was horrified, remembering what he had said to her. "_For the sake of ending this war and the threat of the Dark Lord's dominance once and for all, I murdered the one man in the world I have ever truly called a friend."_

Now again, she felt like a schoolgirl, upstart and inexperienced, opening her mouth when she hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about. Perhaps, after all, it would be better for both of them if she took some time to grow up. She wasn't some heroic damsel and he wasn't a noble warrior… this wasn't a book. He was still watching her, and she forced herself to look at him again, feeling terribly ashamed.

"You're right," she murmured. "We both have options now, and we should make our decisions without… bias."

Snape looked away and cleared his throat. "Quite right," he said, brisk and impersonal. "It's for the best."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, marveling that her voice sounded so steady.

Snape bowed to her once more, and took his leave.

_It's the right decision, _she told herself. _It's for the best._

* * *

When she got back to the castle, all she wanted was to go to her room and hide under the covers. But as soon as she came through the main doors, she could hear raised voices.

_Lord, what now?_

As she drew nearer to the great hall, her fears were confirmed: one of the voices was Harry's, and the other was Ginny. She was reaching for the door handle when it suddenly opened, and frazzled-looking Ron came out. They both rocked back on their heels, but then Ron hissed, and pushed her away from the door. He didn't seem upset with her personally, so she guessed what he was about to say.

"Don't go in," he told her. "You'll only set them off worse."

Before she could question him, an angry, hurt voice reached her ears. "Harry, please!"

Her stomach lurched. It was Remus Lupin.

His voice heavy with emotion, Harry shouted. "Get away from me. You've got no right. I'm not your bloody property!"

"If you'd just listen…" Ginny's voice was angry, but Hermione could tell that she was crying.

"I have listened! I've listened to everyone telling me what to do, what to think, who to trust… for this _ENTIRE BLOODY WAR_! I've had enough, and the war's over! If you lot don't approve of the company I keep, you can bloody well sod off!"

Ron was cringing, and Hermione leaned heavily against the wall beside the doors, as they heard furious footsteps pounding across the stone floor. Somewhere in the great hall, another door slammed violently, and they both winced. In the corridor behind them, someone let out a long, low whistle.

"Told them off, has he?" Ron and Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning nonchalantly against the opposite wall. "I knew it wouldn't be long. That one looked like a cauldron ready to boil over when I got here!"

"He has been wound a bit tight," Ron admitted. At Hermione's grimace, he said, "Believe me, there's nothing you can do. They're all barking. And you… well, you know." He patted her on the arm apologetically. He waved at Draco and said, "I'll leave you to it," and started down the hall. He paused and turned back to Hermione. "It's not your fault."

Hermione's throat tightened, and she couldn't look at anything but the floor. Draco came over.

"He's right, you know. Both that it's not your fault, and that they're barking."

That made her look up at him, and she couldn't help smiling.

"But their fighting…" she began, and he cut her off.

"Is not just about you," Draco finished, folding his arms. "Have to admit I was surprised. Never expected Potter to turn into Snape's biggest fan. That was the final coal under the cauldron, if you know what I mean." He shook his head. "Screaming like a bloody banshee. I thought he was going to rip La Weaslette's head off. And Lupin!"

"What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't a bad Defense teacher; bloody fool should have know when to back off, especially when Potter went off on Weasley." Draco looked genuinely baffled. "'Laying the facts'… or the facts as he knew them, at any rate…"

"What facts?" Hermione demanded.

"About the people who had supposedly been killed by trusting Snape."

"You mean Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, him first… I think Potter might have let that go, if Lupin hadn't kept on. Brought up Sirius Black, and even Potter's dad."

Hermione hissed. "Oh god! That's… that's…!"

"Unbecoming a decent werewolf?" Draco finished.

Hermione almost spat. "He _knows_ it's more complicated than that. Oh… how could he?"

Draco raised his hands. "You're conjuring for the coven, Granger. But, yeah, that's the gist of it. Potter did a great raging hippogriff imitation, and he swears he's leaving Hogwarts."

Hermione groaned, and Draco said. "There's no avoiding it. He's not the only one. We're not students anymore, and Hogwarts isn't the bastion of wisdom and welcome it used to be." He pulled a face. "Headmistress is all right, but all the same, I think I'll be off soon, too."

"You?" Hermione stared at him, and could see that he wasn't just being cheeky. She sighed. "Oh, Draco… what will you do?"

"The Malfoy estate is in a bit of a mess right now, and it'll take a few years to sort it out. I have to get our interests out of all the old Death Eater dealings, and into more legitimate ventures. I lost more than half the family's worth in Ministry fines already. No doubt you've heard."

Hermione nodded. "But what will you do for yourself?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe an apprenticeship in a few years, when things have settled down. But not before I've got the Malfoy name out of the mud. You?"

"I haven't really come to any decision, but I imagine that I'll be leaving as well."

"All good things come to an end, and all bad things as well… I hope. And Snape?"

"What about Snape?" she demanded.

"C'mon, Granger. This is me you're talking to." He gave her a sly grin. "The war is over now, and you and he…" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, we're not!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's going his way… and I… I'm going mine. And you're right… the war's over, and it was just… I mean… we…"

To her intense relief, Draco blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I just didn't know if you were still…"

"No, we're not." She said it flatly. "It was just one of those… things."

"Okay." Draco didn't speak for a few moments, and then, "Hermione," he said slowly, "if you've got no plans… I mean, commitments… then what about… I mean, would you consider…"

"Consider what?"

"I know you and Snape were… I mean, I know you were not… like that, with me. And I wasn't like that with you either… not that you're not… nice, and all. But now that the war's over, there's not many people that I.. you know, respect… and not many people like me much either."

Hermione was getting increasingly uneasy. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, you're going away, and I'm going away, and we get along… all right… somaybewecouldgoawaytogether."

At this point, she couldn't help wondering which of their faces was redder.

"Um… well… I don't quite understand. What is it you want from me… us?"

"I don't mean anything by it," Draco said, quickly. "Just… we get along, and I was thinking that maybe… later on… things might… happen."

"Happen? Things?"

"It's just that I don't have a lot of prospects." His mouth fell open. "Oh, shite! I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione couldn't help bursting into hysterical giggles. "No offense taken. The truth is, I don't have many prospects either. And I think you're… nice, too. But just because we don't have prospects… that's not a good enough reason to… you know."

"Okay." Draco folded his arms and grinned at her. "But it could have been fun."

_He may have uncommonly improved in the last year_, Hermione thought, _but he's still a cheeky brat._

"If you behave yourself," she teased him, "I might even come and visit."

"Under cover of darkness and in a black veil, I hope," he leered.

"As a _friend_, you prat!"

His smile became less sly, and he answered her with uncharacteristic sincerity. "As a friend… I'd like that."

* * *

Hermione hovered her trunk out the door of her room, and down the flights of stairs to the main corridor. Trotting down the stairs behind her, Harry was carrying even less, a single bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're not taking much," she said.

"I don't own much," Harry replied. "I'll be fine."

She didn't question him, knowing from past investigation into Harry's family that his father had left him a sizeable legacy. As long as he wasn't absurdly spendthrift, his Gringott's vault would keep him comfortable the rest of his life. But knowing Harry, if he was going to be spendthrift in any way, it would be because he was too generous.

"So, where are you going first?"

"Crossing to France. It's the easiest. We went to Dover on holiday once, but the Dursleys left me in the room all day. I loved sitting on the balcony and watching the ferry come and go. So, I'm starting there."

"Used to dream about running away on the ferry, did you?" Hermione smiled.

"That's what I'm doing, isn't it?"

"No, you're exploring. No time schedules, no rules, no constraints, no…"

"Prophecy." Harry finished. "And no Harry Potter." He pulled his fringe down over his scar. "I tried a glamour, but it still wouldn't hide the bloody thing. Muggle way will have to do."

"And speaking of putting things in the past," They were in the corridor outside the great hall, and she nodded towards the door, "You should say good-bye."

Harry's face hardened, and he shook his head. "There's no need. They know I'm leaving."

"That's not the same thing," she said, and as he tried to keep walking, she stopped and caught his arm.

"Harry, you don't know how long you'll be gone. If you don't at least take your leave, it will weigh on you the entire trip."

"Nuh'won't," Harry muttered, like a sulky child. But the fact that he didn't wrench free was telling, and she didn't move, holding his arm and watching him until he relaxed.

"They're still holding out about you, y'know," he said. "I don't like it. It's not fair."

"Someone told me that nothing about war is fair. I can accept that, but whatever right or wrong things they think, they love you and you know it. You've got every right to go away, and find out what life has to offer other than prophecies and scars. But, please, don't take any regrets with you. Just tell them good-bye."

"I did leave them something," Harry began, but she shook her head.

"That's not the same, and you know it. If you leave here angry, and leave them angry, it will never be right again."

Harry looked close to breaking. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She watched the play of emotions across his face, indecision, anger, hurt, frustration, sorrow. He glanced over his shoulder at the great hall doors, then turned back toward her, with a heavy, put-upon sigh.

"Well…" he glanced past her for a moment, towards the castle entrance, then shook his head at her. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things, but you're right. I'll see you at the train station." Then quickly, as if he was afraid his nerve would fail him, he spun around and bolted into the great hall.

Hermione snorted to herself as she turned around. _Melodramatic little… _She froze. In the shadows at the end of the hall stood a tall, dark figure… like a sentry waiting for her to pass. Trying hard to ignore the churning of her stomach, she summoned up her courage and walked up to him.

"Severus… have you come to see me off?"

"I heard you were departing." He fell into step beside her as they moved towards the doors. "Connemara, is it?"

She nodded.

"It seems a rather small university for a witch of your stature."

"That's the point. Minerva actually described them as isolationist. Some of them may not even know Harry's name. It's a safe gamble that most won't know mine. A large number of the students are Muggleborn, and I won't face the kind of prejudice I've faced here."

"Because of you, that will change for your successors here."

"I hope that's true," she said.

"Minerva is one of those who is determined that it shall be."

"Are you?"

He shook his head. "I will not be returning to Hogwarts. Although, I shall take on private apprentices, and small groups of students, who wish to continue their studies at advanced or specialized levels beyond Hogwarts."

"In other words, those who have advanced beyond the level of dunderheads," she said slyly.

"That is my objective," Snape replied, with great dignity.

"That's wonderful," she told him, honestly. "Oh! Draco…"

"I have already spoken to him. He is not yet ready to make that commitment, but I am confident that he will, in time. He has great potential in many magical subjects, but I don't wish to discourage or distract him from taking responsibility for his family's assets."

They were standing in front of the doors. She turned to him, and said, "There's something I've never thanked you for."

He frowned.

"For keeping your promise about Harry," she explained.

"I am not in the habit of breaking my word," he said flatly. Then he admitted, "I'm pleased to see that he fully comprehends the reason for your choice, in the end." His face darkened. "Even if others do not."

"He's less forgiving than I am. I understand why some still feel that way."

"Than for the first time, I am more of Potter's mind, where their treatment of you is concerned."

"I appreciate that, but I would prefer that everyone just forgive each other," she said.

"Such things don't happen quickly; forgiveness is easy when you are young."

Hermione laughed. "Tell that to Harry!"

Snape raised his eyebrow. "I take it, then, that he did not tell you that he requested my assistance in transferring one third of the contents of his bank vault over to the Weasley family vault, just this very morning. And another third to Remus Lupin."

Hermione's mouth fell open, and he added, " I doubt they have even received the notice yet."

"But… but Harry…"

"Remains a wealthy young man, second only to Draco in the Order."

"And here I thought nothing he did would surprise me anymore." She suddenly recalled how Harry had looked behind her before changing his mind about saying good-bye to Remus and Ginny. Why had he… Her mouth fell open for the second time in five minutes. "Oh god! He knows!"

Snape actually blushed. "He does."

"Did he hex you?"

"No."

"Did you hex _him_?"

"_No."_

"So, he knows it's all over with?"

"Is it?"

She stared at him. Looking slightly uncomfortable, Snape said," Hermione. I have no wish to force you into any situation… I am aware that Draco made an offer…"

"I don't _want_ Draco," she said sharply, then cringed and added, "At least, not like that."

He waited for her to continue.

"I know what kind of a man I want… I've always known." She couldn't look at him anymore, and whispered, "That part is easy. The trouble is…" Dammit, her throat was getting too tight to talk. "The trouble is that I realized, in the last few weeks of the war, that I'm not the person that I want to be, when I'm finally with him. I need some time to become that person."

Snape had come very close to her, without her actually seeing him move. There was a softness in his eyes that she'd never seen before, or maybe she had seen it before… months ago, but hadn't realized in those moments, what it truly meant. He raised one hand, and cautiously touched his fingers to her hair, and trailed it down the side of her face.

"You plan your life with true wisdom." His thumb brushed her cheek one more time, then he lowered his hand and stepped back from her. "Throughout the war, it was I who made the plans for myself, and then, for you. I know they were not easy for you. It is well that now you should make the plans yourself. I will not interfere, but will await my place in them, if you will have me."

"How will I find you?"

"I have always trusted in your ingenuity. If ever you are ready, you will know the way."

_If…_ With his eyes and his voice, so close to her, she felt a desperate desire to qualify it, to make it _when_, but her rational side held her back. He had given her time to make that decision, and she knew she was too confused in her mind, and too befuddled in her heart, to make it wisely. Time to do the sensible thing, the rational thing.

She stepped to one side, and he stepped out of her path, clearing the way to the door.

"Good-bye, Severus." Without looking back, she walked straight and determined, out through the doors, and let them fall closed behind her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	27. Epilogue

**Mum's A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and responded, and stuck with this story from the beginning. I've enjoyed sharing it with you. Thanks and much love to Jocelyn, who has encouraged me, beta'd for me, and frequently jumped in and written it with me. It's been great fun.**

**_Joce's A/N:_** _Let me echo Mum's thanks to everyone for all the encouragement and feedback. Mum and I have a great time writing together and one of the best parts is reading your reviews._

**EPILOGUE**

Hermione dropped the parchment into her lap, and sighed. She'd been working most of the day on this same paper, and it just wasn't coming together. Midway through the term at university, she was already tired of schoolwork. Part of the problem was her mood – dull enough to match the weather outside. From her window, she could watch the dismal rain, dripping down on the rough landscape. The accompanying mist nearly obscured the waters of the lough, and did block the view of the hills beyond.

Contributing to her mood was the card sitting on the window seat beside her. She picked it up and read the address again. Italy… Harry was in Italy. Although, she still felt she'd made the right decision to get away and take some time to find herself, she missed him.

The University had been an excellent choice, and she'd written to Professor McGonagall to thank her for the recommendation. Contrary to what she'd first hoped, the students here _had_ heard of Harry Potter, and some had even heard of his friend Hermione Granger, but they left her alone and respected her privacy. She wasn't besieged with questions about the "Chosen One," and the other students seemed content to accept her on her own merits. It was a refreshing change.

She'd made a few friends, and got on with her roommate, a local girl by the name of Keara; she was a student of Charms, with solid academic credentials, but preferred socializing to studying at any given time. It could be irritating when she arrived back at the dormitory at quarter to midnight with an army of friends from the pubs; on the other hand, she didn't turn up her nose at her more studious roommate, and never failed to invite Hermione, who began going out with her once or twice a week. Keara was also determined to find mates for every single boy and girl at the school. However, her campaign on Hermione's behalf was going nowhere, and a frustrated Keara demanded an explanation one night.

"Out with it, girl. I've been throwing men at you for weeks, some of them quite… nice, but you turn up your nose, and don't make an effort at all! There's only one possible reason. Either you don't like men… and I don't believe that for a minute, or you have someone already, and you haven't told me. So… which is it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, started laughing, and then burst into tears. Keara was immediately contrite.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry. Put my foot in it, didn't I?"

It took Hermione a few minutes to collect herself. "It's all right. You couldn't have known." But she didn't elaborate. Keara and the other girls in the dormitory naturally assumed that some great tragedy had befallen Hermione's love life, and that it was too much of a wrench for her to talk about.

Hermione didn't enlighten them.

* * *

So the pestering on the boyfriend front stopped, for the most part, and Keara ended up owing Hermione more than a few favors when Hermione caught her sneaking her own boyfriend-of-the-month into the female students' dormitory on several occasions. But contrary to the mutterings of some of the other girls at the University, Hermione was no prude, and so long as Keara's liaisons didn't wake her in the middle of the night, she held her peace.

Keara waited quite awhile before questioning her about Harry Potter, although Hermione had no doubt the other girl knew who he was and was curious. One rainy afternoon, she slogged into their rooms to find Hermione adding another postcard to the small boxful she'd already received.

"You ever go out with Harry Potter?"

Hermione blinked. "Me? Lord, no!" The idea made her laugh, but her roommate looked puzzled.

"That's what people around here figure; he's off doing heroic things and left you crying." Hermione laughed harder. "No? You do seem… sad, when you get letters from him. Er… I haven't read them," she added quickly.

"He's just a friend I miss," Hermione replied. She eyed his last postcard and muttered, "And he's very warm and sunny in Sicily at the moment, the prat."

Keara wrinkled her nose. "Lucky bloke." She tossed her umbrella into a corner of the stone floor and began performing Drying Charms on clothes and hair. "We just wonder; you never talk about him."

Hermione shrugged. "He's just a school friend like any… really. There's nothing terribly amazing about him. He'd tell you the same." She paused for a moment, then pulled the postcard up and read aloud, "_I crossed over from Italy yesterday on a fishing boat. Tonight I'm watching Mount Etna; the fireworks are terrific. There are Muggle tour guides who will take people a little closer. I'd kind of like to do that. Volcanoes are amazing. I saw Mount Vesuvius when I went to Naples and walked through the two towns it buried."_

"But what's he doing in Italy in the first place?"

"Just traveling. Harry's never really been outside the country. Now that the war is over, he wants to see the world a bit."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I thought about it," she replied. "He probably wouldn't have minded, but we spent all of school together; I think we both needed to experience a little bit of life on our own."

"Does _he _have a girlfriend?"

"Oh honestly, you're incorrigible!" Hermione shook her head, but they were both grinning. "Not that I know of. One never knows who he could meet around the world, I suppose. And unlike some people, _I _have no intention of prying about his love life."

Keara just snorted.

* * *

Her first term at university went well, although the workload was heavier than anything Hogwarts had ever thrown at her. Harry sometimes speculated in his letters about the possibility of going to university when he returned, but she privately thought that if he wanted to do that, he'd have to develop a better work ethic than he'd had in school.

Ron was in Romania with Charlie; it took his letters a bit longer to get to Hermione, and vice versa, but they did correspond. When the first one arrived three weeks after the winter term ended, Hermione endured another round of interrogation. "So is _this _the one?"

"Noooo!"

She didn't tell Keara and the gossips that she and Ron had been involved once; it was a moot point anyway and would only open her up to more speculation. To her intense relief, he no longer seemed to have any reservations about her, and rambled freely about life among the dragons and what news he'd had from home. Harry turned up in Romania mid-way through Hermione's spring term, and their letters arrived together that time, both twice as long as normal, with obnoxious commentary scrawled into the margins of each letter by the other. She'd giggled for two hours reading those.

_So Charlie and I took Harry on the grand tour and re-introduced him to an old friend. His Hungarian Horntail from the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament! Thought Harry was going to wet himself!_

_**That is NOT true, you bloody lying prat! **_

_We also have Norbert here. Remember Norbert? Hagrid's Norwegian Ridgeback? As foul-tempered as ever, according to Charlie, but he's getting on well. He's almost full-grown; dragons mature at 10, you know. Can you believe it was nine years ago that Hagrid hatched him in that bloody kettle?_

_**Hah! And the ferret ended up in detention after he reported us to McGonagall.**_

She put the letters away, and headed out to meet with a group of students working on an Applied Arithmancy project. Afterwards, she had plans to join Keara and several friends at a local pub. It was going to be a late night, but as tomorrow was Sunday, she'd have the chance to catch a nap in the afternoon.  
It occurred to her, not for the first time, that she wasn't missing Harry and Ron as much as she'd thought she would. She missed their companionship, it was true, but the need to be with them every minute was gone. Perhaps it was because she finally had a life of her own, spending time with people who shared the same intellectual interests, and people who enjoyed being around her for some reason other than that she was Harry Potter's friend. In a way, it was very satisfactory.

* * *

After her first year, she decided against going home for more than a short visit to her parents, and spent the summer on a research project. It came together very nicely and topped off, according to her tutors and lecturers, a most promising beginning to her academic career. She was exhausted, but very pleased with how things were turning out. With a few weeks before the fall term was set to begin, she selected her next courses of study with her tutors' help and thought to do some preliminary work, but a letter arrived.

_My dearest, adored Hermione,_

_I could not bear to restrain myself a moment longer; knowing how desperately you have been pining for the sight of my devastatingly handsome face, I have decided to take pity on you. No doubt your life has been most terribly dull without my wit and charm to brighten your days, I invite you once again to partake of these delights:_

_If you can tear yourself away from your intellectual pursuits (and I know you can, Granger, your blasted summer work is done and Michaelmas doesn't start for a month!), would you deign to grace my Brittany estate with your presence for a fortnight?_

_I await your reply, heart in my throat._

_Everlastingly and devotedly yours,_

_Lord Draconis Tiberius Augustus Malfoy._

* * *

_Dearest Lord Draconis Pratius Ferrutus Malfoy:_

_Upon receiving your most eloquent missive, I quivered and wept with delight. Such an honor that such an upstanding and noble and pointy individual as yourself would deign to soil your doorstep with my humble presence._

_Yet how may I refuse?_

_At once I have commenced in canceling my planned torrid liaisons with my numerous wealthy and highborn lovers in Italy, South America, and around the globe so that I might fly to your side! I shall arrive at the hour of midnight veiled in black as you have long demanded and hope that you will have your wicked way with me at once as you have long desired!_

_Until then, my love!_

_Lustfully yours,_

_Hermioneus Janetus Muggleness Grangerus_

* * *

Well, she wasn't veiled in black, and it wasn't midnight, but she did go to Draco's summer home. When she arrived at the impressive estate, which looked quite suitable for a luxurious holiday, and knocked at the door, neither Draco nor any servants greeted her. The door simply swung open.

She frowned. The entry hall was rather dark. How odd. With some apprehension, she stepped inside, debating pulling her wand out, but deciding against it.

"Hello?"

All at once, figures lunged at her from the shadows, and the silence was broken by deafening bellows of, "_HERMIONEEEEEEEE!"_

She dropped her bag with a shout of surprise as she was tackled from three different directions and whirled about. "What—who?"

She got a confused look at hair of many colors, then her assailants stepped back with three matching, ridiculous grins. "Surprise!" said Draco, looking triumphant.

Harry and Ron looked equally smug, and as reality finally caught up with Hermione, she let out a squeal and hugged each of them in turn. "Harry! Ron! What are you two doing here?"

"I sent for reinforcements!" said Draco gravely. "After reading that letter, I decided you were too much woman for me alone."

"What do you say, Hermione?" Ron waggled his eyebrows. "Ready for a threesome?"

"There's four of us!" she protested.

Harry leered at her. "I like to watch."

"Just be sure to take notes," said Draco.

"I'll even hold your coat!"

"Honestly, couldn't you three go back to hating each other?" Hermione said with exasperation. "On the same wavelength, you're more than I can stand—like the Weasley triplets!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron.

"What's a wavelength?" Draco asked.

Harry and Hermione both burst out laughing. "Never mind," said Harry. "Come on in, Hermione, we've got catching up to do."

Draco immediately turned into the charming host and ordered Hermione's bags taken to her room and tea on the terrace.

* * *

"Malfoy and I met up again in Paris, completely by chance, in July," Harry told her.

"Just in time for Potter's birthday," Draco declared. "I couldn't very well let him celebrate it alone, so I took pity on him."

"Honestly, you 'take pity' on a lot of people when you want company," Hermione snorted.

The boys ignored her. Harry was grinning, "We hit every hot spot in Paris."

"Did you get drunk?" she demanded in outrage.

"Completely and utterly… I don't think there's a word to describe exactly how drunk we got," Harry replied easily, grinning still broadly.

Draco frowned, "What nightclub was it we were coming out of…"

"When I fell down?" Harry asked. He pulled a face. "Buggered if I remember!"

"Blimey, wish I'd been there," Ron muttered.

"And we were singing… what were we singing?" Harry asked.

"The Hogwarts song," said Draco.

"No, that was earlier… we were going _in_ to a nightclub that time, I think…"

"… or we got turned around… can't remember."

"Oh honestly, you two do not have a shred of sense between you!" Hermione groaned.

"Anyway," Harry went on, "I fell down!"

Hermione stared. "You what?"

Draco nodded. "Flat on his back."

"Bloody hell, I wish I'd been there!"

"Was a sight, I can tell you."

"I can't… I barely remember anything!" Harry did not seem the least bit troubled by Hermione's appalled reaction to his behavior. "So there I am, lying on my back in the middle of a street… somewhere in Paris, and the next thing I know, this person bends over me and says, 'All right there, Harry?'"

"Oh lord, someone _recognized _you?" Hermione cried.

Draco laughed. "I'll say they did!"

"And I recognized him."

"Which was surprising, given the state _you _were in," Draco remarked.

"You were just as bad, Malfoy, considering what you'd been doing in the gutter the nightclub before that!"

"Hey!"

"So you recognized him? Who was it?" Hermione demanded.

Harry looked at her with a broad grin. "Remus Lupin."

Her mouth fell open. "Remus? In Paris? And he saw you… like that?"

"Wasn't quite as put out with him as I expected," said Draco. "Think he missed you, Potter."

Harry shrugged. Hermione regarded him. "So… what happened?"

"Well, first he dragged us home…"

"And then he got us sober," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head, no longer interested in the boys' drunken antics. "You know what I mean. What _happened_?"

Harry avoided her eyes, but said, "We talked… for a long time."

"_And?_"

"And… well, things are all right. I went back to England with him for a bit… just to see how everyone was doing, y'know?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry went on. "I saw Ron and all of his family."

He swallowed. "And Ginny."

Hermione held her breath.

Harry shrugged. "And… things are all right."

Tentatively, Hermione probed. "All right between you and Remus… and you and Ginny?"

Harry nodded. "By the way, she said to tell you hello."

Hermione smiled, and the knot that had been inside her for a very long time finally loosened. "I'm so glad."

* * *

They had spent a wonderful three weeks together, enjoying a slightly different brand of Malfoy hospitality than what Draco's parents might have offered, and getting to know each other all over again. Only this time without any shadow of war or threat of death hanging over them.

By the time the holiday came to an end, they knew an annual tradition had begun, and promised that whatever awaited them in the coming year, they would be back again.

In her second year, Hermione expanded on her previous Arithmancy project, and with the help of her professor, was able to publish a treatise that updated the application of Arithmancy in modern magic for the first time in a hundred years. It was well received, and they went to several different universities to give presentation on her findings. As a result of this, Hermione's name began to circulate in professional and academic circles, as one of the foremost up and coming magical scientists.

As her second year drew to a close, she was bombarded with offers for apprenticeships and post-graduation employment, that more or less guaranteed her entry into almost any career path she fancied.

* * *

"I honestly haven't made up my mind yet," she told the boys, when they reunited in Brittany the following summer, for an even longer holiday this time.

(Well, it wasn't just a holiday. Ron had the entire summer off, and when the boys approached her with the suggestion of extending their reunion, Draco bribed her with the unlimited use of the Malfoy family library. As a result, Malfoy house elves frequently arrived from the family vaults, their arms loaded with books, and the three boys had to sometimes resort to dragging her physically away from her desk, to get her to spend any time with them.)

"Well, you've still got two years to decide, don't you?" Ron asked.

Actually, no… I'm completing my requirements a bit faster, and I'll be finished after this next year."

Draco laughed. "Bloody hell, woman, only you would manage to rush through university."

"It's not uncommon for those of us who _apply_ ourselves to our work," Hermione answered primly.

Draco bowed. "Yes, oh goddess of wisdom!"

Harry and Ron chortled.

Hermione glared at them. "A little more education wouldn't do any of you any harm, I might add!"

Draco said, "As it happens, I'm starting my formal apprenticeship this fall."

Hermione almost choked on her wine. "You didn't tell me that! What apprenticeship? Where? With who?"

"With whom," Ron corrected in a snooty voice.

"Ooooh," said Harry.

Draco shot them a quelling look. "Well, I'm… uh… apprenticing in Potions, you know." He faltered, and glanced at Harry.

Hermione's chest was suddenly too tight to breathe. Harry swallowed and said carefully, "You know Professor Snape was talking about taking formal apprentices… he got started just before we all got together last year, and, well, he's still one of the best Potions Masters in England."

Ron nodded, "Got himself a good business growing up. About five apprentices, with what, five years per term?"

"Six," said Draco. "Mastery is the ultimate goal, but he's doing well already. He'll be one of the foremost Masters in the world within a few years, I'll wager."

Hermione pulled her scattered wits together. "And so… he must not be at Hogwarts any longer."

The boys nodded. "Can't teach at school and handle apprentices," Harry confirmed.

"But could he afford to set himself up with that?" she mused, steadying herself with practical thoughts.

"He's got backers," said Ron. Hermione blinked, and noticed that neither Harry nor Draco would meet her eyes.

"Oh. Well, good." She took a deep breath. "I think that will suit him."

"It does," Harry confirmed. "There's already competition for his apprenticeships."

She nodded again stupidly. "Is he…" the word stuck in her throat. "Satisfied?"

"Satisfied. Yeah," Draco said.

* * *

With six weeks to go before the end of their university career, Hermione and Keara solidified their post-school plans and lamented their impending separation.

"Even though you have to put up with Simon every other night?" Keara teased.

"Every _other _night? You two practically live here," Hermione retorted playfully. "It's quite unfair that I should have to pay rent for a double room!"

"I would never have complained if you'd brought a boy home!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you two are off to Dublin, then?"

Keara nodded. "Starting my internship in the MediCharms Department at St. Brendan's Hospital. You?"

"I think I'm going to accept the Research Position at Oxford's Magical Development program."

"Bloody hell, do you have any idea how elite they are? You make me sick sometimes!" Hermione laughed. "So you'll be living at Oxford?"

" Oxford or London—it'd be an easy commute," Hermione said. "And I've got some good friends in London."

"Harry Potter?" Keara raised her eyebrows. "People say he's turned into a right idle rich! Doesn't do much of anything!"

Hermione dropped her book. "_That _is not true. Harry may not be 'employed' as you and I will be, but he's no bum either. He did go travel for a bit, but he bloody well deserved it, and now he's at the Ministry every day."

"Doing what?" Keara asked curiously.

"Consulting… or lobbying, really." Hermione said proudly. "He does a lot of work on behalf of Hogwarts—magical education matters. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up on the Board of Governors in a few years. There's a whole slew of werewolf legislation that's going to be repealed, thanks in no small part to Harry, and he works very closely with Arthur Weasley in Magical Law Enforcement."

Keara looked impressed. "I'd no idea!"

"Harry prefers being out of the spotlight," Hermione replied, and changed the subject. "Has Simon had any luck with his Potions apprenticeships yet?"

"No, although we've high hopes for the one with Master Padriac O'Connor. I'd like that one; he'd be in Dublin with me. The one with Josefina de Valles in Spain would be a good opportunity too, but he hasn't had a reply to his application yet. He's sent out letters to six more this morning."

"Did Professor Montoya give him a recommendation?"

"Yes, so that should help," Keara mused. "What he really wants is to land one with Severus Snape in London, but that's the longest bloody shot of them all!"

Hermione managed not to wince or blush. "He's very exclusive, they say," she mumbled.

Keara was too distracted to notice, thank heavens. "And a real tyrannical git from what I've heard, but brilliant as they come. I'm glad to be going into Charms, the Professors in that field are so much more agreeable."

"That would be true."

"You would've had Snape at Hogwarts, wouldn't you?" Keara asked.

Hermione gulped. "Er… yes."

"So? Is he as bad as they say?"

Smiling weakly, Hermione replied, "Worse."

* * *

That night, while Keara and her boyfriend were out at a late-night exam-cramming session - in a pub, Hermione couldn't sleep. Even after three years, hearing the name of Severus Snape still made her heart pound.

But something had been different this afternoon; although her palms had sweated and chest had felt as tight as ever, for the first time in ages, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling.

Now she was turning over in her mind everything they'd said, everything they'd done, the way it felt to be kissed, the way she'd reacted to his touch. More than anything else, she could recall the intensity in his dark eyes, the depth of understanding there, and his words… a farewell that was so much more.

_"Throughout the war, it was I who made the plans for myself, and then, for you. I know they were not easy for you. It is well that now you should make the plans yourself. I will not interfere, but will await my place in them, if you will have me." _

_If you will have me…_

Keara and Simon stumbled through the door the following morning to find Hermione in her pajamas laboring over the kitchen table. That in itself wasn't unusual. "Don't you ever sleep?" Simon demanded, going to make coffee.

"I might ask you two the same thing," Hermione muttered, not looking up from her work. She picked up her completed project and carried it to the window.

Keara was trying to focus her eyes. "What's that? What _are _you doing?" she demanded as Hermione leaned halfway out the window to hang the brightly-colored object on a hook from the outside wall.

"It's a feeder… for hummingbirds," Hermione said.

Simon stared at her. "Uh, Hermione, you may be brilliant, but we don't _get _hummingbirds around here."

"And even if one should happen to be blown ashore, how are they going to find your feeder?" Keara added dubiously.

"You'd be surprised," Hermione told them. "They have a way of knowing when they're wanted."

* * *

With the end of term came goodbyes that were both reluctant in parting and eager to begin the next stages of life. Hermione pushed aside nostalgia as she packed up the last of her belongings. Simon and Keara's things were already set to go, and they'd had their farewell party at their favorite pub the night before.

Even Hermione had required a Hangover Potion that morning. She was going to miss them.

Her tutors and professors had given her heartfelt wishes of success and happiness, and more than a few expected to remain in touch with her as colleagues as well as mentors.

Ron was home from Romania again, and he and Harry were planning to meet Hermione at the Portkey Station to help her move into her flat in London.

She was putting the last of her boxes on a hover cart when Keara and Simon burst through the door at a dead run. They barely gasped out a greeting before diving for their boxes; Keara was panting for breath, and Simon was dead white.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell…"

"What _is _it?" Hermione exclaimed in alarm.

Simon ignored her, rifling desperately through a box, muttering, "C.V., recommendations… _shite_…"

"WHAT?" Hermione demanded.

"He's here!" Keara sputtered. "Him… here… in the quad… everybody's going to…"

With a huff of frustration, Hermione shook her shoulders. "Talk sense, girl! _Who _is here?"

"Snape!" Simon exploded, clutching a handful of parchments. "He just showed up… nobody knew… gonna give him…" He rattled his application papers.

A strange and not-unpleasant calm settled over Hermione. She walked over to Simon, took his papers, and began straightening them. "In that case," she said evenly, "you need to get grip on yourself. Is he here for interviews? Shouldn't you ask the school to put you on his schedule?"

"Not here for interviews," Simon said, but he seemed to gradually collect his wits. "No one knows what he's doing here, but everyone's going to be giving him applications and try to get an interview anyway."

"Hurry!" Keara squeaked.

Hermione dusted off Simon's robes and steered them both towards the door. "Let's go, then. _Calm, _you two."

With little whimpers of assent, the pair let Hermione guide them down to the quad. There, they joined a milling crowd of semi-hysterical Potions students, all debating who should be the first to approach the most sought-after Potions Master in the British Isles.

Hermione stayed where she was on the bottom of the stairs. Across the paving stones at the entrance, in conversation with one of Connemara University's deans was the imposing, black-clad figure that had occupied her thoughts and haunted her dreams for the last three years. He turned, as if he'd known exactly where she stood, and met her eyes.

She didn't realize that she was moving, until they met in the center of the quad. With just the faintest twitch of his lips, he offered her his arm, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled, lifting her chin, and steadily took it. He nodded to the astonished dean, she to her classmates, and then they were away.

**THE END **


End file.
